


Supercorp Mile High Club

by Equus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Lena Luthor, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Breeding Kink, Car Sex, Chair Sex, Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Denial of Feelings, Dry Humping, Elevator Sex, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Football | Soccer Player Kara Danvers, G!P Lena, Girl Penis, Hot Tub Sex, Jealous Kara Danvers, Knotting, Light BDSM, Masterbation, Mention of abuse, Mile High Club, Omega Kara Danvers, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Protective Lena Luthor, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on Furniture, Sexting, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Spanking, SuperCorp, Supercorp endgame, Trapped In Elevator, Unprotected Sex, Women Being Awesome, now with feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 168,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Equus/pseuds/Equus
Summary: Lena is a Fortune 500 CEO focused on making her company a force for good. Kara is an up and coming soccer star preparing for the World Cup. When they meet on a flight the attraction is instant, but due to a bad relationship Kara has a strict 'no-alphas' dating policy. They try to be friends but their attraction is too strong to be denied, leading to many inconvenient and graphic sexual encounters while they work through their issues. Kara realizes Lena is a very different type of alpha, but will she be able to overcome her history?  Will Lena conquer her family's evil schemes?  Eventually they learn that when they work together, nothing can keep them apart.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2485
Kudos: 6113





	1. Up, Up, and Away!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leapyearbaby29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leapyearbaby29/gifts).



> This is a fic to honor the birthday month of Leapyearbaby29, a very enthusiastic and persistent SC fan who loves her some Alpha Lena!

Lena gritted her teeth in frustration as she took her seat by the window. She hadn't flown commercial in years, and that on top of the circumstances for her emergency trip had her on edge. While she was in Germany closing an important business deal for their family company, her brother had apparently had a complete meltdown. She had to get back to headquarters as fast as possible and there was no time to wait on the company jet, which was now deployed ferrying board members from across the country into the city for an emergency meeting.

To make matters worse, there was no private first class seat available. Instead, she found herself in business class, which meant that, despite more space and luxury than economy class, she would be seated next to another passenger instead of a nice, private pod set up.

 _Maybe I'll get lucky and no one will be assigned to that seat,_ she thought. Her hopes were quickly dashed with the arrival of a young blonde woman next to her row, lifting her carry-on into the overhead bin.

Lena watched out of the corner of her eye, and couldn't help but admire the woman's' form. She saw how the woman's well-fitting pants tightened over her ass as she reached up to secure her bag, while her the fabric of her button-down shirt strained against her breasts. 

The woman eventually sat down and Lena immediately noticed she smelled incredible.

 _Thank god I'm weeks from my rut, or this could potentially be a problem,_ she thought to herself as she subtlety drank in the woman's form. The last thing she needed was 10 hours trapped on a plane next to a beautiful woman if she was anywhere near her rut. If she had been close to it she never would have gotten on a commercial flight, emergency meeting or not. She'd learned early on that she was an especially virile alpha, and when she was near rut she gave off a powerful scent that drew omegas to her, with weaker ones sometimes losing control and doing something extreme to get her attention. Lena was proud of the control she had conditioned over her body, but at times she could feel the beast under her skin, growling for control of her thoughts and actions. Fortunately, she never had any trouble finding an enthusiastic partner, who appreciated that beast, to share her rut. Being a gorgeous and powerful CEO had it's privileges.

As the woman closed the bin she looked down at Lena with a wide smile. Lena felt her breath catch at the brilliance of her smile and dazzling blue of her eyes.

"Hello! Looks like we're neighbors." The woman offered.

Lena nodded in acknowledgement but stayed quiet. Under normal circumstances she would probably have engaged in flirting with such a beautiful woman. But being stuck on a commercial flight for 10 hours, she didn't want to risk being trapped with an inquisitive seat mate prying in to her life for gossip. Being the world's youngest female on the fortune 500 list, not to mention her and her brother's romantic antics, led to her being somewhat famous. _Or some might say infamous,_ she thought to herself. 

A flight attendant showed up almost immediately with glasses of champagne and orange juice on his tray.

"Care for a beverage before we take-off?" He asked.

Lena reached for a glass of champagne to take the edge off. She noticed the woman chose orange juice, which was right in line with the wholesome image she was projecting.

"Wow, I've never flown in business class before!" She said excitedly. "Free drinks!"

Lena hummed in acknowledgement but continued to stay quiet. She was waiting for the next shoe to drop, which was that she would be recognized by her seatmate or another passenger. She lifted the blind of her window to look out, hoping no one would recognize her and the woman would take the hint and leave her alone.

Moments later there was commotion as a young girl came running down the aisle, stopping at their row.

 _Hmm, she's much younger than my usual groupies._ Lena mused. She was soon surprised to realize the girl was not there for her.

"Kara! Kara, hi!" She said loudly, nearly jumping up and down in the aisle.

"Hi! What's your name?" The woman laughed, seemingly unphased by what was apparently a stranger addressing her with such enthusiasm.

"I'm Nia! I'm your biggest fan!" The girl rambled with excitement. "I was so excited to hear you made the World Cup team! You really deserve it after such a great season!" 

"I was so excited too! Only my second year in the league, so I really wasn't expecting it!" The woman said with a wide smile.

In the next moment a woman showed up, looking like an older version of the girl.

"Kara Danvers?!...What are you...my daughter has a poster of you on her wall! I can't believe you're on this plane..." The woman then seemed to get a handle on her surprise. "I'm so sorry for the bother. She was right behind me and I didn't realize she was gone... My daughter is your biggest fan!."

"So I've heard." The woman said, smiling warmly.

Suddenly the attendant appeared next to them. "Ma'am, I'm sorry but you can't be in this section without a ticket. Please return to your seat." 

"Of course! I'm so sorry for the intrusion! Please excuse us." She said, taking her daughter's hand and trying to lead her away.

"Wait. Can she stay for just a moment? I can't let my biggest fan leave without a signature." The woman smiled, looking at the attendant for permission.

"Of course, Ms. Danvers." The attendant said reluctantly and stood down.

"Yes!" The young girl screamed and jumped up, pumping her fists in the air.

"Wonderful, thank you so much!" The mother said, reaching into her purse for paper and a pen. Lena watched as the woman quickly signed her name with a flourish and gave it back to her young fan.

"There you are. And thanks for being my biggest fan!" She said.

"Thank you! Can I, um...have a hug?" She asked shyly.

"Nia!" Her mother said reprovingly.

"It's fine. Of course you can." The blonde said and wrapped her up in a quick squeeze. "You have a nice flight."

"Thank you again Ms. Danvers. You're absolutely wonderful! A great role model for young girls." The mother said, now dragging away her charge with determination.

"Good luck with the Cup!" The young girl called from down the aisle.

The woman turned to Lena and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

Lena realized she'd been watching closely, her mouth nearly open. Despite the disruption she was utterly charmed by the display.

"I...it's no problem." Lena said, trying to pull her thoughts together. Usually she was the one dealing with a fan. And she was typically much less patient.

The woman took out her phone to scroll through messages and began typing replies. Lena was impressed that she didn't try to engage further. She either didn't recognize Lena or didn't care.

After take-off they were served a 4-course meal on small linen table cloths and silver ware. For Lena it was nothing special, a step down from what she would have had on the company jet, but her seatmate was clearly impressed.

"Wow! This sure beats those tiny meals in the aluminum containers and crappy plasticware! I always feel like I could eat 4 of them. Even though they taste terrible. They're just so little..." She said, almost as if she was talking to herself.

Lena was intrigued by the woman. She fought her urge to engage in conversation but finally gave in. 

"So, you are...an athlete?" Lena asked. She couldn't help but notice the tight cords of muscle flexing through the woman's pants. Her mind flashed to an image of them straddling her and quickly tried to shake it out of her mind.

"Oh, yeah. I play for the National Women's Soccer League." Kara said, casually. "I'm with the National City Spirit."

"Sorry. I don't really follow sports." Lena admitted.

"No worries." The woman said as she continued to shovel large bites of food into her mouth. "My name's Kara, by the way."

"Yes, I noticed." She smirked. "I'm Lena."

"Nice to meet you, Lena!" Kara said after swallowing. "So, are you traveling on business or pleasure?"

"Business." She said and left it at that. She was a bit mesmerized by the eating marathon happening next to her.

"Oh, what type of business are you in?"

"Science and technology." Lena said, vaguely. "Mostly."

"Wow, I love science and technology! Like, inventions and stuff?"

"Yes, exactly."

"Can you tell me about some of the things your company works on?"

"A lot of it is,...well, classified." Lena demurred.

"I see." Kara said, sounding a bit discouraged and re-focusing on her meal.

The attendant appeared and asked if they wanted more of anything.

"And we even get seconds?!" The blonde exclaimed. She requested more food while Lena asked for more wine. 

_Thirsty, Luthor?_ she chided herself. This woman was making her feel off her usual game and she needed to relax.

"So, does that happen to you a lot?"

"What, extra food on a plane?" Kara asked. "Never!"

"No, I mean...fans approaching you in public."

"Oh. Well, it's starting to happen pretty regularly. My team won the championship last year! And they recently announced I've made the team for the World Cup." She said, still sounding humble despite what Lena suspected was a huge deal in her field.

"I would imagine there were already lots of girls with your picture on their walls, long before you made the World Cup team." Lena said huskily.

 _So much for the 'no flirting on a plane' policy._ She thought to herself. But the woman didn't seem to notice her implication.

"It is strange to think that some people have me on their wall." She acknowledged. "I'm not really used to all the attention yet."

"Well, something tells me you better get used to it." Lena added, sipping her wine. She'd lost all interest in her food, she was so drawn to the woman. It was so rare these days to meet someone who caught her interest.

The two women continued chatting amicably through dinner until the attendant came and took away their plates. Lena found herself increasingly charmed by the woman's beauty and sincerity.

Once the plates were cleared, the blonde put away her table and started playing with the command buttons to operate her seat.

"I guess I better try to sleep. My coach insisted I fly business class so that I could lay flat and get some sleep en route...I'm flying back for a big game..." She explained as she continued to try to figure out the many buttons.

"Can I help you? These things can be confusing when you've never used them before." Lena offered helpfully, surprising herself at her concern.

"Thanks. I just want the seat to flatten all the way into a bed." The woman said, looking Lena in the eye. Lena bit her lip and watched as the woman's eyes darted down and lingered. Did she imagine it, or was the woman noticing at her lips? _Probably too much wine,_ Lena thought to herself. Still, she hesitated for a moment and worked to resist capturing the woman's lips in her own. They were so close...Though she kept control of herself she could feel the beast deep inside her rumble in complaint. Finally she moved to adjust the woman's seat.

"There you are." She said as she finished moving it into a completely flat bed.

"Perfect, thank you." The blonde offered. Lena saw her eyes dart down again, this time to Lena's lap before quickly moving away.

 _Is she checking me out?_ Lena asked herself but decided she was better off blaming it on her own imagination again.

 _Or wishful thinking..._ she thought.

"My pleasure." Lena husked. "Just let me know if there's anything else I can do for you." She hoped it didn't sound as predatory to the woman as it did in her head.

 _Down girl._ Lena thought to herself. She stayed awake for quite a while longer, looking more closely at the stock market numbers on her tablet and adding them into the presentation she was creating for the board strategy meeting. She could see Luthor Corp stock was already tanking due to her brother's meltdown, and it was putting her even more on edge.

She requested more wine and tried to keep her eyes from straying to the sleeping form of her seatmate. She couldn't help but notice her curves under the thin blanket. Her face was ringed by soft curls as she started breathing more deeply in her sleep.

 _How can someone be so gorgeous and seem to have no idea?_ Lena asked herself. She was amazed at how down to earth the soccer star seemed to be. And the fact that she didn't even seem to know who Lena was...well...it was all very intriguing.

After a sufficient amount of wine Lena was ready to slip into unconsciousness herself. She adjusted her seat flat and settled in.

***

Hours later, Lena awoke suddenly out of a deep sleep. She'd been dreaming she was laying heavily on top of a beautiful, naked body, her face nuzzling into a luscious pair of breasts. She raised her eyes to notice long, golden curls cascading over the shoulder of her dream lover. It was that surprise that had woken her; She sat up and looked around trying to figure out where she was. The lights of the plane had been lowered completely and she couldn't see much. That, on top of the wine making her groggy, it took her several moments to remember where she was. She quickly came to realize she was surrounded by a fog of delectable omega pheromones. 

_Oh, fuck._ She said to herself, suddenly realizing the tightness in her pants. 

The events of the evening came rushing back to her. _Lena, you complete fucking idiot!_ She thought. She'd let herself get carried away thinking about the gorgeous woman and it had carried into her dream consciousness.

She gazed to the seat next to her and in a dim blue light saw the blonde's chest rising and lowering rhythmically. She couldn't help but notice that, once again, the woman's shirt had become pulled tightly against her breasts, leaving little to the imagination.

Suddenly, the woman shifted and rolled over, letting out a low groan. Lena felt her cock respond to the groan and she gasped quietly.

Next she became aware that her body temperature was unusually high, and despite the chill of the plane air she was sweating all over.

 _Oh my fucking god..._ Lena thought, feeling panic rise in her chest. It almost felt like...but it couldn't be. She was weeks away from her rut.

She cringed as the woman moved again, seeming to become restless in her sleep. Lena's cock was responding to every movement and noise she made. 

Lena tried to think about what medications she had with her. She'd left in such a hurry, and, being so far away from her rut, she knew she hadn't packed any suppressants. 

_Come on, think Luthor! You're a biomedical engineer, there must be something to do about this!_ She thought to herself.

As she brainstormed a solution, she noticed the woman was increasingly restless in her sleep, until eventually she half sat up on her elbows. Lena watched as the woman looked around, seeming to go through the same process that Lena just did, trying to figure out where she was and why she was surrounded by...alpha pheromones! It dawned on Lena then that, being surrounded by such wonderful omega smells, she was undoubtedly giving off strong alpha scents herself.

She watched as the woman seemed to come to a similar realization. Her eyes rose to Lena's, then moved down to her lap, noticing what was quickly becoming a large bulge. Her eyes went wide as she looked back up at Lena. The two women's eyes locked for several moments.

"I think you just triggered..." They both started saying the same thing at the same time. 

"My heat..." The blonde said. 

"My rut..." Lena finished.

Oh. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty excited about this Alpha Lena I'm writing. I think it's different than alpha characters I usually read. Tune in next time!


	2. You Can't Always Get What You Want

"I think you just triggered..." They both started saying the same thing at the same time. 

"My heat..." The blonde said. 

"My rut..." Lena finished.

With a look of desperation, the blonde began to search around her desperately. "What...time is it?"

She reached and clicked on her TV screen and chose the 'Flight Map' page. Both women turned their faces, hoping against hope they were within a reasonable time window for landing.

"Oh my god...we have 6 more hours..." The woman said, sounding like she was in shock. The women turned back to look at each other.

Lena watched as her eyes widened in panic, her breath becoming increasing rapid. The sight caused the alpha inside Lena much distress and she instinctively reached out to take the woman's hand and try to calm her.

The other woman jerked in reaction, like she'd touched a hot stove, but Lena held tight and eventually the woman seemed more calm, her breath slowing down.

"I'm sorry, I...should have asked before touching you. I just...hated seeing you looking so upset..."

"No...it's...it's OK. It helped, actually." The woman was now squeezing her hand back gently, then pulled Lena's hand closer to her body, as if trying to keep her from getting away.

"It's going to be OK, Kara. We're going to figure this out." Lena took a deep breath. "Together."

"So, um..." Blue eyes looked up at Lena. "What the fuck are we going to do?"

"Ha!" Lena couldn't help but laugh at the way she said it. "That is, indeed, the question."

Lena began to rub what she hoped were soothing circles against the back of the skittish woman's hand with her thumb. She seemed to melt a bit into her seat. Lena tried to focus on staying in control and slowing down her oncoming rut. They had to figure something out. She imagined the scandal, if she lost control, if something happened and it got out to the public. On top of her brother's meltdown, the scandal would be devastating to her family's company. And the soccer star! What would that do to her career? Aren't professional woman paid terrible, inequitable salaries? She didn't follow sports, but she knew that much. They needed endorsements to make a sustainable living, they couldn't just rely on their salaries. What could be worse for an athlete's image than getting caught fucking on a plane? By a notorious Luthor, no less? No, they absolutely had to keep it together.

"Listen, we're both strong, smart women. We don't have to be slaves to our biology. We're going to get through this step by step, OK?" Lena said, not really believing it, but hoping it sounded comforting. Seeing the omega next to her upset was heightening the intensity of her oncoming rut. She felt an urge to wrap herself around the other woman and protect her in anyway she could.

"Is there any chance you have suppressants with you?"

"No...I, it's no where near time for my heat. It just didn't...occur to me I might need them..."

"That's OK. It's the same for me. There's something about our chemistry..." Lena said. 

"It's probably my fault." The blonde broke in. "I was immediately attracted to you..." 

"You were?..." Lena was taken aback by this, she hadn't picked up on any signals from the woman, other than that she was a kind, friendly person.

"Yes..but, I could tell you weren't interested, so..."

"Not interested! Why would you say that?!" Lena asked, sounding incredulous.

"Well...you didn't seem to want to engage in conversation when I tried to talk to you. And then you turned away from me to look out the window. Pretty clear signals."

"But that was because I didn't want...oh, never mind. The truth is, I think I was triggered due to a nearly-wet dream I was having about you!"

"Ha!" The woman laughed, but then closed her eyes with a look of discomfort. Lena could see the omega was starting to get more agitated, like she was becoming uncomfortable in her skin.

"Have you ever had anything like this happen in the past? Is there anything I can do that might help you feel more calm, more safe?" Lena felt a strong urge to do whatever she could to help this omega in distress, despite her own suffering. She also knew that keeping the other woman calmer, slowing her heat cycle would slow or decrease her release of pheromones, which would in turn help Lena stay in control as well. 

Right now it seemed this omega was bringing out a strong protective drive that was unusual for Lena. That protective side was winning so far, but she could feel her control slipping, and she was afraid the other side would eventually win out. The part of her that only cared about taking what she needed. And she knew to her soul that what she needed right now was to fuck this woman. She wanted it more than anything. More than she'd ever wanted anything. And she knew nothing else could bring her relief at this point. She felt like she was on a barreling train of her increasing desires, headed for disaster.

The blonde took a deep breath. "Actually, just hearing you asking me how you can help makes me feel better, thank you. Maybe we can just try to relax in our seats. Think about non-stimulating thoughts. Maybe try to watch a funny movie?" 

"Sure. Let's try that." Lena started to pull away her hand to operate the movie remote, but the woman squeezed it tighter, clearly reluctant to release the connection. 

"OK, um, here." She awkwardly reached across to grab the remote on her opposite side of her body. They both watched as Lena paged through comedies and they decided on 'Caddyshack' from the list.

"I can't think of anything... especially stimulating...about that one." Kara said hopefully. 

"Really, it's just a bunch of men doing everything. That doesn't hold any...interest for me." Lena offered.

"Me neither." Kara said with a genuine smile. Lena heart warmed at the smile and she thought how much she would have liked getting to know this woman under different circumstances.

As the movie began they both kept their eyes on the screen for the first part of the show and even managed to enjoy some laughs together. But eventually Lena noticed out of the corner of her eye that the omega kept glancing over at her more than the movie.

"Are you OK?" Lena asked, sincerely. "Is there anything you need?"

"You know exactly what I need." The woman said in a very low, excruciatingly sexy voice.

Lena swallowed deeply and turned to look her in the face. She knew whatever the blonde asked her to do in the moment, that she would do it, consequences be damned.

"No, I'm sorry, I don't...know where that came from. Well, I do...I just...that was way out of line. Not at all helpful." The blonde said and took a deep breath. "Actually, would you mind...lending me your jacket? It's just I'd like to be..."

 _Surrounded in my scent._ Lena finished the woman's thought in her brain, even though her voice had dropped off. The realization that the woman wanted to be surrounded by her scent made her reel. She felt her cock pulse in response.

"Of course! I should have thought of that." Lena quickly shrugged out of her jacket and handed it over. Unfortunately, her movements only served to create friction on her cock as it pressed against her pants. She let out a quiet groan against her will.

Lena's groan caused a sharp inhale of breath from the other woman, who quickly took her jacket and wrapped it around her body. She lifted the collar of the coat, placing it over her nose and taking a deep breath.

"You smell amazing..." The blonde said in a near whisper.

"So do you." Lena gasped, almost involuntarily. "I've never...no one has ever affected me this way before. I'm usually so...in control."

"I guess...you like being in control?" The woman gulped, glancing at Lena from the corners of her eyes.

"Yes. Well...I mean, I...yes." Lena admitted with resignation, her voice dropping to a much lower pitch involuntarily. Everything in her was pushing her to be completely honest with this woman, who she'd only just met.

The woman closed her eyes at the thought. "God, I'd love to have you take control over me..."

Lena's whole body shuddered in response to the woman's words. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to maintain.

"How much more time do we have?" The woman asked, her eyes still closed.

Lena glanced at the screen. "Um...it's been about 17 minutes since you first checked."

"Oh, fuck me..." She said with exasperation. "Wait, sorry, I didn't mean to say that....not helpful at all."

"It's OK. It's OK, Kara. You're not doing anything wrong! We're just trying to get through this the best we can." Lena said, taking the woman's hand again and stroking the back of it with her other hand. She could feel the woman respond with slower breaths. Eventually she started moving her hand further, up and down the inside of the woman's forearm.

 _Are you trying to help her or just get your fingers on her amazing forearms?_ Lena asked herself. She could feel herself being driven towards the edge of reason, to a place where logic and control no longer existed for her. 

Despite their efforts, Lena could tell the woman's pheromones were not decreasing, and if anything they seemed like they'd increasing, especially given Lena's heightened senses as she moved further into her rut. She tried to concentrate on releasing calming scents, but she wanted the woman so much, she doubted whether it was working. She had started flashing on images of pulling on the woman's clothes, wrenching them until the point of tearing, wanting to do anything to see and feel more of her skin.

Lena gritted her teeth, trying to force her thoughts toward something less stimulating. She noticed the woman seeming antsy.

"Fuck, sometimes I really hate being an omega!" The woman said with frustration. "Times like this I feel so...weak. Out of control. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be a beta."

"Weak? You should never think of yourself as weak!" Lena said. "From the moment I saw you...I could see how strong you are. Jesus, your thighs are like...steel..."

"Ha! Yeah, well, it's true...but that means sometimes I'm intimidating to alphas..." She stopped and sighed deeply. "The truth is, I may be an omega, but I could put the hurt on you if I wanted..." She said with a smile.

"I have no doubt. And now I'm having a lot of unhelpful imagery around you putting the hurt on me, so thanks for that!"

At that the woman giggled out loud, and Lena was entranced by the sound. She wondered what she might be able to do to have a chance to hear that sound again.

"It's not easy being an alpha in this situation either. We just...well, ended up in a difficult situation. But usually...I mean, when it works, when the timing and the connection is there...and you come together to share a heat and rut...when you can really...ride it out...there's just nothing better than that feeling..."

A low groan escaped the woman's lips. "Please, don't say ride it out...I really can't take it..."

"Hmmm, oh but I bet you can take it..." Lena said then immediately regretted it.

"Fuck, talk about unhelpful imagery!"

"Sorry, I...it just slipped out." Lena apologized.

"OK, I'm going to let that one go...though there's a very obvious pun..."

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to make things more difficult, all I'm saying is, would you really want to give that up to be a beta? Personally, I wouldn't consider it. And being an alpha, we're just as much slaves to our biology."

"Yeah. I know you're right. It's just...god, it's so painful right now. Especially with you so close..." The woman said then quickly changed the subject. "So, what do you think about when you're...trying not to think about...other things?" The woman asked quietly.

"Hmm, well, sometimes I think about my mother. That's always a buzz kill..." Lena said with a grim laugh.

"Oh? Why is that?" The woman said, seeming desperate for a story to distract her.

"Oh, I don't know. The usual, I guess. She never really loved me, blah, blah, blah. Though, in my case, it does happen to be true."

"Why would you say that?"

"She more or less admitted as much a few years ago, after my father died. The same time she told me that she is not my birth mother."

"Ouch. I'm sorry, Lena. That sounds really horrible."

"Yes. It's the classic tale, the bastard daughter raised by the mother who was cheated on and somehow holds the child responsible rather than the father who did the cheating. Meanwhile the 'real' son is the beloved golden boy. That is...until recently. But that's another story..."

"Well, there's no where else I need to be..." She said. "Or can be, for that matter..."

"Sorry, I'm suffering enough right now, I don't want to think more about it." Lena took a deep breath. "Why don't you tell me about your family?"

"Hmmm, well, the short version is that my parents died when I was 13 and I was adopted by a wonderful family who loved and supported me and my adoptive sister is my best friend."

"Wow..." Lena said. "That was a very...efficient download of information."

"Yes, I don't...have much capacity for establishing a narrative arch at the moment."

Lena laughed out loud. "Damn you for being so charming under these trying circumstances..."

"Damn you for being so in control under these trying circumstances!" Kara said with a smile.

Lena could see that regardless of how harmless she tried to make their interactions that ultimately it led to more tension and excitement. She decided it might be best for them that they stop interacting for a while, to stay in their separate areas and focus on de-escalating their feelings. She leaned back in her seat bed to the point where she was no longer in view. Lena tried again to think about less appealing things rather than the gorgeous, charming woman who was so near. 

After several minutes of extreme concentration, she managed to focus some on the current object of anger - her brother Lex. She began to try to think through her board meeting plan, to greater or lesser success. Before long she heard a quiet whine escape her seatmate's lips. She sat up quickly to look at her more closely. There, seeing Kara wrapped in her jacket, Lena felt a wave go through her. A wave, not only of protectiveness, but also possessiveness. With every ounce of her body she wanted to protect and possess this woman.

 _Mine._ She heard the beast inside of her say in a low growl. _She's mine._

Lena bit down on her lip and prayed the sound was only in her head and that she hadn't growled it out loud. She was starting to have waking dreams, images of being with the woman flashing before her eyes, and she was starting to wonder what was real or imagined in the darkness and quiet of that plane.

"Maybe we can try to sleep. Help the time pass faster..." The woman said through clenched teeth.

"Yes, good idea." They both began trying to get settled in their flattened seats. Lena tried to get comfortable while still holding the woman's hand across the arm rests, which was quite awkward. She seemed reluctant to let her hand go and Lena wanted to do anything she could to help her feel more calm.

Lena stared at the ceiling, trying again to think of unpleasant, off-putting images as her arm continued to stretch uncomfortably over the arm rest. The feel of the omega's hand was also bringing some calm to Lena. Then, the next thing she knew the woman was pulling her hand closer to her body, until it rested on what Lena assumed was her sternum. Lena stretched her fingers flat to cover the woman's heart, causing the tips of them to edge the woman's breasts.

"Oh, lord help me." Lena breathed out, this time she was sure she had spoken out loud. The woman was now holding Lena's palm flat against her chest so that Lena felt every rise and fall of her breath. She soon detected an increase in the speed of the woman's breathing.

"I've never wanted anyone this badly." The woman whispered, sounding amazed. "What am I going to do?"

Lena stayed quiet, knowing the woman was talking to herself based on the volume and tone. She was only hearing it due to her rut heightening her senses.

She continued to hold still, feeling the rise and fall of the woman's chest under her palm. The rhythm would have been soothing at any other time, but her mind couldn't stop obsessing about her breasts, which she was barely touching with the tips of her fingers.

"I...is there anything I can do?" Lena said with concern. Despite her own need, the despair of the omega was driving her to distraction.

"Can I...would you mind if I lay down next to you?"

Lena gulped. Every fiber in her being told her it was a terrible idea. And every fiber wanted to feel the woman's body near her more than anything in the world. Besides, at this point the woman could have asked her to open the door of the plane so that she could get some air and Lena would have tried to do it.

"I, well...sure...if you think it will help."

"My body temperature is so high. I'm covered in sweat and the air conditioning is making me cold." Lena felt the woman quake in a full body shiver.

"Yes, yes, of course." Lena said and detected an uptick in the pheromones the woman was releasing. Lena inhaled as shallowly as she could, trying to take in as little air as possible. As much as she loved her smell, Lena could feel the scent was eating away at her control.

The woman sat up and looked around. There was no sign of their attendant, and the other passengers in business class seemed to be asleep. Lena watched wide eyed as the woman shifted off her seat bed and on to Lena's, sliding in right beside her as Lena shifted over. Their skin was now touching in more places, even though they were holding themselves apart. Lena thrilled at the sensation, and barely resisted the urge to wrap her arms around the woman and arrange her to lay on top of Lena's body. Instead, she held very still, trying to calm herself at the nearness of the omega.

"So...know any good jokes?" She asked.

Lena laughed at her attempt at her humor. A change in mood was exactly what they needed.

"Tell me a story." The woman whispered.

Lena tried to think of something that would be light-hearted and entertaining. She told a story of when she was young, when her brother had played a massive prank on her that led to her being completely humiliated in front of her class at boarding school. She remembered her classmates found the epic prank hilarious and talked about it for weeks. It was always Lena's go-to funny story. However, it didn't seem to have the same humorous affect on the omega.

"Oh...that's awful...I can't imagine..." She said. "I'm sorry that happened to you." Lena felt the woman start rubbing gentle circles on her stomach, seemingly trying to sooth her but it was having the opposite affect.

"Sorry, I was trying to make you laugh but I think I made you feel worse." Lena apologized. 

"I just...can't imagine family doing something like that to each other." She murmured.

"Funny, my family always finds that story amusing. It's a bit of a classic we tell a lot." Lena said, not really feeling bad for herself because her brain was 99% distracted by the feeling of the blonde's fingers on her stomach. Even through her blouse the feeling was electric.

She took a deep breath and resisted with every cell of her body not to reach down, to cover the soft hand and move it over her raging cock. She had long been fully erect and it was becoming painful. 

She felt the woman's circles moving lower, almost like she'd read Lena's mind and was teasing her by moving her hand steadily towards the direction of Lena's cock.

"If you go any further I won't be responsible for what I do next." Lena said in a raspy but nonthreatening tone. More like she just wanted to make sure the woman was aware of her situation and how close she was to losing control. Part of Lena was feeling resigned to giving up the fight. Anything to end the torture and taste the pleasures of the omega's body. She was starting to care less and less that they were in public, that the woman was a stranger, that it could risk pregnancy if...She stopped her mind from going there. But it felt so wrong for them to be so close and not be touching, that she wasn't at least holding the omega. Instead, Lena was laying there attempting not to move or think anything about the woman, even as her finger tips continued to move over Lena's blouse, against her stomach and ribs.

"Tell me something else. It doesn't have to be funny. Just distracting."

Lena tried to think, but her brain was too foggy with pheromones to figure out something clever that would be designed to calm their thoughts. Still, she was determined to keep talking since the omega had asked her to.

"I think...you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Lena husked out. It was the one thing that kept going through her head, and she was following her urge to be honest. "And I don't mean just on the outside...which, of course, you're stunning. You nearly took my breath away when you first smiled at me. But you're also just...so kind...and caring...and genuine. Just in the very short time I've known you, I can tell...you're really someone special. You're so different than the people I meet in my world. I really wish...we'd met under different circumstances."

"Wow." She said, sounding surprised. "That's...really sweet of you to say. Not very alpha..." She gave a weak smile, then leaned up so she could take Lena's arm and move it to rest on her back. She then began nuzzling into the crux of Lena's arm, along her side and dangerously close to her breast. A place of very concentrated pheromones. Lena held her breath and tried to minimize her body's response, despite the thrill of finally having her arm around the woman as she had been longing to do. The feeling of heat radiating off the woman into the side of her body was heightening her excitement.

"I know, I...actually, it's not very like me at all. In fact I don't think I've said anything like that before in my life. There's something about you...that makes me want to be honest."

"Being close to you makes me feel better. But also..." The blonde's words dropped off, then she whined quietly.

Lena reached with her arm that wasn't trapped to run her fingers through the blonde curls in what she hoped was a soothing manner.

"It's OK, baby..." Lena muttered quietly. _What the actual fuck! What did you just say, Luthor? Why are you calling a woman you just met 'baby'? Especially if you're trying NOT to have sex with her._ Lena began to chastise herself, not knowing where the name came from.

The omega seemed to appreciate it though, making a pleased sound and snuggling closer to Lena. Lena found herself torn between wanting to maximize contact, but knowing that every movement and sound from the woman was making it harder for her to maintain control. Then again, she knew in her heart that she didn't truly want to maintain control.

"It's just...I can see how much you're suffering. You're so...hard." The woman gulped. "And I know I could make it all better for you..."

"Jesus fucking Christ..." Lena moaned, letting a low rumble escape from deep in her throat.

The omega responded to the sound by squirming against her side. Moments later she resumed her massage of Lena's torso, and, according to Lena's comment, she avoided going lower, but instead went steadily higher. Lena could see her own chest expanding and falling more rapidly. But as her breathing sped up she pulled the delicious omega pheromones deeper into her lungs. She felt the blonde begin to slowly unbutton her blouse, then slide her fingers inside, against Lena's bare skin. Lena had never had an omega undress her first, and it was causing her brain to short circuit. She let out a deep moan, which must have encouraged her ministrations. 

"I just want...to feel more of your skin." The woman said as way of an explanation. She spread her hand flat near Lena's sternum for a moment, over her heart. Lena watched as her chest began to rise and fall faster under her hand. After a few moments she began moving her hand again. She had the lightest touch, and she slid her hand gently inside Lena's bra, cupping her breast and then taking her nipple between her fingers. Lena gasped at the sensation.

"Is this OK?" The woman asked, somehow sounding innocent despite what she was doing.

It took all Lena's strength to stop her. She felt like she must have used up the last of her will power to grasp the woman's wrist and pull her hand gently away from her breast.

"No, I...I can't take it. I'm barely hanging on as it is..."

Lena felt the woman instantly recoil. She pulled back her hand quickly and Lena could feel her struggling to create distance between their bodies within the tight space, then started to get up. Lena was distraught to realize the woman felt rejected, despite the fact that Lena wanted her more than anything she'd wanted her whole life. Lena tightened her arm around omega's back to keep her close to her body and prevent her escape.

Then she began to shake slightly. "I'm sorry! You've been nothing but a gentleman and here I am trying to seduce you!...I have no idea what's come over me, I'm not usually like this..." The woman's shoulders began to jerk and Lena realized she was crying frustrated sobs into her shoulder.

"No, no...please don't cry!" Lena's heart wrenched at the sound. She felt worse than she ever had at the sound and feel of the woman's quiet sobs, like a miserable failure. All she wanted was to make her feel safe and take of her. _Don't forget fuck her_ another voice inside reminded. Lena tried again to ignore it.

Without her brain's involvement Lena eased her other hand under the woman's chin and lifted it so she could look her in the eye.

"Listen, it's not that I don't want you. God! I've never wanted anyone more. It's just...I'm afraid of losing control. And we're both...sort of public figures, with a lot to lose if something happens...I'm sure you especially need to consider your image if something were to happen and it got out..." Lena was rubbing soothing circles on the woman's back.

"I'm really, really sorry." The blonde said dejectedly. 

"Please, I promise...you haven't done anything wrong! You're....perfect." She said, trying to reassure her. Their eyes locked for several moments until Lena felt herself surrender to her need to put her lips on the woman's beautiful pout.

The woman's lips melted open for her, so warm, and wet, and welcoming. Lena drank of them like they were water and she hadn't had a sip in days. She felt the woman's hands go behind her neck, securing her in place so that she had no hope of escape if she changed her mind.

Once their lips touched Lena had no regrets, except that she hadn't touched them sooner. How could she? The fact that she'd held out so long seemed like such a waste now. How could she ever have hoped to hold out against something so right?

She seemed to lose track of time as their kiss got deeper. She felt drunk, like she was stumbling about without any control over her actions. She explored the woman's mouth with her tongue and nipped at her lips. By the time she came slightly to her senses the woman had shifted her body, and now one leg was draped over hers.

 _Thank god for inattentive staff,_ she thought, praying that no attendants would come by. Even so, she couldn't bring herself to stop what was happening now, no matter the risk.

As they continued the deep, open mouthed kiss Lena moved her hands to the woman's hips, then shifted them so that she was now straddling Lena's thigh. The omega let out a satisfied moan as her cunt came into contact with Lena's leg. Lena reached one hand to the woman's knee, hitching it up so that her cunt was now riding Lena's jutting hip bone. Lena's alpha snarled inside at the feeling of wet heat pressing down on her.

The omega's hips began to gyrate slightly, in a way that felt involuntary to Lena. She gripped her hips to help her move more tightly and rapidly against her hip bone. At the same time the woman's leg had pressed hard against her cock, surrounding it with tight, warm pressure. Lena tried to stay focused on the omega's pleasure, despite how much she yearned to rut.

"That's it...such a good girl...rub your cunt on me...I'm gonna make you cum on me, baby." Lena's breath was becoming extremely rapid.

The woman was making quiet, incomprehensible noises, driving herself higher. Lena could tell she was close.

"It's time, Kara. Just let go and cum. It will help take the edge off." Lena knew that would only be temporarily true, but in that moment she would have said anything to make her cum. It felt like a race against time, not knowing when the attendant might show up to check on them.

"Ah, ah, ah, ahhhha..." The omega began making soft steady calls until she started shaking and at last Lena felt her fall over the cliff and into her orgasm. Lena delighted in the feeling of the woman going boneless, falling against her chest and shuddering as she came down from her orgasm. She laid still for so long that Lena thought she might have gone to sleep. Her cock was now crushed by the warmth of the other woman's body. Despite Lena feeling thrilled with having pleased the omega, she suddenly noticed her cock was not at all on board with the situation. After all the stimulation, expectations had been raised. She felt her cock twitching and fought to hold her body still, trying to give the omega a chance to sleep. She wanted her to have a bit of peace, even if it only lasted for a little while.

Suddenly Lena became aware of footsteps coming down the aisle from a distance. Thanks to the heightened hearing due to her rut, she had time to alert the omega to get back in her chair.

"Kara! Kara, I'm sorry. He's coming..." Her eyes shot up and widened. Suddenly, it was like the woman vanished. Before Lena knew what had happened, she was back in her own chair.

Since everyone else was asleep, the attendant made it to them quickly to see if they needed anything. They both asked for water and he disappeared to get it. If he'd noticed their labored breathing and general muss he didn't show it. He brought them each a bottle which they quickly downed. 

"Thank god he's a beta..." Lena whispered.

"Yeah." The woman agreed. "Um...thanks for that...I do feel a lot...better."

Lena clenched her teeth. Her alpha rejoiced at having helped the omega, but her cock now even more loudly demanding attention. She simply couldn't ignore it any longer. Hearing and feeling the woman cum had felt good temporarily, but now only made her situation more intense.

"It was my pleasure. I only wish I could help more. I'd do anything to..." Lena caught herself, realizing that anything she said would only make things worse for both of them.

"Yeah, me too." The other woman added quietly.

"I'm sorry to say this, but, I think I have to go to the loo and..." Lena looked down, feeling embarrassed. "I know it's terrible, but it's getting very painful, and we still have hours to go...I have to do something..."

"Of course! I understand. I just wish...well, maybe I could help? I hate the thought of you doing...that...without me...It just seems very wrong. I want to be the one..." 

At that the woman turned to face Lena, like she had a bright idea. She reached her hand over to Lena's seat buttons and moved the one that lowered her feet, leaving the rest of Lena's body in recline.

"I see you're a fast learner." Lena smirked, referring to her use of the seat buttons. But the smile left her face completely when the woman moved a hand to her thigh.

"What are you...?" Lena's question died in her throat as the woman's fingers made their way to the inside of her thigh and upward.

"I'm helping..." The woman said, her confident smile returning at last. "It's OK. Everyone's asleep and our attendant is completely clueless. He was just here, I'm sure he'll be gone for awhile...Anyway, this will help both of us. Making you feel good is going to make me feel good..."

 _Such a good omega..._ Lena thought to herself but bit her tongue. 

The woman continued her movements upward until her fingers reached Lena's cock. She groaned and rumbled through her whole body at the feeling. It was all she could do not to call out when the woman's hand wrapped around the tight outline of her cock through her pants.

"You're so hard for me." The woman gasped, then started to stroke up and down her hard, thick length. 

"You're so...fuck, you're... big..." She said, sounding amazed. Lena's eyes rolled back in pleasure. She almost felt like she would pass out when the woman gave her a tight squeeze then held her cock very still. Lena looked around furtively to make sure they weren't being observed. She had resigned herself to giving in, but she still didn't want to be caught. It was only a temporary solution, but she needed some relief. She grabbed a blanket and covered her lap and the woman's hand, making a small effort in case someone came by and she was too out of it to notice or care.

The woman began to stroke slow and steady as Lena's breaths started coming even faster. The feeling of the omega's hand on her cock felt so right. "Fuck, Kara, that feels so good."

Suddenly the woman stopped. "I'm sorry. This... isn't working for me." Lena's eyes shot open at what the woman said. Lena felt her move away. She looked around to figure out what went wrong, what she might be able to do to get that beautiful hand moving on her cock again. Now that she had started nothing else mattered.

As she looked around and noticed the woman sliding off the edge of her seat. Lena watched in amazement as she moved down to the floor, finally coming to a stop on her knees before Lena, then putting her hands on each of Lena's knees and looking up at her through long lashes.

"I really wanna suck your cock..." She said in a low whisper, with eyes asking permission. She reached for her cock again and began to rub.

"Is that OK?" She looked up at Lena with a ravenous look in her blue eyes.

Oh. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, this chapter got too long because I was having too much fun. I plan to have the next up on Leapyear's b'day :)


	3. But If You Try Sometimes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note updated tags. It's about to get real, people. Oh, and this got longer, again.
> 
> I don't do much with tmblr, but attempted to show images of their set up on the plane at the link below:
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/190797051229/zNYK3cQK?redirect_to=%2Fblog%2Fequus-ao3

Lena was looking down, not completely believing her eyes. Her beautiful blonde seatmate was somehow on her knees, looking up at her with the most guileless expression, asking if she could suck her cock. 

Lena tried to get a grip on herself, willing the wine and hormones out of her system. She tried to remember all the reasons this was a horrible, no good, very bad idea. But her thoughts were lost in a haze of pheromones and desire. What could possibly be more important, more desirous, than having the omega's mouth on her? There was nothing she wouldn't risk in that moment.

"Yes." Lena rasped out, barely audible. "Please..."

The woman quickly moved her hands up to the button of Lena's pants. She kept her hands carefully under the blanket that Lena had put in her lap, feeling her way. Lena could see everyone was asleep, but could that last? She couldn't bear the thought of being interrupted. At this point she was afraid of how she would react if something came between her and the omega's mouth.

The woman found and deftly opened the button of her pants, then began to slowly ease down her zipper. While Lena was anxious for her to get started, she appreciated that the woman was being careful. Her cock was pressed so tightly against the zipper, a rushed job could lead to some pain in the highly sensitive area.

As soon as the zipper was open the woman's hand was on her again, wrapping warmly around her shaft, which was still covered. The sensation was amazing, and her alpha responded with a contented rumble to at last be getting proper attention.

Lena felt her ease her cock out through the opening of her pants. Lena had the wherewithal to look around again to reassure herself there was no movement. When she didn't see or hear anything she decided to offer encouragement.

"That's it, baby. Yes. That feels amazing...." Lena whispered. How did she go from determined to be good one moment to determined to have her cock sucked the next? This woman was doing things to her that she couldn't explain. That she hadn't experienced with any other omega.

The omega seemed to be rapt with attention to her throbbing member. Her eyes were wide as her hand continued stroking Lena steadily.

"You're doing so well. Your hand is...pure bliss." The woman seemed almost taken aback at sight of her cock straining, like she was now hesitant. 

"Do you want to...take it out?" Lena said, trying to keep her words soothing and calm. She wanted to encourage her but not tell her what to do. "I'd love to feel you fingers against my skin..." 

"Yes. Yes, I want that too..." The woman still appeared to be a bit mesmerized, and continued intently rubbing her cock. Then suddenly looked up at Lena, realizing what she was saying.

She moved her fingers up to pull down Lena's waistband and ease it down and over the burning tip of her cock. Lena gasped at the feeling of cold air, and was barely able to resist rocking her hips forward to get closer to the woman's mouth.

"You poor thing...you're...you're burning up..." The woman said, staring openly at the angry red tip of Lena's cock and looking amazed, her mouth hanging gently open.

"That's because of you. You're doing this to me. You're so beautiful....and...smell so good. You're hands feel...fantastic." Lena said, breathing deeply and holding her body as still as she could. She didn't want to do anything to intimidate or scare the omega. 

"Do you want to...do you want to taste it?" Again, Lena was trying to sound like she was asking a simple question, when she knew she was trying to lead the omega to doing something that Lena could tell she wanted to do, but might feel awkward initiating with a stranger.

"Yes. I really want to... You're already leaking...you're so hard. You must be hurting..."

Lena could hear the concern in the omega's voice. Her alpha rejoiced that this omega wanted to help her as much as she wanted to help the omega.

Her concern for being observed by a passenger or crew member blinked from the far corner of her mind. She was struggling to think of anything beyond the woman's mouth, now so close to her cock.

"Use your tongue on me, baby. Please. I need you." Lena was shocked at the plaintive sounds she was making. Not sounding very alpha at all, but she didn't care. 

"I'm going to take such good care of you..." The woman said before easing her tongue out to lick the burning red tip of Lena's cock.

"Yeeessss. Yes. Yes." Lena couldn't manage any other word except 'yes' at the feeling of the woman's tongue licking the tip of her cock. A moment later she had her mouth wrapped around it and began to gently suck.

Lena felt a surge go through her. Without her brain's input her hand shot out into the woman's blonde curls, rubbing her scalp encouragingly, barely resisting the urge to hold her head and push her cock deeper into the hot, wet mouth. She made a deep rumbling sound in response to the pleasure she was experiencing, once again without her brain's involvement.

The woman moaned around her cock in response to Lena's rumbling, or the encouraging hand in her hair. Regardless, the vibrations of her mouth were taking Lena to yet another level.

"Your mouth...god, I love your mouth. Your tongue. Fuck, you're doing so good...you're so fucking good.." Lena wanted to do anything she could to encourage more of what she was feeling.

At that the woman wrapped one hand around the base of Lena's cock, and Lena could tell she was working harder to get more in her mouth.

"That's it. Yes. Such a good girl..." Lena was in complete ecstasy, she'd slumped back and was now looking at the ceiling. As much as she wanted to continue watching the glorious display of that mouth bobbing on her cock, she was having a hard time sitting up.

The woman was starting to move with determination, her mouth steadily engulfing more of her cock. Lena knew she was big, and it could be challenging. She was beyond grateful to the omega for working so hard. She started concentrating on not coming, just to make it last longer. She didn't know this woman well enough to cum in her mouth - they hadn't discussed it, but already she could tell she was getting close. She'd gotten there so much faster than she ever had. She felt like a young school girl, unable to control the sensations exploding inside her.

As Lena reveled in the feeling of the tight suction the woman was producing, her cheeks hollowing as she moved determinedly up and down her cock, Lena eventually realized she couldn't wait. She used all her will power to sit back up and hold the woman's head still and start to ease out of her mouth.

The woman looked up at her and seemed distraught. "What...what happened? Did I...did that hurt?" She asked with concern.

"No, no! It was perfect. It was...too good. I just...I'm about to cum...I didn't want to...in your mouth..."

A Cheshire-like grin spread over the woman's face. 

"Oh, no. You're not getting off that easily..." She said easing her fingers back around Lena's cock to grip it with authority. "I want to taste all of you."

At that, Lena was speechless. She watched with wide eyes as the woman took her in again, even deeper, and eventually worked the tip into top of her throat. Lena bit down hard on her tongue to keep from calling out as the woman swallowed, creating the most excruciatingly tight pleasure around the tip of her cock.

Lena arched back and completely lost control as she began to fountain into the woman's throat. She couldn't help but reach out and hold the woman's head, not tight but just to keep the feeling going, afraid she might move away and end the best blow job of her life prematurely. For a minute it felt she might never stop, but eventually slowed to a weak pulse until she was finally empty.

The woman eased her mouth open, holding Lena's cock and sliding it out, running the tip over her tongue as if taking a last taste she was reluctant to give up.

Lena flopped back boneless against the seat, almost unable to speak but feeling desperate to tell the omega how good she was, that it was the best blow job she'd ever had. But there was something more she wanted to say...she just couldn't quite articulate what she was feeling...

"Wow...that was...you really came a lot." The woman said, using her finger tips to wipe her chin and lips, where some of Lena's cum had escaped. Lena watched her fingers, mesmerized.

Then Lena reached to cup her chin, to rub her thumb across her lips and chin as if to help clean her up, but really she just wanted to touch that amazing mouth, as if checking to make sure it was real.

"That was...incredible. I...I...thank you." Lena gave up trying to say anything useful. It was a foreign feeling for her to be at a loss for words.

Now that they had both cum they had at least a temporary reprieve from the intense drives of their bodies. How long it would last, only time would tell.

She noticed the woman was carefully moving her cock back into her pants and closing them for her. She was relieved and grateful. She was feeling so overwhelmed from her orgasm she wasn't sure she could operate a zipper at that moment.

"You take such good care of me..." Lena quietly rasped. She could tell her voice was changed, a sign of the more advanced stage of her rut.

The woman looked up at her with the most brilliant smile, clearly happy she'd made Lena feel so good.

"My pleasure." She said breathily, then quickly scrambled back to her own seat. Lena's gut lurched at the sight of her moving away.

"Wait!...will you...will you come back over here? I just...want to feel you against me." Lena asked.

The woman smiled at the admission. "Also not very alpha of you to say..." She said with a mischievous grin, but she was already moving around the arm rest to Lena's side.

As the woman slid in beside her, Lena didn't try to stop herself from wrapping the omega tightly to her body. The woman hummed contentedly in response. Lena covered them with the blanket. She couldn't bring herself to worry what the attendant would think when he came by. She only wanted to stay close to the woman.

"You know this won't...last that long before we..." _want to fuck again..._ Lena thought to herself. 

"I know..." The woman broke in.

"Maybe we should try to get some rest..."

The omega nodded in acknowledgement as she arranged herself to snuggle into Lena's chest. Lena stroked her hair, rejoicing to be holding the woman so closely, and at finally having some relief from the unrelenting pressure from her cock. She felt like she could take on anything, would take on anything, to protect this woman and keep her close. The realization shocked her, but she couldn't stew about it too much because she could feel herself crashing from her prolonged orgasm. Lena felt the woman's breath even out in sleep and she soon followed.

***  
Lena slept deeply for a while before having another intense dream. This time it was not an innocent nuzzling of the woman's breasts. And she didn't dream of being on the plane. Instead, the woman was in her penthouse and wearing a silky robe. Lena had her trapped against a counter in her kitchen and was kissing her deeply while trying to loosen the belt of the robe. She struggled because she was determined to keep contact with her mouth and couldn't see what she was doing. When at last it came loose she quickly slid her fingers down the woman's stomach, lower until she reached soaking wet folds. In her dream the woman made the most wonderful, guttural sound as Lena's fingers entered her.

Once again she woke suddenly, almost as if hearing the woman calling out loud in her dream had woken Lena. She started to sit up, then quickly realized she was somewhat trapped under the body of the omega. She froze, hoping she hadn't disturbed her. She was relieved to see the woman's back steadily rising and falling calmly.

Waking to a dream like that, Lena was not at all surprised to discover she was hard again, and the woman's body was pressed tightly on top of her. She couldn't resist shifting her hips slightly to create some friction. She groaned in pleasure, but also at the realization that she was entering another cycle, and before too long the wonderful relief of her orgasm would become a distant memory. Of course she knew that what they'd done would only help temporarily, but she'd hoped it might get them within reasonable time for landing. She had a sinking feeling as she touched the map screen that was not the case. Her heart sank to see they still had hours to go.

She knew the only real solution was fucking. That wouldn't end the cycle but it would give time to get off the plane. Usually it would be at least 10 hours, allowing them to get somewhere private, or even take some emergency suppressants. She loathed the thought of taking something to end their cycles, but she knew that might be what the woman would want. Deep down all Lena wanted was to be able to ride out her rut, and to do whatever this woman needed, to satisfy and take care of her. Lena had surprised herself at how much she was still thinking of the omega and her needs, despite the demands of her rut.

And because of that Lena was determined to keep as still as possible. To let her sleep as long as she could. She knew when the woman woke up it wouldn't be long before she was also desperate for more.

She heard the attendant coming down the aisle so she closed her eyes and pretended to sleep. It was bad enough they were now sleeping on the same seat, she really didn't want to have to look the guy in the eye.

Lena was a study of concentration and control for half an hour as the woman continued to sleep. It was only once the woman began to stir that she allowed herself a little movement, once again letting her hips rock to create some friction against her cock. 

Eventually the woman raised her head to look around. When she looked at Lena she smiled shyly.

"Funny, I was just dreaming about you...and here you are."

"At any other time I'd love to hear all about it, but...given the circumstances, I think it would only make matters worse." Lena smiled at her and began running her fingers lightly through the woman's hair. 

"I have to admit, I was dreaming about you too..." Lena added.

"You're right, hearing the details now would likely be...seriously unhelpful." She sighed.

Lena chuckled at her understatement, causing the woman's head to move up and down with her chest.

"So...how are we doing on time?" She asked.

"Well, unfortunately we...have a few more hours. I was trying to let you sleep as long as possible..."

"It's OK. My dream...well, it was getting pretty intense, I think that's what woke me."

"Same for me." Lena was still easing her fingers through the blonde curls, trying not to take in deep breaths so that she could minimize taking in the woman's pheromones. It was all she could do, but she knew it was a hopeless battle. She could already feel herself moving more rapidly into the next cycle of need. Suddenly she realized her leg had fallen asleep and so she shifted to encourage some blood flow.

She realized her mistake as the movement caused her cock to rub tightly against the omega, making them both let out a deep groan.

"Fuck. Here we go again..." The woman whispered. "I better move." 

At that she began to squirm out from Lena's seat to move into her own. Lena felt distraught at the loss, but she knew it was for the best. They were close enough to landing that they had a chance of making it, even though they would both be getting steadily more miserable for the duration. And the more distance they created between them, the more likely they would be to succeed.

They both settled into their seat beds, Lena stared at the ceiling and tried to keep her breathing slow and think calming thoughts. She could sense the omega was doing the same. It wasn't long before Lena heard footsteps in the aisle. She glanced up to see their attendant peering at them. His eyes widened when he saw Lena was looking at them, like he hadn't expected it. Lena knew he was probably perving to see if they were still sleeping in the same seat.

"Um, sorry, I just wanted to see...if there was anything you need." Lena could see he was suppressing a smirk. He was looking at Kara, probably noticing her mussed hair, which Lena had also noticed. But while she was thinking how sexy it looked, he was probably judging her. She knew he hadn't caught her...giving her a blowjob...but he'd seen enough that wasn't usual. Lena gritted her teeth at the thought. It was causing her alpha's hackles to raise, seeing someone looking down on her omega.

 _My omega!_ Lena chastised herself again. What was coming over her? She always prided herself on her lack of attachment to her conquests. She realized she didn't think of this woman as her conquest. She thought of her more as some beautiful, surprising creature that she had been lucky to cross paths with. Someone she wanted to protect. Especially against this idiot.

Lena sat up straight up, drawing the beta's attention away from ogling the other woman. She would have stood to be more intimidating, but she was aware she was already hard again, and didn't want to give him something else to smirk about. 

"Is there something you want to say?" She could hear the alpha coming out in her voice. It was partly her oncoming rut and partly her feeling defensive. She knew she was overreacting and she didn't care.

The attendant's eyes went wide as he looked at Lena. "No! No, Ms. Luthor, I...just wondered if there was anything you needed..." Lena was pleased to see the fear in his eyes.

She turned to the blonde, concentrated on modulating her voice to be calming. "Maybe you'd like to have a drink? Might take the edge off?"

"Sure. I'll have...whatever you like." She said, like she had enough to deal with than to figure out what to drink. Clearly she wasn't a big drinker, Lena thought.

"Bourbon?"

"Perfect." The woman responded. Lena then spent several minutes grilling the attendant on their bourbon selection before choosing and sending him off with his tail between his legs.

"Make them doubles." She said as he left.

"I think you struck some fear into him..." The other woman said.

"Sorry. I didn't like the way he was looking at you."

"I don't mind." She said. "That was kind of hot."

Lena could feel her alpha purring at her praise. How did this woman get to her so easily?

The attendant soon re-appeared and respectfully handed over their drinks then quickly made himself scarce.

"Cheers." Lena offered. The women clinked glasses and sipped.

"Bourbon always reminds me of my sister." The blonde mused.

"You're very fortunate that your sister is your best friend."

"Yeah. She's the best. I don't know where I'd be without her." She said with a far away look. "What about you, sounds like maybe you're having some issues with your brother?"

"You could say that." Lena said reluctantly. She really didn't want to get into it and was cursing the attendant for using her last name.

"Sorry. You already said you didn't want to talk about it."

"No, it's fine. My family is going through some difficulties right now. That's why I'm flying to National City."

"So...I guess you're connected to the 'Luthors' that have been in the news lately?" She asked.

"Have you really never heard of 'Lena Luthor'?" Lena asked, sounding surprised and hopeful.

"Well, now that you say it that way, I guess I have. I just didn't make the connection till just now."

"So. What have you heard?"

"Well, when I was in Germany there was some news about Lex Luthor. Sounds like he did some disturbing things..."

"Yes. He's my brother." Lena said. "And you've never heard anything about me?"

"Well. I suppose I have. Now that you mention it. You're kind of a big deal with...women who love women." She said.

"So, you're familiar with...that scene?"

"Not really." The woman shrugged. "But I am a woman who loves women. If that's what you're asking."

"Ha. Well. I guess that is what I was asking." Lena said. "You know...half of what they say about me isn't true."

"Yeah? What about the other half?"

"Ok, ok. I guess you've got me there." Lena knew it was pointless to try to defend herself against all the rumors. There was too much of it that was true. She could feel her hopes sinking a bit to think this omega now had all these pre-conceived thoughts in her head. It was nice being anonymous while it lasted.

"Honestly, I don't care about that. I'm not big on the gossip mill. You've been very sweet to me. I try to judge people on what they do, not on what people say."

"How can you be so...perfect?"

"You think I'm perfect?" The blonde asked. Lena could hear the heat rising in her just in the sound of her voice. She knew it was best that they stop talking. It was happening again. Their attraction was ramping up their next cycle. Orgasms could only help so much until they...Lena tried to cut off those thoughts. 

"I told you, I think you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, and I meant it. And the more I get to know you...the way you are with people...the way you refuse to judge me on rumors...there's so much about you that intrigues me." Lena said. She knew she needed to stop, but she couldn't help it. The woman was intoxicating. More than the alcohol could ever be.

"The truth is, I rarely meet anyone who interests me these days. I guess I'm a bit jaded. But you...I find fascinating. I find myself wanting to know more about you."

"Are you...trying to seduce me? I thought we were trying to be good." The woman said in a low voice. "When you say things like that...it only makes me want you more..."

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...it's just...there's something about you that makes me want to...be honest. Say what I'm really thinking. I know it's probably better that we don't interact. But I can't help it...I'm so drawn to you."

"OK, you need to stop now. And stop doing that thing with your voice. It's only making this harder." The blonde stretched her legs then crossed them tightly with determination.

"You're the one that's making things harder." Lena husked. The woman looked at her, then down at her lap to her erection. Even with the blanket arranged on her lap, it was obvious. She could see the woman's mouth open in a quiet gasp. She started to squirm, her chest starting to rise and fall more quickly.

Lena's mind flashed on the image of the omega going down on her knees, her mouth falling open to lick Lena's cock. She closed her eyes tightly to will away the image, but it didn't help. She remembered the feeling of the woman taking her in more deeply, gently sucking at first until becoming more aggressive, gripping her cock and pushing it still deeper. So deep, until the tip was inside her throat. The impossible tightness as she swallowed around her...

Lena gripped her bourbon and downed the rest. She had to get a grip on herself. She tried speaking in a calm, unaffected voice. "OK, I'm going to stop talking. As long as you promise to stop squirming around. And crossing your legs so dramatically...it's like you're...intentionally trying to torture me." Lena said.

"Promise." The woman said, chuckling. "OK, I need to stop looking at you, too. I'm going to lay down again." She finished off her drink and began arranging herself to lay flat.

"You're right. Out of sight, and all that..." Lena was reluctant to let the omega out of her sight. But she could feel them both moving rapidly to the edge again and she knew it was best that they distance themselves. They still had a long way to go.

As Lena stared at the ceiling she felt the woman's hand reaching over to grab hers. Without thinking she took it and intertwined their fingers.

"It's OK if we hold hands, right?" She heard the woman whisper.

"Anything you want." Lena husked and swallowed thickly to stop herself from saying 'baby' again. Not at all helpful for either of them.

Lena began to focus her thoughts again on her family, her brother, and the nightmare waiting on her once she landed. The bourbon was helping her mellow out, and she could feel herself slipping in and out of consciousness.

As she moved into longer periods of unconsciousness, Lena could tell her dreams were interweaving with reality, but she was having a hard time telling the difference. She could tell she was moving further into another peak of her rut cycle, but she felt she was existing between states of consciousness and had no dominion over her thoughts or actions.

The next thing she knew the omega was next to her. Apparently she'd moved over into her seat again, and now she was wrapping her legs around Lena.

Lena jerked awake, trying to understand what had happened while she was out. Had she said or done anything to bring this about? Her next thought was that it really didn't matter. All that mattered is that the woman was wrapping around her, and she was surrounded in her scent.

"Kara..." She breathed out. "What..."

"You said...you said you wanted me to come over here."

She started to move back over to her seat.

"No, I mean, yes. I just...never mind." Lena decided words were pointless now that she was getting what she really wanted, in a way that she didn't feel guilty about. Whatever she had said or done, it was done in a dream state, without her moral conscience weighing in. Whatever she said or did in her less-than-aware state, she didn't want to stop what was happening now. Lena moved her arms around the back of the woman to stop her from shifting away.

"Don't go." Lena whispered, and the woman reversed course. She shifted again, spreading her legs open to straddle Lena. Lena reveled in the feeling of being squeezed tightly by those strong thighs, just like in her imagination earlier. 

"Lena...I don't want to wait anymore..." The woman shifted her hips down, covering Lena's cock with her warmth. Then she leaned forward to take Lena's mouth. Lena couldn't do anything but respond, kissing back and opening to the woman when her tongue demanded entrance. She was now starting to grind down slowly against Lena.

"Aaaahh." Lena groaned out. "What do you want? I'll give you anything you want."

"I want you to fuck me." The woman whispered.

"Here? But what about..." Despite all the warning bells in her head, Lena knew she would do whatever the woman asked.

"I just...I can't take it anymore. I want you so much...it hurts..." The woman sounded so desperate, it was making the alpha in Lena feel desperate too. Desperate to take away her pain, desperate to be buried inside her.

"But we can't..." Lena knew she had to be strong, in order to protect them both. The woman was now kissing down her throat, down her open blouse, causing Lena to arch up in pleasure.

"What about...the restroom? Maybe we can both fit..." She whispered.

"Yes, yes. OK, let's try." Lena simply couldn't hold out any longer. All reason was leaving her rut-addled brain. Being surrounded by the woman, begging to be fucked, it was too much.

"OK, OK baby. Yes....anything...anything you want." The woman immediately moved off of her. Lena watched as her eyes darted around and then she disappeared down the aisle. It took Lena a moment to pull herself together to follow her. She was so hard it was difficult to walk. She knew the woman was right. She couldn't hold out any longer.

Lena squeezed into the tiny room to immediately by engulfed in the woman's scent again. She hardly managed to get the door closed before the woman's mouth was on her again. Lena reveled in the feeling of their tongues coming together, but at the same time was already moving to get more access, to get closer. She needed to feel more of the woman's skin, and she urgently began working to get into her pants. She quickly got the button open and the zipper down began to pull them down. As much as she would have loved to cover her body in kisses, and worship every part of her, Lena knew they had very little time. The woman nimbly stepped out of her pants and Lena quickly lifted her to sit on the sink. Her legs immediately bent and spread to allow Lena to stand between them.

"I'm sorry...I know it can't be comfortable sitting on this sink. I don't how else...we can fit. If I could I would lay you down on my beautiful bed...take my time with you and worship you like you deserve..." Lena whispered into the woman's ear as she felt her start to work on her own button and zipper.

"Shhh...none of it matters. This is all I need." She'd already eased her zipper down and was now palming her still-covered cock.

"Aaaghh." Lena let out a sound at the feeling of the omega's hand around her shaft. "Yes, yes...feels so good...take me out, baby."

A moment later the woman had her hand wrapped around Lena's bare cock and was steadily stroking it. Lena's brain was melting down, but being in this situation reminded her that at this point she would be putting on a condom.

"Kara, wait, I..." Lena tried to stop herself from saying anything, but had to remind her. "I don't...I don't have any condoms..."

"Shh, it's OK. I'll take something when we get back. It will be fine...I promise." The woman made a whining sound. "Please don't stop..."

At that Lena put aside all the voices in her head trying to talk sense into her. Nothing could stop her now as she moved her fingers to feel the amazing warmth and wetness of the woman's cunt. She began stroking her clit as the woman continued stroking her cock.

"It's OK. I'm ready...I'm soaking wet for you. Please...just...fuck me." Lena gripped the woman's thighs, spreading them wider so that she could finally reach her with the tip of her cock, at last touching her wet center. They both gasped in pleasure at the feeling. 

"Yes, yes, more..." The woman moaned, then gripped Lena's ass to pull her in closer. Lena eased the tip down from her clit, at last entering her tight warmth. 

"Ahh, oh yes..." The woman moaned as Lena moved inside. Even having just the tip of her cock inside was overwhelming Lena. She longed to thrust immediately in to the hilt, but forced herself to go slow, to let her adjust. She was relieved that even now she still felt protective of the woman. As much as she wanted to fuck her, she never wanted to do anything to hurt her.

"So good...your cock...it feels so good. Please...keep going." She started gyrating her hips to take Lena in deeper, squeezing and pushing her ass, demanding more.

Lena began short, steady thrusts, slowly inching deeper. The woman began making sounds that were driving her to the edge of her control.

"Unngh...Kara...you...you're so good...so, so...perfect." Lena had never felt anything so good. 

"Fuck,...you're so big....your cock feels...amazing." The woman was now breathing rapidly, moving her hips back and forth, driving Lena's pleasure even higher. Her alpha rejoiced at the praise and the incredible feeling of the woman's pussy wrapped so tightly around her cock. Every pulse was met with pure pleasure as the woman squeezed around her. Still, Lena resisted the urge to rut, determined to go slow rather than risk hurting her.

"It's OK.... You can let go. I...promise, you...won't hurt me..." The woman said between Lena's thrusts. At that she could help but go harder, faster until she was almost fully rutting into the woman. She suddenly realized her knot was starting to form, which typically didn't happen to her until after a few rounds. Oh no...they hadn't even talked about this...

"Lena...are you...are you...knotting?" The woman gasped out.

"Yes! I'm sorry...I...usually don't...so early on..." Lena tried to slow down and get some control of her body's demand to rut until her knot was fully inside.

"No, don't stop...it's OK...it's OK." The woman whispered. "I want it...Lena."

Lena froze. Was the woman really asking for her knot? "But if we...we're going to be stuck in here..." Lena was now catching her breath, trying to hold back. "Let me just...make you cum...and I'll...pull out."

"No." The omega said, with clear determination. "Give me your knot. You said you would give me anything I want it." The woman took Lena's chin in her hand so she could look in her eyes.

"I want your knot, Lena." Lena looked back, wide eyed. The woman nodded while maintaining eye contact. Lena could see she had no doubts about what she wanted. Who was Lena to deny her? Especially when it felt like the only thing she wanted in the world. The only thing she would ever want...

The woman gripped her ass encouragingly and Lena began to move again.

"Yes, yes, yes..." Now the woman's eyes were closed. Lena marveled at the look of ecstasy on her face. "That's it, yes. Right there. You're...getting bigger...god your knot..."

Lena's eyes rolled back as she began to rut again.

"Oh fuck yes,...split me open with your knot..." The woman husked out. Now she was moving again too. Trying to help get Lena's knot inside.

"Stop. Let me do it." Lena rumbled. "I'm going to take care of you. I'm going to knot you...so deep...." Lena could tell her rut-fueled voice was taking over. She felt the woman shiver in the thrill of it. She stopped moving and let Lena take over.

"Yes, yes, yes..." The woman's head flopped down onto Lena's shoulder. Lena could feel her starting to shake. She continued her work, shifting her knot in steadily, doing all she could to minimize the pain that was sure to come when she finally popped inside.

"It's OK, you're OK. I've got you." Lena husked. "I'm going to take your pain away. I'm going to fill you like you've never been filled..."

The omega woman started to sob into her shoulder. "Yes...I'm yours...give me...your knot."

At that Lena pushed inside, and they both grunted in pain and pleasure. The woman called out as she cascaded into orgasm around her knot. Now Lena could no longer thrust, but started gentle gyrations to prolong her orgasm, just as she fell over the edge of her own. She could feel her release pounding down her cock, and called out herself as she started to spurt deep into the omega. She could feel the streams of cum, surprising herself there was so much after she'd released down the woman's throat not long ago.

"Yes, yes, fill me up..." The woman's voice had changed from desperate need to pure satisfaction. Lena's alpha purred at having satisfied the woman so completely. She could hear it in her voice. Yet even though she'd reached her peak, she was still clearly trying to please Lena.

"You're such a good omega." Lena said without thinking. She felt embarrassed that she'd said that out loud to a stranger, but when she saw how the omega preened under the praise she knew it was the right thing.

Lena could feel her cum starting to slow, though she was still pulsing and not quite finished. She was entering the stage of absolute bliss, the most incredible feeling in the world. The one she talked about with the omega, trying to convince her they were lucky not to be betas. The feeling of complete ecstasy and connection with another. She luxuriated in the thought that they would be tied for a while. She wrapped her arms tightly around the omega, hoping to make her feel more comfortable and safe. Suddenly, she was yanked out of her revelry by a rapping sound on the door of the bathroom.

"Is everything alright in there? I thought I heard someone call for help..." The attendant asked through the door.

Oh. Fuck.


	4. You Just Might Find...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy b'day, Leapyearbaby! Got it right this time. Hope you enjoy ;)

"Is everything alright in there? I thought I heard someone call for help..." The attendant asked through the door.

"Motherfucker!" Lena scream-whispered. Her alpha raged at the interruption. She fought to keep from verbally tearing the attendant a new one. She swallowed her anger and tried to diffuse the situation.

"Everything's fine. I just...was feeling nauseous. I...I'm going to be in here for...a while." 

"I'm so sorry to hear that, ma'am. Is there anything I can bring you?"

"No! Just...please...we...I mean...I...would appreciate some privacy. Would you please..." Lena took a deep breath, trying to keep it together. "Please get the fuck away from the door!"

"Yes ma'am!" Lena envisioned him scurrying away with his tail between his legs.

Lena was seething at the interruption, but quickly turned her attention to back to the omega. Despite her anger, Lena had concentrated on keeping completely still to avoid jostling her, but she was still worried about how she would react to the intrusion. 

"Are you OK?" Lena asked anxiously.

"I'm fine." The woman breathed out heavily. "I'm really sorry...I knew this...was bad idea. I just wanted you so much. Nothing else mattered." 

"I know. Me too." Lena said in what she hoped was a calming voice. "It's what we both wanted. And needed."

"Honestly, I don't regret it. Maybe I will later, but right now I only feel...euphoric. Like nothing could be wrong in the world." The woman said, sounding thrilled. Then she chuckled in a way that Lena found irresistible. "But the world can wait till later...right now there's no where else I'd rather be. Lurking attendant or no."

Lena felt great relief at how well the woman was reacting to the idiot at the door. She felt her squirm to get closer and wrap her legs snugly around Lena's back. Lena lamented that they hadn't taken any time to undress. Apart from peeling the woman out of her pants as fast as possible, followed by the women loosening Lena's pants just enough to get to her cock, they were both fully clothed. She longed to feel more of the woman's skin. Her arms were still wrapped tightly around the woman's back, but she slid them down until she reached the lower hem of her shirt and slid her fingers underneath to directly caress the skin of her back gently, then ran her nails up and down. The woman shivered at the feeling, and Lena nearly keened when she clenched again around her cock in response.

"God, you feel so good." Lena whispered into her ear. She began to place gentle kisses on the side of the woman's face, nipping lightly on her ear lobe before nuzzling behind her ear and then continuing down her neck. She loved the pleased, purr-like noises the woman was making. Lena then felt the woman's fingers on the front of her blouse, slowly starting to unbutton it. It seemed she also wanted to feel more of Lena.

"What the hell, right? We're already busted and can't go anywhere until..." The woman husked. "Why not make the most of it?"

"Yes. Please." Lena managed to squeak out as the woman's fingers slid into her bra, grazing and teasing her nipple and cupping her breast.

Lena wanted to make the most of their time as well, so she began to strip the woman's shirt away. Moments later both their blouses and bras were loose and at last their chests came together. Both gasped at the feeling of their naked breasts finally touching.

They enjoyed each others bodies as best they could in the constricting tied position. They continued to nip, kiss, and caress each other until at last Lena's knot started to go down. It took a while, but to Lena it felt like it went by too fast.

"OK...I guess we better...." The woman sighed.

"Yes. Time to face the music. Are you...ready?"

"Yes." The woman said reluctantly. Lena eased her cock out as gently and slowly as possible. She hated the thought of bringing discomfort to the omega. Lena immediately felt the loss of their connection all the way through her body. They both moved to quickly to wash up, get dressed, and straighten themselves up as best they could while squeezing around each other in the tight space.

Lena turned to the other woman once she was ready to go. "Well, how do I look?"

The woman reached to straighten her blouse. "Gorgeous. But you already knew that." She smiled.

Lena smiled back. "And so do you." Lena eased her hands around the back of the woman's neck and pulled her in for a gentle kiss before leaning back so that they could look at each other. She stayed looking her into the eyes for several moments before speaking again.

"Why don't you try to sneak back and I'll follow in another minute or so? Hopefully people are still sleeping, but it's still better if we don't just suddenly reappear together."

"OK." The woman seemed to hesitate. Then she leaned forward to give Lena a soft kiss on the lips. "Thanks for taking such good care of me."

"No, thank you for taking such good care of me." Lena said with a smile. Despite knowing that they may be facing an embarrassing situation, Lena felt she was on top of the world. Exhilaration ran through her veins like a drug.

"My pleasure." The woman winked at her and soon disappeared. Lena closed the door behind her and turned to look at herself in the mirror. She was still not quite believing all that had happened, but didn't feel one ounce of regret. At that point she honestly didn't care if anything happened to her reputation or to Luthor Corp. Her only concern was preventing anything might happen to hurt the career of the soccer star.

When Lena finally stepped out of the bathroom, the plane seemed surprisingly normal, like nothing had happened. She wasn't sure what she had expected, but it seemed people were still sleeping and the lights were still down. She made her way back to their row and moved to her seat by the window. She looked over at her seatmate and was surprised to see her looking completely calm.

"Any sign of our little friend?" Lena asked.

"No. Maybe he's taking his break." She said. "Do you think he...heard anything?"

"He definitely heard something. But whether he knew what he was hearing...it's hard to say. Listen, Kara, I don't want you to worry about that little pipsqueak. First of all, before we left for the rest room, he didn't see anything beyond us sleeping on the same seat - I'm sure about that. And he obviously couldn't have seen anything when we were inside the rest room. And anything he heard, well, that's open to interpretation. Secondly, I can promise you, my lawyers will have him committed to an iron clad non-disclosure-agreement within 24 hours of our landing. I'm not going to let anything that's happened between us...hurt your career, Kara. I promise you, I'll do everything in my power..." Lena could feel her teeth gritting at the thought of a scandal hurting her.

"Yes, well...it seems you do have a lot of power..."

"I do." Lena broke in. "And I won't hesitate to use it." Lena said with utter conviction. "It's going to be fine, Kara. At least, I'll do what I can to make it fine. I understand the importance of image to a female professional athlete."

"Thank you, Lena. That does make me feel better."

Lena was glad to hear it. Despite moving into a relaxed part of her cycle, she was still in alpha protective mode, and she wanted to do anything she could to ease her fears.

"Just let me know if there's anything I can do to help. My company has a phenomenal media and public relations team, not to mention a ridiculous amount of lawyers looking out for our interests. I can assure you, you're in good hands."

"OK, not biting at that one." The woman smiled. "It's too obvious."

"Ha!" Lena said, marveling a bit at how she was handling everything.

"Well, I better get some sleep. We've still got a couple of hours before landing and I think I might finally be able to rest without having fevered dreams about you." She flattened her seat and tried to get comfortable. Lena helped arrange her blanket over her.

"Sleep tight, Kara." She said as she gazed down at her before forcing herself also to try to sleep. Lena was feeling so satisfied and relaxed, she soon fell asleep. Both slept soundly until the lights were turned up and the breakfast service started.

Lena sat up and watched as the woman next to her began to rouse. She rolled over and stretched like a cat. Lena couldn't help but notice how adorable she looked waking up.

"Did you sleep well?" Lena asked once they were both settled and sitting up again.

"Yes, I was completely knocked out. So relaxed. Thanks to you."

"I'm glad. You did the same for me." Lena said. Suddenly the attendant appeared to ask what they would like to drink. Lena scrutinized his face for any hint of a smirk, but she didn't see any. If anything, Lena was pleased to see that he looked very nervous, even afraid. After they ordered drinks and selected their breakfast, Lena turned fiery eyes towards him.

"Thank you for being so attentive to us. Do you mind telling me your name? I'd like to provide a review of your great service."

The man's eyes went wide. "Um...sure...my name is...my name is Gary...I'm so glad you were happy with....me."

"Of course. And do you have a last name?" She asked steadily.

"Yes, I mean... I'm Gary...Gary Green."

"Lovely to meet you, Gary Green. You can be sure to hear more from me." Lena said 

"Um...thank you?" The attendant said before disappearing to get their food and drinks.

"Ha, OK, that was fun!" The woman laughed. "I think you really scared him."

Lena loved hearing the woman laugh. She felt a pang glance through her chest at the thought she might not hear it again.

"Well, I've only just begun, believe me." Lena said with a smirk.

"Oh, I believe you!"

The man appeared with their drinks and then quickly made himself scarce. 

"So, Kara. I don't know anything about your...personal situation. Whether you're in a relationship or...anything. But I know we probably only have about 10 hours before we're going to need to...well, before we reach the height of our cycle again..." Lena took a deep breath. She didn't know why she felt nervous about what she was trying to say.

"I was just wondering. Well. I have a place in the city. It's quite nice, with a hot tub and all that. It's a comfortable place to...ride out a heat. Very private. If you wanted to..."

"That's a very sweet offer." She interrupted. "Really, I'd love to...under different circumstances. But, I really do have a big game. Once we land I'm going to call my team doctor to get a prescription for emergency heat blockers. I really have to...get back on track as quickly as possible."

Lena felt her heart sink in disappointment and quickly chastised herself for being so invested in this stranger. She really hated the idea that she would likely never even see this woman again. She had plenty of numbers in her phone of women who would be very happy to help her finish out her rut. But she could feel her heart wasn't in it. What had gotten into her?

"Of course. I completely understand."

The attendant appeared again to serve them breakfast and they tucked in to their food. Lena smiled remembering how much the woman loved to eat.

"So. Can you, um...ask your team doctor about a script for the morning after pill?" Lena cleared her throat. "I mean, if you're at all worried about the discretion of the team doctor, it would be no problem for me to get one for you from my private physician."

"It's kind of you to be concerned. But the team doctor is also my sister, and, as I mentioned, she's my best friend. I trust her with my life."

"That's great, Kara. I'm really sorry I wasn't...prepared...." Lena said sheepishly.

"Honestly, I think it would be worse knowing you were prepared to fuck in the bathroom during a commercial international flight!" They both laughed at that.

"Yeah, I guess I see your point there."

"Listen, please don't feel like I blame you for what we did, or that you've done anything wrong. You did exactly what I wanted you to do. What I asked - no, begged, you to do." She took a deep breath. "I really hope you don't feel guilty - it was all my doing!"

"Well, I did have some doing in there as well..." Lena laughed. "Thanks for saying that though, Kara, it does make me feel better. And thanks for...the experience of a lifetime. I won't forget it."

"Believe me, neither will I!" She said with a warm smile, looking directly at Lena.

The two women ate their breakfast and continued talking about harmless subjects. Just as before, Lena found herself charmed by the woman, and wanted to know more about her. 

The flight was over before Lena was ready to say good-bye. After landing Lena watched closely as the woman stood to take down her luggage. Normally she would offer to help, but it was clear the woman had the muscle to break Lena in half if she wanted so she felt silly trying to help. Instead, she just watched, unable to tear her eyes away from the woman's gorgeous form, especially now that she had a better idea what lay underneath her clothes. She thought about what a shame it was that she would never see her naked, or even clothed, again. The thought was making her feel a bit desperate.

As they stood in line to disembark, the woman turned around and offered her hand.

"Well. It really was wonderful meeting you, Lena Luthor."

"It was truly unforgettable, Kara Danvers." Lena added, smiling and shaking her hand. It seemed so wrong to end this experience with a hand shake.

"So, Ms. Danvers. Is there any chance that...maybe after your big game, and other long list of commitments I'm sure you have...would you...like to have dinner? With me..." Lena shocked herself at how lame her game was at the moment. What had gotten into her? Normally she could have any beautiful woman eating out of her hand.

The woman looked at her with her captivatingly deep blue eyes. "Why, Ms. Luthor, you surprise me...."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Oh, I suppose it's all the rumors and things I've heard. But, as I said, I try not to be influenced by any of that..."

"Does that mean you'll go out with me?" Lena said hopefully.

The blonde then took her hand and held it between hers. "It's so sweet of you to ask, really. The truth is...well...I don't really date alphas. I mean, sometimes I'll take a heat partner when the timing works out. But...I've tried in the past and, well, being in a relationship with an alpha...has never worked out for me."

"You mean...you no longer even consider...did something...happen?" Lena asked, suddenly horrified to think what awful experience had turned Kara off ever attempting a romantic relationship with an alpha.

"Oh, no. At least, not in the way you mean. I just...well, I've tried many times. Ultimately, it seems they really can't handle...it."

"It? What can't they handle?" Lena asked incredulously.

"Well, my success, I guess. Eventually they feel threatened by it and it leads to conflict. And, honestly, I just have too much going on in my life to spend time massaging alpha egos."

"Wow. Well. Thanks for your honesty." Lena said, completely taken aback. She actually had never had an omega turn her down so firmly and was reeling a bit.

"Sure. The truth is, I just don't have any time or energy to go through it again. As much as I enjoyed... our time together on this flight, and you do seem wonderful, I already have a good idea how this would end." She said, then indicated she meant between them. "And with the Cup coming up I really need to focus on my training."

Lena stood dumbfounded for several moments until the cabin door opened and the line started to move forward to disembark. She again had a desperate feeling in the pit of her stomach. This was the last time she would see this woman, who was as beautiful and inspiring as the sun. 

They made their way down the aisle and once they got off the plane and past the gate, the woman turned to kiss her cheek.

"Thanks for everything, Lena. Take care of yourself." She flashed a brilliant, sincere smile.

"No, thank you, Kara." Lena said. She had gripped the woman's hand when she leaned in, and realized she couldn't let go without one more try.

"Kara, one last thing..."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering...I mean...well...you heard the news about my company? We're going through a rough public relations patch right now. We need to be looking for some image polishing in the near future to recover from the latest scandal. Meeting you, well, started me thinking about the need to do something highly visible to help with our image. I just had a brilliant idea - about sponsoring the popular local women's soccer team..."

"Hmmm. Are you saying you might want to sponsor National City Spirit?"

"Yes, that is what I'm saying..." Lena said.

"That's fantastic! I mean, I know the team could absolutely use more sponsors..."

"Yes, well, I think that would be the perfect thing for Luthor Corp right now."

"Wow, well, do you need me to put you in touch with the office that handles sponsorships?" She asked excitedly.

"Oh no, I have an excellent assistant who I'm sure can figure it out. Probably faster than you can..." Lena smiled.

"Of course. Well, thanks for considering supporting us." Kara said with a smile.

"Oh, don't misunderstand me, Kara." Lena said. "I'm not considering it. I'm doing it. It's clearly a great idea and I'm sure I'll convince the Board."

"Oh, wow, well, that's great!" Kara said with a wide smile.

"The only thing is...Well, I don't really know anything about soccer and...I like to understand my investments..."

"Hmmm. So I guess you're in need of a bit of soccer...coaching?"

"Yes, exactly. I...is there any chance you know someone who knows the game well, who might be willing to give me the basics?" Lena asked, hating herself for such an obvious ploy, but unable to give up at that point in time. Even if they wouldn't be dating, she hated the thought of never seeing the woman again. Even if it was only platonic, she wanted to spend more time with her.

"Well. It turns out that I do know someone..." Kara said, her eyes dancing. "Actually, she's recently been named to the World Cup team, so she really knows her stuff..."

"My...well...she sounds perfect." Lena said, not able to contain her smile.

Kara looked her in the eye for several moments and seemed to be contemplating, like she couldn't really decide. Lena waited patiently, not wanting to push further.

"Tell you what. I'll give you my number." Kara said eventually, sounding hesitant. "And you can get in touch if you decide you need some soccer lessons. Who knows...I may be able to teach you a thing or two..."

"I'm sure you can!" Lena agreed and immediately handed over her phone. She watched closely as the woman's nimble fingers entered her cell number.

 _Got it!_ Lena thought, though she schooled her face not to show her excitement, and also reminded herself that this was not about a date, but about friendship. Still, Lena couldn't help the thrill that went through her as their fingers touched when the woman handed over her phone. 

"Thank you, Kara." She said sincerely. "I do hope to see you again."

"Well, something tells me you're a woman who usually gets what you want." Kara said with a wink and turned to go.

Lena raised her eyebrow and smiled in response, but fell speechless as the woman turned to go. She watched mesmerized as she walked away. Lena could almost feel her heart slipping out of her control, and, realizing the seriousness of her situation, this time heard herself say aloud:

"Oh. fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I did it again. Got interested in my characters and want to find out what happens after my original plan of a wham, bam, thank you ma'am. I think I'll switch to Kara POV with the next chapter, need to figure out what's going on inside her head!


	5. Games Without Frontiers

"Kara, what the actual fuck?!"

Kara jerked away from her snoozing position on Alex's couch. She'd been living in her sister's flat since joining the National City Spirit over a year ago. Only recently had she received some endorsements that would allow her to move into her own place. But due to her training and travel schedule she hadn't had a chance to find one yet.

So, that meant she had no place to hide following her texts to Alex requesting not only emergency heat blockers, but also a morning after pill. Fortunately, Alex had offered to pick up the meds for her, realizing that if Kara was asking for emergency suppressants she may not be in good condition for going to a pharmacy. Kara had gone back to sleep until Alex arrived.

"Alex, please...did you bring them?" Kara could feel she was at the edge of her next cycle, already feeling the need to fuck again. When Alex burst in she was already in the middle of a dream which had Lena bending her over the kitchen counter.

"What...you're already...ready?" Alex said, sounding like she was in shock, but digging anxiously into her bag. She pulled out a bottle, then grabbed a glass and filled it with water. She moved quickly to the couch and handing Kara two pills and the glass.

Kara recognized the small blue pills that she had taken before when her heat started to hit at an extremely inconvenient time. After they were down Alex produced another pill. It was much larger, orangish, and in the shape of a diamond.

"Ah-ha! So this must be the famous. 'Damn, I really fucked up this time!' pill." Kara huffed, trying to make it sound like a laugh. She was already collapsed back against the arm of the couch.

"Exactly. Not sure what you did...but clearly you did fuck up. Keep in mind these pills are only about 94.7% effectively, so you aren't out of the woods yet...You're much better off using a condom...." Alex heaved a deep breath. "Were you listening to any of those talks I gave you back in high school!?"

Kara couldn't focus enough to respond directly to her questioning. "Thank god you came when you did. I was starting to..." Kara took a deep breath, fighting to hold out stay calm until the blockers could take effect.

"Kara, what the hell is going on? You aren't anywhere near your heat! And you were on an international commercial flight! How can you have..." Alex lost seemed to have lost her capacity for speech.

Kara dropped back against the arm of the couch, closing her eyes tightly against the onslaught of her intense needs, which had come back full force.

"Alex, I...I'll explain everything...once I get back to...normal." Kara closed her eyes to try to sleep.

***

Kara woke an hour later and struggled to figure out where she was. Despite the suppressants, she was having a vivid dream about getting reamed on a plane. Not in a bathroom, but she recognized she was being supported against to wall of the plane, the alpha thrusting deep inside. She was feeling so good, like she was finally getting fucked like she had always wanted. She could feel herself between her dream world and reality as her subconscious fought against waking. In her dream her head dropped back against the wall, and looking down she was struck by brilliant emerald eyes looking back at her with ferocity. The intensity of it woke her out of her dream.

As she sat up she was slow to figure out where she was. Eventually she knew she was in her (really Alex's) apartment. There was no sign of Alex, but she quickly remembered getting yelled at by her sister. She saw a tall glass of water on the table next to the couch and quickly downed it. She reached for her phone and quickly calculated she had less than 2 hours before she needed to be at the stadium for her game.

Kara moved into the kitchen and began rifling through the contents of the fridge. She'd been out of town for almost a week and that was obvious from the emptiness of the fridge. Alex rarely ate at home when Kara wasn't there. She'd been dating a lot since her breakup, and when she wasn't working the night shift Alex would grab takeout. Only when Kara was around would she bother to cook or even shop for groceries.

As Kara began to pick through wilted lettuce leaves and expired yogurt, Alex reappeared.

"Kara..." She started.

"Alex, I'm sorry, but I really have to get to the stadium...." Kara interrupted.

"Nice try Kara! Team doctor, remember?" Alex said, pointing both thumbs at herself. "I know the time of your game! Now spill."

"OK, ok. But I've got to eat...I can't play if I..."

"Fine. I'm ordering the usual from Shahid's." Alex pulled out her phone and quickly used an app to place an order. "Pizza's on the way. Now tell me everything."

Kara contemplated how to get out of this, but realized it was impossible to hide something like this from her sister.

"Well...honestly...I have no idea what happened...." Kara took a deep breath. "From the moment I sat down...this...alpha...sitting next to me....well, she had an immediate effect on me. I felt like I couldn't escape her smell. And I definitely didn't want to!" 

"But she seemed to have no interest in me, and that was helpful because I could just settle in and try to sleep...." Kara hesitated, but Alex gave her a look to let her know she needed to continue.

"So...I fell asleep...but then I woke up...and realized right away that I was rapidly moving into a full-blown heat!"

Alex looked at her like she was nuts.

"I promise Alex, that's exactly what happened! I didn't do anything. She didn't do anything...there was just something about her."

"Something about her?" Alex exclaimed. "How about she was entering her rut and triggered you? So you're telling me this asshole got on a 10-hour commercial flight when she was almost hitting her rut..." Alex took a deep breath. "She cut it too close and she used you...how could you let her..."

"Alex!" Kara interrupted. "It wasn't like that at all."

"Then what was it like, Kara? I talked to you a couple of hours before your flight. You didn't mention anything out of the ordinary..."

"That's what I'm telling you. I was nowhere near my heat. And she was no where near her rut..."

"Right! Kara...why would you believe a stranger...on a plane..."

"Alex, I know how she smelled when the flight started. There's no way she was starting her rut." Kara interrupted again. "There was just something about our chemistry...we were both triggered..."

"Fuck." Alex said, letting out a deep breath. "So you're telling me that..."

"Listen, Alex. I don't want to go into the details..."

"Yes, please don't." Alex broke in.

"Right. Anyway. Suffice to say...I needed a morning after pill."

"What did she...say to you...how did she convince you to..."

"It was nothing like that, Alex. If anything it was me. I was the one who was begging..."

"Details, Kara! You just said you wouldn't go into details."

"Right. I just...don't want you blaming her. It was mostly me."

"Sorry if I have a hard time believing that..."

"I don't care what you believe, Alex!" Kara yelled. 

"Kara, why are you so worked up? Why do you care what I think about some jerk alpha?"

"I care because I don't want you thinking she took advantage of me. That I would have let..."

"OK, ok, I get it. It was mutual."

"Yes. And she wasn't an asshole..." Kara added. "She...took care of me."

At that there was a knock at the door.

"Saved by the bell!" Kara said and lunged for the door. She jerked it open and grabbed the pizzas, then began feeling around in her pockets for cash.

"Um...Alex?"

"Forget it, I've got it." Alex pulled out her wallet and paid the delivery person. When she turned around Kara already had the box open on the kitchen counter and was digging in.

"Thanks, Alex." She said between bites. "You've saved me again." She stopped herself from saying the many things she wanted to thank Alex for. Not just the food and the meds, but for always being there. For always looking out for her.

"Anyway, it's over now, and no one is hurt. No one found out. Well, there may have been one guy, but it won't be a problem..."

"What?" Alex yelled, "Kara...who...what..."

"Where and why?" Kara broke in with a smile, as if it was all a game.

"Kara...this is serious. If this person... or even the alpha...figures out who you are...if they try to sell their story...well, you can kiss those new endorsements good-bye."

"You don't need to worry. The attendant... will be taken care of."

"Kara, what the fuck? You sound like a mob boss."

Kara continued. "Lena...I mean, the alpha...is having her lawyers arrange an NDA with him. And she...is also a...public figure. She has no interest in exposing what happened."

"Kara...what do you mean she is a public figure? And 'is having her lawyers'...why does she have multiple lawyers? This is not making me feel any better..." Alex said.

"Relax, Alex. I promise, it's all going to be fine. She's going to take care of it. She doesn't need more bad publicity right now. And she also...really wants to protect me." Kara took a deep breath as she watched Alex's mouth drop open. "OK, I know that probably sounded a little crazy. But, honestly, she was very protective and sweet. I really believe she was more worried about what would happen to me if it came out...more than she was about her own company..."

"Her company? What is her company?!" Alex demanded.

"It's not important, Alex. She has a company that's well known. And they have lawyers with interest in protecting her. The point is, she has nothing to gain and plenty to lose if that information got out."

Alex continued to press for more details, but once she'd inhaled enough pizza Kara begged off to squeeze in a shower before the match. She trusted her sister, but knew the more she told her the worse it would be for Alex. Lena Luthor had a reputation, and whether it was earned or not, it would only make her worry more. 

Kara managed to make herself scarce as she prepared for the match until eventually Alex yelled to let her know the car was there for them. Given that the team's star player and team doctor were coming from the same place, in addition to Kara's propensity for being late, the coach had arranged for a car to pick them up before any home games. 

Kara was grateful that the car ride was peaceful. She could almost see Alex biting her tongue, knowing she didn't dare disturb Kara's mental preparations for the game. After allowing a respectable amount of time to pass she put on her noise cancelling headphones to listen to music and try to get into a zone for the game. She could almost feel her hormones battling with the suppressants for control. Even after the 20 minute ride she still felt like she wasn't in the right headspace, and like she was on the edge of her heat. 

***

Despite Kara's distraction and poor play, the National City Spirit still pulled off a win. Kara was grateful they hadn't played a very tough team. Afterwards the coach asked her to stay and talk. Kara showered and dressed slowly, stalling so that her teammates could clear out before she met with her coach. When the locker room had cleared out she made her way back to the coach's office.

She waved at her through the door's window and the coach signaled her to come in.

"Hi, Coach Lance." Kara said with downcast eyes as she walked into her office.

"Kara, come sit down."

She tried to sit still and not say anything, but couldn't stop herself from diving into a ramble.

"I'm sorry, Coach! I just...well...had a rough flight....I'm taking medication...I'm really not myself. I promise, it won't happen again!" Finally she stopped because she'd run out of breath.

"Kara, please breath." The coach said. "You did fine...I just wanted to check in with you. I could tell you weren't on your game. In all your time here I've never seen you like this. I just wanted to know if there was anything I could do to help."

"Thanks, Coach. I really appreciate your concern. I just...well, like I said, have had a bit of a rough time today. I probably shouldn't have stayed in Germany so close to the match."

"Kara, we talked about this. Part of making it as a professional athlete is endorsements. You had to agree to be at that Schuhe launch in order to clench that deal. And anyway, we won the match, so it's all sorted. Really, if there's nothing you need from me, or need to talk about, hit the pavement! Tomorrow we'll talk as a team about what we need to differently and start getting ready for the next match. No one is harder on you than you, Kara. Give yourself a break."

"OK, Coach. I'm really fine, I promise. I appreciate your concern." Kara said sheepishly. She usually never gave her coach or teammates cause for concern, so she was finding herself in an unusual position. Which was probably why her coach was worried.

"OK, Supergirl, go get some rest!"

Kara smiled, slightly thrilled and slightly embarrassed that the coach had used her nickname. She loved the name, but it also made her feel awkward.

"Thanks, Coach. Goodnight." Kara said, exiting the office.

Kara was relieved to find that Alex had gone out on a date following the match. All she wanted to do was shower, climb into bed, and crash. After her shower she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

She slept like the dead for hours, until a vivid dream roused her from sleep. In her dream she was in the team's locker room dressing for a match. She had her headphones on and music cranked, just like her usual pre-game routine. As she began her ritual of putting on her socks and cleats and tying them in a way that she could be sure they wouldn't come lose, out of no where she felt a hand grip her hair, and slowly pulling down until she found she was looking at the ceiling. She couldn't see who had come in behind her, but the smell...she recognized the smell. She didn't signal any resistance when she felt lips, then teeth grazing slowly along her exposed neck. She felt more than heard herself gasp at the feeling, reveling when her noises inspired the other person to jerk her hair harder, exposing more of her neck. 

"Why do you do this to me when we're in public? When someone could walk in at any moment?" Kara asked breathlessly.

"Because that's the way you like it best..." Kara heard the response as if the person was right next to her, not as if in a dream. 

"How do you..." Kara gasped again at a sharp bite to her ear lobe. "know that....?"

"Because I know you, Kara. I knew you the minute I laid eyes on you." At that Kara jerked awake, sitting up in bed and looking around. The room was empty, but those emerald eyes, and the alpha's smell were haunting her thoughts.

Kara flopped back down onto her bed. She could feel the adrenaline and hormones coursing through her body. She knew there was no way she would be able to sleep again without relief of some kind. With Alex still out on her date, she had no reason to hold back. She pulled her t-shirt up to just below her naked breasts, cupping one while running her nails down her tight abdominal muscles with the other hand. She reached the top of the waist band of her pants, then eased her fingers under it, moving them lower and inside her underwear. She didn't bother holding back a moan that vibrated through her as she reached her soaking wet folds. As she started teasing her clit an image of Lena's face came to her and she couldn't shake it. She teased herself more, thinking if she could just get off she would be able to sleep and get the woman off her mind. 

But the harder she pushed herself, the more vividly the woman's face and voice were coming to her.

"Tell me what you want, Kara. I only want to make you feel good..."

The woman said in Kara's imagination.

 _Damnit! Isn't there anyway to get away from that voice? Those eyes..._ Kara thought. Even now that she was awake, her fantasies were quickly taking her to the woman on the plane. She moved her fingers lower to fuck herself, imagining the alpha's cock fucking her deeply. Her fingers felt like a poor substitute and she struggled to add more fingers, to move faster and harder.

"Such a good omega..." Kara heard the Alpha's husky voice inside her head. That set her off, she was finally able to reach her orgasm. She tried to go back to sleep, still fighting images of the alpha who had fucked her, knotted her so well. Kara was surprised at how much the woman was still in her thoughts, especially now that the blockers had evened out her hormones. She really thought by now she would have been over it. How was she going to get this woman out of her mind? She needed to be focused on her season and preparing for the World Cup. The last thing she needed right then was a distracting alpha. 

Suddenly she remembered their words right before Kara rushed out of the airport. She'd given the woman her number! And promised to teach her soccer basics! What was she thinking?

_Maybe she won't call. I'm sure there are plenty of beautiful omegas who would love to spend time with her in any capacity she wants. Once she gets back to her real life, gets busy, maybe she won't bother. Who knows, that sponsorship thing may have just been a ploy because she was still feeling horny when we got off the plane?_ Kara thought hopefully. 

Kara thought back to the woman's sincere words, and the way she looked at Kara when they said their good-byes at the gate. Kara remembered the expression in her eyes, and knew in her heart that she would be hearing from this very determined alpha again. At that thought she said out loud:

"Oh. Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I've stopped thinking this is just one more chapter. Hard to tell what these crazy girls will do until they do it! But definitely a happy ending.


	6. With or Without You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my new beta, Ali_T_363, who has kindly volunteered her services!

Lena flopped onto the back seat of her long black town car, feeling exhausted and on edge.

"Home please, Vaz." Lena heaved a sigh and raised the partition between her and her driver. Despite being a beta, Lena wanted to spare them the smell in the tight quarters of the vehicle as much as possible. She pulled out her phone and began scrolling through her contacts. She could already feel herself ramping up for her next cycle and she needed to find a solution quickly. She had about 30 hours before her board meeting and a perfect excuse to let the spin doctors keep handling things until then. Why not enjoy the rest of her rut?

The first name she paused on was Andrea. She was always a reliable rut partner, and they had always managed not only to stay friends, but also professional colleagues whenever their respective companies worked together. But before dialing, Lena remembered Andrea was in the middle of a big product roll out at Obsidian Tech and would be way too busy to disappear right now.

Next, she smirked when she came to Veronica, her old frenemy from her boarding school days at Wicklow Academy. Her love-hate relationship with her always served them both well when she was feeling especially aggressive. And right now due to the great disappointment of not being able to finish her rut with the lovely omega she met on the plane, she was in such a mood. Veronica also particularly enjoyed getting knotted when she wasn't in heat, which not all omegas were up for with someone as big as Lena. 

_Perfect_ Lena thought for a moment, before an image of startling blue eyes looking up from hooded lids, mouth bobbing to take more of her cock, flashed before her eyes.

As the thought passed, Lena continued to scroll until she reached another name and surprised herself by dialing immediately. She was greeted on the other end after only two rings.

"Hello, Tina. Thanks for taking my call, I'm sure you’re busy."

"Never too busy for you, Lena. How can I help?"

"I need to get a prescription for emergency blockers. I've had an unexpected change in my cycle..."

"Of course, I'll call it in right away. Your usual pharmacy?"

"That would be perfect, thank you."

"My pleasure. You know you can call me anytime."

Lena smiled at the tone of her voice. She always noticed an underlying flirtation from the beautiful doctor, but she valued her too much professionally to pursue anything more.

"Thanks, Tina, you're a star!" She quickly hung up and sat stunned for a minute at the quick decision to end her rut. 

Finally she began scrolling again and dialed her assistant.

"Hello Ms. Luthor. Welcome back."

"Thank you, Jess. I've just landed and am completely exhausted. Dr. McGee is calling in a prescription for me and I need you to have it picked up and delivered to the penthouse. As soon as possible, please."

"Right away, Ms. Luthor. The usual pharmacy?"

"Yes. Thanks." Lena gave a sigh of relief, knowing all she needed to do now was get back to her place, wait on the delivery, and submerse herself in the hottest water she could stand. She knew she would have a few difficult hours waiting for the blockers to kick in.

 _Why are you doing this to yourself when you could be experiencing the pleasures of your rut with an appreciative omega?_ But she knew deep down that at that moment anyone else would pale in comparison to what she had just experienced.

***

Two weeks later Lena sat in a cafe with her best friend, who she was now hiring as her new Chief Operating Officer. With Lex put on indefinite leave (a demand from the Luthor Corp Board), Lena had taken on the duties of CEO and needed someone she could trust completely. She was determined to take advantage of Lex's absence and make major changes.

"Sam, I can't tell you what it means to me that you've agreed to move. I don't know how long this ban will last, but this is my best chance to really change the direction of Luthor Corp. To make it a force for good, not just power and making money."

"It's really a dream come true, Lena. We're going to do great things together." Sam replied.

"Have you figured out where Ruby will go to school once you move?"

"I'm working on it. There are some great options in National City."

"And how is she taking the idea of moving?"

"Actually, it wasn't as bad as I thought. I think being closer to her Aunt Lena is softening the blow."

"I can't wait until you're both here full-time."

"Me too. There's a lot to do between now and then, but we'll get there." Sam took a drink of her wine and changed the subject. "So...whatever happened with that soccer player you mentioned a couple of weeks ago?"

"What? You remember that?"

"Of course! I've never heard you talk about someone that way." Sam smirked. "It was memorable."

"Well, I talked to you right after my flight. I was whacked out on hormones."

"So, nothing special about her after all?"

"Well. I wouldn't say that. But I had to dive into the Lex crisis and it's been non-stop. Also, she doesn't date alphas."

"Hmm. The Lena I know wouldn't give up that easily."

"The truth is..." Lena paused, fiddling with her necklace, “I haven't been able to stop thinking about her."

"Ha! I knew it."

"But I...well. Luthor Corp is going to be sponsoring her team. I'm not going to contact her until that deal is done. I don't want there to be any suggestion that she needs to meet me to secure the deal. Honestly, I am extremely attracted to her. But, I respect her position on not dating alphas, and I'm hoping once things settle down with Luthor Corp and the sponsorship that we can meet. Just...get to know each other."

"Um-hmm." Sam said skeptically. "Right."

"Sam!" Lena gave her a shocked expression. "Give me a little credit!"

"Based on what?"

"OK, ok. I'll admit, I don't have a great track record. But honestly, this feels different. And I don't want to rush things and screw up any chances of having a relationship with her, even if it is just friendship."

Sam sat eyeing Lena closely. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Absolutely."

"Wow. OK. Well, I won't tease you about it anymore." Sam said seriously. "OK, I take that back. I reserve the right to tease you. I have so few thrills in my life."

"Well, that is something we're going to change when you come to National City." Lena said, relieved at the opportunity for a change in subject matter. "I am going to make you my personal project."

"Hey, that is not at all part of this COO deal!" Sam protested.

"Consider it a bonus." Lena said, flashing her most evil smile.

"God help me." Sam said. Lena could tell she was trying to suppress a smile.

***

Another four weeks later, Lena sat in her favorite chair in her penthouse. Looking out over the lights of the city she pulled out her phone. Since finalizing the National City Spirit deal her subconscious had been niggling at her. She pulled up her contact list and started to scroll. She felt her heart rate increase as she dialed. What had come over her? She waited through many rings until she was sure it would go to voice mail.

"Hi, this is Kara." At the sound of the voice the carefully planned speech left Lena's mind.

"Hello?" The voice came through again and Lena realized she needed to say something or the woman would hang up.

"Hello. Yes, I'm sorry, I...wasn't expecting you to pick up..."

"Is this...Lena Luthor?"

"Yes! Yes, exactly." Lena responded but still wasn't pulling it together to say what she'd planned to say. "How did you know?"

"Hmmm, well...let's just say you have a memorable... voice." 

"I see." Lena said but then fell silent again. _Get your act together! She's going to think you're crazy, calling her up and then saying nothing._

"So...I heard you worked out a sponsorship with the Spirit." The woman offered, helpfully.

"Yes...I..." Lena grasped at the kind lifeline. "I thought they weren't ready to publicize the deal yet?"

"True. Well, funny you should ask. It was quite an experience..."

"Oh. Oh, no. I hope it didn't cause any...embarrassment...for you..." Lena interrupted.

"No. Of course not. Actually it was very nice." She said, reassuringly. "A few days ago I noticed the team's owner was at the field during practice. Then the coach asked me to stay after to talk. When I went to her office the owner was sitting on her couch!" Kara laughed, as if the whole thing was such a delightful surprise.

"Well, long story short, Dr. Prince thanked me for being such a good representative for the team. That I had impressed you enough to make such a long-term, generous commitment to the team..."

"Oh my god, Kara, she didn't...." Lena broke in again.

"No, no! That crossed my mind at first. But it was nothing like that. She didn't have any suspicion about...what happened...on our flight."

Lena heaved a sigh of relief. "Good. Kara, you must know that I didn't..."

"Of course! Of course. I know you didn't say anything...suspicious. It was just a crazy idea that flashed through my mind when I found myself suddenly standing in front of the team owner...she is so..."

"Right, I can imagine it was intimidating." Lena said. "She is quite...impressive..."

"She is. It's pretty amazing how she came to this country as an immigrant, and only through her brilliance and talent became the city's, maybe the country's top neurosurgeon. And now she's the first woman owner of a NWSL team..."

"Yes. And also very genuine. I think she just really appreciated having Luthor Corp as a sponsor and wanted to say thanks." Kara said. "She said she'd never had a sponsor commit to that many years without first seeing how it paid off."

"Yes, well. I'm not too worried about how it will pay off for Luthor Corp. Oh, and, by the way, we're called L-Corp now...."

"Oh...I hadn't heard." Kara said.

"Well, it won't be officially announced until next week.

"Wow. So it's 'hot off the presses', as they say..."

"Yes. I probably shouldn't have said anything. I'm just...really looking forward to having a new company, with a new name and new ideals."

"That's really impressive, Lena. But you didn't have to risk so much on a long-term commitment without any evaluation of whether it will pay off for your company..."

"Well...actually I had only selfish reasons for that."

"Oh?"

Lena cleared her throat, "Well, of course I love the idea of supporting women athletes...and I assure you the publicity will be fabulous for L-Corp..." Lena took a deep sigh. "But I also wanted to...reach out to you, I guess. And I didn't want there to be any suggestion of 'quid pro quo' involved. L-Corp is committed to supporting the team for ten years. And there's nothing anyone can do or say to change that."

"We appreciate that, Lena. And I think I see what you're saying. Basically, I could hang up on you right now and it would have no impact on the deal?"

"Exactly." Lena realized she was holding her breath as she said it, as if waiting for the line to go dead.

After several moments Lena spoke up to see whether they were still connected. "Kara?"

"Yes. I'm here." She said with a smile in her voice.

"You are really fucking with me, aren't you?" Lena said, starting to get a bit riled.

"Far be it from me to 'fuck with you'." Kara said in a steady voice.

"Sorry! I...that was a terrible choice of words..." Lena said, a bit shocked at her own phrasing. The line was quiet again.

"Listen, I was just...hoping to see you again. I respect your decision not to date alphas, one-hundred percent. But I'd really like it if we could get to know each other. As friends. And I really do need to learn about soccer..." Lena paused, then went on. "Without all the hormones getting in the way."

Again, the line went quiet.

"So, it really would just be friends hanging out? No hidden agenda?"

 _No agenda beyond the fact that I can't get you out of my head._ Lena thought, but then answered out loud:

"No, I promise. There will be no pressure beyond deciding what you want to eat for lunch. Or dinner, depending on your availability."

"In that case, why don't you come to my sister's apartment? She has a nice flat screen where we can watch some playbacks from our games and I can teach you everything you need to know. I'll order takeout."

"That sounds perfect." Lena said. They continued talking about some of the ins and outs of the sponsorship deal. Kara asked her how things were going with the company's recovery and Lena told her the basics. Before long she could tell by Kara's voice that she was winding up the conversation. She looked at her phone and realized they'd been talking for almost an hour.

"Well, I really do need to get some sleep." Kara let out a long sigh.

"Of course! I'm sure you have a strict schedule to adhere to..."

"Exactly. And I bet you know plenty about being strict..."

Lena found herself speechless again at the woman's provocative words.

"Good night, Ms. Luthor. I hope you have sweet dreams..."

"Well, I'm sure they'll be memorable..."

Kara laughed a deep, throaty laugh. "Yes, well, see you next week then."

"Indeed." Lena said, almost rumbling but catching herself and adding as sincerely as she could. "I'm looking forward to it."

***

And so, Lena found herself standing outside the Danvers sisters' flat, surprised to realize she was nervous. She didn't have to wait long before Kara flung the door open with a wide smile. For a moment Lena was taken aback. She hadn't seen her in nearly 7 weeks and it was like seeing her for the first time. She was startled at her beauty. 

Kara looked like she'd just come from practice, wearing trainers and joggers. Lena was glad she had dressed down even though she had been tempted to splash out a bit to wow the omega. But she'd reminded herself that this was not a date, despite how she was feeling. Still, her 'dressed down' was not the same as most people. She wore form-fitting jeans and a sweater that didn't leave much to the imagination. She couldn't help but smile to herself at Kara's response to seeing her.

"Wow...you look...I..." She stammered before abandoning her sentence. "I mean...Hi."

"Hi, Kara. Thanks for having me." Lena gulped at her words, hearing the implication. Somehow everything they said felt charged.

"Please. Come in." Kara said stepping to the side to allow Lena to pass. Lena turned and offered her two bottles of wine.

"I wasn't sure which you prefer, so I brought red and white."

"Thank you...these look amazing..." Kara said, sounding impressed.

"You know wine?" Lena said, trying not to sound surprised.

"No. Well. I had a boyfriend that was really into it, so I guess I learned some things."

"Interesting." Lena remarked. Kara set the bottles down on the counter and turned back towards her. Lena became aware they were standing very close, both seeming awkward as if trying to figure out if this was a hug situation. In some ways Lena still felt they were nearly strangers, only meeting for the second time. But in other ways...they were very much acquainted. Lena tried to keep her mind from going in that direction. Now that she was seeing her again it was hard not to flash to their time together on the plane.

"This is a great place." Lena observed, trying to distract herself from her impure thoughts.

"Oh, thanks, it's um...my sister's." Kara said, sounding embarrassed. "It's been great living with her, but I'm going to be getting my own place very soon." 

Thankfully, the tension was broken just then by the arrival of food. Lena watched as Kara's eyes lit up at the sight as she grabbed the bags. After a brief discussion they agreed white would go best, both laughing that they were discussing wine pairings for Chinese takeout.

"Well, this is kind of ridiculous, this bottle must cost 5 times what the takeout did!" Kara said, not seeming embarrassed but genuinely amused. In moments she had them set up with plates and glasses in front of the screen. Lena watched as Kara speared a jiaozi with some chopsticks and swallowed it whole. Lena had to remind herself not to stare at that beautiful mouth. Luckily Kara didn't seem to notice and reached for the remote to start the game.

"I found one of our better games to show you. Didn't want you thinking you've invested poorly!" She said with a laugh. "Anyway, this will be a good starter to learn some basics."

Lena was thoroughly enjoying herself. It was such a relief to be sitting so casual and relaxed, much different than her typical dining experiences. And being surrounded by Kara's smell, hearing her laughter, was making her body hum. The table was not very big, which meant they were forced to sit relatively close together on the couch. Lena tried to remain focused on the food rather than the nearness of the omega. Even in joggers Lena could see the strength and beauty of her body. She tried to keep her thoughts away from how easy it would be to get her out of those loose-fitting pants with the elastic waist band. Instead she focused on the way Kara was plowing through her food, which she always got a kick out of.

Now and then Kara would pause her eating to explain a play or point something out about the game. Lena listened carefully and asked questions. She had failed to mention that she had already watched every one of Kara's games she'd been able to get her hands on, and now had a good working knowledge of the game. Afterall, she needed to stay on top of her investment and part of that was understanding the game. 

Lena groaned inwardly when she realized her unintentional pun about 'staying on top". It seemed she couldn't help her brain from going there. The woman was just as charming and attractive as she remembered. She realized she was hoping that she would have romanticized the memory of her due to the influx of hormones. But now, sitting in her flat on a not-date, it was clear she was everything Lena remembered and more.

Kara made a comment about the game that had them both laughing out loud and leaning in, their bodies coming closer when Lena heard the door of the flat fly open.

"Alex!" Kara sounded relieved to see her sister. "We have lots of food and wine, come join us."

Lena watched as a striking redhead walked into the living room with a very leery expression. Lena wiped her hands on a napkin and stepped toward her to offer her hand.

"Dr. Danvers, I presume?" She said with what she hoped was a warm smile, despite her disappointment that she now had to share Kara.

"Yes. You can...call me Alex." Alex gripped her hand for a firm shake. "And you must be. . .Ms. Luthor? I've seen you on the news. And, of course, have been hearing so much about you lately."

"Please, call me Lena." She said. "Well, I hope some of what you've heard has been good."

"Of course. The team is all abuzz about the new deal. It was announced to the team on Monday." Alex said, almost begrudgingly. "I think it's really going to make a difference for the team. I’ve already seen plans to renovate my clinic and the weight room - both are in desperate need."

"I'm glad the hear that. And I'm excited for the chance to support such outstanding athletes."

"Yes, I heard that a condition of the deal was that we receive the same pay as the men's teams!" Kara broke in enthusiastically. "That's amazing, Lena!"

"Well, it's inexcusable that it even has to be required. But don't get me started on that!"

"Ha! Yes, agreed." Kara said. 

Lena noticed Alex move to the kitchen and pull a beer from the fridge.

"We have wine over here if you prefer." Lena offered.

"Yeah, Alex, come join us, I ordered your favorite!"

"Oh, no, I don't want to intrude..."

"Come on, we're watching the game against Orlando Pride. I'm teaching Lena some soccer basics."

"So, you got into a 10-year deal with a soccer team, but you don't know anything about soccer?" Alex asked suspiciously. "What...inspired you?"

Lena could feel herself blushing. She glanced at Kara, hesitating since Kara clearly hadn't told Alex anything about her.

"I...well, met Kara at a time when my company was in dire need of the some image repair. I just...put two and two together..." Lena realized her voice sounded apologetic. Alex regarded her for several moments, then her eyes narrowed.

"Did you happen to meet...on a flight?" Alex looked back and forth between Lena and her sister. Finally Kara spoke up.

"Yes, well. Yes." Lena could tell by Kara's sheepish expression that Alex knew what had happened on the plane, more or less, just not that it was Lena that was involved. Of course she knew, Alex was the one who prescribed the blockers and morning after pill! Lena could feel the tension rising in the room as sisters starred at each other. Alex was glaring harshly while Kara's eyes seemed to plead for her not to say more.

"So, um. I really should be going." Lena finally broke in. "Thanks so much for the lovely evening, and...soccer lessons." Lena started to pick up her dishes and move them to the kitchen.

"No, Lena, you don't need to go! At least stay for the rest of the game. There really is an amazing ending..."

"Maybe we can do it again sometime. I can see you two...have a lot to talk about." Lena moved towards the door to see herself out.

"Well, thank you, Kara. I really enjoyed this and...learned a lot." Lena said, daring to pause to say good-bye as Alex marched out of the room.

"Me too. I hope we can...maybe hang out again some time." Kara said, though she seemed hesitant.

"I'd love that." Lena said, resisting the urge to lean in for a kiss. Despite her brain reminding her it wasn't a date, everything in her heart and body was telling her it was. Instead she forced herself to turn and go.

"Have a nice night, Lena." Kara said.

"Good-night, Kara."

Lena quickly dialed her driver, who was fortunately just around the corner at a coffee shop and was there in moments. Lena got into the back seat and asked the driver to stay parked while she figured out where she wanted to go. She put up the partition and reached for her phone, at the same time using the other hand to press down on her cock. Being surrounded by Kara's scent and then Alex's aggressive posture had her very riled up. She felt frustrated and on edge as she scrolled through her contacts and hit dial.

"Lena." The other end was picked up almost immediately.

"Andrea, sorry for calling so late." Lena took a deep breath and almost reluctantly asked. "Are you free?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry about no smut. Gotta make them work for it just a bit. I wanted to hear from both of them before the next step.


	7. We Are The Champions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is staying safe and healthy and that this chapter brings some distraction for you. Thanks again to Ali_T_363 for beta-ing!

As soon as Kara closed the door Alex marched back into the room.

"So, let me see if I have this straight. You're telling me Lena Luthor was the alpha on the plane? And now she's invested heavily in the team....and now you're…dating?"

"Well, I wasn't telling you anything...you just sort of...guessed..."

"Kara! Don't dodge my question."

"OK, yes, she was the alpha I was with on the plane. And yes, she did just finalize a 10-year deal with the team. But no, we are not dating! We're just getting to know each other as friends..."

"Right! Well, it looked very friendly when I walked in. And it smelled friendly, too. Kara. Can't you see this is a phenomenally bad idea? What if something goes wrong, if she gets upset with you? You don't know her at all! Don't you see how much power she has over the team? And in turn, over you?"

"It's not like that, Alex. And anyway, she already told me the deal is final, and there's nothing I can do to mess it up."

"You're so naive, Kara! You don't think the team won't want to keep her happy?"

"She's not like that. She's really...different... Alex, you weren't there. She really...took care of me on the plane. She was really worried about what might happen to my career. She's not trying to take advantage of, or pressure me, in anyway. You saw how quickly she left when you got upset. Is that typical alpha behavior? You haven't had a chance to get to know her. She respects my decision to not date alphas. We're just friends! I promise."

The two women were still standing, facing off in the foyer. Alex was becoming more exasperated, animatedly waving her arms while Kara wished she could just shrink and get past her to go to bed.

"I know you're telling yourself that, but I saw your face when she said she was leaving. You looked completely crushed! You're lying to yourself, Kara if you think that's all you want from her."

"Alex, I..."

"Listen, I've never been a fan of your 'no dating alphas' rule. I know you've had bad experiences and I understand why you decided that, but I don't think it's fair to just knock out such a big part of the population. But that was your decision, and I respect it. And if that's your decision, do you really think spending time with Lena, potentially leading her on, is really the best idea? And what about your training? I can imagine having a person like Lena Luthor in your life would be very...distracting. You have a lot on the line right now, Kara."

"I know that, Alex. That's why I'm not dating her! You're right, I am attracted to her. But I don't have to act on that." Kara gulped, realizing she just set herself up.

"Sure, that's why you had sex with her on a plane, because you didn't need to act on your feelings!"

"That was different! I was triggered and trapped next to her for 10 hours! I just..." Kara realized how weak her explanation sounded and stopped.

"She clearly has quite an effect on you." Alex said. "Listen, it's your decision, obviously. I just...worry. I only want what's best for you. Are you sure pursuing a friendship with Lena Luthor is the right thing for you right now?"

"I don't know. No, that's not true. I actually know it's probably a terrible idea. I'm not that naive! But I can't help it, I just really want to spend more time with her. So I thought if we could get to know each other as friends it would be a good compromise."

"I'm sorry, Kara. I just don't see any good coming of it. But you're a big girl. I know I act like I've forgotten that sometimes. I only want to protect you, and help you protect the career you've worked so hard for."

"I know that, Alex. And I appreciate it. But I have to do what I feel works for me. And if I think about just, not spending time with her again...well, it doesn't feel very good."

"Yep, that sounds like a nice, casual friendship to me." Alex said. Kara looked at her with a distraught expression.

"I'm sorry. It's gonna be OK, Kara." Alex's voice started to calm and she pulled Kara into a hug. "You'll figure it out."

"Thanks, Alex. I appreciate you looking out for me." Kara said, squeezing her tightly. "I love you."

"Love you too, sis. Always."

***

Kara decided she wouldn't try to contact Lena but would let some time pass, thinking maybe it would get easier to not think about her. Subconsciously she assumed Lena would contact her anyway, but when she didn't hear anything for several days, she eventually gave in. She was worried Lena was upset about the way their evening ended and decided she should apologize. Lena picked up right away.

"Hello, Kara." She said, a bit breathlessly.

"Lena, hi." Kara said. "I'm...sorry to bother you..."

"You're not a bother, Kara. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was just... worried you might have been upset about the way things ended the other night. I'm sorry about the way Alex acted. She's very...protective..."

"No, I wasn't upset. Alex's concern is perfectly understandable. I'd feel the same way in her place. I know she thinks I took advantage of you, and of course she's worried about the big sponsorship deal, and what kind of position that would put you in if we started...spending time together."

"Yes, exactly. But I've told her that was not at all what happened. That you aren't like that. You aren't like other alphas I've been with..."

"I'm glad to hear that you can see that, Kara. But I'm sure that's hard for her to believe after what happened between us..."

"Yeah, I know. And I'm sorry if she upset you. But she agrees that it's my decision who I spend time with. And...well, I was just wondering if you would want to hang out again sometime? I really had a nice time with you, and I feel bad that the night ended on such a sour note."

"I enjoyed it very much too, Kara. And I would love to see you again. It's just that after our...not date...I realized...it's just extremely difficult for me to spend time with you and not have thoughts that are...more than friendship. I'm sorry, Kara. Spending time with you only makes me want you more - I see that now. And knowing how...fantastic it feels to touch you. To be with you...just makes it that much harder. I'm just not that strong. If I'm being completely honest with you...after I saw you that night...well...I felt very out of control. I reached out to a...friend, because I just needed...well, ultimately I needed something I can't have. Because I can never have you..." Lena voice dropped off.

Kara was speechless for several moments before pulling it together. "I see. I...of course. I understand, Lena. I really appreciate you being honest with me. And I'm sorry I can't...give you what you need." Kara let out a deep sigh as her heart constricted.

"I'm sorry I can't be...strong enough, to be your friend. I so wish I was..." Lena said.

"I understand." Kara said "I guess this is...goodbye."

"I wish it was that simple." Lena sighed. "We will see each other, Kara. L-Corp is your team's biggest sponsor. And as the CEO of L-Corp, I'll be around...for special events, sometimes games. Part of my deal was access to a VIP box where I can bring clients or board members. So we'll see each other now and then. I hope it won't cause you any...concern."

"Of course not! And Lena, I hope you won't feel uncomfortable around me."

"Good luck with the rest of the season, Kara. You're doing a fabulous job." Lena said, conveniently not commenting on how she would feel around Kara.

"Thanks, Lena. And thanks for all you've done for our team."

"It's an honor." Lena said. "Please take care of yourself, Kara."

"You too, Lena. So long."

***

Of course, Kara did see her before long, but only from a distance. After the deal was announced Lena began attending home games with colleagues. Occasionally Kara would catch a glimpse of her when the sun hit the big windows of the L-Corp VIP box at the right angle, and she happened to be looking that direction. Which she caught herself doing more often than she should. She mostly didn't actually see Lena, but would hear that she was coming to the game, or afterwards would hear that she'd been there from Alex. Alex always heard about it from the head coach, Sara Lance, a good friend and former lover of Alex. It was through Sara that Alex had originally made a connection with the team and gotten the job as team doctor, even before Kara joined the team.

Kara did her best to put all thoughts of Lena out of her mind. A few weeks after their last call, Kara went out with most of the team for drinks after practice on Friday night to relax and have fun together. They didn't have a game until Sunday evening and figured they deserved a break. They laughed and drank until well after midnight.

As her teammates started to clear out, Kara found herself cornered by one of her good friends on the team. She pushed Kara into a dark corner and gave her a hug. Kara took a deep breath, wondering if this was going to be one of the nights when Lucy gave her the 'friends with benefits' spiel. On rare occasions Lucy got very drunk and tried to convince Kara they could just have sex and then act like nothing happened. But Kara valued Lucy's friendship and had a bad experience getting involved with a teammate in the past. She saw it as a risk to team unity, even if they both agreed it would be casual. So Kara always turned her down, even though at times like this she was tempted.

"Lucy, don't start. I'm in no mood..." Kara said as Lucy looped her arms around Kara's neck and moved her hips close.

"I knew it. You're involved with someone!" Lucy slurred slightly. "What's the big secret? Please, share with the class."

"I'm not, Lucy. I promise." Kara said, putting her hands on Lucy's hips and using the grip to keep her from snuggling in too close.

"Come on. You can tell me. You haven't been yourself lately." Lucy said, her breath hot and close against Kara's neck.

"I'm just nervous about the championship. And then...the Cup won't be long after..."

"S' proud of you..." Lucy nuzzled into her neck. Kara thought she could maneuver around her to escape. But Lucy tightened her grip.

"Who is it? You're not still hung up on that asshole Mike are you?"

"Oh god no!" Kara said, feeling slightly nauseous at the thought. "Seriously, Lucy, that was over ages ago."

"Who is it then? I can see you're distracted. I know you, Kara. It's even starting to affect your game..."

"Lucy! That's not true. How can you say that?"

"Kara, it's OK! You're so good...you can get away with it. But I can see a difference..."

"There's no one, Lucy. I just...it's probably nerves about the championship. I just have to get through this season so that I can focus 100%..."

"I know, I know, focus on the Cup..." Laying her head down on Kara's shoulder, Lucy closed her eyes.

"Come on, let's get you out of here." Kara said, shifting Lucy so that she could support her back and lead her away.

"I thought you'd never ask..." Lucy smiled.

"Very funny, Luce."

Kara called a Lyft to take Lucy back to her apartment. When they got there Lucy asked her to stay.

"We've talked about this, Lucy..."

"I don't mean to have sex. Just...stay. I'm just feeling lonely tonight..."

"Fine, but we're just going to sleep, got it?"

"You're the boss, Supergirl." Lucy grinned.

Inside Kara fished out some T-shirts and sleep shorts from Lucy's drawers for both of them while Lucy crashed out on the bed. They changed quickly and climbed under the covers. Lucy immediately spooned Kara from behind.

"Thanks for staying, Kara." Lucy rubbed her nose against the back of Kara's shoulder. "You smell so good..."

"G'night, Lucy." Kara laughed. Lucy was a beta, and it occurred to Kara that she was probably only about 2 weeks out from her next heat. She made a mental note to have Alex order some suppressants for her.

***

The National City Spirit had a strong finish to their season - strong enough to make it into the championships. After the final game of the season L-Corp hosted a big party, including the other sponsors and various VIPs of National City. It was mandatory for players to attend. They all showered and got dressed up before hopping on the team bus to go across town to the L-Corp skyrise. It was the first time any of them had been to the building, and the excitement on the bus was palpable. When they arrived at the top floor they were not at all disappointed. The place was fully splashed out for the event, with tables of expensive food and an open bar.

Kara and Lucy were both dressed in rather short, fancy cocktail dresses, having been instructed to 'wear their best' by the team manager. As they got off the elevator Lucy took Kara's elbow.

"Let's find the bar." She said nervously. Kara maneuvered them through the jet-set crowd to get some drinks. As she approached the bar she immediately recognized her error. She hadn't had time to assess the room, or in other words, figure out where Lena was. She realized too late that she was walking right towards her. She was leaning against the bar and speaking to someone standing behind it. From her tone she was giving very clear and specific instructions to what Kara assumed to be the head caterer. In that instant she turned her head and spotted Kara, making it now impossible for her to change trajectories and avoid the bar that she was so clearly on her way towards. How would that look if she suddenly turned away from Lena? She needed to act like it was not a problem at all to see Lena at an event.

When Lena saw her she stood up from her leaning position to turn and watch Kara approach. Kara suddenly became very self-conscious about having Lucy hanging on her arm. _But why? We've agreed there will be nothing between us. Not even friendship. Why should I feel guilty about Lucy?_

"Good evening, Kara." Lena said, sounding very majestic to Kara’s ears.

"Lena! Hi. Um...this is Lucy Lane, she's our..."

"Right Midfielder, of course. Lovely to meet you, Ms. Lane." Lena said, offering her hand. "Congratulations on your season."

Lucy looked at her with wide eyes before finally shaking her hand and speaking. "Yes, thank you. I mean...lovely to meet you, too. We really appreciate all you've done for our team..."

"It's an honor. I'm so pleased to be able to support such outstanding athletes. Congratulations on making the championships this year." Lena said evenly.

"Thank you!...Yes, it's been quite a season..." Lucy and Kara both seemed at a loss for words.

"Yes." Lena cut in, as if letting her off the hook. "And Kara, it's good to see you. Are you well?"

"Yes! Of course. I mean...yes." Kara cursed her lack of poise in the face of Lena's crystal-like confidence and calm demeanor.

"Well, I'm sure you're both ready for a drink. Open bar, so feel free to ask for whatever your heart desires." Lena said while looking at Kara pointedly.

"And please, enjoy your evening. You've earned it." Lena reached and squeezed Kara's hand before turning to go.

Kara watched speechless. She felt completely helpless, wanting to say something, to talk to he, to spend time with her. But she knew that was wrong and she had to let her go. Lucy woke her out of her stupor.

"Kara, you know Lena Luthor! What the hell, why were you holding out on me? She looked at you like she wanted to eat you for dinner! She is so fucking hot. Please tell me she likes women. The tabloids seem to think so."

Lucy rambled on as Kara remained quiet and continued to process what had just happened.

"Kara?"

"Lucy." Kara said, pulling herself back to reality and trying to focus.

"So...what are we drinking?" Kara said, finally.

Lucy quickly set up tequila shots for both of them, then waved over more teammates.

"Wait, let's get Coach in here, too." Lucy said, with an evil grin.

Coach Lance joined them and gave a rousing toast to the team. They managed two rounds before the team manager came over and told them they needed to mingle with the sponsors.

 _Well, I guess it was mingling with a sponsor that got us here..._ Kara couldn't help but smirk to herself. As she moved through the crowd she found herself in high demand. As the top player of the Spirit and now with a place on the U.S. team, Kara seemed to be the star of the show throughout the evening. She was completely occupied, smiling, shaking hands, and even signing some autographs.

With the buzz of the alcohol and the adoration of the crowd, Kara got through the night very well. After all, she was genuinely excited to have made it into the championship. A few times she caught a glimpse of Lena from across the way, charming VIPs and teammates alike. Kara felt her magnetism even from a distance and sometimes had a hard time tearing her eyes away. A few times Kara felt Lena's eyes on her, but when she looked Lena quickly looked away.

Lucy kept her with a drink in her hand and as the evening wore on she could tell she was a little tipsy. Eventually a teammate took over the music and got some dance music going. The team really cut lose for a few numbers before the team manager came and disbanded them.

"Come on, Eve! We're celebrating!" Lucy and other players complained, but were shut down. Kara saw Alex coming towards her as the music changed to something more sedated.

"Hey sis." Alex said. "How many have you had?"

"Not sure. Enough to lose count, I guess." Kara said with a smile, she was drunk enough to laugh it off.

"Do you need to go home?"

"No...'m fine. Really. Just celebrating the win." Out of the corner of her eye Kara could see a beautiful woman leaning in to whisper in Lena's ear. They were in a corner far across the room and looking very friendly. Kara tried to control the stab of jealousy that went through her.

"So, who is that, with Lena over there? Is she with one of our sponsors?" Kara asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Oh, I just met her. She's with Obsidian Tech. She's very charming. And smart." Alex said.

"And beautiful." Kara mumbled.

"They are considering a sponsorship. Sara said Lena is trying to bring them in. She wants to try to get the surface of the field replaced, and she feels L-Corp has maxed out what the Board is willing to do this year."

"Well, I guess they already are our top sponsor."

"Yes. Very generous." Alex said, eyeing her sister closely. "So, how is it, seeing Lena here?"

"It's fine. It's totally fine." Kara said. Alex gave her the eye, like she didn't really buy it.

"OK, well. It was fine until I saw her canoodling with that Obsidian Tech woman..."

"Canoodling? Really Kara?"

"Sorry. You know how I love my old phrases."

"I do. And I wouldn't call that canoodling, exactly. Though they clearly are very friendly..." Alex said, looking over at the pair.

"Anyway, it's absolutely none of my business. I just can't help but wonder..."

"Like you said, Kara. None of your business."

"Right." Kara said glumly.

"So, about ready to call it a night?"

"Yeah, I suppose." Kara said starting to head out. Alex put her arm around her and started to walk out with her.

"Oh no, you're not coming home with me just yet. I've seen you chatting up that beautiful, very tall woman all night. I don't think you're quite ready to call it quits. So who is she anyway?"

“Oh…she’s the new Chief Operating Officer at L-Corp. She seems really nice…”

“Yeah, I’ll bet. She also looks very hot!” Kara teased. “So she’s new in town? She would probably appreciate having someone to show her around. Why don’t you stay and get to know her a little better?”

"Kara, I'm not sure you're in good enough condition to go home on your own. Let's call a Lyft and go together."

"No worries, Alex. Eve set me up with Travis tonight. Just a thank you for the great season, she said. But maybe it's more about keeping me out of trouble." Kara mused. "Either way, he's around, I just need to give him a call."

"You sure you'll be OK?"

"100%. Good-night, Alex. Go have fun!" Kara said, giving her a shove.

Alex looked at her closely. "OK, I'll see you back at home."

"Or not." Kara grinned impishly. “Don't rush home."

Kara went to check on Lucy, but could see she was very engrossed in conversation with a handsome man Kara had met earlier. She remembered him saying he was a reporter with Catco Media.

"Luce, need a ride?" She asked. "Eve's arranged a car for me."

"I'm good, Kara." She said with a wink. "I'll see you at practice."

"Thought you might be." Kara smirked, fist-bumping her friend. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do.”

Kara made her way to the coat room to get her bag. She realized she'd lost her ticket for it so it took quite a while for the attendant to find the right bag.

At last she made her way down a hall to the elevator, dialing Travis to pick her up while she waited. Once inside, she stood looking at the buttons, trying to decide what number she needed. The building was 88 floors, and it occurred to her that she must have been more drunk than she realized. Finally, she hit 'G' for the ground floor.

Kara leaned heavily against the elevator wall next to the panel and watched the doors close, happy for the chance to be out of the crowd and in a quiet space. Soon she would be back in her own bed, away from the sight of Lena leaning in close and smiling at the beautiful woman at the party. She reminded herself again that she had no right to be jealous.

"Hold the door!" Suddenly Kara heard a voice and hurried steps coming from down the hall. She instinctively hit the 'hold door' button and watched in surprise as Lena strode on into the elevator. She was talking on the phone and didn't notice Kara until the doors started to close. Lena’s eyes went wide when she saw her.

"I'm sorry, Mother. I have to go. Don't worry, I'll be on the call to Tokyo at 6 am tomorrow." Lena said with annoyance. "Yes, I said I would. I'm leaving the party now."

Lena hung up the line. "Kara. This is a surprise." She leaned forward towards Kara, who took a sharp breath in surprise as Lena reached towards her. But instead she reached across Kara to hit the 'B' button.

Having taken in a deep breath at close range, Lena's smell hit her hard. It seemed to go right to her core, sending a sharp reminder of the nearness of her heat. She closed her eyes, willing her body not to respond. She had 88 floors to get through in the small space with Lena.

"Yes, I'm...surprised to see you too." Kara said, willing herself not to talk but unable to resist. "It looked like maybe you were there with someone..."

"Oh? You must mean Andrea." Lena said. "No. But I can see why it might appear that way. Sometimes we are, I suppose."

Kara longed to ask for details, but reminded herself again that it was none of her business.

Lena stepped away to lean against the opposite wall of the elevator. As her back hit the wall her hips tilted out slightly. Kara couldn't help but notice Lena's bulge showing through her pants. She was wearing a tailored dark suit, with a burgundy chemise blouse with an open collar. She looked so gorgeous and powerful, leaning there in the elevator. Kara could tell she wasn't hard; she knew Lena was big and it wasn't surprising she was able to catch a glimpse given Lena's position against the wall. She forced her eyes away, but couldn't push away the memory hitting her of going down her knees before Lena, unzipping her pants and reaching in... Kara scrunched her eyes closed and rubbed her eyebrows. Those thoughts were really not help her with her current situation.

"Kara, are you OK?" Lena asked looking concerned. "You're leaving ahead of most of the team."

"Yes, I'm fine..I...I'm just tired." Kara stammered.

"So, did you enjoy your evening?" Lena asked, looking steadily at Kara, her demeanor giving away nothing. "It seemed you were the ‘belle of the ball’."

Kara couldn't help but smile, it seemed Lena liked using old phrases as well. "I...yes...it was a wonderful event, Lena. You really know how to throw a party!"

"Thank you. I have a great team who does most of the work."

"You're very generous with us." Kara said, dodging Lena's eyes, which she felt boring through her.

"You and the team have earned it. You had a fantastic season." Lena said clearly, then continued in a lower voice. "I'd love to give you what you really deserve, Kara."

Kara looked up at her, eyes wide. She decided it best not to respond to that comment and instead looked over at the panel to see they were less than half way down. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself. She could now feel Lena's smell in the back of her throat. She realized Lena was responding to her approaching heat and there was nothing either of them could do about it. She decided it was silly to pretend nothing was happening.

"I guess we're...on the same cycle now."

"Yes, it seems so. Don't worry, Kara. We'll be out of here in no time." Lena said. It seemed she sensed Kara's distress and wanted to help.

Just as she said that it was almost like she had cursed their descent. The elevator came to a sudden halt. Both women were jarred back against opposite walls of the elevator. They looked at each other in shock, then both reached for their phones.

"No service." They both said more or less at the same time.

Kara looked at the panel and dialed the elevator phone. Someone answered after a few rings.

"Security."

"Yes, hi. We're...stuck...on the elevator." Kara said. After Kara described what happened the security staffer put a call in to the elevator service company. The staffer went through a series of instructions from the company, none of which seemed to help. Eventually the staffer informed them that the elevator service technician would be there within the hour.

At that Lena lost her calm demeanor and informed the security staffer that was not acceptable. She told them that she was Lena Luthor, and that something needed to be done on a much shorter timetable. However, after security communicated with the elevator company the timetable remained the same. It was late on a Friday night and there was no one available to get there any sooner.

Eventually she gave up and just said under her breath. "Heads will roll for this."

Now having been trapped in a very small space with Lena for over 15 minutes and realizing she would be trapped for a while, Kara felt panic and the effects of her heat ramping up. She looked at Lena and could see she was breathing more heavily, her chest now visibly rising and falling.

"Lena, I'm sorry, I..."

"No, Kara...it's me...I can't stop myself from responding to you..." Lena said, now looking more stricken. "But we're OK. Listen, we've done this before. An hour is nothing. We'll get through this together."

Just then the elevator line buzzed in, and a very nervous-sounding security officer came on the line.

"Excuse me, ma'ams...the tech just called to say there's been an accident on the freeway. It's not clear how long it will take before she can...get through. Right now her GPS is telling her there is over an hour delay. I'm really sorry. I'll update you as soon as I know more.

At that the line went dead. Kara and Lena looked at each other with wide eyes.

Oh. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune in next time because shit is about to get real!


	8. Born In a Crossfire Hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please note updated tags. Hope everyone is staying safe and healthy! Thanks to Ali_T_363 for beta-ing :)

Kara and Lena stared at each other, wide eyed at the news that they now had at least 2 hours trapped together on the elevator.

"Kara, just relax. We're going to be fine. It's just going to be a bit longer than we thought..."

"Lena, that's much longer than we thought! One hour plus one hour equals two hours!"

"Right, I know, Kara. Thank you for the math lesson...." Lena leaned against the wall of the elevator and glanced up as if looking for help from above. She noticed a small camera jutting out from the wall near the top of the ceiling of the elevator. She realized everything they did was going to be capture on video. The last thing either of them needed was imagery of the Spirit's star player breaking down on in an L-Corp elevator.

Lena shrugged out of her jacket. She saw Kara react to her movement. She watched Lena with wide eyes.

"Don't worry, Kara, I'm not stripping, I just need to...do something about the camera." Lena took off her heels and tried to step up on the railing so that she could cover the camera with her jacket. It quickly became clear that would be impossible.

"There's no audio, I just need to get something over the lens." Kara came towards her to help. She laced her fingers together and offered them to Lena. "Here. Use my hands as a step...."

"Kara, I'm too heavy!"

"You're not, Lena. I promise." At that Lena put a foot into Kara's hands and her hands on the woman’s shoulders. She stood to drape her coat over the camera and then held Kara's shoulders to try to get down as gracefully as possible. She landed with a thud and Kara grabbed Lena to keep her from falling over.

"Thank you." Lena said, a bit formally. "You are quite strong, aren't you?"

"They don't call me Supergirl for nothing." Kara said with a wink before steadying Lena and taking a step back. _What is it about her, she really can't help being charming even in time like this. She is truly irresistible._ Lena lamented to herself. 

"Yes, I've heard that nickname. I guess it seems appropriate given the way you've brought such inspiration to National City. And you were a huge help to L-Corp on top of that..."

"I'm sure L-Corp's comeback was much more about having you at the helm than sponsoring The Spirit."

"You're kind to say so, Kara." Lena watched as Kara's breathing continued to quicken. Lena was a bit mesmerized by the up and down movement of her chest. She could feel her own breathing increasing and her body temperature rising. Coming into physical contact had only sped up their rapidly impending cycles. Suddenly the elevator felt stifling. 

Lena watched as Kara scrunched her eyes closed and leaned her head against the elevator wall. Lena gasped when she saw the arc of her beautiful, exposed neck.

"Sorry, I'm not trying to make this more difficult." Kara said, realizing what she had done. "It's just, my head is pounding..."

Without thinking, Lena moved her fingertips to Kara's temples to rub them. It was distressing for her to see the omega in pain.

"Mmm." Kara breathed out and Lena was pleased that it seemed to make her feel better.

"If you want to turn around I could rub your head and shoulders..." Lena couldn't resist the chance that she might be able to make Kara feel better, and also be able to touch her, even if it was just for a massage.

"Not sure that's a good idea..." Kara said as she turned around.

Lena smiled at the way she gave in to direction so easily. She watched as Kara turned and pressed her hands against the elevator wall. Lena immediately realized her mistake. With her hands and head braced against the wall, Kara just looked so utterly ready to be fucked. There was no other way to describe it. Lena was amazed by the lines of Kara's shoulder and arm muscles as she pushed her hands against the wall. The thin straps of her dress left her neck and shoulders completely exposed.

Seeing Kara up against the wall of the elevator like that, made Lena's mind flash to thoughts of what it might be like to take her from behind. She imagined taking her so deeply, while hearing Kara call out her name, feeling her squeeze Lena's cock with excruciating tightness as they both came. Lena then remembered the feeling of coming while buried deep inside the omega when they knotted inside the bathroom of the plane. She tried to put the thought out of her mind, it wasn't going help her maintain control. She could already feel her cock getting stiff and tight inside her pants as their pheromones were rapidly filling the room.

Lena shut her eyes tightly in concentration as she touched Kara's neck, willing the unhelpful thoughts away. She felt Kara shiver deeply in response to her touch and watched as she let her head drop forward against the elevator wall, her hair falling forward. Lena tried not to focus on her neck while kneading the knots in her muscles. She pressed her knuckles deeply around her shoulder blade as Kara groaned her approval.

"You're really good at this..."

"Well, I've had lots of practice." Lena said.

"Oh?"

"Yes, well. When I was growing up I spent lots of time watching my mother work, both at home and sometimes going to work with her. I found it fascinating. People always assume Father was most of the brains behind the operation, but really it was Mother who had the better business mind. Anyway, you may remember I told you she didn't love me?"

Kara murmured an affirmation.

"Well, I didn't realize that back then, but I think I suspected it. So I was always trying to do things to...make her love me, I suppose." Lena said, then got quite for several moments before continuing. "Anyway, she used to get these stress headaches, and so I would rub her neck and shoulders. It seemed to really help. It was one of the rare times when I would feel appreciated by her."

"Sorry, Lena. That sounds...awful. You deserve so much better." Kara said as she rolled her head towards her right side. Lena put her fingers into Kara's hair and moved it across her shoulder so that her neck and skin were more accessible. Lena bit her bottom lip hard at the sight of Kara's exposed skin.

"You look so beautiful tonight, Kara. You're absolutely stunning in this dress." Lena whispered, working hard to resist the strong urge to put her lips on the back of her neck. Just having her fingers on Kara's neck was making her entire body thrum.

"Thanks. I have to admit I thought about you seeing me in it when I was getting ready... I knew you would be here, obviously. And I guess I hoped you would like this outfit. Sorry, Lena, I shouldn't want you to...want me. But I can't help it."

"It's OK, Kara. I do like seeing you in this outfit. Very much. And the truth is...I thought the same when I was getting ready. I wanted you to see me...to want me. The way that I want you." Lena admitted. "Even though I know I shouldn't. I know I have to move on."

"Funny, whenever I'm with you like this, trapped and entering rut, it makes me want to be honest." Lena chuckled at the way their crescendoing, synchronized cycles seemed to make them both tell the truth.

"I think that happens to me as well." Kara said. "I'm sure I'll be embarrassed about telling you all that later.

"In that case...mind if I ask you...what happened that made you so anti-alpha?" Lena asked. "We have to do something to pass the time..."

"Ugh...it's not really that interesting..." Kara said, rolling her head over to the other side to give Lena access.

"It's very interesting to me. I want to know who fucked everything up for me before I even had a chance with you." Lena said in a teasing voice.

"It just...it's never really worked. I've had a few good relationships with some alphas, but it never ends well. Eventually it all goes wrong."

"Maybe you just haven't found the right person...whether an alpha, beta, or omega. Until you find the right person, it's always going to go wrong in the end."

Kara stayed quiet.

"There's more to it than that. Isn't there?" Lena stopped massaging but kept her hands on Kara's shoulders. She felt them jerk slightly and realized Kara was starting to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Kara! It's really none of my business. I shouldn't have asked." Lena turned Kara towards her and took her into her arms. Kara melted into them, laying her head on Lena's shoulders.

"No, the truth is...you're right. My last serious relationship was with an alpha...he was...Well, he was also a soccer player. Which was wonderful, at first. We really understood each other and the commitment it took... I thought we wanted the same things. He was funny, and charming, and beautiful. In the beginning it was like a dream, but then it started to change. He became devious and manipulative. At one point my career- I just, things really started taking off for me. And not so much for him. That's when it started going wrong. I felt so guilty..."

"You mean he made you feel guilty." Lena stated.

"No. I mean, well, I guess. I tried really hard to...downplay all that was happening in my career. I could see it was hurting him. Hurting his pride. I just wanted to...protect him. Protect his ego...I guess. I see that now." Kara pulled herself away from Lena's arms and walked to the opposite side of the elevator.

"I think I need to get some space." She said. Lena could see Kara was breathing heavily. "You're making me feel things...and talk about things...I don't want to."

"What is it, Kara? What aren't you telling me?" Lena couldn't stop herself, she needed to know what was upsetting her so much.

"It was too much. At some point...he started..." Kara took a deep breath and got quiet. She turned and leaned her forehead against the wall of the elevator. Lena just waited, not wanting to push her any further.

"At some point...he started hurting me." She breathed out, sounding relieved to have said it, but still facing away from Lena.

Imagining someone hurting Kara caused a deep growl to erupt from Lena. "Kara...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Lena started to come towards her. "Can I just...?"

"No." She said clearly. Lena stopped in her tracks.

"Let me just say it. I've never told anyone about this. It's too...humiliating." Kara said, taking a deep breath before eventually continuing.

"Somehow...I let him hurt me...I didn't try to stop him and I...even believed it was my fault for a while. It took me a long time, and a serious injury, to walk away. Even then, it took time to make the break."

"Kara, I'm so sorry..." Lena looked at her, trying to control her rising anger and feelings of helplessness. It was physically painful not to take Kara in her arms at that point.

"It's OK, Lena. You're right. It wasn't just some bad relationships with alphas. But it's made it very difficult for me to trust or be in a relationship at all. And choosing not to be involved with an alpha, well, I guess that's my way of keeping some semblance of control. Some power over my body. Myself."

"Thank you for telling me, Kara. Thank you for trusting me." Lena said.

Kara turned to lean her back against the wall so that she was facing Lena. No longer crying, she wiped her tears and continued with determination. "Fuck, I get so emotional when I'm entering my heat! I can't believe I told you that. I've never even told Alex. Honestly, I'm afraid of what she might do to him. I know she looks small, but she's a total badass."

Lena stayed quiet, resisting the urge to say how much she wanted to hurt that alpha herself. _It's good that I don't know anything about Kara's past romantic partners._ Lena thought to herself

"Actually, it's a relief to tell someone. But I just... hate feeling so vulnerable." Kara said.

"Please don't feel vulnerable. You never need to feel vulnerable with me. I know you don't know me that well, but promise I would never do anything to hurt you, Kara. Being around you, it only makes me want to protect you. You've come through a horrible experience, so strong. To overcome all that on your own. You're amazing, Kara."

Kara crossed her arms and rubbed them as she began to shiver slightly.

"You're getting chilled. It's no wonder in that skimpy dress and your body heat rising. Please, Kara. Please let me hold you."

"Fine, OK." She said and Lena had her wrapped up in an instant. Again Kara seemed to melt into her arms.

"Kara, I hope you know you are safe with me. I really appreciate you trusting me enough to tell me about that relationship. I want to help you anyway I can."

"I know it sounds crazy...but I do feel safe with you." Kara whispered into her neck. "Maybe that's also part of why I told you."

"It doesn't sound crazy to me." Lena said. She could feel her chest rumbling. She couldn't control it and she only hoped it would be soothing.

Kara had her hands and face against Lena's chest and Lena had wrapped her up tightly in her arms. She wished she could fly her out of the elevator and away from the cruel world. Anything to make her feel safe.

"I've been out of that for a long time. I see a therapist and have been making a lot of progress." Kara sighed. "It's a lot to process. Maybe we can talk about something else?"

"We don't need to talk at all." Lena said, holding her tighter.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better right now? Besides get you out of this elevator, I mean." Lena said. "I am only human."

Kara chuckled. "That's not what I hear."

"Oh?"

"I'm only teasing. It's just...there are a lot of people I know who are very...impressed with you."

"I'm not that interested in what other people think. What do you think?" Lena asked.

"I think...well. Professionally speaking, I really appreciate all you've done for us as a team. But personally speaking...I really appreciate how you've respected my wishes...not to date. Even though you clearly wanted more, you didn't push. I find that very rare. Usually an alpha views my decision not to date more as a challenge than a rule. You walked away when you felt that wouldn't work for you."

"I admit, I would love the chance to pursue a relationship with you. But since there isn't a chance, I knew I had to let you go."

Kara took in a deep breath and sighed. "Where did you come from? You're really not like any other alpha I've ever met."

"Well, originally...Ireland."

Kara jabbed into Lena's ribs. "I was speaking metaphorically." She laughed.

"I know. Honestly, I don't know the answer. All I know is that I've never met anyone like you. And you bring out something in me that I can't explain."

Kara nuzzled into Lena's neck. "You smell amazing." She whispered.

"So do you." Lena said, barely loud enough to be audible. Lena could feel the increase in pheromones surrounding her. She kept her arms tight around Kara, who began to purr gently. The sound caused Lena's cock to twitch involuntarily and tried to ease her hips back so that Kara wouldn't notice.

However, Kara felt the movement and moved her hands down to Lena's hips. "Don't go." Kara gripped her around her ass and pulled her in close. They both groaned at the feeling of Lena's cock rubbing hard against Kara's body.

"Kara...you've just been through telling a very intense story. Something you've never told anyone. Maybe it's better for us to have more distance. Maybe sit next to each other and hold hands? Cuddle? I want to make you feel safe."

"That's not what I need right now, Lena." Suddenly Kara's voice seemed to have dropped an octave. "I don't want you to treat me like I'm fragile. You just said that I'm strong. And I know what I want. It's not to cuddle."

Lena eased her grip on Kara so that she could lean back and look her in the eye.

"And what is it you want, Kara?" Lena bit her lip, knowing how impossible it was for her to deny Kara something she wanted.

"You, Lena. I know we don't have much time. So can we just...not try to fight so hard against what our bodies are screaming at us to do? I'm not talking about fucking, I just...can you just...stay close to me? Everything feels so much better with your body against mine." 

"I can do anything you want, Kara. All you have to do is tell me." Lena could feel Kara's breath getting deeper. It seemed she'd given up on shallow breathing. Being in such a small space Lena knew that was pointless anyway. 

"I just want to...touch you." She whispered.

Kara's body began to move against Lena, and she realized Kara was unbuttoning her blouse. She gasped but tried to hold still and just let Kara do what she wanted. She felt Kara steadily making her way down, then untucking her blouse and sliding both hands around Lena's torso. Electricity went through Lena's spine at the feeling of Kara's fingers on her naked skin. 

Lena continued to try to hold still, despite all the sensations going her body. Kara continued moving her fingertips upward, easing them over the skin of Lena's ribs, up until reaching the edge of her bra.

"Can I take this off? I want to feel more of you."

"Anything you want, Kara." Lena felt nimble fingers unlatching her bra.

"You..." Kara said, pausing the movement of her fingers.

Kara's hands moved up to cup both Lena's breasts, then teased her fingertips over her nipples, causing Lena to gasp again.

"Do you like that?" Kara asked in a low voice.

"Yes." This was such an unusual dynamic for Lena, who was used to taking control. But she wanted Kara to be in charge. She could feel Kara's need increase and it only made Lena feel more desperate to take care of her. To give her anything she wanted, or thought might help.

The feeling of Kara's hands on her was overwhelming, her breathing was getting more rapid and she could feel her chest moving up and down. Suddenly Kara moved her mouth down to Lena's breast. 

"Oh!" Lena called out in pleasure at the feeling of Kara's tongue lathing her nipple. She couldn't help but move one hand behind Kara's head encouragingly, but not directing her.

In the back of her mind Lena warned herself that Kara might regret this later. But Kara had asked for this and she knew she could ask Lena for anything and she would give it to her. Give up anything and everything to give it to her. She had to let go and could worry about the consequences later.

She teased her fingers through Kara's hair as she continued licking and nipping Lena's breast, then moving over to the other. Lena closed her eyes in pleasure at Kara's talented tongue.

"So good, Kara. Feels so good."

After several more moments Kara leaned back to look up at Lena. "Is it OK if I...keep going..." Kara said, her eyes darting down to Lena's cock.

"Anything you want, Kara." Lena repeated.

At that Kara moved forward, catching Lena off guard and taking her mouth in a deep kiss. 

Lena gave a muffled "Unmpf" in her surprise but quickly responded. She very willingly opened her mouth as Kara's tongue pushed for entrance. At the same time she could feel one of Kara's hands starting to move lower down her torso. Lena knew she was as hard as she had ever been and there wasn't a thing she could do to hide it. She revelled in the feeling of Kara exploring her mouth and tried to stay as calm as possible at the thought of Kara touching her cock.

Kara moved steadily downward, reaching the top of Lena's pants. She continued lower until at last her hand reached Lena's cock, straining through her pants.

Lena grunted at the feeling of Kara's hand covering her bulge. Kara began making a low whining sound. Lena's mind flashed to the memory of Kara's mouth around her cock, then of being buried inside her. She knew she needed to de-escalate or they would end up knotted when the elevator technician arrived with the security team leading the way. That kind of exposure would be a lot harder to handle than covering up a camera.

Kara continued to explore Lena's mouth while rubbing her cock, then moved her fingers to the top of Lena's pants.

"Can I?" Kara asking permission to unbutton Lena's pants. Lena wanted that more than anything she could imagine in that moment, but she knew if that happened it was a slippery slope towards knotting, and nearly impossible for her to stop if Kara asked her. 

"I want that, Kara. I can't tell you how much. But more than that...I really want to make you feel good. What I really, really want...is to taste you." Lena said. 

Kara took a sharp breath at Lena's words.

"But only if you want that. Lena added kissing the side of Kara's face as she tried to catch her breath. "I just...didn't have that chance and I have to admit...I regretted it."

"Yes, Lena. Oh god, yes..." Kara said, kissing Lena again. "I want your mouth on me."

At that command Lena moved into action. After so much time holding back it was a great relief to be doing something. As they continued kissing Lena moved her hands down to Kara hips and began rubbing her ass through her dress. Slowly she worked one hand down to the bottom edge of Kara's dress. She used her fingertips to slide the dress slowly upward, dragging her nails up the back of Kara's powerful legs until she reached the edge of her panties. Lena felt her cock surge again at the feeling her fingertips edging Kara's ass and cunt through her underwear. She could feel how saturated she was.

"So wet. So, so good. You're so good, Kara." Lena purred into her ear. "Do you know how good you are? So sweet. I can't wait to taste you..." 

"Yes." Kara whined and moved her body more desperately against Lena. "Please."

Lena eased her fingers under Kara's underwear to at last reach her soaked center as Kara called out encouragements. Lena moaned deeply at the feeling, remembering how good it felt to be buried in her hot, wet cunt. She teased two fingers into Kara's entrance, causing the omega to squirm and whine.

"Fuck, Lena, oh please..." She begged.

Lena moved her thumbs to the waist of Kara's panties and slid them over the curve of her ass, moving them steadily lower to just above her knees until gravity took over and they dropped to the floor. 

Lena immediately went down on her knees before Kara and looked up at her with a mix of lust and adoration. She couldn't believe she now had such a chance to worship her like this after working so hard to convince herself she would never be able to touch her again. 

Lena reached out to caress both sides of Kara's thighs, slowly sliding her dress up, then gripping behind one knee and bending it to rest on Lena's shoulder. Now Kara's soaked center was completely exposed to her. Lena was taken aback at the gorgeous sight. Her cock strained and ached to be freed, but instead Lena moved her nose and mouth up to nuzzle Kara's center. Suddenly she was at the heart of her increasing arousal. Lena couldn't help but extend her tongue to lick and taste as deeply as she could while taking in a deep breath. She was nearly overwhelmed and thought she might cum just from the explosion of sensations hitting her - touch, smell, taste, even the sounds Kara made at the touch of her tongue, she fought for control of herself against the intensity of it all. She pulled it together to continue towards her objective - making Kara cum into her mouth, the sooner the better, to give her relief.

Lena knew from her extensive experiences that she was good with her tongue. That, combined with how much she loved giving women pleasure made her one of the best. Or, at least, many of her lovers had told her so. But this time she felt so much more invested and determined. She listened closely to every sound and sigh Kara made to adjust and give her what she wanted. She repeatedly covered and licked Kara's clit with her tongue, pressing deeply and enjoying Kara's steady stream of groans. Lena reached up and eased her fingers in tightly just below her mouth, gently teasing around Kara's entrance until she whined for more. She slid two fingers in slightly and Kara's hips jerked in response. Kara's fingers moved to grip Lena's head and stroke her in encouragement.

Lena tried to put the thought of how it would feel to have the tip of her cock there instead completely out of her mind. Slowly she began to fuck her more deeply with her fingers while still stimulating Kara's clit with her tongue. Lena added a third finger and pushed even deeper.

"Yes, yes, yes..." Kara began calling out. "Fuck, Lena, so good...you're going to make me cum....I'm going to cum so hard on you..." 

Lena's heart beat harshly inside her chest and she rejoiced that Kara was near orgasm. She could feel Kara tighten around her fingers and again flashed to the memory of being buried inside Kara while standing up in the plane bathroom. Her cock twitched in protest of being left out.

"Yes Kara. Yes. I want to feel you come in my mouth..." She paused her attention to Kara's clit for only a moment to offer encouragement before diving back in to rapidly move her tongue back and forth across her clit again. Kara's fingers were moving through her hair, pulling Lena in tighter and spreading her legs more widely to give Lena better access.

Lena could feel Kara clenching around her fingers and began fucking her harder with rapid thrusts until at last Kara called out as her orgasm hit her. A moment later she squirted her release into Lena's mouth and chin. Lena reveled in the taste and feel of having Kara all over her face. She began to lap her cunt and clean her carefully until Kara became too sensitive. She pulled on Lena's hair to let her know. 

Lena leaned back a bit to look up at Kara with hooded eyes, still on her knees. Kara looked beautifully disheveled and well fucked; she was looking down at Lena with a small smile.

"Come up here, Ms. Luthor." Kara said seductively as she used her index finger to motion her closer. Lena moved like a puppet on a string to stand and move in close. Kara immediately pulled her in for a deep kiss.

"Mmm. You taste like me." She smiled again when they paused for a breath. Kara then braced her hands on the rail of the elevator and hoisted herself up. In her next motion she wrapped her arms around Lena's shoulders to pull her closer, then wrapped her legs around Lena's back, bringing Lena's straining cock in direct contact with Kara's still dripping center. Lena thought how wet her pants were getting with Kara's cum and could only feel glad at the thought of smelling more like Kara. 

Lena moved her hands under Kara's thighs to help support her in her position against the wall of the elevator. She began to kiss Kara's neck and shoulders. "You're so beautiful when you cum. So powerful." She eased her tongue along the edge of Kara's ear. "I love being covered in your cum...I love the thought of you marking me with your scent."

Kara chuckled quietly. "You really aren't like other alphas I've been with."

"I'm not, Kara. I don't want to dominate or control you." Lena said, teasing her lips along Kara's jaw. "Unless that's what you want."

Kara chuckled again. "Well. Sometimes that is what I want." She was running her fingers through Lena's hair and scratching her nails against Lena's scalp. 

"You're really good at that." Kara smirked. "I can tell you've had a lot of practice."

"Well, I suppose, but I was also especially inspired. The sight of your cunt so open and dripping...You're gorgeous, Kara. Every part of you."

Lena leaned back to look Kara in the eye, to let her know she was being sincere. She noticed tears leaking from the corners of Kara's eyes.

"Hey, is everything OK?" Lena asked.

"Yes, of course. Just...feeling emotional, from my heat and from having such an intense orgasm." Kara smiled. "Thank you for that, by the way."

"The pleasure was all mine, believe me." Lena said with a smile. "I greatly regretted not having a chance to do that when we were on the plane."

Kara laughed and moved her hands down Lena's back and over her ass. She gripped her tightly, pulling her forward to push Lena's cock harder against her. Lena gasped as Kara began to grind down on her.

"You're so fucking hard, Lena. I think we need to take care of you." Kara whispered into her ear as she moved one hand inside Lena's open blouse, caressing her breast and teasing her nipple before sliding her hand down her stomach to the top of her pants.

"Can I?" Kara said, asking permission.

"Kara, believe me, there's nothing I want more in this world...but I'm worried we won't be able to stop. We'll end up like last time, knotted and stuck. Only this time...there's no way to lock to door..."

Kara's hips had gyrated against Lena's cock when she said 'knot'. It was clear that's what they both wanted. 

"I hate feeling you this way. So hard and hurting. You're so strong, Lena. So in control. But I want to take care of you, too." Lena groaned at Kara's words.

"I want that too, Kara. God...I can't tell you how much. But if security and the elevator tech come barging in here...well, it's going to be tough for me to control that narrative."

"Well, there are other ways for me to take care of you." Kara said with devious smile. "I think it's time for me to taste like you."

Kara slid her hand down over the front Lena's pants to palm her cock. She began to slowly pump her hand along Lena's shaft.

"I want to suck your cock, Lena." Kara said into her ear. Lena let out a low, involuntary growl.

"Please, Lena. I want you to fuck my mouth." Kara said.

Oh. Fuck.


	9. A Porsche With No Brakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early chapter, brought to you by the COVID shutdown.  
> Just a warning, this chapter includes a graphic scene around knotting, a bit different than anything I've read elsewhere, but I think it's pretty exciting.  
> Thanks to Ali_T_363 for beta-ing and to al_fletcher the suggestion ;).  
> Stay healthy out there everyone!

"Please, Lena. I want you to fuck my mouth." Kara said as she continued to pump her hand along Lena's shaft. "Do you want that too?" 

"Jesus fucking Christ, Kara!" Kara watched as Lena's eyes went dark and hooded. "What are you doing to me?" 

"Do you want me to stop?" Kara asked with a devious grin.

"Please no." Kara watched Lena's eyes roll upward in pleasure as Kara squeezed her tighter.

Kara chuckled and began using one hand to unbutton Lena's pants while wrapping the other around her shaft as best she could through her pants. She felt reluctant to lose contact, it felt good to have Lena's cock in her hand. She tried not to think about how much she wanted it inside her in that moment. 

Kara bit her lip as she concentrated on getting into Lena's pants only using one hand. She glanced up at Lena and saw her looking longingly at Kara's mouth. She smiled and licked her lips. There was something about Lena that made her want to put on a show. She smiled as Lena let out an appreciative moan at the sight.

"Seeing you at the party in this suit, my god, I wanted you so much. And watching you work the room...you're so impressive." Kara said.

"You were watching me?" Lena closed her eyes, trying to be patient as Kara finally released her pants button and was slowly unzipping her.

"How could I not? You're so magnetic, so powerful..." Kara could hear Lena's chest rumbling and enjoyed how she was responding to her praise. She laughed at herself, at how verbal she became when she was going into heat.

"I had my eye on you, too... You're very good at...handling fans, I would never guess... you're new to it." Lena said, struggling to speak as she succumbed to Kara's hand. "You're going to be ...a superstar, Kara...I can tell."

"I couldn't resist watching you, but hated seeing you so close to that beautiful woman. It looked like you were together...I'm ashamed to say it, but it made me so jealous." Kara said, now having gotten her zipper down she was reaching into Lena's pants to palm her still-covered cock, feeling excited that she was closer to her goal.

"You don't...need to be jealous...of anyone, Kara. How can you not know...how incredible you are? I...I've never felt...the way I feel about you...towards anyone. I'd do anything...to be with you, Kara." Lena gasped out. 

"If only you wanted that too." Lena whispered.

"Shhh. Let's not talk about anything that doesn't make us feel good." Kara said, kissing Lena's mouth to quiet her. She maneuvered her hand under the waist band of Lena's briefs and at last came into skin-to-skin with her cock. She gave it a strong stroke from base to tip and then teased her index finger into the divot which was leaking heavily with pre-cum.

"Oh fuck yes..." Lena breathed out heavily.

At that point Kara used both hands to jerk down Lena's pants and underwear in one motion. Lena's cock stood out prominently, angry red.

"Mmmm...yes. I almost forgot how big you are." Kara said but didn't move, just stood looking at Lena closely despite her urge to take Lena in her mouth as quickly as possible. She saw that Lena's eyes were closed, but then she opened them slightly to see why Kara had stopped. Kara licked her lips again.

"What do you want me to do, Lena?"

"I want you to suck my cock!" Lena growled out, then seemed to gain control of herself and added quietly. "Please Kara..."

"Well, since you asked so nicely..." Kara smiled and immediately went down on her knees. Once she was on the ground she reached to grab Lena's cock tightly again, enjoying the harsh pulse that greeted her.

"You want my mouth on you?" Kara said. She wanted to punish Lena a bit for her outburst, fighting against her own desire to obey.

"Yes, yes. Your mouth is like heaven, Kara. Please..."

Kara relented at the sound of helplessness from the powerful alpha. She knew with certainty how much Lena must be struggling against gripping Kara's hair and putting her cock against her lips. She took mercy on Lena with a deliberate, slow lick over her tip.

"Oh god yes..." Lena said. Kara could hear the relief in her voice. Still, she wasn't ready to give in completely. She hesitated again.. 

"More. Please. I'm aching for your mouth." Lena pleaded.

At that Kara enveloped the full tip of her cock and began to suck gently. She could feel Lena gasping her pleasure. Kara began to steadily increase the pressure and suction but didn't try to take Lena any deeper. She wanted to take her time.

She felt Lena slide her fingers into her hair and around to the back of her head. She moaned her approval to let Lena know it was OK. At that she felt Lena's grip tighten. Kara was enjoying how much Lena was fighting and her alpha instincts. It was turning Kara on even more the way Lena was giving her the control. She teased her tongue along a thick vein on the underside of Lena's cock and heard her rumble in response.

Kara continued suckling at the first inches of Lena's cock, hollowing out her cheeks to cover her cock more and create a stronger suction. Then she felt Lena's fingers grip her head, trying to push her further down her cock, then becoming completely still. 

"I'm sorry, Kara, I didn't mean to! Your mouth feels so good I...lost control for a moment."

Kara paused, wrapping her hand around Lena's cock and sliding it gently out of her mouth. 

"You're being so good, Lena. But I meant what I said." Kara said, looking up at her with determination. "I want you to fuck my mouth."

Lena groaned deeply before Kara continued. "When I squeeze your ass like this..." Kara reached up and dug her nails into Lena's left cheek. "Then I want you to take over. I want you to put your hands in my hair...I want you to make me take your cock...over and over...as deep as you can."

Kara was surprised to see a tear leaking out of one of Lena's eyes. Kara realized how much she was struggling for control, and also the intensity of the experience.

"If I want you to stop, I'm going to grip your calf hard, like this." Kara squeezed her left calf tightly. "If I want you to keep going, I'm going to grab your ass, this." Kara demonstrated again with a tight grip on Lena's ass cheek.

"Got it?" Kara asked, leaning back so she could look Lena directly in the eye.

"Yes, ma'am." Lena said with a devious smile. "Whatever you say..."

Kara smiled broadly at Lena's response.

"Good girl." Kara said with a wink, then went right back to work.

Kara enveloped Lena's cock, taking her in deeply, nearly to the back of her throat this time. She smiled to herself at the way Lena cried out at the feeling. At that she pulled back again and began to bob her head, steadily gaining millimeters of her dick. Kara lathed her tongue along the underside of Lena's shaft, then reached to find Lena's hand, which was gripped into a tight her fist at her side. She moved it to her head before reaching for the other fist and moving it to her head. Kara wanted to reassure Lena that it really was OK to grip her head, but she also didn't want to slow her progress of taking more of Lena's cock. She was determined to take all, and she had a ways to go. She felt herself clench at the thought of Lena's amazing size, and what to would be like to be fucked, and knotted by her again. She pushed the thoughts away to focus on her job at hand, which she was also thoroughly enjoying.

"Jesus Kara...your mouth..." Kara felt Lena's hands grip her head and hair more tightly. Her heart raced at the thought of Lena taking what she wanted, at last. Kara wanted to push her over the edge. She loved the flavor and girth of Lena's cock, and if they couldn't fuck she wanted to take it as deeply as she could with her mouth.

As Kara choked down another inch Lena reached the top of her throat and froze her movements. Kara gripped her ass as encouragement for her to keep going, then sucked and swallowed deeply until the tip of Lena's cock was inside her throat. She could feel Lena's hips jerk and stagger, could feel her control slipping away and Kara thrilled at the feeling. She gripped Lena's cheek again and as soon as she did Lena's fingers tightened around her head. She began to thrust her hips forward, moving very slightly deeper into Kara's throat each time. Kara concentrated hard on breathing through her nose, not wanting to give any sign of discomfort and discourage Lena from fucking her face. The truth was that the stretch was starting to hurt a bit and she was loving the pain of it. She continued sucking but stopped bobbing her head, letting Lena take control to direct the fucking. With each thrust Lena was now letting out a deep grunt, thrusting harder and more erratically as she neared her orgasm. Kara felt lost in the sound of the alpha's pleasure and the pain in her own throat as she as Lena's cock moved in and out.

Suddenly Kara could feel the base of Lena's cock expanding against her lips. She was shocked and also thrilled. She'd never had this happen from giving a blow job. How was Lena...popping a knot right now? Kara was overwhelmed at the realization of how turned on Lena was that she was knotting over a blowjob. She knew she had only a split second to decide what she wanted. Lena would soon realize what was happening and probably start to pull out. But at this moment her knot was just starting. Kara had heard of knotting in someone's mouth. Was it even possible? Suddenly every ounce of her wanted to find out. Right then and there.

Kara used both hands on Lena's ass to push Lena even deeper, until at last her shaft was completely inside, with inches down Kara's throat, and her steadily growing knot in her mouth. 

"Kara!" Lena called out. Kara could tell by her voice she'd just realized she was knotting. She felt Lena trying to pull back. But already her knot had grown larger, hindering her retreat. Kara looked up at her with wide-eyes. She couldn't help the tears she was sure were streaming from the side of her eyes, but she tried to communicate to Lena that this was what she wanted. To take and hold Lena's cock and knot inside her mouth, deep in her throat while she came. Kara struggled against the pain of the growing knot, still wanting it but starting to wonder if she could really take it. She could feel panic and arousal fighting for control. In the end she let her desire win and worked to keep Lena in her mouth.

"Kara no..." Lena said, looking down at her and trying to shift back. But Kara could feel it was already too late. Lena had knotted her mouth and there was no way to reverse that until her knot started to deflate. Kara felt Lena's resolve disappear as she gripped her skull with her hands and thrust fully forward, fountaining down her throat and screaming Kara's name. 

Kara felt exhilarated, having done something she didn't even know was possible. She held on, squeezing Lena's ass repeatedly to try to reassure her that it was OK while swallowing as steadily as she could against what felt like a wall of cum emptying into her throat. Her swallows were milking Lena's cock so tightly and she could hear Lena growling in satisfaction. 

"Kara..." Lena said in a broken voice. Kara could do nothing but continue to massage her with regular movements of her throat. It was a strange dynamic, she felt so powerful to have complete control of this most sensitive part of the alpha, but she had no way to speak and could only communicate through sound and touch to let Lena know what she wanted.

For many minutes Kara reveled in the sounds of pleasure emanating from the alpha. Once she finally stopped cumming Kara tried to shift into a more comfortable position, but soon realized that wasn't possible. It occurred to her how stuck they would be if the elevator technician showed up soon. Just as she was starting to panic Lena recovered from her orgasm - orgasms? Kara thought it must have been more than one, it went on for so long. She began to pull herself together and started talking to Kara.

"Kara...this is the most amazing thing...this is the most amazing thing I've ever experienced. I have no idea how you were able to do this..." Lena began to ease her fingers gently through Kara's hair, scraping her scalp and rumbling soothing noises. Kara realized she was purring, letting Lena know she was happy. 

"You beautiful, beautiful creature." Lena said, continuing to stroke her hair. Lena was gazing down at her in utter amazement and adoration. Kara imagined what she must look like, her mouth stuffed full and knotted with Lena's cock. 

Lena began to massage the side of Kara's face and neck. "I've never seen anything like the sight of your mouth full with my knot..." Lena seemed to be musing, almost to herself like she was far away, outside her body. She stroked Kara's neck and her hand tightened slightly on Kara's throat, causing a grunt to escape Lena's lips.

"Jesus, Kara, I can feel my cock in your throat..." Lena squeezed again and Kara's heart surged. Despite Lena's grip on her throat she felt completely in control. She moaned around Lena's cock, encouraging her.

"You like that? You like me rubbing my cock in your throat?" Lena gasped. At that Kara made a sound of affirmation. Lena began to stroke and squeeze herself, starting to lose control again. Kara gripped her ass tightly, then slid a finger to edge the ring of Lena's ass. Lena let out a loud grunt of approval. Suddenly Kara wanted to fuck her at the same time, and she pushed her finger inside slightly.

"Kara, yes! Fuck me..." Lena gasped out and Kara began to move deeper, as deep as she could into Lena's ass before pulling back and thrusting in again. Lena began calling out with each thrust, while still stroking herself through Kara's throat. 

"I'm cumming, Kara!" Lena screamed out as Kara's throat began to fill again. Kara continued to fuck her as she came. Kara strained to look up at Lena's face, her eyes rolled back in ecstasy as she spurted and jerked. It was an incredible sight, filling Kara with pride and exhilaration. Something about this alpha had caused her to want to do more, go further than she ever had. She'd let that drive take over, and she felt she'd reached a new plane of existence.

As the spurts of cum tapered off Kara slid her finger out of Lena's ass she made a quiet 'oh' sound. As she came down from her orgasm Lena starting to shake slightly. She strained to look up again and saw Lena was quietly crying. She started stroking Kara's hair softly. Kara felt a bit helpless, unable to comfort Lena with words. She stroked her thigh and tried to look up at her with reassurance.

"You've absolutely ruined me, Kara. How could you do this to me?" Lena whispered. "How can anyone else ever compare to you?" Lena sounded devastated.

"I want you so much, Kara...And not just your body. I want all of you. Your smile, your heart, your mind... I want to be able to talk and laugh and hold you. I want to take care of you when you're hurting...There's so much I want to...give you. Do for you..."

Lena sighed deeply. "I respect your decision, Kara. But I can't pretend it doesn't break my heart."

Kara watched the tears steadily flowing from Lena's eyes and was sure she herself was doing the same.

"I'm sorry, Kara. That wasn't fair. I guess I get emotional during rut too. It just came out..." Lena said with a forced smile. "Thank you for making me feel so amazing. Thank you for this experience. And for trusting me. I'll never forget this, Kara."

Kara's heart wrenched at the alpha's heartbreak, but couldn't say anything to help. She could feel Lena's knot starting to subside slightly, but there was still no chance of release yet. Just then the voice of the security guard abruptly came over the elevator comms.

"Excuse me, ma'ams. The tech just called. She thinks she's about 10 minutes out."

Kara and Lena looked at each other with wide eyes.

Oh. Fuck.


	10. Going Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is staying safe and healthy. Thanks again to Ali_T_363 for beta-ing!

Lena and Kara looked at each other with wide eyes, realizing they had maybe ten minutes to get unstuck.

"It's going to be OK, Kara. I've got this under control." Lena said, trying to catch her breath. "Adrenaline is shooting through me, that will counteract my rut hormones. Also, I just had some earth-shattering orgasms, so, I should be cycling down. Please don't be offended, but I have to close my eyes and try to think of off-putting things. I can't look at you, or think of anything that turns me on...Just...try not to move. Anything you do is going to be stimulating."

She heard Kara make a noise of affirmation. She knew Kara couldn't respond verbally, but just wanted to help her understand why she wouldn't be looking at her. Normally at this point she would be all about trying to help the omega feel secure, seen and appreciated. 

Despite her orgasm-fried brain, Lena tried to think of anything she could, except Kara. She began thinking about her recent phone call with her mother, and that led to memories she had just been discussing with Kara, when she used to shadow her at work, when she still only subconsciously suspected that Lillian loathed her. She began running through disappointments and painful experiences of her childhood. She could tell it was working, but didn't want to try to pull out too soon and cause unnecessary pain to the omega.

Several minutes later, with her eyes still scrunched shut and concentrating on depressing memories, Lena heard the security guard over the comms again.

"Great news, ma'ams. The elevator technician is here and on the job. She says she'll have you out of there in no time!"

Lena was careful not to look down at Kara. The last thing she wanted was that amazing image of her mouth stuffed with Lena's cock, that would not help her cause. She kept her eyes tightly closed.

"Kara, let me know when you think it's time. Just squeeze my calf when you want me to try to pull out." Lena said, resisting the urge to stroke her hair to reassure her.

"It's all going to be fine, I promise. No matter what happens, I'm going to protect you. My lawyers are going to protect you. It may cost me a pretty penny...and if it does, it would be totally worth it!" Lena laughed, trying to lighten the situation.

Suddenly she felt the elevator jerk and start to descend. Even then she held still, waiting for a sign from Kara. She looked above the door and watched as 10 floors went by - only about 30 to go. She held her breath and worked to stay calm. Any panic she felt would be conveyed to the omega via scent, and the last thing she wanted was to make her feel more anxious or afraid than she already was.

Ten more floors went by before Kara squeezed her calf. Lena looked down and eased her hand under Kara's chin to support it as she eased herself out. She felt a surge of pleasure and pain as her cock was finally freed from Kara's mouth. Her heart wrenched at the grimace of pain on Kara's face. Another 10 floors had gone by. Just 10 to go.

Kara collapsed on the elevator floor. Lena tucked in her cock and fixed her pants as best she could; it was a struggle since she was still hard. Once she managed to button her pants she went down on the floor next to Kara to wrap her arms around her.

"It's going to be fine, baby." She said, wiping away a few tears that streamed from the corner of Kara’s eyes. "You did so, so good. I'm so sorry if that hurt you. Everything's going to be fine now, I promise. You're so good."

Kara had let her head fall forward against Lena's chest as Lena continued to caress and soothe her. Lena tried to give off a calming scent, which had gotten a lot easier now that she wasn't stuck inside the omega's mouth. 

"I'm OK, Lena." Kara said in a very hoarse voice. They both jerked as the elevator came to an abrupt halt.

"Can you stand up?" Kara nodded and Lena helped her to her feet. She arranged Kara's dress as best she could as Kara leaned against the wall of the elevator. Just as the elevator doors started to open she noticed Kara's panties laying near their feet on the floor. As the security guard rushed in, followed by the elevator tech. Lena immediately bent to pick them up and shoved them into her pants pocket. Lena glanced around and thought the scene looked surprisingly normal considering they'd just spent the last 2 hours having sex in the elevator.

As the tech began to apologize for the delay Lena resisted the urge to rip her a new one in order to focus on Kara.

"Everything's OK, Kara." She used her fingers to tuck Kara's hair behind her ears, then lifted her chin to look her in the eye. She saw Kara's whole body shiver, and remembered her jacket hanging from the camera. She moved to retrieve it and wrapped it around Kara.

"I'm fine, Lena, I promise." Kara said, still sounding very hoarse.

Lena turned to deal with the security guards and technician. 

"The delay was inexcusable!" She said to the tech, but her heart wasn't in it. All she really wanted was to get Kara out of that elevator and somewhere safe and comfortable.

"I want each of your names and contact information." She said producing her phone. They all moved quickly to comply, seeming relieved not to be getting a further dressing down. She knew she had a reputation in the building and they probably were expecting much worse.

Lena took back her phone and collected their purses. She took Kara's hand and the security guards and technician quickly moved aside to let them pass as Lena led her out of the elevator. 

"Each of you will report to my office at 9 am sharp on Monday." Lena said firmly, not bothering to look back. She knew the elevator reeked of sex even though they hadn't been caught in the act. She planned to have them all to sign NDAs for good measure. 

Once they were outside she dialed her driver for pickup, then turned to look at Kara, who seemed a bit dazed. 

"Kara, how are you feeling?" She looked at her with concern. She noticed with annoyance that one of the security guards was standing just inside the building, keeping an eye on them through glass. _He's just doing his job._ She reminded herself. Still she longed to wrap Kara up in her arms, but didn't want to do that under the watchful eye.

"I'm really fine, Lena." Kara said, her voice still sounding pretty rough. She looked around and felt in the pockets of Lena's coat. "I need my phone." 

Lena dug into Kara's bag and pulled it out for her. Kara dialed and the line immediately picked up. 

"Hello, Ms. Danvers. Are you OK?" Due to the heightened hearing of her rut Lena could hear what was being said on the other end of the line. 

"Yes, fine, Travis. Sorry about the wait, I got stuck..." Kara was then interrupted by the driver who informed her that when she didn't show up as planned he had talked to the security guard and figured out the problem. 

"Just glad you're alright, ma'am. I'll be right there." 

"Kara, wait - please! Please let me take you back to my place. You're not...thinking straight. You're going to cycle again..." Lena knew she sounded desperate and she didn't care. "I heard Sara say she's letting you have the weekend off and you don't have to practice till Monday. Let me take you home. We can ride this out together." 

Kara looked at her with hesitation as her car pulled up. 

"You...you took such good care of me. Please let me take care of you. I promise, I won't get emotional or try convincing you that you should give us a chance." Lena said. 

Kara still looked skeptical. 

"I'm begging you, Kara. Come home with me." Despite her claim to be begging, the desperation was gone from Lena's voice. Instead she spoke with alpha authority, her voice on the edge of a rumble. 

As Travis pulled to a stop at the curb Lena kept her eyes on Kara, who gave a slight nod. At that Lena turned and leaned into the window he had rolled down. 

"Good evening, Travis. It turns out that Kara won't be needing you after all. Thank you for your patience and excellent competence in assessing the situation." Lena pulled out a fifty dollar bill and held it towards him. Travis looked at Kara, who gave him a nod of affirmation. 

"Thank you, ma'am. Have a nice night." He said, taking the tip and touching his hat in thanks. 

After he pulled away Lena walked to her car and opened the back door for Kara, who folded herself inside. Lena tried to not be distracted by her beautiful, nearly-bare legs as she settled into the seat. 

Lena shut the door and walked around the car to sit on other side of the back seat. 

"Home, please, Vaz." Lena said and raised the partition between the back and front seats, then reached across to take Kara's hand where it rested on her thigh. 

Lena tried to keep her breathing even and not take Kara's scent in too deeply. She hoped the traffic wouldn't be too bad. She longed to care for Kara, knowing that her mouth and throat must be sore, not to mention her panic about possibly being discovered on her knees and knotted on the elevator floor. 

"Thank you, Kara. Thank you for coming home with me. I promise, nothing is going to happen that you don't want." 

"Lena, of course I know that! I just didn't want to...impose, I guess." Kara said looking at Lena with questioning eyes. 

"Kara, really, how could you think that?" Lena marvelled at how Kara changed as she moved through her heat cycles: going from adorable and confident on a typical day, to begging to suck her cock and giving her instructions at the height of her heat. And now quiet and almost withdrawn as she came down between cycles, though that might be partly recovering from the panic of nearly being discovered. Kara was an enigma to her. Lena was completely enthralled. 

"All I want to do is take care of you. And I really don't want to be separated from you right now." Lena said honestly. Kara squeezed her hand in acknowledgement. 

They stayed quiet for the rest of the ride, though continued holding hands until the driver pulled to a stop. They both seeming to be recovering from their intense experience in the elevator, moving from sheer ecstasy to full-on panic in seconds. 

Lena said goodnight to the driver and used a card to buzz through the door of her building. She led Kara past the elevator in the main lobby to a smaller elevator around the corner that read "Penthouse Access Only". At that elevator she put her finger on a screen and the door immediately opened. She suddenly realized that Kara may not feel like getting into an elevator at that moment. 

"I'm sorry, Kara, I didn't think...Do you mind? There are stairs, of course, but it's 30 stories..." 

"It's fine, Lena, really." Kara walked past her to the elevator and Lena followed. Kara leaned against the wall, looking a little shell-shocked, perhaps at being on an elevator again so soon. Lena couldn't help but want to be close to her now that they were finally away from prying eyes. She hit the button for the penthouse and then moved to stand in front of Kara, who had been watching her every move. 

"This is my private elevator, Kara. And there's no camera, so you can relax." Lena moved tentatively to wrap Kara in her arms and she quickly melted into them. 

"Thanks Lena. That was a very close call. I think my life flashed before my eyes during those last few floors before we..." 

"Me too." Lena said so that Kara wouldn't feel the need to say more. She began to caress her back and nuzzle into the side of Kara's face. "I hope you know I would have done anything in my power to protect you if anything had happened. 

"I do." Kara said simply, moving her hands around Lena's waist and letting her head rest on Lena's shoulder. They stood, breathing in the comfort of each other's scent until the elevator came to a halt. Lena stood back and watched Kara's eyes widen as the doors to her penthouse opened. 

"Holy shit, Lena." Lena was more or less used to that reaction from women who had never been to her place. Though it was understated, there was no getting around the opulence and size of it. Usually she felt chuffed at the reaction, but tonight she only worried that it might make Kara uncomfortable. 

"Sorry, I...know it's a bit much..." She apologized. 

"Well, I guess I shouldn't expect less from the famous Lena Luthor." Kara said with a chuckle. Lena was relieved to see her smile. 

"You mean 'infamous'" She said with a grin, then took Kara's hands in both of hers and walked backwards so that she could keep an eye on her. Somehow she still wasn't convinced that Kara was coming to her place and wanted to make sure she didn't get spooked. 

"So...you're probably hungry...How about we...order some Chinese takeout?" Lena asked, suddenly remembering what Kara had ordered for their not-date. She led Kara in to sit on her flawless white couch. 

"That sounds perfect." Kara said collapsing back onto the couch and watching Lena closely. 

"Can I get you something to drink? How about some tea?" Lena said, thinking it might be soothing for her throat. 

"Yes, please." Kara said, sinking deeper into the couch and closing her eyes. 

Lena reappeared soon with the hot tea. "Food is on the way." She said, handing over the cup. "This is organic green tea with honey. It's supposed to be good for..." Lena let the sentence end rather than remind her that she'd just had Lena's cock buried deep in her throat. 

"Thanks, Lena." Kara said, taking the cup in both her hands and blowing on the top to cool it. Lena thrilled at the touch of her hands. 

She watched closely as Kara's mouth opened and curled around the rim of the cup. Suddenly her throat felt very dry. She reached for her glass of water, wishing it were scotch. 

Kara sat taking sips of the tea and watching Lena carefully. Lena saw some color returning to Kara's cheeks. 

"I'm going to go find something more comfortable for you to wear." 

Lena reappeared carrying some luxurious silk pajamas with button-up front and long pants. She figured after hours in the tiny black dress Kara was ready to be covered for a bit. Lena knew her skin would be especially sensitive due to her heat, and the pajamas were made from the softest Bombyx silk available. She had a range of colors, but chose a beautiful topaz thinking how it would set off Kara's eyes. Her heart thrilled at the chance to choose an outfit for Kara. She let herself fantasize for a moment about being able to select and buy clothes for her, and dressing her to go out. _Or stay in..._ Lena smiled to herself. 

When Lena returned she handed the silk pile over to Kara. "Can I...help you change?" Lena asked. Despite their extreme intimacy in the elevator, she still felt awkward imagining undressing Kara. Even so, she had a strong desire to do things for her and couldn't resist asking. 

"Yes." Kara said, looking up at Lena with wide eyes. Lena knelt in front of Kara and slid her dress up gently. Just as Kara started raising her hips so Lena could slide the dress further up, it occurred to Lena that Kara's panties were in her pants pocket. She could feel her cheeks redden and her chest start to rise and fall more rapidly at the realization that she was about to see Kara completely naked for the first time. 

She tried to calm her body's reaction as much as possible as she continued slowly raising the dress higher, over her stomach, her fingertips grazing Kara's sides as she lifted her arms. At that point Lena had to stand to continue to lift the dress higher, sliding it up to reveal Kara's perfect breasts as she raised her arms over her head. Lena's breath caught in her throat when she at last pulled it up and completely off. She froze for a moment at the sight of Kara bare on her couch. 

"My god, Kara. You're absolutely gorgeous..." Lena could see Kara preen at her words, then she shivered slightly. Lena came out of her reverie to grab the silk top, easing it around Kara's back and holding it while she put both arms through the long sleeves. Lena then buttoned up the front, grabbed the bottoms and opened them for her to put her feet through. She watched enthralled as Kara bent each of her powerful legs inside the pant legs, giving Lena a glimpse of her beautiful cunt in the process. 

She resisted the urge to take Kara in her arms and bury her nose between her breasts. The next thing on her mental list was getting Kara fed and she knew the food should be there momentarily. Instead she reached for the cup of tea on the table and handed it to Kara. 

"Better?" 

"Much. These p.j.s are phenomenal! I don't think I've ever worn anything so soft." Kara smiled. "You're very sweet, Lena. I think the tabloids have you all wrong." 

"Thanks for saying so. The truth is, I'm not always this sweet. You bring it out in me." 

"Hmm, I bet you say that to all the girls." Kara laughed. 

Lena knew she was teasing, but it stung a little. She hoped she would be able to show Kara how much she meant to her, even if she had promised not to try to talk Kara into anything. Just then she heard the doorbell chime. 

"Just relax, no one can see from the door into this room. I'll be back in a minute with the food." Kara smiled excitedly at the news about food. 

Lena soon returned and spread copious amounts of Chinese food on the coffee table by the couch and handed Kara a plate and some chopsticks. She had ordered twice the amount she normally would for two people, just to be on the safe side. 

"Bon appetite!" She said with a smile. 

"Lena, are you sure it's OK to be eating on this fabulous white couch? Eliza would never allow such a thing." 

"I'm not worried, Kara. I've seen you eat with chopsticks before - you're quite accomplished." Lena chuckled. 

"Well, anything related to food...I tend to do well." Kara laughed. 

_That's not the only thing you do well..._ Lena thought to herself. 

"Actually, I spent almost a year playing soccer in China. When I graduated from college there was no professional women's soccer in the U.S. I wanted to keep playing. It didn't pay much, but enough to get by and keep playing.:" 

"That's fascinating. No wonder you are so good with chopsticks." Lena said, impressed. "I have to confess, I love to watch you eat. It's like watching the Olympics of eating." 

Kara guffawed at that and continued to plow ahead. 

"So...who is Eliza?" Lena couldn't help but ask. 

"Oh, Eliza is...my mother. Well, my adoptive mother. She and Jeremiah adopted me when I was 13. I guess at that age it felt awkward to call anyone new 'Mom and Dad'." 

Lena wanted Kara to relax and get some rest, not think about unpleasant things like her parents dying. She changed the subject. 

"So, Alex seems very special. I can see she really looks out for you." 

"She is. Honestly, I don't know where I'd be without her. We've gotten each other through some rough times. I know she can be overprotective. And I'm sorry about how she acted..." 

"Please, Kara. If I had a sister like you I'm sure I would be overprotective too." Lena said. 

"Is that how Lex was with you, before..." 

"Ugh, let's not talk about Lex. I want to think about pleasant thoughts." Lena said breezily. "Like the fact that you are here on my couch devouring Chinese food. I think I had a very similar fantasy once..." 

"Lena!" Kara laughed. "Hey, why aren't you eating? Did you put something in this food?" 

Lena's eyes went wide. She searched around for the other set of chopsticks. 

"I'm only teasing, Lena. You obviously don't need to slip me anything to get what you want." Kara said with a wink. 

"Right. I guess I was distracted watching you eat." Lena teased. "It is quite a sight." 

Kara continued, but seemed to be slowing down a bit. 

"Kara, after you're done, I'd love for you to get in the jacuzzi. I have to get on a call soon, but I could get you set up before I do. I think it would feel really good and help you relax so that maybe you could get some sleep before..." Lena let the sentence drop, not wanting to work herself anticipating the next cycle that would be hitting them. 

"Sounds lovely, Lena. But I want to see you eat something first." 

Lena realized she had gotten distracted again. Kara leaned against the back of the couch and folded her arms to let Lena know she wasn't moving until Lena ate. Lena focused and made a conscious effort to eat everything on her plate as Kara watched with a sly smile. 

"Good girl." Kara said, which caused Lena to flash on the memory of Kara looking up at her from the elevator floor, telling Lena firmly how she would let Lena know whether she wanted her to stop or go. Lena stifled a moan at the thought. 

Once she was finished, Lena set her plate on the table and leaned forward to give Kara a quick kiss on the lips. 

"Stay here and rest. I'm going to run the water." 

Lena filled her tub and put in some lavender smelling salts. She arranged shampoos and soaps she thought Kara might like on the edge of the tub and then lit some candles. 

_Jesus, Luthor, you really are going overboard._ She told herself, but when it came to Kara she wanted to do anything she could that might bring her pleasure. She was rewarded by Kara's excitement when she brought her in for the bath. 

Next she retrieved her fluffiest robe and hung it nearby for Kara. 

"I'm not sure how long this call will go. If you get sleepy, my bedroom is right through that door." Lena motioned across the room. Kara looked a bit amazed at the lavish comfort of the room. 

"Lena, this bathroom is bigger than my bedroom." Kara laughed. 

"I know it's a bit ridiculous, but I can't help that I love my luxuries. I love them even more right now since I get to pamper you." 

"You're too much, Lena. This all seems a bit...surreal." Kara said, gazing at her with a look of amazement. 

"Well, too much is never enough, that's what Lex always told me." Lena said grimly. Why did so many things remind her of her brother? 

Kara gave her a sympathetic smile and graciously refrained from commenting. Instead she turned to look over all the products on the edge of the tub. 

"OK, I'll leave you to it." As much as she would have loved to watch Kara climb into the bath and see her react to how wonderful it felt, she didn't want to make her uncomfortable by watching her undress. 

Lena walked to Kara and took her hand and kissed it gently. "Is there anything else you need?" 

"My mind is a little blown right now, Lena." Kara said, pulling Lena's hand to her own lips and kissing it back. "I'll be just fine, don't worry about me." 

"I know you can take care of yourself, Kara. But I can't help it if it brings me such pleasure to help a bit." 

Lena smiled and forced herself to leave by sheer will. It was painful to leave Kara in order to join a call with investors half way around the world, and one that would include her mother. But she knew that as time went on it and she got further along in her upcycle it would only become increasingly more difficult to be away from her. 

Lena closed the door to her home office and managed to stay relatively focused and on task during her call. But she couldn't shake the thought of Kara naked in her tub just down the hall. At one point as the meeting dragged on she thought she might stick her ink pen through her own eye if one of the boorish men didn't stop talking. After 2 hours she was finally able to wrap up the meeting. 

Her heart missed a beat when she entered her bedroom and saw Kara's tousled form, back in the silk pajamas and snoozing under the covers of her very large and luxurious bed. With blond curls framing her face and her mouth hanging open slightly, she looked like she hadn't a care in the world. 

Finally , Lena was able to get out of her suit, which she had kept on since it was a video call to Tokyo. She pulled out another set of silk pajamas very similar to Kara's, but in emerald. She knew it was a fantastic color on her and wanted to look good for Kara when she woke up. 

When she crawled into bed and joined Kara under the covers she was barely able to resist wrapping her up from behind. But she was determined not to risk waking her and felt content just to be near hear, to at last have Kara in her bed. 

The sun was just beginning to peak through and lighten the room, so she picked up a tablet by her bed to remotely close the room darkening shades. Now it would be like night in the room until she decided it was time to let the day in. After the incredible and seemingly unending day she was actually able to go to sleep, despite the thrill of having Kara nearby. 

"Sleep well, Kara." She whispered before finally going to sleep herself. 

When Lena awoke hours later she had no concept of time or space. She felt like she could have been anywhere in the world, during any time of day or night. She immediately became aware of a heavy warmth covering her body, and a delicious smell surrounding her. 

Lena's eyes flew open as she recognized the smell, and became aware of the omega's body bearing down on her. As her eyes adjusted she realized part of her face was covered in blonde curls, and she could hear the quiet sounds of Kara's even breaths. Somehow while they were sleeping Kara had moved and was now laying on top of her body, though she still seemed to be asleep, or else she had moved and fallen back asleep. 

Lena shifted slightly and immediately realized her cock was wide awake and pressed tightly against the side of Kara's thigh. 

She could tell she had progressed quite a way into her next cycle while she was sleeping, and was already getting hard. 

"Oh. fuck." Lena whispered out loud. 


	11. I Won't Treat You Like You're Typical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ali_T_363 for beta-ing!

Kara shifted and groaned in her sleep. Lena tried to hold still and let her sleep, but she knew she wouldn't be able to last long in this position. She reached down to grip her cock at the base, bringing herself some relief. Lena closed her eyes and tried to brainstorm a solution. There was no way for her to get out of bed without waking Kara. And there was only so long she would last, being so far along in her cycle, not to mention being trapped under the most delicious omega she'd ever met. She heard a groan leave her own lips involuntarily.

At the sound Kara began to shift, like she was trying to get settled and comfortable, which only made matters worse for Lena. Still, she couldn't help but notice how adorable Kara was when she was sleeping and moving against her. Lena took in a deep breath and stared at the ceiling with determination not to do anything to wake her.

Lena remained that way for another 20 minutes before Kara started moving again. Just as Lena was sure she couldn't stay still another moment, Kara's leg shifted against her, and her hard-on seemed to bring Kara out of her slumber. Lena watched as Kara's eyes opened with confusion in the darkness, looking around to try to figure out where she could be.

"Kara. It's Lena. You're with me in my flat. You came here after we...got stuck...in the L-Corp elevator." Lena said softly, trying to convey the basics of the situation before Kara started to worry.

"Oh, yes. I remember. And I had piles of Chinese food and a lovely bath. You're spoiling me, Lena."

"I told you in the elevator that I wanted to give you what you deserve." Lena said, kissing the top of her head. "And you deserve the best."

Kara moved again, causing her thigh to rub against the side of Lena's erection.

"Ah-ha! Seems you're already very awake..." Kara said looking up at Lena with a pleased smile. She moved her leg again to create more friction against Lena's cock.

Lena moaned deeply. "Well, what do you expect, I woke up trapped under the sexiest woman I've ever met." 

"I can't believe we're in a wonderful bed, in a private place...it seems so...decadent." Kara remarked. "Are you sure no one is going to show up at any moment and beat down the door?"

"Kara, please don't jinx us!" Lena laughed. "Seriously. I promise no one can walk in on us."

"So, I get to take my time with you?" Kara asked. Lena could feel the spike in Kara's pheromones and it increased hers as well.

"Yes, Kara. You can do anything you want." Lena could feel Kara's body moving and squirming against her. Lena couldn't help but move back in response.

"In that case, you won't be needing this..." Kara said, teasing her fingers down Lena's neck to the opening of her pajama top, releasing the top button and caressing down the center of Lena's chest. She paused to kiss the skin between her breasts before releasing the next button. At the same time Kara bent her knee and moved it tight between Lena's legs, creating pressure on her cock.

"Oh yes..." Lena breathed out and involuntarily thrust her hips up. "Sorry, Kara, I didn't mean to..."

"Shh...it's OK, Lena. You can let go. I trust you. Just let go." Kara said kissing Lena's cheek and moving slowly until she reached her lips. Lena returned the kiss, overjoyed to hear Kara say that she trusted her. Even so, she didn't feel like she could really let go. She wanted Kara to stay in control unless she specifically asked Lena to take it.

Despite how good Kara was making her feel, Lena couldn't resist her curiosity about what had happened earlier. "Kara, can I ask you about...what you did in the elevator?"

"You really want to talk right now?" Kara chuckled. "I guess you get verbal when you're up cycling just like I do..."

"No, I mean, well...have you ever done… that before? Sorry, it’s none of my business."

"I don't mind answering. The truth is, I haven't done that before. And wasn't even sure it was possible."

"Then why did you..."

"I'm not sure what came over me, Lena. I just...it hit me in that moment that I wanted to take your knot. It was a split second decision. I knew you'd be afraid of hurting me, so I just went for it. I hope you don't mind. I have to admit, it's one of the most thrilling things I've ever done." Kara smiled excitedly.

"Well, it was the most thrilling thing I've ever experienced in bed - I mean, well, you know what I mean." Lena added. "It was fucking incredible, Kara. You're absolutely amazing..."

"Thanks, Lena." Kara's voice slightly purred. "Means a lot to hear that from you...such a powerful alpha."

Kara resumed her work in getting into Lena's top, sliding her fingers down to the next button down and kissing her way lower. When she at last had it completely undone she pushed it open to fully expose Lena's chest.

"Your breasts are fantastic, Lena." Kara said, cupping her hands around each. "I'm sure you've hear that before."

"I suppose. When I'm with you it's hard to remember being with anyone else." Lena said, sincerely.

"Ha! You are very smooth, aren't you?" Kara smirked at her. In the next moment she leaned over to take in Lena's left nipple in her mouth. Lena lost the capacity to respond as Kara began to suck and nip.

Kara started to grind with more determination using her thigh between Lena's legs, then shifted further down the bed to let her lips move lower, down Lena's stomach, until reaching the top of her pajama bottoms. She teased her fingers near the top of her waist band, then down over Lena's straining bulge to palm her through her thin pajama bottoms. Lena let out a groan of pleasure.

"Yes. This is what I want...this is all I want." Kara said, stroking Lena's shaft.

"Whatever you want, Kara...take whatever you want." Lena breathed out, pleading. She was running her fingers gently through Kara's locks. "I'm yours."

Kara paused and looked up at Lena's eyes. "Is that true?"

"Yes. You know it is." Lena said, looking down at her. "You can feel it. Can't you?"

Kara ignored the question. "There is something I wanted in that elevator. Something I couldn't have..." She resumed stroking Lena, then sat back on her heels. She moved her knee from between Lena's legs to her side and then moved the other knee to her other side, now positioned just above Lena's hips.

"But what do you want, Lena?"

"You Kara. Just you. I want to do anything that'll make you feel good."

"Right answer." Kara said, lowering herself down to straddle Lena. 

"Ummpf." Lena grunted at the feeling of Kara's warm cunt at last covering her cock. They both still wore pajama pants, but the silk was so thin and soft, it was almost like nothing was there. Lena's hips thrusted upward without her direction to grind hard into Kara. Lena started to apologize, but before she could Kara called out.

"Yes! Yes, Lena...fuck you feel so good." Kara's hips slowly rocked back and forth over her. She let her weight push her harder down onto Lena.

"Where are your condoms?" Kara asked, without slowing her movements.

"Top drawer." Lena said, motioning to a table by the bed.

Kara scrambled off Lena and stood up by the bed. She put her hands to the waist of her pajama pants, slid them off quickly, then stepped gracefully out of them. She looked at Lena, who still had her pants on, and smiled mischievously.

"You too, Ms. Luthor. I want to see what I'm working with here." Kara smirked and Lena moved quickly to comply. She pulled her pajama pants down and off, then tossed them aside. She looked back at Kara and saw she had a very appreciative expression.

"Oh yes." She said simply, one side of her mouth curling into a smile like she was about to have her favorite meal. Lena swallowed hard and tried to stay still and wait for Kara to come back to her. Every ounce of her body wanted to get up and go to her. To bend her over the side of the bed and thrust in as deeply as she could from behind. To give it to Kara like Lena was sure she wanted. But she waited on Kara's direction. If Kara wanted her to take over all she had to do was say the word, Lena reminded herself.

While Lena watched with hooded eyes, Kara reached into the drawer, took out a handful of condoms, and tossed them on the bed next to Lena. She then quickly climbed back on the bed to straddle Lena's legs and began sorting through the pile. Lena worked to hold still and let Kara be in control.

"I know I can finally take my time with you. But I what I really want is to feel you inside me. Right now." Then Kara smiled, like she had discovered exactly what she wanted. She grabbed one of the condoms and tore it open.

"Everyone tells me blue is my color." She smirked as she began to roll a royal blue condom over Lena's cock. "Extra-large, huh? God I hope you're going to fit..." 

"If you want it to fit I can help with that. Just say the word." Lena said with an involuntary rumble. "I'll make it fit."

"Oh fuck, Lena..." Kara gasped. Lena felt Kara's cunt clench against the top of her thighs. _She likes the idea of me getting rough._ Lena felt her cock pulse at the realization, but was still determined to hold back until Kara explicitly asked her to take over.

"There's lube in the drawer...if you're worried." Lena's breaths were coming more quickly, her chest moving rapidly up and down with excitement. 

"That won't be necessary." Kara said, lifting her hips off Lena's body. She reached for Lena's hand and brought her fingers to her dripping cunt. 

Lena gasped at the feeling of how soaked she was. She slid two fingers in deeper to massage Kara's front wall. 

"Oh!" Kara called out in surprise, then said with a pleased smile. "Ummm. You know just how to touch me..." 

Lena felt her cock surge at the praise. As much she wanted her cock involved, she continued to stroke Kara's g-spot so that she could continue to hear her moaning in pleasure as she started to gyrate against Lena's fingers. She could already feel Kara starting to clench slightly. Lena wanted to bring her to orgasm right then, no longer caring about her own intense need. 

"Mmm...that's so good, Lena. But wait..." Kara said, stilling her hips. She pulled Lena's fingers out and moved them to her own lips, licking them hungrily. 

"This is what I have to have right now." Kara then moved her body back down, this time spreading the lips of her wet cunt against the underside of Lena's dick. 

"God yes..." Lena groaned out as her back arched and her eyes rolled up to the ceiling. Lena then looked down eagerly to watch what was happening but was disappointed to see Kara's pajama top had slipped down over her cock. She couldn't see anything but Kara's legs sticking out from below the silk. 

"Kara, please. Please let me see you." Lena begged.

Kara smiled teasingly. "What, you mean this?" She fingered the lapels of her top. 

"Yes..." Lena breathed harshly, almost gasping. 

"I know what you really want...you want to see your cock against my body..." Kara said, seductively. "You want to watch as you enter me...You want to watch while you split me open with your big cock..." 

Lena noticed Kara's breath was also coming faster as she spoke. Kara reached down with one hand, sliding it under her pajama top to stroke the front of Lena's shaft, her pussy lips still surrounding the underside. 

"Yes...yes...that's exactly what I want." Lena whispered, as if begging Kara to take mercy on her. 

"Then I want that too..." She said and began to slowly and seductively tease open the buttons of her top with both hands until it hung open. 

Lena looked down in wonder at the sight of her cock standing tall against the beauty of Kara's abs. It looked even better than she had imagined, her cock red and full, pressed against Kara, her cunt wetting the underside of her cock. She could feel how ready Kara was from her wet heat, and the way her cunt was starting to tremble with anticipation. She then realized how much Kara was also holding back, making Lena work for it, and it only made her more excited. 

As Lena's eyes moved up Kara's body she noticed her breasts were still mostly covered by the sides of her top. 

"Please. Take it all the way off." Lena said, trying not to let the alpha rumble into her voice. She could feel it rising in her throat, trying to demand what she wanted. But there was no need. Kara moved to remove it. 

"Since you asked so nicely..." She smiled wickedly at Lena, then shouldered out of the top and tossed it aside. Now Lena could see Kara in all her muscled glory, bare and straddling her legs. Her cock pushed tightly against Kara's torso. She groaned her approval. 

"You're splendid, Kara. Your body is...fucking fantastic..." Lena said, at a loss for words to express what she was feeling. 

"Just wait till you feel what it's like on the inside." Kara smiled. "You think you're ready for that?" 

"I've been ready for that since I woke up an hour ago." Lena gasped out. 

"You poor baby. You're as hard as steel for me..." Kara put two fingers into her own mouth and sucked them, then dragging them out of her mouth, pulling her bottom lip open a bit as she slipped them out. Lena was entranced by the glimpse of her tongue and Kara fingering her lips. Watching her mouth caused Lena to flash on a memory of Kara on her knees in the elevator, her eyes wide and looking up at Lena with her mouth full. 

Lena watched in amazement as Kara then moved her wet fingers down and teased around the sensitive tip of Lena's cock, causing Lena to call out and jerk her hips harshly. Kara grinned her approval at Lena's reaction and began to move her hips slightly up and down, using Lena's cock to gain friction against her clit. 

Lena lost her words. There was so much she wanted to say. Instead, she just looked at Kara, mesmerized. She could feel the alpha inside rumbling, demanding that she take the omega and end her torture, but Lena kept in control. 

Kara leaned forward and reached for each of Lena's wrists, then moved her arms higher and then down onto the bed, forcing Lena's back to arch slightly. She put her weight onto Lena's wrists, essentially trapping her against the bed. Lena was struck by her strength when she tried to readjust. She felt her own chest rumble and wondered if Kara could hear it to. 

"Is this OK?" Kara asked, sounding almost innocent. 

"Anything, Kara...Anything you want..." Lena struggled and swallowed down her howling alpha, demanding to get her hands on Kara. 

Eventually Kara took mercy on Lena, bracing her arms beside Lena's body, still holding her wrists down and then lifting her body up to move over Lena's cock.

They both let out deep guttural moans as Kara finally lowered herself and finally eased Lena's tip inside her. 

"Oh fuck yes..." Kara breathed out as Lena thrust up slightly before catching herself and dropping back down to the bed. She was relieved that Kara followed, dropping down further, taking Lena deeper. 

"Yes...yes...yes..." Lena encouraged her, longing to thrust up and deep. She wanted to drive in to the hilt, but she held back. Fortunately, Kara didn't waste much time working her way lower. She rolled her hips back and forth, then started bouncing slightly up and down, working Lena steadily inside. Lena watched her breasts bouncing as she started to move harder and faster. Lena couldn't help but rotate her hips slightly to meet Kara's cunt more fully. 

Kara started intensifying the rhythm, fucking herself harder on Lena's cock. She seemed to be moving into a trance like state, her mouth hanging open in ecstasy. Moments later she was calling out loudly with each downward motion. 

Lena was in utter bliss, her cock encased by her tightness: warm, wet and clenching, while she watched the gorgeous woman's body bouncing up and down on top of her, calling out her name as she careened towards orgasm. 

"Fuck, you're so big Lena...fill me up..." Kara was working hard to take her deeper, but now her clenching pussy was slowing down progress. 

"Kara...yes...please...don't stop..." Lena pleaded. "you feel...amazing...so...fucking good..." 

Suddenly Lena could feel herself starting to knot and as she got bigger Kara couldn't take her in as deeply. Lena heard Kara whine in frustration. 

"Lena...I can't...I want your knot...please..." Kara begged. "I can't...make it fit..." 

Lena saw a tear of frustration leaking from the corner of Kara's eye and was filled with despair at the sight. 

"It's OK, baby...I can make it fit...I promise you." Lena struggled to speak as she was also nearing her own orgasm. Her arms were still trapped against the bed, with Kara's weight pressing down on her. Lena felt desperate to sink her knot into Kara, she wanted it more than she remembered wanting anything in her life. "But I...need my hands..." 

Kara's eyes went wide with the realization that she was still trapping Lena's wrists against the bed and immediately released her.

Once Lena's hands were finally free she moved them immediately to grip Kara's hips. 

"I've got you, Kara...I'm going to...make you feel so good..." Lena said as Kara continued to move up and down on her shaft. 

"Let go, Kara. It's ok...Let me do it...you don't need to..." Lena felt Kara still on top of her. Lena gripped her hips and pulled them down hard and maneuvered her own hips with power and determination. Her alpha growled deeply and Kara whimpered desperately in response. At this point she knew there was nothing that would stand in her way of knotting the omega, unless she herself asked Lena to stop. 

Lena watched as Kara's head dropped back, an expression of pure ecstasy, her mouth open and eyes rolling back. She began to call out steady high-pitched calls of Lena's name. Lena could feel the excruciating tightness intensifying every time she moved to go deeper, only able to gain millimetres at a time. 

"Please Lena...oh please." Kara said, sounding desperate. "Knot me." 

Lena sat up on the bed to get better leverage. Still straddling Lena's lap, Kara wrapped her arms around Lena's shoulders to keep herself from tipping over as Lena continued to push her way inside, despite Kara's clenching. Suddenly she felt the sharp pain of a bite on her neck, followed by euphoria coursing throughout her body, causing a powerful jerk of her hips and she slipped inside with a grunt. 

She heard Kara call out in pleasure as Lena reveled in the ecstasy of knotting the omega at last. In that moment nothing could have felt more right. The sounds Kara was making told her Kara was feeling the same way. Kara's body was in a near convulsive state now as her cunt clamped down on Lena, making any further movement impossible. Even so, the feeling of Kara clenching around her again and again caused Lena to fall into what felt like an unending orgasm. She felt herself pouring into the condom and, for a moment, felt intense disappointment at the realization she wasn't filling Kara, before pushing the thought away. 

"God yes, Kara...you feel so good...you're so good..." Lena reassured her. Lena released her hips and wrapped her arms around Kara, whispering praises in her ear. As Kara began to come down slightly Lena felt her licking and nipping at the bite she'd made on Lena's neck, as if trying to soothe the pain. It reminded Lena of the intense bite that had helped her to finally knot. 

_Holy fuck, Kara bit my neck..._ Everything had been a blur when Lena had finally pushed inside, but now that they were tied she flashed to the feeling of the bite. When it happened Lena felt elation as well as panic at the thought that Kara might break her skin and give her a mating bite. She had done plenty of edge-biting with lovers, based on mutual agreements ahead of time. That they would only bite to stimulate the sensation of mating and bring the rush that followed the bite, but always be careful never to break the skin. 

Lena's heart thrilled at the realization that Kara had done this without their discussion, that she had lost control even though she knew it was wrong to want that. They were both caressing each other's backs gently and nuzzling into each other as much as possible given how tightly they were tied. Eventually Kara's breathing started to slow. 

"I'm sorry, Lena. I shouldn't have...I'm sorry for biting you. We didn't even talk about it..." 

"Shhh, Kara, please. Honestly, I loved it. I felt it through my whole body. There's no harm done - you didn't break the skin..." Lena tried to soothe Kara and reassure her that she hadn't done anything wrong. 

"But we didn't even talk about it! You must have completely freaked out at the thought that I might..." 

"Kara, if anything I feel freaked out because I realized that deep down I wanted you to do it. To really do it." Lena whispered. Why was she being so honest? Admitting that was sure to worry the omega. 

Kara froze her movements at Lena's confession. 

"Kara..." Lena began kissing her neck and holding her tighter. "Don't freak out..." 

"I'm not, I..." Kara took in a deep breath. "I'm really not, Lena." 

"Let's just...is OK if I move us into a more comfortable position? Let's rest for a while. It's not a good time to talk, we're both completely keyed up on hormones." 

"Yes...please." Kara breathed out. Lena shifted to gain leverage and slowly rolled backwards so that Kara could rest on top of her. Now Kara was nuzzling into her chest and making a purring sound, causing Lena's chest to rumble in response. 

"You're so good, Kara." Lena murmured, kissing the top of her head and caressing her back. "You feel so good, baby. The way you take my cock...I don't think I've ever cum that hard...for so long...feels so fucking good to be inside you right now..." 

Lena could feel Kara clench again at her words and her purring sounds increased as Lena praised her. Kara continued to milk her cock, causing her to pulse weakly. Lena was in utter bliss, knotted with Kara, her body resting heavily on Lena's chest. It felt like all was right with the world, even as Lena could feel them both coming down slightly.

"That was amazing, Lena." Kara said when she seemed to recovered more. "The way you fit inside me...you're so big...so strong...I love the way you fill me up..." At that Lena's cock gave another harsh pulse, causing Kara to gasp out and clench down tighter. 

"Ummpf..." They both grunted at the feeling. Lena worked to keep her hips still. She knew they should be settling down to rest and recover, but Kara's words and ministrations were causing her body to respond.

"Fuck. You make me want to go all night." Lena said into Kara's hair. "I can't get enough of you."

"Me too. The things you do to my body..." Kara breathed out. She squirmed slightly against Lena's chest, even though she still couldn't move much given they were so tightly tied.

"It's OK. Let's try to rest for a while. We have time..." Lena said, trying to convince herself as much as Kara. She was only just on the edge of feeling her knot start to go down slightly.

They stayed wrapped up in each other for quite a while, feeling content and blissful as they slowly came down. Eventually Lena could feel their breathing slowing and body temperatures decreasing to normal. She felt Kara shiver against her and managed to reach out and grab a comforter to cover her. She loved the feeling of having Kara on top of her and being under the blanket like they were in a cocoon, hidden from the world.

Just as she felt she was getting close to the point that they could untie, she felt Kara's breathing even out and could tell she'd dozed off. Lena knew she must be exhausted from their marathon fucking. She was glad Kara felt safe enough with her to sleep while Lena was still inside her. She eventually eased out and went to take a shower. She slipped back into her pajamas and climbed back into bed. She wrapped her arms around Kara and kissed the back of her neck. 

"I wish you were mine, Kara." Lena whispered into her hair. "I would take such good care of you. Protect you and...do anything to make you happy." Lena knew she was saying things she wouldn't allow herself to say if Kara was awake. She'd promised not to get emotional or try to convince her they should be together. Lena eventually went to sleep feeling content, basking in Kara's scent. 

When she woke hours later she knew the bed was empty and assumed Kara had left. She immediately felt the loss in her gut. She climbed out of bed and made her way to the kitchen to get a drink. There she laughed seeing Kara sitting on her counter, back in her pajamas and eating leftover Chinese takeout. 

"You're still here." Lena smiled, walking over to her. 

"Of course I'm still here. I can hardly walk after that." Kara smirked. 

"Kara, I..." Lena's heart lurched at the idea she had hurt Kara. 

"Lena, I'm only teasing. That was amazing." She reached out to grab the lapels of Lena's pajama top and pulled her closer so that she was standing between Kara's legs. 

"And so is this food." Kara said grabbing her chopsticks and feeding Lena some Jiaozi.

"Mmm. Yes. This is from Xióng Māo's." Lena said, pleased that Kara liked it. 

"Wait, isn't that like a...five star restaurant?" Kara asked. "Do they usually offer takeout?" 

"Yes, well. The head chef is a dear friend." Lena smiled. 

"Wow. You really know how to treat a girl." Kara said, kissing Lena briefly before taking another bite.

"You deserve the best, Kara." Lena said wistfully. "I hope someday you find someone who can give that to you...Someone you'll let give you what you deserve." 

Lena immediately regretted what she said, realizing she was treading the edge of territory she'd promised not to. Fortunately, Kara didn't look upset. 

"You really are something altogether different, aren't you?" Kara said, looking at with a curious expression, then smiling and squeezing her legs together slightly, wrapping Lena in a 'leg hug'. 

"Thanks for noticing..." Lena said, a bit sadly. _For all the good it does me._ Lena thought to herself. 

Kara changed the subject breezily by stabbing more Jiaozi and feeding them to Lena, who was chewing as fast as she could to keep up. 

"Kara, enough!" Lena protested, laughing. 

"You need to eat. To keep your strength up." Kara said with a mischievous smile. Lena continued chewing diligently to please Kara. 

"Don't worry about me. I'm ready for anything you are." Lena said with a smirk after swallowing her food. She eased one hand down Kara's back and then gave her ass a squeeze. "Just say the word.” 

"I'm really glad to hear that, Lena." Kara said, setting down the food. She put her arms over Lena's shoulders and moved her mouth to her neck where she started kissing and nipping gently. 

"The thing is...I feel like I'm cycling up again..." Kara whispered. 

"And what I really want right now...is for you to take control." Kara said, now biting more roughly against Lena's neck with her teeth. "Do you think you're up for that?" 

Lena’s lips brushed against the shell of Kara’s ear as she softly moaned, “Oh, fuck”.


	12. Shock to Your System

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Ali_T_363 for beta-ing!

"Oh. Fuck." Lena’s lips brushed against the shell of Kara’s ear as she softly moaned.

Kara felt Lena's moan like a pulse through her cunt. She thrilled in the realization that Lena was already set to go again. It wasn't unheard of for Kara to have a heat partner who couldn't keep up with her when she was in heat. But based on her performance so far, Kara wasn't surprised to find Lena right there with her, ready to go again.

"Kara..." Lena said, easing her tongue along the edge of Kara's ear and down her neck. "Are you sure...that's what you really want? You want me to be in charge?" Lena said with a sharp nip at her ear lobe.

"God, yes." Kara said, feeling her body move against Lena’s. She moved her arms behind Lena's back and pulled herself forward on the counter to bring their bodies flush.

"I'm going to give you what you want." Lena breathed out into Kara's ear. "I just want to make sure I'm clear on what that is."

Kara could only moan in response.

"I need you to tell me what you like." Lena husked and Kara inhaled deeply. "And how you like it."

"Well...I like...everything. When I'm in the right mood..." Kara admitted then nuzzled almost shyly into Lena's neck. "When I'm feeling like this...I really love to please my alpha." 

"Oh my fucking god..." Lena's breathed out when she heard Kara say 'my alpha'.

"When I'm in a mood like this...I like it...a bit rough. And I want you to talk to me. Tell me what you want and how you like it. What you want me to do..."

"If that's what you really want, then that's what I want to give you." Lena said darkly. "But we'll need to have a safe word. What would you like it to be?"

"How about...Jiaozi...?" Kara chuckled.

"Well, I guess that isn't something that would usually slip out of your mouth during sex..."

"Don't be too sure." Kara added. "Food is right up there with sex in my books."

"Well then, maybe you haven't met the right heat partner." Lena said with a grin.

They both giggled and resumed kissing and nipping at each other playfully. Eventually Lena gripped Kara's hair and directed her mouth downward so that Lena could push her tongue inside her mouth. Kara offered no resistance, easing her mouth open to receive Lena as deeply as she wanted to go. They both luxuriated in the deep, open-mouthed kiss.

"Mmmm...I can't wait to have you inside me again..." Kara groaned, even more turned on by Lena's rapidly increasing pheromones surrounding her.

"You always know just what to say to make an alpha feel powerful." Lena whispered. "You're such a good omega..."

"I want to do whatever will make you feel good." Kara whispered. "And you don't need to worry about hurting me. I like some pain with my pleasure."

"Hmmm...so do I. But I don't want to take any chances of really hurting you." Lena leaned back and looked at her earnestly.

"Don't worry." Kara said, with a chaste peck on Lena's lips. "If I'm not enjoying something I'll be sure to let you know. With my safe word."

"Promise?" Lena asked.

"Cross my heart." Kara said, dragging an imaginary "X" across her chest with her fingertips. Then she looked Lena in the eye and began to unbutton her own pajama top. 

"Just in case you need some incentive..." Once Kara's breasts became partially visible she began to fondle her left breast, teasing her nipple into a tight point.

Lena gripped her hand tightly. Kara could see and smell a change ripple through Lena's body. Like she was finally letting herself take control.

"I don't want you to touch yourself again...unless I tell you to." Lena said in a deep, steady voice. "I want to be the one giving you pleasure...Do you understand?"

Kara's heart raced at the sound of Lena's alpha finally speaking up.

"Whatever you say..." Kara said with a mischievous smile. "I only want to make you feel good..."

"You're making me feel amazing right now..." Lena smiled lasciviously, "Here, let me show you how good..." 

Lena then moved Kara's other hand from where it rested on Lena's hip, down and over the bulge of her cock. Lena pressed Kara's hand tightly against her and moved her hand up and down her rapidly hardening shaft.

"Do you see what you do to me?" Lena husked, keeping Kara's hand trapped.

"Oh yes...god I love your cock." Kara felt herself slipping over a cliff where she might no longer have much say over what her body was doing. At least she hoped that was true. In that moment, more than anything, she wanted Lena to tell her what to do. And she wanted to make her feel good. She longed to feel her cum. Her omega was demanding it.

Lena nearly pounced on Kara's lips at that point, devouring them with her teeth and tongue. Kara couldn't help but ease her mouth open as Lena continued her assault. She was delighted by Lena's powerful response and the feeling of relinquishing control to the alpha. She loved the way Lena was directing her hand, showing her how she wanted to be stroked.

"Don't stop." Lena said as she released Kara's hand. Kara continued her ministrations as Lena looked down to enjoy the view of Kara's hand moving on her cock bulging in her pajama bottoms. She seemed to notice Kara's pajama top was still partially buttoned and looked slightly annoyed at the barrier. She didn't waste time with them, gripping each of Kara's lapels and tearing her top the rest of the way open. She pulled it down her shoulders and off one arm, still hanging on the other as Kara's hand was otherwise engaged.

Kara clenched at the sound of buttons and tearing fabric.

"I don't want to know what these pajamas cost, do I?" She teased. "Approximately a week of my salary, I imagine."

"Well, not anymore..." Lena grinned.

"No, I guess not, now that we're getting paid fairly." Kara cupped Lena's cheek with her free hand and gave her an appreciative kiss on the cheek, then leaned back to look her in the eyes. "You really are amazing, Lena."

"Money doesn't mean anything to me, Kara. I can buy anything I want already. " Kara could feel Lena rumble slightly from deep within. "But there are some things I want that I can't buy..."

"Maybe I can give you some of those things tonight..." Kara offered.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Lena said with an evil smirk.

"Name it."

Lena eased herself back from Kara and removed her hand from her cock. Kara made a small sound of disappointment. Lena reached to pull out a nearby drawer and pushed a button that caused the lighting of the two huge glass walls surrounding her living room to change. Kara looked around from where she sat on the counter, realizing the lights of the city had been darkened by the glass, but were now brilliantly gleaming. They were surrounded by the lights and towers of the city, thirty stories up and nothing but glass between them.

"I want to fuck you in front of all of National City." Lena said huskily, moving back between Kara's legs and nipping at her neck. "I want to take you from behind while you look out over the city that worships you, while I bury myself inside and make you cum like you never have before."

Kara gave a deep, guttural moan before pulling herself together to speak. "Yes. I want that too..." 

"Good girl. Now take off the rest of your clothes and go to the window and wait for me. I'll be right back." She whispered into Kara's ear and then disappeared.

Kara recovered herself and hopped off the counter. She stripped slowly as she walked over to look out at the beautiful bright lights of the city. It was a thrill to be naked before the city, even though there were no buildings close enough that she could be seen from.

She assumed Lena was going to get a condom and would be back in moments. Many minutes later she found herself starting to get chilled as she stood naked, leaning her head against the window and looking over National City. She rubbed her arms for warmth and stepped away from the window to look for a blanket. When she turned around she saw Lena in the doorway to the hall, watching her closely.

"I thought I told you to go to the window."

Kara's cunt clenched at the sound of authority in Lena's voice. "I did...but...I got cold...so I was going to get a blanket..." Kara said, a bit sheepishly.

"Don't worry. I'm going to get you warmed up." Lena said darkly and Kara gulped in anticipation. In a moment Kara's back was pressed hard against the glass, with Lena's knee bent and her thigh pressed tightly between Kara's legs. Her cock was pressed tightly against Kara's thigh and hip. Seconds later Lena was burying her tongue in Kara's mouth as if silencing any protests she might offer. Kara gasped out at the all the sudden sensations hitting her at once: the assault on her mouth, the cold window on her back, and the burning heat of Lena's body crushing against her front. She felt her blood and pheromones surge.

"Is that better?" Lena asked between deep open mouth kisses and licks.

There was so much she wanted to say but she felt at an utter loss for words. She let out a whimper instead.

"Talk to me, Kara. I want to hear what you're feeling." Lena said, again with the alpha authority rumbling in her voice that was making Kara feel weak in the knees.

"Yes...much better." She gasped. "You take such good care of me..." 

At that Lena growled loudly from deep in her chest. She gripped Kara's leg and bent it so that her cock could come in close contact with Kara's bare cunt. Lena was still in her pajamas and her shaft strained against the silk.

"I only want to please you..." Kara breathed out into Lena's ear. "Just tell me what you want me to do..."

"Your mouth tastes so good...it reminds of the incredible feeling of having it engulfing my cock..." Lena closed her eyes and spoke in a low voice, almost as if talking to herself.

Lena released Kara abruptly and stepped back to look at Kara against glass. "Actually, my favorite view is from the far corner. You can see even more of the panorama." Lena intertwined her fingers with Kara. She pulled her from the window and led her to the other side of the room, where two glass walls met.

"What do you think?" Lena asked, watching Kara closely for a reaction.

Kara felt a thrill and a bit of vertigo from the view.

"It's fantastic." Kara turned away from Lena to look out over the city, her eyes wide. "It feels almost like we're floating above the city..."

"Wouldn't that be amazing? It's something I've always kept on my research dream list. Developing technology that could let humans fly. Really fly, like a bird, not by riding in something else that was doing the flying."

"That would be incredible..." Kara said as Lena stepped closer. Her hands slid around Kara from behind moving her palms over her stomach and pulling Kara closer so that the front of her body was flush with Kara's back. Kara felt the bulge of her still-covered cock now poking into her ass. She remembered Lena's words about taking her from behind and a full-body shiver coursed through her.

"Are you still cold, baby?" Lena whispered sweetly into her ear. 

"No...no...just...excited." Kara stammered.

"Excited about what?"

"What you said...about fucking me from behind..." Kara said clearly. At that she felt Lena's hips thrust forward with what felt like an involuntary motion and pressed hard into her ass.

"Is that what you want?" Lena said breathlessly.

"Yes...if that's what you want." 

"Mmmm." Kara heard Lena inhaling her scent deeply. "How can you be so good?"

"You make me want to be good..."

At that Lena moved one hand from Kara's stomach up to her breast where she cupped and gripped it tightly. She moved the nail of her index finger over Kara's sensitive nipple, already standing excitedly at attention. She rolled and pinched it between her fingers roughly.

"Yesss..." Kara moaned.

"You like that?"

"Yes..." She gasped. Lena pinched harder, causing Kara's back to arch and rub roughly against Lena's bulge.

"Does that hurt?" Lena asked.

"Yes..." Kara gasped out. "Please don't stop..."

"Please don't stop...who?" Lena asked. Lena's breasts were pressed against Kara's back and she could feel Lena holding her breath as soon as she'd said it.

"Please don't stop...Daddy?" Kara wasn't sure what Lena wanted to hear, but it felt right.

Kara was thrilled to hear and feel Lena's chest rumbling in approval.

"Very good, baby." Lena said. She took a deep breath and Kara could feel Lena pulling herself together. 

"I'm going to make you feel this." Lena said with resolve, grinding herself against Kara's backside. "And remember." She added ominously. 

Kara felt her stomach lurch in excitement and a little bit of fear. But she trusted Lena not to hurt her. To listen to her body and her words.

"Before I fuck you...there's something I want." Lena husked into her ear. "Can you guess what that is?"

"You want...my mouth...you want my mouth on your cock..."

"Yesss." Lena hissed into her ear. "So good. You know what I want before I even tell you..."

"I want that too." Kara gasped out, trying to remain calm. The thought of having Lena's cock down her throat again was making heart pound. She leaned her forehead against the cool glass of the window and tried to stay composed. Lena was gripping her so tightly, keeping her in a position that was opposite from where she needed to be to get her mouth on Lena's cock, but she didn't want to move without her direction. Lena gripped her breast fiercely once again followed by clamping her teeth down on Kara's neck, causing her to hold very still.

"I'm not going to bite you, Kara." Lena said in a clear voice. "At least...I promise I won't break the skin."

Kara was having trouble with her words at the thought that Lena was about to give her a mating bite. She managed to nod slightly to acknowledge Lena's promise.

"And it's OK if you want to bite me. I trust you not to go too far." Lena said. "I loved it when you bit me earlier."

Kara could feel her chest moving rapidly against Lena and tried to slow her breathing. The thought of biting Lena's neck was causing worrisome thoughts and feelings to shoot through her.

"I promise...I won't." Kara said between deep breaths.

Lena nipped and nuzzled the side of her neck. "Not that it isn't tempting...to taste your blood."

Kara felt herself clench at Lena's harsh words in her ear. But she was beginning to feel anxious. Lena said she wanted her mouth, but it was still impossible given their positions. She made a whimpering sound.

"What do you need, baby?"

"Please...I want...I want to suck you..."

Lena growled and roughly pushed herself away from Kara's body, releasing her from where she had her pressed firmly against the glass. She stepped back and Kara could see in her peripheral vision that Lena was devouring her with her eyes.

"I don't think I've ever seen any sight I like better than you naked and pressed against my window. You're so beautiful there before the city..." Lena mused out loud. Kara held still to let Lena continue to take in the view of her against the skyline. She had heard many times how spectacular her back looked, especially when she was engaging her muscles, and she wanted to let Lena enjoy that experience.

Lena eventually spoke up again. "Well, if that's really what you want...who am I to stop you?" She walked to the wall just perpendicular from where Kara was leaning her forehead against. She leaned back against the glass, still completely clothed. Lena stood admiring Kara's body where it strained as she leaned into the window, holding still and waiting on Lena's direction.

"I want you..." Kara said eventually as Lena continued to observe her.

"What do you want, baby?" Lena said gently. "Tell me again."

"I want your cock." Kara exhaled. "In my mouth....please Daddy...I'll make you feel so good...I promise."

"I know you will baby. Come over here." Lena husked. "I want you on your knees, now."

Kara moved up off the window and turned to Lena with a pleased smirk at the thought of her new mission. She took a few short steps and kneeled before Lena. She looked up at her with admiring eyes. 

Lena reached down, caressing Kara's cheek and cupping her chin. "So beautiful."

Kara preened at Lena's words. Lena moved her thumb down Kara's cheek to her lips and rubbed her them gently. Kara's lips parted she stuck her tongue out to lick Lena's thumb. Lena bent her thumb to slip it inside Kara's mouth and she began to suck.

"Fuck...your mouth...god I love your mouth." Lena said, moving her thumb across Kara's tongue as Kara's mouth gaped wider.

"Put your hands on me." Lena said with conviction. Kara immediately moved to grip Lena's shaft with one hand and her balls with the other. Lena continued to hold her chin and massage her tongue with her thumb.

"That's it, baby." Lena gasped. "Go ahead. Take it out."

Kara immediately moved her fingers to the top of Lena's pajama pants and pulled them gently down over her bulge to release Lena's cock. She inhaled deeply to take in the intensified scent. She could feel her pheromones ramping up even more in response.

Kara nuzzled into Lena. Lena's hand moved immediately into her hair and pulled it into a tight grip. Kara revelled at the feeling of Lena taking control. She turned her head sideways to drag her tongue up from the base of her cock, all the way out to the tip which she kissed.

Lena's body surged at the feeling, and her grip on Kara's hair tightened. Kara expected Lena to thrust herself inside, but she could almost feel Lena stop herself from rushing forward and taking what she wanted.

Kara took the opportunity to wrap one hand around her shaft and curled her tongue around the tip of Lena's cock, where she was able to taste the sweet flavor of her pre-cum. She teased her tongue into the divot at the tip and hummed in pleasure at the taste. Kara began to lathe Lena's shaft and balls with her tongue, repeatedly moving up and down, until her saliva was coating her entire cock.

"Yes baby. Worship that cock." Lena encouraged. Kara continued until finally taking the head in her mouth and began to suck. 

She was rewarded by hearing Lena groan deeply, a sound of utter pleasure. She then felt Lena's hand on the back of her head, pressing it forward to push Kara to take her deeper. 

Kara gladly opened wider to accept the girth of Lena's cock. She moved her tongue smoothly along a strong vein she felt as Lena slid inside. She continued opening wider as Lena moved deeper.

"That's it, baby." Lena said breathlessly. "That feels amazing. Just...if you want to stop, remember to squeeze my calf."

Kara reached up and gripped Lena's ass in acknowledgement. She felt grateful that Lena realized they hadn't discussed a situation where Kara couldn't use a safe word. Lena had remembered what Kara had told her to do in the elevator, squeezing Lena's ass meant go, her calf meant stop.

Lena began to pump herself steadily and more deeply as Kara used her tongue to massage and encourage her. She heard Lena growl out in pleasure and it only made her work harder. She felt desperate to make Lena cum, to feel her cum down her throat, in her mouth, on her breasts.

Lena began to thrust harder and deeper. Kara felt herself lose control and all she could do was open her mouth and throat, and look up at Lena with encouragement. Lena was so big and so deep Kara could no longer move her tongue, only receive Lena and let her go as deeply as she wanted.

Lena was now grunting deeply in pleasure with every thrust. Kara heard her struggling and could tell she was trying to hold back her orgasm. 

"Kara, my god...your mouth...I'm going to cum so hard..." It was impossible for Kara to respond, all she could do was look up at Lena and try to convey how much she wanted to taste her cum. 

With that look Lena's hips stuttered forward. Kara could feel her release as Lena poured down her throat. She worked hard to swallow all she could, but there was so much, she could feel it starting to spurt and drool down from the corners of her mouth. If she could have, she would have smiled with contentment at feeling Lena cum. She could hear Lena praising her and caressing her chin. She exalted in pleasing the alpha so fully.

As Kara continued to swallow and milk Lena's cock she felt Lena's hand move down her chin, to her throat where she squeezed and gripped more roughly. Kara concentrated on breathing through her nose as she tried to figure out what was going on. Then Lena gripped more tightly around Kara's windpipe, and she called out louder than Kara had heard her before. It caused another burst of cum to squirt down her throat. Suddenly Kara realized Lena had made herself cum again by massaging her bulge through her throat and the very thought of it caused Kara to cum along with her. She felt her pussy clench against nothing, followed by wetness running down her inner thighs.

Kara heard Lena chuckling. "Oh my god, you loved that, didn't you?" Lena said in a pleased voice. She looked down at Kara, with her mouth still full and eyes tearing. "Did you just cum baby?"

Kara couldn't speak, but she looked at Lena, slightly embarrassed.

"Kara..." She said, wiping at her tears and caressing her cheeks. "Please don't feel embarrassed if that turned you on...that was... incredible."

Kara tried to calm her feelings and breath.

"Please don't ever feel embarrassed with me. About anything that turns you on." Lena said. "You can always tell me...Or show me..."

Lena continued to caress and reassure Kara. "I'm going to try to ease out now." She eventually said to warn her. Kara could feel Lena was releasing calming pheromones. She held Kara's chin and gently pulled out. Kara immediately sagged lower onto her knees and Lena knelt beside her. Kara moved her finger tips to the corner of her mouth, wiping at the excess cum and then licking her fingers. After cleaning herself up a bit she looked up to find Lena starring at her, completely mesmerized.

"What planet did you come from, anyway?" She said with amazement. "Sometimes it feels like you were created in a lab, based on my fantasies."

Kara chuckled, which caused her to cough. Lena immediately cupped her chin. "Are you OK?"

Kara nodded, reluctant to speak, knowing her voice would sound rough. She wanted Lena to feel good and not worry that she might of hurt her.

"Let's get you into bed." Lena said, wrapping her arms behind Kara's back to help her stand. But Kara reached up to squeeze one of Lena's arms. Lena froze her movements. Kara looked at her and shook her head.

"You promised to fuck me in front of National City..." She said hoarsely.

Lena smiled widely. "Oh, I'm going to deliver on that promise...I just thought you might want to rest..."

"I'm ready if you are..." Kara smirked.

"Be careful what you wish for..." Lena said, sliding her arms behind Kara and bringing her close for a gentle kiss. Kara melted into it and Lena shifted her to lean back against the window to bring their bodies together. 

"I know what I want..." Kara smiled through hooded eyes. "And I know what you want. And that's all I need to know." She ran her hands down Lena's chest and fingered her buttons. "Can I take this off, Daddy? I want to feel your skin against mine."

"Since you asked so nicely..." Lena said, shifting back a bit for Kara to unbutton her. Once she was done she shouldered out of the top and let it drop to the floor. Kara could only appreciate the new view for a few moments before Lena was on her again, bringing their breasts together as they both moaned at the feeling.

Lena began working down her neck, kissing and nipping as Kara's breath started coming more rapidly again. Lena reached down to slide her fingers into her soaking cunt.

"Such a good girl...so wet for me..." Lena said as she continued stroking her clit and then moving two fingers inside as Kara called out in pleasure. Lena began massaging Kara's g-spot as she began gyrating her hips against Lena's hand.

"I'd say you're very ready..." Lena said. "And I don't want to make you wait any longer. You've been such a good girl. You deserve a reward..."

"Yes...please..."

Lena removed her fingers and sucked them clean. "You're delicious, Kara."

Lena reached for Kara's hand and kissed it, then used it to spin her around and press her against the window. She pushed her hand flat on the glass and trapped it, then reached for the other and trapped it as well. Kara gasped in pleasure at the sensation of Lena holding her still as she began ravishing the back of her neck and shoulders. As Lena pressed her body closer Kara could feel she was starting to get hard again.

"I want you to keep your hands right there." Lena husked into her ear. Then she gripped Kara's hair hard, pulling it to give her better access. She bit down and Kara called out at the pain and pleasure that shot through her.

"I'm going to fuck you beyond your wildest dreams..." Lena promised.

"Yes, please..." Kara whimpered. Lena began pulling Kara's hips closer, harder against her bulge when suddenly they heard a loud voice over what sounded like an intercom.

"Ms. Luthor?" Kara heard a very nervous voice stammering. "Please forgive me, ma'am… I've tried reaching your phone but it's going directly to voicemail…"

The two women froze as the man continued. "It's just...your mother is here. She says she's been trying to reach you for 24 hours. She's concerned about your safety. She...well...she's made some worrisome threats if I didn't let her into your place. I thought...well, this might be better. I'm so sorry. Please don't fire me..."

"Oh. FUCK!"


	13. You Drove Me Wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Ali_T_363 for beta-ing!

"Oh. FUCK!" 

Lena felt Kara jolt at the sound of her furious voice so close to her. It must have been a shock for her to hear such an angry growl, especially right after what had been such desirous growls Kara had been hearing. It was angry and aggressive, as adrenaline shot through Lena. She pulled away from where she had Kara pressed against the window.

"I...please. Forgive the intrusion. I'm afraid I need to deal with this or we won't ever be left in peace."

Moments later Lena returned to Kara and wrapped her in a soft throw blanket from behind, then kissed the side of her cheek.

"Make yourself comfortable on the couch." She said, still with authority in her voice and trying to keep her frustration out of it. 

Kara nodded, catching her breath. "Don't worry about me, Lena. Go deal with your mother, I'm fine."

"I promise. I will make this up to you." Lena said in a very even, clear tone. Then she marched to the kitchen land line and speed dialed security.

"Hi, Ms. Luthor." Her security guard said sheepishly.

"Hello..." Lena said coldly..."Please put my mother on the line."

"Mother. How dare you..." Lena was immediately cut off by her mother's voice.

"Lena...I had no choice, I...can I please come up? I don't want to discuss this in the building lobby, in front of your security."

Lena was surprised to hear her mother actually sounding contrite. Even so, she cut her off.

"Mother! I really don't care what story you've concocted to be here, but I'm a grown woman, and you can't just..."

"It's Lex!" Lillian broke in with a harsh whisper.

"Whatever it is...it can wait. It's 4:00 in the morning. And how much trouble can he get into at Arkham?" Lena demanded.

"That's just it. He isn't there anymore!"

"What?! Mother." Lena took a deep breath. "He isn't supposed to be released until the end of the month."

"That is my exact point. He has not been released. And he is not there. Do you understand my meaning?" Lillian said in a loud whisper.

"You're telling me that he... escaped!?"

"Precisely. Please, Lena. I don't want to discuss this in your building lobby on a security phone. Let me up right this minute!"

Lena looked longingly over at the soft form of Kara curled up on the couch, snuggled into the blanket, ruffled blonde curls barely visible over the arm of the couch.

"Lena! The authorities are searching for him. I'm afraid...he might get hurt." She said in a harsh whisper. "I need your help. You know him better than anyone..."

Lena moved the phone away from her face. "FUCK!" Kara immediately sat up on the couch and looked worriedly over at Lena. 

"Sorry." She apologized to Kara and reluctantly got back on the phone.

"OK, Mother. Just, wait there. I'll call for you soon."

Lena slammed down the phone and made her way to the couch where she knelt by Kara's side and took her hand.

"Kara, I..." 

"It's OK, Lena. I heard...I think I understand..."

"Yes... After Lex’s very public meltdown they ordered him to spend 90 days in a mental institution. And apparently...he is no longer there."

"It's fine, Lena. I can go...I'll get out of your hair so you can deal with your family crisis..." Lena could see her pained expression.

"Kara, listen. I do have to deal with this right now. I'm sorry, I really don't have a choice. He's my brother. And she's my mother..."

"Of course...I understand." Kara said, squeezing her hand. "I have some emergency blockers at home. I'll be fine..."

"Please...please don't go." Lena whispered and put Kara's hand to her lips. "I promised I would make it up to you. Just...give me a little time to deal with this..."

"Lena, don't you think you need more than a little time?"

"Give me a chance, Kara." Lena looked into her eyes. "Please don't go."

"You're hard to say 'no' to, do you know that?"

"I am well aware of that fact." Lena said, her confident grin returning. She stood up and took both Kara's hands, pulling her forward. "So, I need you in my bed right now..."

"Sweet talker..." 

"Ha! OK, come with me baby..." She coaxed Kara onto her feet and led her by the hand down the long hallway to her bedroom. She pulled the throw from her shoulders and tucked Kara under her covers. She stepped back from the bed and watched with pleasure as Kara snuggled into her sheets.

"Thank you for staying, Kara." She said with sincerity.

"You don't need to thank me. The truth is, I'm still not ready to walk yet..." Lena saw Kara's teasing smile and felt some of her tension and stress release. She couldn't help but laugh out loud, but then got serious again as she remembered the circumstances for why she was leaving this gorgeous woman in full-blown heat alone in her bed.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. If you hear any strange noises...like someone being strangled, please just ignore it..." Lena joked as she began tearing through her closet to pull out an outfit suitable for meeting her mother.

"You forget, I play professional soccer. I'm used to a lot of strange noises..." Kara teased as her eyes tracked Lena's movements.

Lena smiled. "Well, you haven't heard anything until you've heard Luthors fighting - I promise you that!"

Kara closed her eyes with a look of pointed concentration, clearly working to calm her hormones. "Hurry back." She said in a low voice.

"Yes ma'am." Lena said and then disappeared.

***

Over an hour later Lena sat exasperated at the desk of her home office as her mother continued incessantly pacing around the room. There had been no message of any kind from Lex on her phone. She'd checked into all the places she thought he might have gone, and she'd exhausted her potential contacts with a connection to him. She finally resorted to calling 'her guys', two men who excelled at getting things done, with or without respect for the law.

"Mother, please! There's nothing more we can do right now. I have my best people on it."

"Lena! I know you're just trying to get rid of me!" Lillian sneered at her. "You think I can't smell that whore you have in your bed right now? She smells like a bitch in heat!"

In less than a moment Lena was shocked to find she had a hand gripping her mother's throat tightly. She caught herself as she was about to tighten down harder.

"Lena..." Lillian gasped for breath.

Lena took a deep breath and tried to hang on to her sanity, trying valiantly to put her thoughts into words. She felt her fingernails curl and start to dig into the tendons of Lillian's neck.

"Mother." She gasped out. "If I ever hear you say something like that again in my home...you will never be welcome here again."

Lena tightened her grip and forced her mother to look her in the eye. "Now I've done everything I can for Lex right now. It's almost 6 am. And if you aren't out of my sight in the next two minutes, I swear to the gods, I will tear your eyes out!"

Lena watched as Lillian's eyes grew wide and she stepped back in fear as Lena released her grip.

"Lena!" Lillian gasped. "What's gotten into you? I...well. Please call me if you hear anything."

Lena didn't bother to respond, and merely glared at her mother as she continued to back out of the office. 

Once she was finally gone Lena flopped down into her chair and let her head drop onto her desk. She felt she'd exhausted any energy she'd had fighting of the drives of her rut while dealing with the Lex crisis, and simultaneously juggling the incessant input and criticism from her mother.

She worked hard to pull herself together so that she could let it all go and return to Kara. Now that she had done all she could to help her brother, all she really wanted was to be close to her. She was scenting the smell her mother mentioned, and was amazed that even through her closed bedroom door down the hall, Kara's scent was screaming to her. It was only due to her exhaustion that she wasn't already down the hall and heading into her bedroom.

As her forehead rested on her desk, she suddenly detected a change in the temperature and scent of the room. She raised her head to find Kara leaning against the threshold of her office.

"It seems your mother has gone..." She said. "Any news about your brother?"

"Unfortunately not." Lena looked at her closely to see if she might have heard what her mother had said. "Kara, I'm so sorry if you heard any of her ridiculous comments..."

"Oh, no. And even if I had... well.. let's just say...I'd take it all with a grain of salt..." She smiled knowingly.

"You're too good, Kara. I hope you know that."

"I do know that. But I'm glad to hear you do too..." She smiled softly. "But...I should probably go so you can focus on your manhunt..."

Kara stepped away from the doorway she was leaning on, wrapped up in a blanket as if to leave.

"Please don't..." Lena pleaded hoarsely. She'd raised her voice so much in the past two hours that she found she was losing it. "Please...stay..."

Kara paused and looked at her closely. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

"God yes." Lena said, pleading with her eyes but finding herself unable to move. She watched as Kara turned and walked slowly towards her until she reached her desk. In a moment she was leaning against it, right next to Lena's chair.

Lena reached out to grip the blanket that was wrapped around Kara. She tugged it until it loosened enough for it to gape open and allow her to see the skin of Kara's stomach. Lena nuzzled her head into her as Kara moved her hands into Lena's hair. She eased her fingers through it and Lena could feel her pumping out calming pheromones despite how much she must have been suffering. It had been nearly 2 hours since they'd started up cycling.

"So good..." Lena whispered. She moved her lips against Kara's abdominals, amazed again at the sharp definition. She began to kiss and nip upwards steadily towards Kara's breasts. Her blanket had started to slip off as she pulled Kara into her more roughly, feeling desperate to kiss every inch of her.

As Lena lathed her tongue around the curve of Kara's breast she heard her moan at the sensation. Her tongue continued on to reach the tip of her tight nipple, then took it deeply into her mouth as she sucked and bit. 

Lena stood from the chair so her body could come into contact with Kara where she leaned against the desk. She felt her cock straining against her pants, rubbing against Kara's leg. 

"You've been such a good girl...waiting so long for me..." Lena whispered into her ear. "Tell me...did you touch yourself when you were waiting in my bed?"

"No, Daddy." Kara said breathlessly. "I remembered you told me not to..."

"So good. You did so good, baby." Lena's heart raced to hear Kara pick up with their earlier dynamic. She kissed Kara's lips deeply. "And you smell so good. What I really want right now is to taste you, Kara..."

"Yes...please..." Kara gasped. "Anything you want to do..."

Lena's breath caught in her throat at the plaintive plea. She tried to calm her breathing, but her senses were filled with Kara. She was surrounded by her smell, her taste, her skin.

Lena continued her way down Kara's neck, licking and kissing along every dip, over the pale skin stretched over bone. She reveled in every inch and the sounds Kara made as she worked her way down slowly, until she reached her breasts again. She slid her tongue over the curve and up to the nipple which she took gently in her mouth, steadily sucking as Kara moaned and moved her hands through Lena's hair encouragingly. She increased the suction and bit down with her teeth. As her mouth got rougher Kara's calls began to sound more desperate. Eventually Lena eased herself back from Kara's body to take in the sight of her, naked and needy before her.

Lena sat down and leaned back in her chair, her eyes watching Kara closely. 

"Sit on the desk." She said, hearing her alpha rumbling into her voice

Kara moved immediately to hoist herself up on the desk. Lena put her hands on top of each of Kara's thighs and spread them.

"Your body is amazing, Kara. I've never wanted anyone the way I want you..." She could feel her alpha roaring at the sight of Kara's glistening cunt as it was exposed. She ignored her alpha's demand to fuck her as soon as possible. She leaned in and gave a small kiss to Kara's knee as she moved her fingers to the other knee and then began to slide them towards her center. 

"Yes, yes, yes..." Kara moaned as Lena made her way closer, kissing and nipping her way along her thighs.

"Please Daddy...please...put your mouth on me."

Lena could feel her chest rumble involuntarily, and in response, Kara started making a purring sound that was driving her wild. Even so, she continued to work slowly and deliberately until she at last reached Kara's heated cunt. Lena's tongue delved into her wet folds and Kara called out loudly in pleasure.

She was intoxicated by the taste of Kara, along with her scent, sounds, and sight of her. She closed her eyes against the intensity of it, but was determined to continue until Kara was cumming on her tongue. She slid it tightly around Kara's engorged clit, and licked rapidly as her hips began to gyrate against Lena's mouth. Lena moved one hand behind Kara's ass and gripped it tightly to let her know who was in control. As she squeezed down Kara stilled and followed her guidance.

Lena lathed Kara's cunt with her tongue, slipping wetly and deeply until at last, sliding the tip into Kara's entrance, she called out again.

"Oh yes...your tongue. Fuck...your tongue feels so good...." She moaned. "Please...don't stop..."

Lena shifted Kara forward, gripping her ass tightly and roughly so that she could delve deeper with her tongue. Kara was now at the edge of the desk as Lena's nails dug into her ass.

"Ahhh...ahhh...ahhh..." Lena could hear Kara losing control. She pulled her forward even further, off the desk so she was standing. Lena bent one of Kara's legs over her shoulder, which gave her an even better view of her cunt. Lena continued to fight her instinct to rut. She licked her lips at the sight, enjoying the taste of Kara on her tongue.

Lena rubbed her index finger teasingly through Kara's soaking folds, then continued backward to the puckered opening of her ass, causing Kara to inhale sharply. Lena couldn't help but imagine how she might like being fucked there. As much as she wanted to feel Kara cum in her mouth right away, she couldn't resist the thought. She wanted to know everything about what Kara liked and didn't like, even though she realized this might be their last time together.

"Do you like it when I touch you there?" Lena asked.

"Yes, Daddy..." 

"I'm so glad, baby. Because the way I feel right now, I want to plunder and fill every part of you." Lena said darkly.

Kara gasped. "Oh yes..."

Lena looked up with a mischievous smirk. "Good girl."

At that Lena dove into Kara's center, lavishing her with her tongue and a bit of teeth, while simultaneously sliding her finger deeper into Kara's ass. She thrilled at the guttural moan Kara let out in pleasure. 

Kara's hand shot out and gripped Lena's head as she started to fuck her intently with her tongue. Lena felt Kara stop herself and move her hand away. Lena knew she was trying to be good and only do what she was told. She leaned back to look up at her again.

"It's OK to touch me if you want to, Kara. I like that you're excited. And it's OK to be rough." Lena took her free hand and moved Kara's hand back to her head. 

"Show me how much you like it. Tell me."

"I love feeling your tongue on me..." Kara said breathlessly. "The feeling of you fucking my ass...you controlling every part of me...you're so powerful..."

"That's it, baby. I love hearing you talk."

"Please...please keep going..." Kara begged.

Lena found she couldn't wait longer to feel Kara orgasm. She moved her mouth back down, circling her tongue around Kara's clit and down, back inside where she began tongue-fucking her as she began to call out in a high pitched "ah' sound with every thrust. 

"Oh fuck, Daddy...you're going to make me cum so hard..." Kara said breathlessly. "I'm going to cum...in your mouth."

Lena's mouth was relentless, and when she thrust her finger as deep as she could into Kara's ass it pushed her over the edge. Lena heard her call out in orgasm, but she didn't let up until she felt Kara squirt into her mouth.

"Oh fuck yes!" Kara yelled as she fountained into Lena's mouth. She now had her head in a tight grip and was riding her face with jerky movements.

Lena's alpha was growling in pride at the mind-blowing orgasm she'd given Kara. Eventually when Kara eased off Lena looked up to see her eyes tearing and chest heaving as she tried to gain control of herself. Lena eased out and stood to kiss away her tears.

"You OK, baby?" She asked gently.

"God yes...I...that was just...really intense..." Kara rasped. "In a good way...a fantastic way. That felt amazing..."

Lena felt her alpha chuff again. She wondered briefly if she should just carry Kara to bed. She thought Kara must be exhausted. But when she leaned back to look Kara in the eyes she got a very different picture. Her eyes were blown and wild.

She moved her fingers over Lena's her lips and tongue. "My god...the things you do to me..." She looked at Lena in amazement.

"We've only just begun..." Lena said, kissing her the tips of her fingers. She stood up and gripped Kara's thighs, lifting and moving her back to sit on the desk. She moved in tight to bring her bulging cock in contact with Kara's wet heat.

"Lena, I'm soaking...you're going to ruin your expensive pants." Kara laughed, her face radiating the pleasure of her orgasm.

"Well then, you better get rid of them..." Lena said, stepping back slightly to give Kara access to her pants.

"Yes, Daddy." Kara said with an excited smile. "Whatever you say..."

Lena tried to calm herself as she looked down and watched Kara's fingers at work. They looked so delicate, yet Lena knew they were powerful. She felt heady at the thought that she was doing just what Lena told her to do.

Kara moved one hand out to Lena's belt and began to pull at the buckle. Lena could see the desire in her eyes, could see how much she wanted to get at her cock.

"Take your time, baby." As much as she yearned to be inside of the omega, she wanted to make it last.

Kara took a deep breath, Lena could see her trying to keep herself calm. She looked up at Lena with hooded eyes. "Yes, Daddy."

Lena felt her cock surge against her pants at the desire in Kara's eyes, the obedient edge in her voice.

"You're so perfect, Kara..." Lena said, moving a hand to caress Kara's cheek. "So good..."

Kara continued her work, releasing Lena's buckle and beginning to work on the top button of her pants. Lena could see her working to slow down and take her time. After releasing the button she slipped her hand over Lena's straining bulge, stroking her carefully through her pants.

"Ummmpf..." Lena tried not to call out, but she couldn't keep quiet at the pleasure surging through her at Kara's touch. Kara glanced up at her with a pleased smile.

"You like that, Daddy? I'm doing it just like you showed me..."

"Yes, baby...you're doing so well. You make me feel so good..." 

Kara smiled at the encouragement and began to unzip Lena slowly.

"I can't wait for you to fuck me..." Kara whispered. Lena felt herself surge, but resisted the urge to rush, as much as she longed to bury herself inside the omega.

"Don't worry. I'm going to fuck you so hard...you're going to feel it in your throat..."

Kara gasped and Lena watched as her chest began to move more rapidly again, her breathing speeding up in excitement.

Her fingers began to tremble as she continued to work at the zipper. It was a struggle as Lena's cock was bulging so tightly against it. Once she had it down, her hand went immediately back to Lena's shaft, stroking and squeezing. Lena closed her eyes, feeling them roll back in pleasure. Lena opened her eyes to see Kara licking her lips in pleasure, then wrapping her hand around her through her briefs for a tight squeeze.

"Yes.." Lena couldn't hold back at the feeling of finally having Kara's fingers around her shaft. Kara gripped tighter and began to stroke her up and down.

"You're so hard..." She said, almost to herself. Kara looked a bit amazed at the sight of her hand moving up and down Lena's cock. "So...fucking big..."

"You make me so hard, baby." Lena said. "Do you think you can take it?"

"Oh yes...I know I can..." Kara promised, then looked into Lena's eyes. "I know you can make me take it, Daddy."

Lena felt her cock surging at the thought, but fought her instincts, still determined to go slow.

"Yes, babygirl. I can make you take it" Lena said evenly. "If you want me to..."

"Yes! Yes...please..." Kara pouted her lips. She began to tug at Lena's pants, but didn't get very far before Lena took matters into her own hands, pulling them down to the floor and stepping out. Now she stood before Kara in a silk button down shirt, her cock tenting out through her briefs, standing proudly out from the bottom of her shirt.

Kara had a delighted smile as she resumed her grip, wrapping her hand a bit tighter and shifting forward on the desk to get closer. She began stroking her again through her underwear until suddenly Lena gripped her wrist.

"Do you remember what I promised earlier?" 

"Yesss." Kara gasped out.

"Tell me."

"You promised...to fuck me in front of National City..." Kara said, a bit breathlessly.

"Very good." Lena said. "Now, I want you to go back to the window and wait for me."

Lena took Kara's chin in her hands and kissed her gently. 

Kara seemed reluctant to release her, so Lena took her hand, kissed her the tops of her fingers and then stepped away. "I'll be there soon."

Lena went to her bedroom to retrieve condoms before seeking Kara in her living room. As she walked in the room and saw the sun rising against the silhouette of Kara's body pressed to the glass, she froze for a moment, unable to do anything that might change the scene. As she took it in she could feel her heart racing and worked to calm herself. Before she could move forward again Kara turned and saw her in the doorway. She smiled slightly as she caught sight of Lena, then turned and leaned against the window.

"Are you coming?" Kara asked with a smirk.

Lena took a few long strides and was next to Kara in a moment. She gripped one of Kara's hands and forced them back, trapping in against the glass. 

"Oh, I will be." Lena watched as Kara's teasing smile faded into desire.

Lena captured her lips and forced her to arch back against the glass, bringing out a deep moan from Kara's throat. 

"I want you to do exactly what I tell you."

"Yes, Daddy."

"Turn and look out over the city." Lena whispered.

Kara lifted off the glass and turned her body towards the lights of the city, leaning her forehead against the glass to look across the city, her hands pressed against the glass.

"It's beautiful." She gasped.

"This city worships you, Kara. I don't think you have any idea how much you mean...you're a shining light of hope in this city." Lena took a steadying breath. "I want you to remember that while I'm fucking you. I'm gonna make you feel so good...give you what you deserve..."

Lena put her fingers into Kara's hair and gripped tightly and jerking it back, causing Kara to whimper.

She pressed her lips against Kara's ear. "I promise, you won't forget this." Lena felt briefly sad to realize she might not have this chance again. She let go of that thought, determined to focus on making the most of this moment.

Lena moved her other hand to Kara's stomach and pulled her back roughly, causing her still-covered cock to slide between the cheeks of Kara's ass. She smiled at her moan of pleasure.

"Do you like that?" She husked into Kara's ear. Lena started shifting her hips steadily forward, allowing them both to enjoy the friction for a few moments.

"Take them off!" Kara eventually called out, then quickly added. "Please..."

Lena smiled slyly, loving to hear how much Kara wanted to feel her cock. She leaned away from Kara's body to slide off her briefs, then quickly shifted forward to bury herself between the welcoming soft cheeks.

"Ahhh!" Kara said at the feeling of Lena's bare cock so close to being inside her.

Lena closed her eyes tightly, still determined to go slow. She bit her lower lip hard. She moved her lips to Kara's ear.

"Ready, baby?" Lena whispered.

"Fuck yes..." Kara gasped.

Lena gripped Kara's hips and pulled them back, forcing her to bend and drop further down against the glass. Now Kara's arms were stretched out. Lena could see she was pushing back, straining to be closer to Lena.

Lena continued to keep tight pressure against her ass as Kara began to make whimpering sounds. Lena reached into the pocket of her shirt to pull out a condom. She wasted no time in tearing open the package and rolling it down her cock. She gave it a few strokes, trying to keep her alpha calm so she could take her time with Kara. Her determination wavered as she scented Kara's pheromones ramping up, demanding that Lena fuck her.

"Lena...please." Kara gasped out. "Please don't make me wait anymore."

Lena couldn't hold out longer herself, lining up the tip of her cock and easing it inside at last. They both called out at the feeling. 

Lena pushed slowly and steadily forward as Kara pleaded with her to go deeper. 

"Yes...yes...yes...yes, Lena....oh fuck yes..." Kara said, sounding desperate for more.

Lena's eyes rolled up in sheer pleasure as her cock was surrounded in Kara's searing heat. When she was only half hilted she was amazed to find Kara's clenching tightness was already slowing her steady progress. 

"Oh god...so full...I'm so full..." Kara began stammering. "Fuck me, Daddy. Harder...I want...to take it all."

Lena looked down at Kara's toned naked back, straining against the glass. She looked incredible there in front of the city, now in broad day light. She saw Kara's head had dropped down. She reached and gripped her hair, pulling it back so she would see the view, then began thrusting in earnest, determined to make her take it all, just like Kara had asked.

"Daddy's going to make you take it, baby..." She husked out, gripping her hair tighter, causing Kara to cry out in pain and pleasure.

"Oh yes! Fuck yes..."

Lena's hips had taken on a life of their own, pumping in and out of Kara roughly, moving slightly deeper each time. All she wanted was to be completely buried inside Kara's welcoming cunt. Kara began calling out with every thrust.

"Yes...yes...more…ah...ah..." Her sounds were getting higher and less coherent each time Lena thrust deeper.

Lena felt incredible power looking down at Kara bent before her, pleading for her cock in front of National City.

"Take it...fucking take it..." She growled, now jackhammering until her hips at last reached Kara's ass and she was fully hilted. 

She slowed her thrusts, suddenly realizing she was knotting again for a third time.

"Kara, I..." 

"I can feel it...oh god, your knot..." Kara gasped out. "I want your knot..."

That was all Lena needed to hear. She released Kara's hair to grip her hips more tightly, driving and shifting her hips with determination. She let the beast inside her take over, to take what she wanted. Kara's cunt was creating delicious pressure around her knot as she drove forward. Kara's hips began to move in desperation to take her inside.

Her alpha reared up at the feeling of Kara moving, and without thinking Lena bent forward, stretching her back against Kara and clamping her teeth down on her shoulder at the base of her neck, causing Kara to freeze her movements.

Kara screamed out at the bite and Lena felt her knot pop inside at last.

"Yes! Oh god yes..." Kara sobbed. Lena felt Kara orgasm around her cock, bringing her to the edge of pain and pleasure. 

She bit down again as she started to release deep inside her. Unbelievable relief washed over her as she continued emptying into the omega. 

Lena moaned out in pure ecstasy. "Oh. Fuck..."


	14. All I Want to Get Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ali_T_363 for beta-ing!

"Oh. Fuck..." Kara heard Lena groan out in ecstasy.

When Lena first entered her, gripping her hair and forcing her to look at over the city, each thrust made Kara feel she might fall out over the city. But any fear eventually gave into the relentless pounding of Lena's cock, her only concern was to keep receiving her faster and deeper. At that point, even only having the invisible barrier between her and falling. it became all thrill and no fear for Kara.

When Lena bit down and her knot slipped inside, Kara felt herself sobbing with relief and joy. At that point, nothing else mattered. She felt relief but also momentary disappointment that Lena hadn’t broken her skin. She luxuriated in the realization that they would be stuck, knotted together for some time. Lena kept her excruciatingly tight hold on Kara's hair, forcing her still as she rolled her hips. They were too tight for her to thrust, but Kara could feel her bucking.

"Unmpf...gonna...fucking breed you..." Lena growled.

Kara's omega exulted in the words. She felt the bulge of Lena's condom filling and causing increased pressure surrounding her cervix. As much as she enjoyed the increased heat around that sensitive area, her omega was disappointed about how the condom was keeping her from direct contact with Lena's cum. She chastised that inner voice and closed her eyes to enjoy the phenomenal sensation of being knotted to Lena.

It felt like Lena would never stop cumming and Kara never wanted it to stop. At last when she did, Lena released Kara's hair and slid her arms under Kara's chest to ease her into a more upright position. The shift caused Lena's cock to push even harder against Kara's g-spot and pushed her into another orgasm. She wrapped her arms tightly around Kara from behind as she spasmed, rolling her hips again and causing them both to call out in pleasure.

"Fuck, Kara!" Lena groaned. "You take me so well...god...you feel so good..."

Kara was even less verbal as she continued to clench around Lena. "Yesss…Lena…oh god...."

Kara was now nearly standing but pressed hard against the window. The pressure of Lena filling her so completely was fantastic. The pain was only pushing her higher and she felt she might never come down. She never wanted to.

As Kara tried to catch her breath she glanced down at her body. She could see a slight bulge from her abdomen where Lena's cock was lodged. She’d never seen anything like it.

"Jesus...you're...fucking huge..." She gasped out. Kara felt Lena's chest rumble against her back. Kara moved one hand from the window, down her front to massage the top of the bulge.

"Unnmpf!" Lena yelled. "Fuck!....oh my god...." Lena moved one of her hands on top of Kara's pressing her hand down as she massaged her. "Oh god...don't stop...you're going to make me cum again..."

Sure enough, Kara soon felt Lena spurting again inside her. She started to wonder if the condom could hold up but couldn't bring herself to worry, she was too caught up in ecstasy.

Lena grunted and growled through her orgasm while Kara continued to rub. She had never felt so full or so content in her life. Then suddenly she realized Lena's hand was sliding lower down her abdomen, to reach her clit, stretched tightly around the thick cock. Kara thought she would surely be too sensitive, but Lena touched her so gently, circling and teasing her into another orgasm, causing her cunt to shudder again around Lena's cock, bringing them both to call out again and again in pleasure.

Both seemed beyond words as they moaned and heaved for air. As they came down, Lena began gently nibbling and licking at the bruise she left on Kara's neck. She began whispering to Kara about how good she was, how beautiful, how perfect. Kara's omega cried at the praise, she felt so happy.

Even after coming down from her orgasm Kara continued to clench and milk Lena's cock. As she continued to come down, still pressed hard against the glass Kara began feeling a bit dizzy from the sight and intense orgasms, not to mention still being filled to the brim with Lena. She realized she was crying when Lena began kissing the tears on her cheeks.

"Baby..." She whispered. "Are you OK?"

"Yes, I..." Kara said. "You're...phenomenal, Lena. That was...beyond my wildest dreams."

"You are so, so good...I'm going to take such good care of you." Lena said gently. Kara could feel her knot finally starting to go down. Before too long Lena was able to ease out. She turned Kara around and wrapped her up in her arms.

"Let's get you into the bath and then to bed." Lena said. She led her down the hall to the large bathroom and jacuzzi. She wrapped Kara in a fluffy robe as she ran the water.

After Kara was in the tub Lena eased in beside her. She held her in the warm water and then washed every part of her with wonderful smelling soap. Kara felt so good and completely relaxed that she started to nod off.

"Hey, sleepyhead." Lena kissed her forehead. "Let's get you into bed."

Lena helped her out and wrapped her up in the fluffy robe, then coaxed her to bed. Kara's eyes were nearly closed by the time her head hit the pillow. Lena tucked her in and then stood away from the bed.

"I have to make some calls and then I'll be back." Lena said, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "Get some sleep."

"Don't worry about me, Lena. I'm as thoroughly fucked and happy as a girl can be."

Lena laughed and soon disappeared. Kara felt the loss of her presence as she drifted off.

***

Kara woke hours later, raising her head to figure out where she was. Despite being in a strange bed, she was surrounded by Lena's scent and soon remembered. Kara felt arms around her, Lena's body pressed against her back. She felt herself relax back into her.

Kara could sense her own body temperature was lower, and could tell a difference in Lena's as well. She knew they were coming down from their heat and rut cycles, and was relieved to realize they were in sync.

As good as it felt to rest in Lena's arms, she couldn't wait much longer to go to the bathroom. She slipped out without waking her and made her way to the palatial room. By the time she came back to bed Lena had rolled toward her, rubbing her eyes. When she opened them to see Kara she smiled sleepily at her.

"How are you feeling?"

"My body is still buzzing." Kara smiled back. "Last night was amazing, Lena."

"Technically it was two nights and two days, but who's counting?"

"Any idea what time it is?"

Lena reached to check her phone. "It's after midnight...on Sunday."

"Wow, time flies when you're getting railed beyond imagination."

Lena laughed. "You really know how to make an alpha feel good."

"Mmm...and you really know how to make an omega feel amazing." Kara was standing in the doorway to the bathroom.

"Come back to bed, Kara." Lena lifted the covers to invite her in.

As Kara slid under Lena wrapped her arms around her. She kissed Kara's cheek and inhaled deeply. "Even though we're cycling down, you still smell so good."

Just then Kara's stomach growled audibly. Lena laughed.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! You must be starving..." Lena exclaimed. "Please, you have to let me feed you."

"I could definitely eat something." Kara grinned. "A lot of something."

"Believe it or not, I can cook." Lena said, sounding excited about the chance to feed Kara. "What sounds good?"

"Anything. Something simple, I don't want you working too hard after that strenous workout." Kara grinned

"How about...pancakes...with chocolate chips?" Lena asked.

"God you're going to give me another orgasm..." Kara teased. "My favorite breakfast."

Lena beamed and started to get out of bed. Kara grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Can I have a kiss before you go?" Even though she was coming down from her heat, her omega still didn't like seeing Lena leaving.

"You can have anything you want." Lena husked. "You should know that by now."

She leaned down to touch Kara's lips in a light kiss. Kara put her hand behind Lena's head to keep her from leaning back, then pulled her into a deep open mouth kiss. Lena eased her mouth open as Kara delved in with her tongue. They kissed with less urgency before, taking their time exploring each other's mouths. They continued until Kara's stomach interrupted with a rumble and they both pulled away laughing.

Lena extracted herself from Kara's arms. "You have to let me feed you." She slipped on a robe and disappeared from the room.

Kara dozed until Lena reappeared with a large tray of food, filled with pancakes, bacon, fruits, coffee and juice. Kara's eyes went wide.

"This looks delicious." She didn't waste time diving in.

Lena watched in pleasure as Kara plowed through a high stack of pancakes. Lena forgot to eat until Kara insisted.

"So...did you know this is my favorite breakfast, or was it a lucky guess?"

"Well…I may have read your GQ cover story..." Lena admitted.

"Oh, god, I can't believe they printed that! Why does anyone care what I eat?"

"You're a celebrity, Kara. People want to know everything about you. You better get used to it."

"I'm not that interesting."

"There's where you're wrong. Personally, I find you fascinating."

"Ha! What's so fascinating about me?"

"Well, for one, you have an irresistible personality. You're unbelievably charming and funny, not to mention honest and sincere. You're a fantastic soccer player, and absolutely gorgeous, yet you're completely down-to-earth. I can tell you have a good heart. You really have no idea how special you are."

"Thanks, Lena. Sweet of you to say." Kara said. "And very sweet of you to make pancakes."

"It's my pleasure." Lena said. "I do love watching you eat…"

After they'd both stuffed themselves full Lena moved the tray from the bed.

"So, where were we?" She said with a smirk.

"Lena, are you sure you aren't ready for me to go? I've been here the whole weekend. We're cycling down now. I should get out of your hair so you can focus on your brother."

"It's the middle of the night, Kara. I've checked messages and made another round of calls. There's nothing more I can do right now. Won't you stay till morning? I know your practice isn't until the afternoon."

"Well...if you're sure..." Kara said, reaching out to grip the front of Lena's robe and pulling her on top of Kara's body. Their mouths quickly found each other as they slipped back into their kiss.

They both began breathing faster as the kiss deepened. Kara began to loosen Lena's robe so she could feel her naked skin.

"Just because we can't knot doesn't mean we can't have sex..." She whispered into Lena's mouth.

Lena smiled widely as she sat back to remove her robe. "No...it doesn't mean that at all...in fact...I'd love to take my time with you. Take time to worship your body the way you deserve..."

"You first..." Kara smirked and watched as Lena's robe fell away. She reached to take Lena's breast in her hand, then sat up to suck her nipple into her mouth. She smiled at Lena's moan. She felt Lena's hands move to her hair encouragingly.

They were both shocked out of their revelry at the sound of the intercom again. Kara bit hard onto Lena's nipple in her surprise.

"Ms. Luthor..." Kara could tell it was a different, yet equally as nervous, person who interrupted them this time.

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Luthor...it's...your brother is in the lobby. He insisted I call you. He won't take no for an answer!"

Both women yelled out at almost the same moment:

"Oh. FUCK!"


	15. A Little Bit Closer

Lena apologized repeatedly, and explained to Kara that she had no choice but to deal with Lex herself and get him back where he needed to be, hopefully without police involvement in order to minimize the risk to Lex and to L-Corp. Who knew what he would do, and Lena knew her mother was right to be afraid for him. He was so unpredictable, and the National City PD didn't handle unpredictable well.

Lena was able to sneak Kara out of her building through her own elevator so that she wouldn't be observed by Lex. She told Kara she didn't want to risk having her exposed to the escaped mental patient. 

Before Kara could slip away Lena gripped her wrist and held it, forcing Kara to look into her eyes. 

"I hope you know how much I hate seeing you go." Lena took an exasperated breath. "I really have no choice."

"Of course I know that, Lena.' Kara said with a reassuring smile. "Your brother needs you. And after all - family first."

Kara watched as Lena's expression became even more regretful.

"Thanks for an unforgettable weekend, Lena." Kara said, bringing Lena's fingers to her lips and kissing them in what she hoped was a reassuring way.

She felt Lena's other hand move behind her head and pull her forward roughly for a brief but passionate kiss before releasing her and stepping back firmly.

"Good-bye, Kara."

Kara felt her omega deflate at the sound of resignation and finality in her voice.

"Bye..." Kara said, swallowing back many other words that strained to get out. She knew she was still being heavily influenced by hormones, and that Lena needed to help her brother as soon as possible. She kept her eyes on Lena's until the elevator doors closed and she could see her no more. She stood looking at the closed doors for a few moments before she moved outside into the cool air of the city and forced herself not to glance back.

***

Kara slipped in to Alex's apartment as quietly as possible. After raiding the fridge she was able to slip into her bed without waking Alex and quickly knocked out.

Many hours later she awoke to her sister calling loudly to her. She took a deep breath, her sub-conscious seeking Lena's scent. She immediately felt the absence and rolled over, trying to escape to the peace of sleep.

"Kara, it's almost time for practice!" Alex yelled. "You slept the whole day - are you sick?"

Kara rolled onto her back and leaned up on her elbows, blinking slowly at Alex, who was standing in the doorway. She tried to rouse the energy she needed to get to practice at a break neck pace.

"God, Kara." Alex had come into the room and sat down on the bed."What the fuck happened to your neck?" Alex gasped, reaching to touch the dark bruise at the base of her neck near her shoulder. "And what the hell happened to you, you left the party alone?!"

"Didn't you get my texts?"

"Sure, that you weren't coming home, but where the hell were you for...the entire weekend!?"

Alex inhaled deeply. Her face scrunched up in disgust. "Kara, you reek of alpha. You've got to get up and get into the tub to soak it off. And you don't have much time..."

Once Kara submerged in the tub Alex resumed her questioning until Kara finally spoke up.

"Alex...it's a long story..."

"Well, suppose you tell it..."

"I will, but...I have to get ready and try to get focused right now. Coach is going to kill me if I'm late. Especially after she gave us the whole weekend off." Kara scrunched her eyes against the sudden, harsh reality pulling her out of her dream state and recovery from the sensory overload of her heat weekend with Lena.

"Kara. I'm sorry, I was just in shock. Obviously you've had...quite a weekend. We can talk about it later. Right now we just need to get you to the field. If you're late Sara will have no choice but to bench you at the start of the first game of the championship..."

Kara's eyes went wide with the realization and she finally pulled out of her groggy state and rushed to get ready. She mentally thanked Alex later as she sprinted onto the field, but unfortunately she was still late to practice. The coach decided Kara didn't have to sit out for the entire game, but she wasn't allowed to start. It was team policy and she couldn't make allowances for her star player, championship or not.

Kara was furious with herself for letting things get beyond her control. It provided her with a stark reminder of why it was so important for her not to get wrapped up in a relationship during this critical time in her career. 

***

Other than not starting the championship game, Kara was relieved to find that there seemed to be no repercussions from her weekend with Lena. She continued with her usual schedule of lifting, running, and practice, and worked hard to maintain focus.

Physically she felt great. She'd had a phenomenal weekend satisfying the demands of her heat. She'd never been fucked and knotted so thoroughy. Lena had been an amazing heat partner, and helped her through it in every way possible - physically, emotionally, and mentally. And her time with Lena continued to fill her with physcial satisfation for days. In fact, she hadn't had any desire to touch herself, she felt so complete. But as time went on, emotionally she could tell her omega was discontent in a way she hadn't felt before. It was like an itch just under her skin that she couldn't reach. She missed Lena's presence and there was nothing to do about it. She worked to shake thoughts of Lena, especially at night. Her body, her touch, her words only beginning to haunt her dreams.

For the first few days after their weekend together, Kara checked her phone often, more than she would like to admit, to see if Lena had tried to contact her - which she never did. Kara would then set her phone aside, mentally chastising herself from giving in to the temptation to check it. Her brain reminded her that Lena had promised not to try to convince her that they should be together, or to pursue anything more. That they would spend their heat together and that was it. Lena was respecting her wishes, and Kara's omega tried not to be disappointed at the realization.

Of course, Kara was also fighting the urge to contact Lena herself. But after all her insistence that they couldn't be together, and the pressure of the championship, which would soon be followed by the Cup, Kara used every ounce of her considerable discipline and managed not to text or call.

By Thursday she had given up on hearing from Lena, and started to re-double her training efforts to take her mind off it. She laughed grimly to think that the National City Spirit had Lena to thank yet again, this time for motivating their star player to work double overtime.

Kara kept an eye on the news about Lex Luthor's escape and return to Arkham, closely. She was sad to see that Lena was not able to keep either event out of the papers, but was glad she was at least able to get him back in custody without anyone getting hurt. She found herself hoping that Lena would recognize how much she had done for Lex, but she knew instinctively that Lillian wouldn't see it that way and was probably giving her a hard time.

Kara sat pondering all of it at the counter of Alex's apartment, drinking a beer on a Friday night - the night before the first game of the playoffs. Normally she wouldn't be drinking on such a night, but she needed something to take the edge off so that she could go to sleep and hopefully not dream about Lena.

It was just after midnight when Alex suddenly came through the door, clearly surprised to see Kara awake. Kara had hardly seen her all week. Alex had been out late and Kara had been trying hard to get plenty of sleep to be ready for training. There was one night where she felt sure Alex hadn't been home at all. Both had been too busy with their schedules to catch up.

"Alex! You're home..." Kara said with a smile, happy to see someone she could talk to at a time like this. Still, she wasn't sure she should go any where near it with Alex, who was so overprotective.

"Yes, of course, I...live here..." Alex stammered.

"Ha! I know that, silly! I just haven't seen you in a while."

"Well I haven't...seen...you either..."

"Alex...are you drunk?"

"No, I..." Alex stumbled over to the couch and flopped down. "Ok. Yes."

Kara made her way over and flopped down next to her, snuggled into her shoulder. "It's OK, sis. It was just an observation, not an accusation."

Alex wrapped her arm around Kara's shoulder. "Speaking of, why are you drinking a beer on the night before a big game?"

"Just...having trouble sleeping, I guess."

"Do you want to...talk about last weekend?"

"Not really. I mean, OK, I don't, but also...I can't stop thinking about it..."

"You saw Lena, didn't you?"

Kara froze and stayed quiet. Eventually she spoke up. "How did you know?"

"Did you forget that I'm an alpha too? When Lena was here and I confronted you it got her very riled up. She didn't say anything, but I didn't forget her scent."

"So you've known...all week? Why didn't you say anything?"

"News flash, Kara: Other people exist!" Alex said with annoyance.

"Huh? What does that mean?"

"It means I've been caught up in a new relationship myself. And for once in my life, your life is not my top focus..."

"Alex...what...When..., I mean, who..." Kara stammered, trying to form the rush of questions moving through her senses.

"Why?...How?" Alex added helpfully with a laugh. "Well, at least I can tell you why. I met the smartest, most interesting, not to mention beautiful, woman I've met in...a long time..."

"Alex! Who is it?" Kara thought hard to try to figure it out, feeling relieved that it couldn't be Alex's ex Maggie, who she wouldn't have just met.

"You mean...the woman at the party - the L-Corp COO?!" Kara had experienced a lot since that party, and she wasn't recalling all the details.

"I,...Kara." Alex went to the fridge and pulled out a beer for herself. "Well. Yes."

Alex barely had time to set the beer on the counter before Kara was leaping at her and wrapping her up in a hug.

"Alex!" Kara squeezed tightly. "That's amazing!"

Alex struggled for a few moments before eventually squeezing her back. "Yeah. Thanks. I'm actually...well, I feel really...excited about it. Hopeful. Like I haven't in quite a while."

Alex told Kara all the details of her week texting and seeing Sam. Then Kara eventually spilled many of the (less graphic) details of her weekend with Lena and how hard her week had been without being able to see or talk with her.

"Kara, that is just..." Alex took a deep breath. Kara could see her re-grouping and trying not to come down on her.

"Alex, I know what you're going to say. But, I promise, it was accidental! And it was a practical solution for both of us. Our heat/rut cycles happened to coincide and...well...we just partnered up. I wanted to believe we could just be together for my heat, and it didn't have to mean anything. She knows I don't date alphas, and agreed not to try to make something more of it than what it was. She knows how important it is for me to keep up with my training! Especially with the championship, and then the Cup...it's just...completely out of the question that it could go any further!" Kara took a deep breath and looked wide eyed at Alex.

"Kara, you know how I feel about you getting involved with Lena. And if you don't, well, I think it's potential the worst idea in the world. I'm worried that it would distract you and affect your playing. I'm worried that it could go badly, and have repercussions for your career. I'm worried about all the things I've seen in the news about Lena, about what a player she is and how many women she's been involved with..."

"I'm worried about that too! Well, not the tabloid bullshit and not the repercussions - I know Lena would never do anything but try to help my career. You don't...know her like I do. She's very...caring. Protective. If things didn't work out, I don't believe that would change. I trust her, Alex." Kara took a deep breath. "I don't expect you to believe that. You don't know her at all!"

"So, I'm still waiting for the 'but'" Alex added.

"But...I am worried about how it would impact my play. And that's more important than anything right now."

"Yeah." Alex agreed. "But I'm starting to wonder if it will impact you more trying to fight this. I've never...well, I haven't seen you like this in a long time."

"I know..." Kara said dejectedly.

"So...what can I do to help?"

"Nothing. Just...tell me everything...about the COO." Kara took a deep breath. "I'm trying not to focus on Lena. And don't forget - other people exist!"

Alex laughed at her words getting thrown back at her. "OK. Well, her name is Sam..." Alex began.

***

The next day in the afternoon the team had what Kara felt was a mediocre game against the Star City Red Stars. It was one of the few games that season when Kara hadn't managed to score. Fortunately, it was a home game, and it helped to have the crowd on their side. In the end, the team pulled it off, so it didn't matter that she wasn't at her best. 

It didn't help that she'd caught a glimpse of Lena in the VIP box ahead of the game, or that she hadn't been allowed to start and had to substitute in later. Of course she knew Lena would be there. It was a home game and the championship playoffs, it would have seemed odd not to have the L-Corp CEO there in the VIP box.

She was relieved that no one said anything to her about it afterwards. Alex gave her an understanding look and she felt Lucy's concerned eyes on her, but she left quickly after the game and skipped the after party.

The following week they continued their training for the finals, which would be held in Gotham City on Saturday afternoon. Every night that week at some point she found herself sitting up in bed, jarred awake by some graphic memory, or sometimes vision, of Lena. More than once she awoke due to imagining the icy cold of Lena's window, her body pressed tightly against it as Lena buried herself deeper inside with punishing thrusts. Another night, Kara was kneeling before Lena, who was right on the edge of an orgasm. As Kara curled her tongue around the tip of Lena's cock she prepared for the onslaught of cum she knew would come when Lena orgasmed. She woke too soon, feeling disappointed that she would never taste her again. 

But the most painful dream memory was the one of Lena kissing her tears away as they were knotted against the window.

"Baby...are you OK?" She asked sincerely. When Kara woke from that memory Kara felt Lena's absence all the way through.

That Wednesday she brought it up with her therapist for the first time. She'd avoided it before, thinking the more she talked about it the more she would think about Lena. Clearly her strategy of not mentioning Lena wasn't making the situation any better. She blurted out the whole story in a ramble of words and tears. She felt some relief just having it all out there. 

"Anissa, is there anything I can take...to help me sleep? I can't...stop thinking about her and it's keeping me awake. I can't afford to have an off game on Saturday. It's the championship game!"

"Kara. Of course there are medications I can give you to help you sleep. But that will only be treating the symptom, and not the cause."

"I don't have time to deal with the cause. I don't want to deal with the cause. I just want...to be able to rest. And forget..."

"OK, Kara. I will prescribe something. But I want to talk more about this."

"Do we have to?"

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to, but I do think you'll feel better if you do."

"Fine." 

"Kara, if you feel so strongly about this woman, why are you so adamant that you can't see her? Are you still sticking to that no-dating alphas rule?"

"Originally that was the reason, I admit it. But now, well, I understand that she's not like other alphas I've been with." Kara said, sounding defeated.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yes, I...honestly - no!"

"I'm not really following..."

"I don't want an alpha in my life. Or anyone for that matter! But especially not someone as amazing as she is...She's driving me to distraction."

"Have you ever thought that maybe that's because you're working so hard to not be distracted? What if you just...explored your feelings? It's not healthy to push them down so hard."

"It's not the right time, Anissa. I really can't afford it right now. It's too risky."

"I know you've been through a lot, Kara. Of course I know that. You've been working so hard and come so far. You've been through so much. Don't you think that maybe...you're ready to try more? To live more? Just...let go? Just a little bit..."

"No...I can't. The finals...the Cup."

"Kara, there's no reason why you can't have both. You're doing the work. You're in a good place. You're so disciplined and train so hard. Your team is about to play the championship game! You've made it on to the World Cup team! That's fantastic, but it doesn't mean you can never have a relationship again..."

"After...what happened...with Mike...I just...I can't."

"Obviously I don't want you to get into anything like that ever again. Why don't you tell me about this woman?. Does she remind you of Mike? How does she treat you?"

"She's...amazing. She makes me feel like...she really cares about me. Like she really wants to take care of me. She likes to feed me and, um..." Kara stopped herself from going into further detail. "Let's just say, she puts my needs above hers, even when...well...under extreme circumstances. I haven't known her very long, but...I trust her. But that's part of what's so scary. I don't want to trust anyone else. And I don't want to need anyone else."

"Kara, if you're not ready then you're not ready. But maybe the fact that you're thinking about her so much means that...maybe you are ready."

Kara stayed quiet. What the doctor was saying made sense, which worried her even more.

"Just...please give it some thought. Don't just fall back on this no-alpha rule without even giving it some real consideration."

"I...OK. I'll think about it...After the championship."

"Kara!" She sounded exasperated. "OK, fine. After the game."

"OK, Doc. I promise."

***

The doctor gave Kara a prescription for sleeping meds, but warned her she could feel groggy so she decided not to take it. And so, she found herself eating popcorn and watching TV on the couch after after midnight. She couldn't stop thinking about Lena, or about what her therapist had said. She was pulled out of her thoughts when came through the door.

"Kara, you're up!"

"Alex, hey." Kara noticed Alex was trying not to smile. "So...were you out with Sam?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't this like, the third night you've gone out this week?"

"Yeah."

"So, spill!"

"Nothing to spill. I just...really like her."

"She sounds really great."

"Yeah."

"Oh my god, Alex - your face!" Kara said. "I haven't seen you like this in...a long time."

Alex flopped down on the couch next to Kara. "Yeah, well...I haven't felt this way in a long time."

"I'm really happy for you, Alex! I'd love to meet her. Any chance she'll come to Gotham for the big game? She is a L-Corp big-wig after all."

"I asked her. She has some big shindig she can't get out of." Alex sighed. "She promised she'd be there to party with us after the win."

"I like her already. Especially for putting that smile on your face." Kara wrapped her arms around Alex's shoulders and leaned her forehead against the side of Alex's head.

"What about you, Kara? Why are you up? Three nights ahead of the big game." Alex asked. "You should be getting your rest."

"I can't sleep. Just a lot going on in my head."

"Does this have anything to do with 'the lost weekend'?"

Kara stayed quiet, she really didn't want to get into it again, especially knowing how Alex felt about the risks of her being with Lena. What she really needed was to sleep, not to talk more about the source of her insomnia.

"It might help you sleep if you talk about it. Did you discuss it with Dr. Pierce today?"

"I...yeah."

"And?"

"She thinks that I should be open to 'exploring' my feelings for Lena. That I'm hurting myself by fighting them so hard."

"And what do you think?"

"Are you sure you didn't go into psychiatry rather than sports medicine?"

"Ha, that is a classic dodge if I've ever heard one! I may not have studied pysch, but I'm not letting you answer my question with a question."

"Well, I know you think it's a terrible idea. And I thought it was too. but the truth is...I'm so tired. Tired of fighting how I feel. Alex, I just. No one has ever treated me like she does. No one has ever made me feel like she does..."

Alex stayed quiet so Kara kept talking. "And I know it's terrible timing, with the championship and then the Cup coming up. I know I need to focus. But the thing is, I'm not seeing her now. And I can't focus. I can't sleep. I can't help it, Alex. I just...want to see her again."

Alex took a deep breath. "Kara..."

"Alex, please, I know...you don't have to say..."

"Kara, give me a chance." Alex broke in. "Listen, when I first found out you had been with Lena - on a plane! And that she had just become the biggest National City Spirit sponsor ever, well, yes, I was rightfully worried. I am your big sister, dammit! But since you spent the weekend with her I've seen how much you care about her. And...I have to admit, I've been asking Sam about her. She says that Lena is a trustworthy, caring person. And I trust her judgement. And I trust yours."

"Really?" Kara said, surprised.

"Yes, really. And I'm sorry for being so against it. It is a tricky situation with the L-Corp sponsorship, but it is also true that they are in a long term contract. And it's been pretty amazing the difference she's made to the team already. It's clear that she cares about the team, not about trying to get leverage over you."

Kara sat a bit stunned. "But what about...the championship...and the World Cup?"

"Kara, you're more than just a soccer player. You deserve to be happy, to be able to explore a relationship just like anyone else. You're human, Kara. Please let yourself be."

"But the finals match...it's just days away...it's too much..."

"How about...you get through the finals and then...just talk to her? Tell her how you feel. Just get through the big game, then you'll have plenty of time to explore things, long before the Cup playoffs get underway."

Kara stayed quiet for several moments. She felt so relieved at the thought that she might be able to see Lena again. To be near her again.

"Yeah. OK."

"Yeah?" Alex asked with a grin.

"Yeah." Kara said, grinning back and feeling hopeful for the first time in a long time.

"OK then. Let's get you to bed."

***  
The next day at practice felt almost light headed with excitement, yet she was able to focus in a way she hadn't during the past 2 weeks. She found herself goofing off and laughing with her teammates in a way she hadn't been. Even though she hadn't been in touch with Lena, she felt a heaviness lift from her chest.

At the end of practice Coach Lance huddled up with them for a pep talk and to discuss travel details for the next day when they would travel to Gotham.

"Great news, team! L-Corp is loaning us the company jet for our flight to Gotham City! I'm sure you can imagine, it's quite luxurious. There'll be lots of food and space to move around and rest for the long flight. And we won't need to get to the airport 2 hours ahead of the flight for long security lines. It's a thank you from L-Corp for the great season. Ms. Luthor's assistant will text you with the information about when to be there and where to go."

The team erupted in excitement. Kara watched the rest of them as she felt a thrill race through her, but also felt a stab of anxiousness at the thought that Lena might be on the flight. Part of her hoped Lena wouldn't be there, but another part longed to see her.

Eventually the coach broke up the buzz to give them more instructions before finally sending them on their way.

"So suit up, champions! We're going to Gotham in style!"

The team whooped and ran off to the locker rooms. When Kara got to her locker she pulled out her phone to text Alex asking her to check with Sam about whether Lena would travel with the team the next day. She needed to prepare herself mentally if she was going to be on that plane.

That night when Alex got home she assured Kara that Lena wouldn't be on the plane. She actually had business meetings in Gotham the next day and was flying out early.

"That's a relief." Kara said, feeling more at ease.

"You know she'll be at the game though, right?"

"Of course! I'm just not ready to say anything, and really don't want to spend long awkward hours on a plane together. I need to focus and prepare myself mentally for the game."

"Well, there's nothing to worry about. Why don't you try to get to sleep?"

Despite butterflies in her stomach about the finals, Kara found now that she had a plan to talk to Lena it was much easier to relax and fall asleep. She felt like her body was telling her she was doing the right thing.

The next morning the team had a last practice before going home to get ready for their trip. As usual before games, Alex and Kara were picked up by Travis. They talked excitedly on the drive to the airport. Alex reached over and squeezed Kara's hand.

"I'm so proud of you, sis." She beamed at Kara.

"I wouldn't be here without you, Alex." Kara said, squeezing back. "I hope you know that."

"True." Alex said with a teasing grin. Kara shoved her in the side, then raised her fist to Alex for a bump.

"Stronger together." Both sisters said as they bumped fists.

Once they made it to the airport and through the brief security, the team filed on to the plane, exclaiming at the luxuries. Kara settled into a seat next to Alex. Usually when they traveled she would sit with Lucy or other teammates, but she wanted to stay focused and wanted the calm that came with Alex's presence. 

Alex let Kara have he window seat. Kara looked out over the run way while Alex began checking her texts. Kara heard Alex's phone pinging several times as they made their way through security and got settled on the plane.

As she gazed out the window Kara noticed a long black car pulling up near the plane and watched as a lanky woman climbed out of one side of the car. She had a feeling she'd seen her before.

Just then she felt Alex grip her hand hard.

"Kara...I just got a text from Sam...she got out of her commitment tomorrow...she's coming to Gotham for the game!" Alex said excitedly. 

Kara watched as the driver opened the other side of the car. It felt like everything was in slow motion as she watched Lena climb gracefully from the car. Kara's breath froze in her throat. Lena looked absolutely stunning in a dark suit as she walked towards the plane.

"...Oh...and...Lena's coming with her, on this plane...now..." Alex finished reading her text and looked at Kara anxiously.

Kara couldn't take her eyes away from the sight. "I can see that." Kara whispered in shock. 

"Alex, how long is this flight?"

"Almost six hours..."

"Oh. Fuck..."


	16. I Couldn't Be Your Friend

_Lena POV_

When Lena's car pulled up the crew had already begun pulling the stairs away from the plane. When they noticed Lena they quickly began to roll it back to the plane. She heard one of them radioing to alert the rest of the crew to her presence. Crewing the L-Corp plane had trained them to be ready for anything - the Luthors were not a predictable lot.

Lena had planned to fly out the night before and spend the day in meetings with her L-Corp subsidiary in Gotham City. That plan went off the rails when she received a call from Arkham, saying that there had been another escape attempt by Lex, which was quickly followed by a frantic call from her mother. It seemed the situation was back in hand, but Lena cancelled her flight so that she could smooth things over for Lex with calls, and to appease her mother. The next day she was tempted to fly commercial to avoid traveling with the team in the company jet, but she knew she couldn't dodge Kara forever, and the thought of being crammed into a 6-hour flight across the country was too much. Once Sam had changed plans so that she could go that settled it. Sam would have thought she'd lost her mind to travel commercial to Gotham when her own jet was going there on more or less the same timetable.

Lena climbed the stairs of the plane resolutely in her high heels and made her way to the front of the plane, followed closely by Sam. She always sat close to the cockpit in her plane. Being a licensed pilot Lena felt better about being close to the controls in case something went wrong, and she also liked to check in on the pilot at some point during the flight. She knew it made them nervous but she liked to keep them on their toes.

Unlike any other time she'd boarded the L-Corp jet, this time Lena's heart was in her throat as she took her seat. She'd tried not to look around much and hadn't seen Kara on her way to her seat, yet knowing she was aboard was causing her heart to race and her breathing to come more quickly. She was thoroughly annoyed with her strong reaction to the thought of Kara being on the plane. Even Sam seemed to notice and looked at her curiously, but didn't say anything.

Lena felt better after getting settled into the large, familiar chair near the front of the jet. One of the crew brought her usual take-off drink without her asking. It wasn't long before they were in the air.

Sam looked over at Lena with a smile. "This jet is one of my favorite perqs of the job."

"You mean second to having the most wonderful boss in the world, of course." Lena said with a smirk.

"Of course, Boss." Sam winked at her. 

Lena was feeling more relaxed and relieved to find that Kara must have been seated far enough away that she couldn't see her. Or worse, smell her. 

Once they sat down Sam fired off a text and turned to Lena with an excited smile. "I asked Alex to come up and say 'hi', and to bring Kara after we take off. Can you believe I've never met her sister?" 

All Lena's calm immediately washed away. She felt her heart jump at the thought of seeing Kara. She tried to downplay her heart's reaction.

"Oh, that's...nice. I'm sure you'll like her." Lena said then added. "Everyone does. You might say she's...irresistible."

"I hope it's not awkward for you." Sam said. 

"I'm a grown woman, Sam." Lena said with annoyance. "I'm sure I'll manage."

After takeoff and the seatbelt light went off the Danvers sisters materialized before them. Sam stood to give Alex a hug and then squeezed Kara's hand in greeting.

"So, this is the amazing Kara Danvers I've heard so much about?" She said with a warm smile.

"Sorry! My sister also happens to be my biggest fan. I'm very lucky that way. Apologies if she's been regaling you with tales of my greatness." Kara laughed.

"Indeed. But she's not the only one who's been talking about you." Sam looked at Lena, then, seeing a horrified expression she added. "I mean, the L-Corp board is thrilled with their investment in the team, and of course their star player. Even without the championship, their investment has more than paid off. Going to the championship game has been icing on the cake."

"Well, Lena gets all the credit for that. It was her brilliant idea. And having L-Corp as a sponsor has been amazing for the Spirit." Kara said, giving Lena a hesitant smile.

"Thank you, Kara." Lena said, looking at her directly for the first time since the sisters had stopped by. Normally she might say something to deflect the compliment and credit others, but something about Kara always made her want to be sincere.

When Lena looked at Kara their eyes locked. The other women seemed to sense the tension in the air and got quiet for several moments. Finally, Alex broke the silence.

"Well, we should get back to our seats. I'm so glad you were able to make the trip, Sam." Alex reached to caress her hand.

"Wait, do you want to sit up here? I'd love to...catch up with you." Sam said, looking at Alex suggestively.

Alex smirked, but then looked at Kara and seemed to reconsider. "Sorry, we should really get back to our seats."

"Here, I'll just move across the aisle. Kara, sit here in my seat. I promise, you get the fastest service up here with the Boss." Sam winked at Kara and shot Lena a look. Before anyone could say anything Sam stood and moved towards the 2 empty seats across the aisle.

"No, really, I..." Alex started to protest but Kara broke in.

"It's fine, Alex. You and Sam should get caught up. We're good. " Kara said taking a deep breath and smiling at her. "Don't forget - other people exist."

Sam looked back and forth between the sisters with a confused look on her face, seeming to realize she had missed something. 

Kara left no more room for discussion by sitting down in the seat next to Lena so that Sam had no choice but to move. She shrugged and moved across the aisle and took a seat. Alex glanced at Kara again. Kara nodded and Alex sat down next to Sam.

 _What fresh hell is this?_ Lena thought to herself. She understood Kara was doing a favor for her sister, but it seemed unfair that she would be subjected to the torture of sitting next to Kara on a plane for 6 hours. Especially given their history on planes and the recent memories of the time together at her penthouse. Being so close to her, smelling her and talking to her...Lena knew it would be sweet torture. She quickly decided she really couldn't bear it, and shouldn't have to.

"Kara, I..."

"I'm sorry, Lena. I won't stay. I just didn't want Alex to come to the back with me. Once they get settled I'll be out of your hair."

They both looked at each other with darting eyes. Memories of Kara gripping Lena's hair while riding her mouth, memories of gripping Kara's hair and pulling back to force her to look out over the city, flashed before Lena's eyes. She wondered if Kara thought the same. Kara's next words assured her that they did.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." Kara stammered.

"It's OK, Kara. I am a grown woman, after all." Lena looked at her with a wry smile. 

"I'll say..." Kara said in a low voice and then her eyes went wide. "Sorry, I keep saying the wrong thing..."

"Shhh...You don't need to say more, Kara. Let's just acknowledge that this is awkward and move on. This..." Lena motioned between them to indicate their interactions."...will get easier over time, I'm sure."

Just then one of the crew arrived to see if they needed drinks. Kara asked for an orange juice and Lena asked for a gin and tonic.

"I know how you love free drinks, Kara. Are you sure you don't want something stronger?"

"I absolutely do! I could use it to calm my nerves. But Coach gave us strict orders - no alcohol on the flight!"

"She is a wise woman. The last thing we need right now is the National City Spirit drinking free alcohol for six hours the night before their game." Lena laughed.

Kara smiled at her, looking momentarily like she'd forgotten anything more serious. They starred at each other for a few moments, neither seeming to know what to say.

"I'm sorry." Lena broke the silence. "But you really should go, Kara. We don't do well in small spaces together. Fortunately we cycled together very recently and we should be fine. But, unfortunately, those memories are only making this more difficult for me." Lena said in a perfunctory way, clearly resigned to her fate.

"Me too." Kara whispered, her smile disappearing.

"Lena, can we meet and talk, next week? After the big game, after this craziness dies down?"

"Kara, I..." Lena took a deep breath. She looked around to judge whether people nearby might be able to hear her. She spoke in a low voice. "Look, I obviously wanted what happened with us that weekend. Begged for it, if I'm honest. But it really hasn't helped me move on from thinking about you. From wanting to be with you. It's only made it a 100 times worse. And making plans to see you next week, well, that won't make it any easier. I need to figure out how to let you go. To get you out of my thoughts so I can move on."

Kara looked at her with moist eyes. "Is that really what you want?"

"No, Kara - That's what you want!" Lena said, sounding frustrated. "Please, just go."

"Lena, can I just...let me be near you for a bit. I just want to...tell you..."

"Kara, please, don't..." Lena squeezed her brow with her fingers. "I can't bear it...Let's just get through this game..."

"I'm sorry, Lena. I never meant to cause you any pain." Kara said with resignation. She moved to stand up. Lena's brain wanted to let her go, but her heart protested.

"Why, then? Why do you do it?" She spoke up before Kara could leave.

"Do...what?"

"Make me suffer." Lena said. "All I ever wanted to do was...be good to you. Make you feel good. Take care of you..."

"Lena, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. You're right, we just need to...get through this game. There's so much I want to say to you. But I know it's not the right time."

Lena continued to rub her brow, but stayed silent. Something deep within her was screaming at her to tell Kara to go fuck herself, while another part of her urged Lena to grip her hand and never let her go. She stayed frozen, torn between the opposing forces of her mind.

"Won't you look at me, Lena?" Kara asked, sounding heartbroken.

Lena closed her eyes as if in deep concentration, then suddenly opened them to look directly at Kara's. Kara took half a step back. Lena's jaw was jutting out and her eyes wide.

"Kara. You can ask me for anything that's in my power to give you...and I will get it and give it to you. I only ask one thing from you. Please, stop this torture. Let me move on."

"I,..if that's...what you want..." Kara asked, a bit in shock.

"Yes. I can't...do this anymore. Seeing you here...it's obvious that I can't handle it. Now that we've been together...the way we have." Lena took a deep breath. "I should tell you, I'm going to ask Sam to take over all my duties related to the team next season. Nothing will change with the L-Corp sponsorship. But she will manage the relationship and represent L-Corp with the National City Spirit. I just can't manage...these interactions...any more."

"Lena...please."

"It's OK, Kara. You haven't done anything wrong. I just...can't. Not anymore."

Kara looked at her with such sorrow, Lena briefly wanted to retract everything she'd said. She was always terrible at accepting any type of sadness or worry in Kara's eyes. She saw tears welling up in Kara's eyes.

"Please don't look at me like that. You're only making this harder for both of us. Just...go."

Kara turned her head to look towards the back of the plane. "You really want me to walk away?" Kara asked, sounding devastated.

Lena stayed quiet. Kara reached for Lena's hand and gave it a kiss. 

Lena looked up at her and forced a smile. "Go relax and rest. You've got a big day tomorrow. I know you're going to be amazing. You always are."

Kara smiled sadly and turned to go. Alex looked up at her and Kara waved at her to stay.

Lena watched out of the corner of her eye until Kara was out of sight down the aisle, then downed her drink and pulled out her computer, planning to distract herself with work. She put on noise canceling headphones to block out more of the world and cursed her foolish heart

***  
_Kara POV_

Kara moved dejectedly towards the back of the plane. What had just happened? She so wanted to talk to Lena about how she was feeling, but she knew it was the wrong time and the wrong place. Lena was right. She needed to relax and rest. She needed to focus. 

She saw Lucy motioning her to sit nearby, but Kara waved her off and went back to her place next to Alex's seat which was now empty. There she could at least gaze out the window and try to think about the game.

Unfortunately she was not able to think about the game. All she could picture was Lena's pained expression, repeatedly asking her to go. It hit her all the way through. She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach to realize how she'd hurt Lena. That Lena was not even willing to meet her.

 _Why are you surprised? You've done nothing but tell her you don't want a relationship since the first time you met! Did you really expect her to keep holding out hope, or even want to keep holding out hope at this point? Clearly she just wants to move on._ Kara chided herself.

Kara adjusted her seat backwards and tried to go to sleep. It was over an hour later when Alex came and sat down next to her. Kara was still wide awake and thinking about Lena.

"Kara...what...happened up there?"

"Nothing."

"Well Lena looked like you just shot her dog. Did you try to talk to her?"

"Lena has a dog?!" Kara asked excitedly.

"Kara! It's just a saying. I have no idea if she has a dog." Alex said, shaking her head. " Did you talk to her or not?"

"No! Well, I asked her to meet me next week. She turned me down. She said she wants to move on and seeing me only makes that harder."

"Did you tell her how you feel?"

"No. I...wanted to wait till after the game. So I can relax and focus. We talked about this..."

"And how is that 'keeping focused on the game' working out for you?" Alex asked with a knowing smile. 

"Not great." Kara said, turning from Alex to look out the window.

"Yeah, didn't think so." Alex said. "Kara, look at me."

Kara turned to her. "I've fucked up, Alex. She's angry with me, tired of me, trying to get over me. It's too late."

"I think you're probably right about all of that. Except the part about it being too late." Alex said, reaching to wipe a tear from Kara's cheek.

"Listen. I think we were wrong about waiting until after the game. You're obviously completely distracted, especially since you're stuck on this plane with her. I think you should go talk to her now.

"In front of the whole team?!"

"Well, I happen to know there is a small room for the crew, with some degree of privacy..."

"Oh? And how do you know about that, exactly?" Kara asked in an accusing tone.

"Let's just say...the COO also seems to have privileges there..." Alex said with a smirk.

"Ha! Alex, how could you?"

"Hey, you're one to talk Ms. Mile High Club!"

"Shh, Alex! Do you want the world to hear?" 

"Well, you weren't worried about the world hearing when you were with Lena on a plane last time." Alex whispered.

"Alex, please! Don't remind me. And I was in heat. I couldn't help myself."

"Whatever you say. Just...go talk to her. What's the worst that can happen? You already feel terrible and distracted. Just...give it a shot. Tell her how you really feel."

Kara looked at Alex and knew she was right. She couldn't leave things the way they were between them. She had to at least try to talk to Lena about how she felt. 

"OK, sis. Get out of my way." Kara stood and tried to get around Alex.

"Always remember - big sister knows best." Alex teased as Kara shoved past.

Kara made her way back to the front, feeling like she was on a walk of shame. She reached the front row and stood in front of Lena, who was wearing noise-cancelling headphones and working on her laptop intently. Sam was sitting next to her again.

She figured Lena wouldn't hear her, so she eased her fingers under Lena's palm and squeezed her hand gently to get her attention. Lena looked up at her with surprise and took off her headphones.

"You said you'd give me anything I asked for that was in your power to give. All I'm asking for is 5 minutes. And maybe some privacy?"

Lena looked curiously at Kara but didn't move. Kara could see she was attracting attention standing in front of the plane like that, but she didn't let go of Lena's hand.

"Five minutes. That's all I'm asking." Kara decided to pull out all stops. She gave Lena her best pout.

"Oh, that is a low blow!" Lena's eyes narrowed at Kara's ploy. Kara just rolled her eyes towards the ceiling and tried to look innocent.

"You really are the worst." Lena said, trying not to smile. "Fine. We can go to the crew's cabin. I'll go first. You sit here with Sam for a bit and then follow. The last thing we need to deal with right now are unfounded rumors."

"Don't you mean 'founded rumors'?" Sam piped in. 

"Not helpful, Arias." Lena said, passing Kara and making her way towards the center of the plane. Kara watched as she knocked on a door and then let herself in through a small door.

"Well, any advice?" Kara said eventually to Sam. 

"Kara. Are you sure this is what you want?" Sam asked.

"Absolutely."

"Because Lena...well, I've never seen her like this over a woman. I just...really don't want her to get hurt." Sam said.

"I don't want her to get hurt either! Look, Sam, I tried to stay away. But I realize now that was wrong. For both of us."

"OK. I can see you mean what you're saying. You have a very earnest face." Sam said. " So, go get your girl, with my blessing."

"Thanks, Sam!" Kara said, jumping up. "Wish me luck?"

"Good luck. Something tells me you are going to need it." Sam chuckled.

Kara let herself into the small room and closed the door behind her. There just enough space for narrow bed and a sink. It was the place for crew members to take turns resting when they were flying for long hours. Kara and Lena stood awkwardly and close together in the tight quarters. 

Looking around it occurred to Kara that it was a terrible idea for them to be alone in the small space. _Too late to worry about that - tell her how you feel, Danvers!_ Kara cajoled herself.

"Can we sit?" She asked. It was hard enough to do, and standing in such an awkward position didn't help. Lena sat and Kara followed, being careful not too sit close.

"Thanks, Lena. I appreciate you giving me a chance to talk..." Kara said taking a deep breath. "I'm not sure where to start. I guess I didn't really think this through very well..."

"You said five minutes. Just spit it out, Kara." Lena said

"God, this is harder than thought. The thing is, Lena, when I met you I had a very strict rule about dating alphas. And I had a good reason for that..."

"I know. And I completely understand. I've always respected your decision..."

"I know! I know. But the thing is...honestly,...I just can't stop thinking about you." Kara finally blurted out. "I've tried so hard to focus on training, and the championship, and everything but you. But you're invading my dreams. I can't...get away from you. I keep experiencing the time we were together, over and over again, in dreams. I wake up, thinking you are there with me. And every time I find you aren't there, it's a crushing blow."

"Kara, please..." Lena rubbed her eyes. 

"I know I've screwed up." Kara broke in. "And I can see it it's caused you pain. To be with you, but not...let us have a chance. I promise, I never meant to hurt you. I thought I was doing the right thing. For both of us."

"You don't owe me an explanation, Kara."

"Just let me finish, please. I see now how wrong I was. Wrong to judge all alphas because of one bad one. Wrong not to try..."

"What are you saying, Kara?"

"I'm saying, I just want to try."

"Try?" Lena asked. "Try...what...exactly?"

"I just want us to try...spending time together. When we're not in a heat or rut. Without rules about being friends or not friends. Just...hangout. Just spending some time together. Maybe going on a real date..."

"But why? Why all of a sudden this change of heart?" Lena asked suspiciously.

"I understand it must be hard to trust me, going against everything I've been saying. That you don't want to take a chance on me after all that's happened. But the truth is, I'm not having a change of heart. I see now that all I was doing was suppressing my heart. Resisting my true feelings. And the truth is, I'm tired of working so hard to fight what I really want. It's exhausting. And I see now that wasn't right for either of us."

Lena stayed quiet and Kara watched her closely, trying to read what she was thinking. She reached out for Lena's hand, but she pulled it back.

"Kara, I just...need some time. I've also been fighting my feelings for quite a while. This is all very...sudden." Lena said, clearly in a bit of shock.

"Of course. Of course. Just...will you tell me a day next week when we can talk again? Or maybe even...get together? Right now I just...want to believe there is some hope."

Lena stayed quiet and looked at Kara closely. Kara waited patiently, determined not to push Lena anymore. She just looked at her with imploring eyes.

"Really, Kara. Looking at me with those eyes...it's just completely unfair."

"I'm not above using my assets." Kara said, batting her eyes. "Come on, Lena. Just give me a chance. I know it's more than I gave you. But I promise...I'll make it worth your while..."

"I have no doubt." Lena said in a low voice, but sounded wary. Kara saw she was tearing up and watched as a tear slipped down her cheek. Her heart hurt at the sight. She couldn't bear to see Lena upset and couldn't help but reach and wipe the tear, then kiss her cheek. Her lips felt electric at the touch of Lena's skin.

"Lena, please, don't cry." Kara said, still cradling the side of her jaw.

"It's OK, Kara. I'm not upset. Just emotional. This is something I've wanted a long time, but I've been pushing my feelings down for so long. It's just...a lot."

"I know." Kara said. "But I also know...how strong you are. All that time we spent together...you were so...powerful, and so tender. You took such good care of me. And never pressured me or tried to take more than I wanted to give. And all that time you were fighting your own feelings. I'm so sorry I put you through all that. And after all you did for me."

Kara watched as a tear slipped down Lena's other cheek. She couldn't help but gently kiss that one away as well. She could feel the pull of being so close to Lena, being surrounded in her scent in the small space. Kara longed to wrap her arms around her and hold her. To convince her of how she felt.

"How could I not want to be with you? You're fantastic, Lena. You're like no alpha I've ever met. Like no person I've ever met." Kara said. "I'm just sorry it took me so long to figure out. But I promise, I'm going to do everything I can to prove myself to you." 

Lena stayed quiet. Kara watched her closely and couldn't overcome her longing to touch her again. She gave her another gentle kiss on the side of her face, followed soon by another, and another along her cheek until she reached her lips. After a slight hesitation she kissed her chastely on the lips. Lena didn't move.

Kara started to pull away, worried that she'd pushed too hard, but just as she did she felt Lena's hand behind her neck, pulling her back. In the next moment Lena's lips were on hers. Kara responded immediately to kiss back and in moments they were locked in a deep kiss, mouths searching. For Kara it felt like she was tasting water after days in the desert without it.

Kara's hands moved without her direction to wrap around Lena's back and pull her closer.

"God, I missed your lips..." Kara gasped when they paused for air.

"Stop talking." Lena said, pulling Kara close again as she started to lay back on the small bed. Kara moved quickly to hover over her. They eased back into the kiss. Lena's hands reached to Kara's shirt starting to unbutton it just as Kara moved to push Lena's jacket off her shoulders. Their hands fumbled with clothing as they became more desperate to feel and touch one another.

"Fuck, Kara. We can't...not here..." Lena said, seeming to come to her senses and sitting up again. "I'm your sponsor's CEO. You're the star player...we can't..."

"I know, I know." Kara said breathlessly. "Just...let's stay here a little bit longer. I've missed you so much...You have no idea how I've longed to touch you..."

"Me too." Lena said, pulling Kara back again. Lena was now leaning back slightly against the wall with Kara moving over her to bring their mouths together again for an open mouthed kiss. Their tongues delved deeper but they resisted trying to get out of their clothes this time. Kara rested her hands on the wall on either side of Lena to keep herself off of her. Lena gripped Kara's shirt collar tightly, as if she thought she might escape. 

As they kissed, Kara lost track of her movements and accidentally rubbed her knee between Lena's legs, momentarily pressing her cock, causing Lena to groan deeply and whisper into Kara's mouth. "Oh...fuck..."


	17. You Can't Stop Desire

"Oh...fuck..." Lena whispered into Kara's mouth when she felt her knee press against her cock. She tried to control her body's reaction, but she was already so worked up by kissing Kara and having her so close. Kara's promises about wanting to try and working to prove herself to Lena both excited and scared her. She feared for her heart and that she was too deeply invested emotionally. How could they pursue typical dating when they had experienced so much together already? And how was she supposed to think straight with Kara's knee pressing against her cock? All these thoughts flashed through her mind in a moment. 

Her eyes widened when she felt Kara against and she saw Kara's widen as well. She felt Kara start to pull back, but she kept her grip on her collar so she couldn't move far. Then she watched Kara react to her moan, and instead of pulling back she pushed the top of her thigh more snugly and creating more pressure on Lena's cock.

"Umpf...Kara..." Lena groaned. Lena's eyes closed in pleasure and she couldn't see anymore of what Kara was doing. But she definitely felt it as Kara slid the top of her thigh against Lena to provide more friction. Lena's mouth dropped open and she tried to speak, to no avail. Kara shifted again and her brain was screaming at her to stop but her body just kept going. Lena could feel herself starting to harden against the pressure of Kara's thigh.

"Kara..." Lena started to protest but Kara stopped them with her mouth and tongue, then pulled back for a moment to position herself better.

"Fuck, Kara..." Lena begged, but even she wasn't sure what she was asking. Kara quickly covered Lena's mouth with her hand to keep her from making noise.

"Shhh. Lena, please. I really want to...make you feel good. This IS your plane, after all. Your little cabin. You can do what you want, right? Don't you think you deserve...an earth-shaking blowjob?" Kara reasoned. "And what about me? I've brought my team to the championship game. Don't I deserve a taste? It's been two weeks since I've had your cock. That's way too long."

Kara reached her other hand down to rub Lena's cock through her pants. Lena gasped then held her breath, trying not to make a sound. The pleasure of Kara's hand on her her cock was stealing her words. She found all she could do was make muffled sounds since Kara still had the other hand over her mouth.

Suddenly Kara froze, looking concerned. She took her hand away from Lena's cock and the other away from her mouth.

"I'm sorry, Lena. I got too excited when I felt your cock against my leg. Heard you moan..." Kara said. "Just tell me if you want me to stop."

Lena froze, her eyes wide in indecision. Her body wanted nothing more than to feel Kara's mouth wrapped around her cock. But her brain told her they should go slow. Take their time and figure things out before letting things get physical again. And, definitely, they shouldn't risk someone hearing them.

 _And why are you letting her in so easily? Doesn't she have a lot of proving to do?_ Lena asked herself.

"Just shake your head 'no' if you want me to stop. And nod if you want me to keep going."

Lena willed herself to be strong and shake her head. But looking at Kara's sincere face, her hands so near her aching cock, she could feel her body winning out over her brain. She couldn't help herself, she moved her head once downward in affirmation then looking up at Kara with narrowed eyes. Then she quickly covered her eyes with her hand, rubbing her forehead anxiously.

She felt Kara pull her hand down from her eyes. "Look at me, Lena. Are you sure? I don't want to pressure you. I only want to do whatever I can to show you how much you mean to me. Let me start proving myself to you right now...all I want is to make you feel good..."

Lena could feel her eyes tearing up again. Was she really ready to let Kara be this close to her so quickly?

Kara pulled Lena's fingers to her lips and kissed them, then continued holding her hand. "Let's take our time. We have all the time in the world. I told you I'm going to prove myself to you and I meant it. And I'll wait as long as it takes until you're ready to trust me."

Lena could see the clarity and earnestness in her eyes as Kara held her hand. _Why shouldn't I? She's right...I do deserve this. Fuck it..._ Lena told herself, tired of fighting how much she wanted Kara.

Lena remained quiet, but moved Kara's hand back down to her cock. She knew she'd made the right decision when she saw the corner of Kara's mouth roll up, and her eyes light in excitement.

"Oh, yes, baby..." Kara whispered. "You're getting so hard for me..." Kara started stroking Lena just like she'd showed her, just the way she liked it. Lena was always amazed at how well Kara read and responded to her body.

"I'm going to make you feel so good..." Lena moaned loudly as Kara gripped her more tightly. "I just need you to be quiet. Can you be quiet, Lena?"

Lena nodded her head rapidly up and down.

"Good girl." Kara said with a smirk. 

"Tell me. Has anyone touched you since we were together?" 

"No." Lena croaked.

"Really?" Kara asked, now steadily stroking Lena. "I know I have no right to ask. I can't help it. It makes me jealous to think of you with someone else". 

"Yes, really." Lena gasped out between squeezes. "I knew...it would only make me feel worse...that it wasn't you..."

Kara beamed and peppered kisses all over Lena's face. "I can't help it, but want you all to myself." Kara continued rubbing her rapidly hardening cock.

"I'd really love to have you inside me, right now." Kara said, her eyes watching Lena's cock. "But I think it's too risky and this space is just to tight...Not to mention we're surrounded by my teammates. And my sister..."

Lena felt her cock throb at thought of Kara feeling 'too tight'.

"Admit it, Kara...you like that we're surrounded...you...love the thrill of...the possibility of getting caught..." Lena whispered. "Just like I do..."

"Ha! You know me too well..." Kara smirked. She maneuvered off of Lena and knelt on the floor, gently pushing Lena's legs further apart so she could fit her body between them. Lena looked down to see Kara looking up at her with hooded eyes.

"Oh...fuck...Kara..." 

"Shhh. You promised you'd be quiet." Kara moved quickly to unbutton Lena's pants with one hand while keeping the other moving up and down Lena's shaft. 

Kara eased her zipper down very carefully and gently pulled her briefs over her straining cock. She licked her lips and looked up at Lena again.

"God, I love your cock...you're so big..." Kara whispered, pausing before leaning down for a taste. She kept her eyes on Lena as she licked the pre-cum off the tip.

"Mmmm..." Kara said, causing vibrations and heat against Lena's cock. Lena's eyes rolled back in pleasure as she felt Kara's eyes on her. Kara wrapped a hand around the base of her cock and began to lick with determination, all around the tip and then down the sides of her shaft. Starting at the base she drew the tip of her tongue all the way up several times before finally parting her lips to take Lena inside her burning mouth.

"Oohhnpmf!" A sound escaped from Lena. She bit her lip hard, fighting not to call out.

Kara pulled off slightly and smiled up at her. "You're being so good, Lena. I'd love to take you all the way down my throat, but we need to be extra careful. And you're so big...it takes a while...So, I'm just going to suck you until you cum down my throat."

Lena felt herself nearly cum at the words. Kara immediately took Lena back into her mouth with tight suction. Lena's head fell back against the wall, her eyes rolling back in pleasure at the feeling of Kara's tongue massaging her shaft.

Kara began to bob her head and work to get Lena deeper, until she hit the back of her throat, causing her to gag slightly. Lena squirmed to pull back, but Kara reached and grabbed Lena's hand and put it on her head to show she wanted it. Lena gripped roughly into her hair like it was a lifeline.

Kara resumed her work and Lena began to grunt and thrust her hips while her hand kept her up pressure on Kara's head. She felt the rush of orgasm hitting her like a train.

"Oh...fuck...oh...god yes, Kara...I'm going to cum in your mouth..." Lena whispered, her hips were now steadily thrusting seemingly of their own accord. A moment later Lena gave out a muffled call as she began to squirt ropes of cum into Kara's mouth and throat. Lena's grip on her hair had tightened, her hips thrust forward as she emptied into Kara. Kara continued to swallow and milk Lena's cock until their was no more to give. 

Kara gently eased off Lena's cock and sat back on her heels. Lena saw some cum dripped down Kara's chin and watched closely as Kara wiped it up, her eyes looking back at Lena as she licked it from her fingers with a smile. 

"Come closer..." Lena whispered, scratching the back of Kara's scalp to pull her closer. Kara straightened her body to be closer but stayed on her knees.

Lena cupped Kara's chin and leaned to touch Kara's lips with her own. Lena felt too good to bother feeling guilty. And Kara looked very pleased with herself. Lena moved her hands into Kara's hair to pull her closer and kiss her properly when she heard the door fly open. They both jerked away and saw Sara Lance standing in the doorway.

Sara's mouth dropped open and her eyes went wide in shock as she exclaimed:

"Oh. Fuck!"


	18. Just for One Day

"Oh. Fuck!" Sara, Lena, and Kara starred at each other in shock, all three frozen and at a complete loss for words. 

"Coach, I..." Kara finally blurted something out, and stammered for a few moments before Sara finally managed to pull herself together and slam the door. Kara turned to Lena with wide eyes.

"Oh my god, I..." Kara's eyes were wide with panic. 

"Kara, it's going to be OK."

"What if Coach...benches me for the game?! Or doesn't start me..." Kara gasped. "I could never forgive myself...I'm such an idiot, I just wanted..."

"Kara. I promise. It's going to be OK." Lena said with complete calm and determination. She wanted to do whatever she could to keep Kara from panicking.

"Lena, she wouldn't let me start just because I was late to practice! Somehow this seems like...another level."

"Are you telling me she's established a team policy around...this situation?"

"Well, not that I'm aware of..." Kara said.

"Something tells me...that it isn't in her best interest to...punish you. ..why would she bench her star player? Or risk upsetting her top sponsor?"

"Maybe not. I don't know. Maybe she needs to prove a point?"

"As long as she doesn't say anything to the team...no one would be the wiser." Lena looked at Kara closely. "Do you trust me, Kara?"

"Trust you? Well...yes. Of course I do."

"Then just...relax. I want you to stay in here. Get some rest. Concentrate on the game. Know that everything is under control."

"I..." Kara stammered.

"Let's just...lay low. For the rest of the trip, OK?"

"What do you mean?" Kara asked.

"Let's just...cool it until we get back home, OK?"

"OK. Sure. I know you're right. After getting completely busted by Coach...we have to be more careful."

"It's not like I'm your boss, Kara. But if we start openly dating...people are going to have questions. Questions about why L-Corp sponsored your team at such a high level. It just...doesn't look good. I'm not saying we have to be a secret, but the longer we can push out the public 'coming out' the better."

"I totally get it, Lena. You don't want people to question your motives for bringing L-Corp in as a sponsor for the Spirit. We don't want them to think you did it for me...that we were together and that's why you did it."

"It would look really bad to Board, not to mention diminish the public relations bonanza this has been for us. Maybe after the championship..."

"So, if we win the championship the Board will be so thrilled with the publicity that, maybe they won't be so worried about it if our dating does become public?" Kara asked.

"Precisely."

"OK, I'll keep it on the down-low." Kara said with a small smile.

"Kara. If there would be some...repercussions...with your coach because of what just happened here...would that make you re-think your decision for us to date?"

"What?!" Kara said in shock. "Lena...of course not."

"I know you're worried about how a relationship could impact your career..."

"No. Lena, don't get the wrong idea. I'm not having doubts about my decision. I'm just nervous about how Coach will react, and cursing myself for not having better control of my...desires. I just...had been thinking about you so much. Being in this tiny space with you...surrounded in your smell. Then hearing you groan...feeling your cock. All my reasoning went out the window. All I wanted was you..." Kara said, taking a deep breath. "But that's OK. I know that I have to do better...Stay in control. That doesn't mean I've changed my mind about...us."

Kara took Lena's hand and kissed it. 

"I'm glad to hear it, Kara. I guess I'm worried that I might do something to...impact your career. To make you re-think things..."

"Never." Kara broke in.

"Even so. Let's agree we're going to take a pause in Gotham. Wait till we get back to NC. Go out on a proper date...get to know each other?" Lena laughed at her last remark.

"Absolutely. We need to be smart and take it slow. Sorry for jumping the gun...as it were. I just...lost all control. But I promise...I'll try to be good while we're in Gotham."

"Oh, Kara. And you're always good...so good...especially when you're bad." Lena said with a wide smirk. "And god, do I love that. But I guess I'm asking that you take a break from being...so fucking good to me..."

"Whatever you want, Lena."

"Thank you." 

Kara laughed. "By the way, we're going to win this championship, and the Board is going to be thrilled, so no worries there."

"God, you're so hot when you're cocky..." Lena said, pulling Kara in for a kiss.

"And you're so hot when you're cocky..." Kara said when they pulled back for a breath. "But maybe you shouldn't be so cocky when you go back out." She reached down to tuck Lena's cock back inside her underwear, then gently zipped her pants as Lena let out a quiet moan.

"So...do you think Sara saw...?" Kara looked pointedly down at Lena's cock.

"No, I think you were blocking her view with your body. But I think she still had a very clear picture of what was going on."

"Yeah, we were just completely busted."

"I don't want you to worry about that. You're job is to rest and focus on the game. My job is to speak to your coach and make sure nothing comes of our...harmless time together.

Lena could tell by Kara's smile that she trusted Lena to handle the situation.

Lena cupped Kara's chin and pulled her in for a last chaste kiss. "Thanks for the earth-shattering blowjob. That was a great...tension release. You got me so hot...I would have been stuck with a hard-on for the rest of the flight."

"The pleasure was all mine." Kara grinned, turning her head to kiss Lena's palm. 

"I'm serious about you staying in here and resting." Lena said, she pulled Kara to her feet and then switched their positions so that Kara's calves were against the bed. She then pushed her to sit down on the bed and then laid her back on the pillow.

"Lena..."

"Kara, I insist. I'm going to talk to the crew and make sure they know not to use the cabin. This flight isn't long enough that they're required to take a break."

Lena reached up and pulled out a blanket from a small cupboard over the bed. She laid the blanket over Kara and tucked her in. 

"Try to get some sleep."

Kara's eyes fluttered sleepily. "You always take such good care of me." 

Lena's heart leaped at Kara's words. She turned to go.

"Lena?" Kara murmured softly.

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow the day will be packed with media and prep for the game. I may not see you before the game. I know they'll put you in the away team's VIP box. Will you...right before the kick off...will you...blow me a kiss?" Kara paused, sounding anxious. "For luck?"

"Of course, darling." Lena's heart skipped another beat looking at Kara snuggled into the tiny bed. In that moment she promised herself she would do anything in her power to protect Kara and make her happy.

"Thank you, Lena."

"Sweet dreams, Kara."

"Mmhmm." Kara murmured before closing her eyes.

Lena pulled the door closed carefully, then straightened her back to face her next task.

***

Lena made her way to the back of the plane, looking from side to side to find the team's coach. She found her near the back, her head leaning back against the head rest and looking up at the ceiling as if in a daze.

"Coach Lance?" Lena asked to get her attention. "Might I have a word?"

Sara's head shot up and eyes went wide. She seemed unable to speak but moved to stand. Lena turned and continued to the back of the plane where there was a space for the attendants to serve.

She leaned back against the counters and watched as Sara followed in close behind. Lena could tell she was trying to control a smirk as she crossed her arms and attempted to look stern.

"Sara..." Lena said, trying to think what to say. "I just want to...apologize..." Apologies were something Lena rarely found herself offering and she felt awkward.

"Lena." She said pointedly.

"I'm not sure what you saw back there..."

"Enough..." Sara broke in.

"Right, I..." Lena struggled to figure out her best approach. She hated the idea of lording the sponsorship over her. But she wasn't above doing anything she needed to do to ensure Kara's place in the championship game.

"I just...I really hope..." Lena was trying to keep from going full Luthor, and just tried to discuss thing like a normal, reasonable person with the coach.

"Lena, please." Sara finally broke in. "Really, I've never seen you like this. You're making me nervous. What is it you want?"

"I just...want to be sure that...what you saw...doesn't impact you're plans for tomorrow's game. Specifically regarding Kara's playing time."

"Right, of course." Sara smirked. "Lena, listen. If you think I haven't noticed the looks between you two for the past few weeks, well then, you must think I'm blind. Or an idiot."

Lena's mouth dropped open. "I don't think you're an idiot. And I want you to know this is a new thing. Well, sort of."

"Lena, you don't owe me an explanation. What you do is your business. And Kara, well. My job is to keep her performing at her best. And as long as you don't have plans to impede her from performing at her best, then,...you are both grown women. What you do is not my business." Sara said firmly. "Just...maybe don't take care of your business on a plane filled with other team members?"

"Of course!" Lena said with relief. "Of course. I never intended..."

"I know, but still...just...if others knew about it...it would be...complicated."

"Of course. Whatever you say, Sara. Will you just promise me that your starting lineup has not changed since you...saw what you saw?" Lena asked.

"If you're asking whether your girlfriend is going to start tomorrow, the answer is yes."

"Thank you, Sara." Lena gripped Sara's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Oh, and...she's not my girlfriend."

"Fine. Just...whatever it is, please keep it quiet until we get through the championship, OK?"

"Yes. Kara was just promising we would do that."

Sara turned to go but Lena caught her hand and pulled her back.

"Sara. One more thing." Lena said a bit sheepishly. "I'm going to need you to sign an NDA regarding what you saw."

Sara started to laugh, then looked at Lena's face. "You're serious?"

"Sara, of course I trust you. I just...well, I grew up a Luthor. We don't leave anything to chance."

Sara looked at her closely. "Fine, Lena. If it means that much to you."

"Thanks, Sara. You're the best."

"I know." Sara said with a wink. "And by the way, I want to say thank you. You've done more for the Spirit this year than the rest of our sponsors put together."

"It's an honor, Sara. I'm so proud that L-Corp is supporting you and the rest of the team. Win or lose, National City is so lucky to have you and the team representing us."

"Thanks." Sara said with a deep sigh. "Now can I go back to trying to erase the last 20 minutes of my life from my brain? I was innocently walking past the cabin when I heard strange noises...I never meant to.."

"Of course! Please do. Erase it from your mind, I mean." Lena broke in. "I didn't mean to take you away from your pre-game ritual."

"Thank you." Sara said, moving to go. "I guess I'll see you out there?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Lena agreed.

***

Next on Lena's agenda, speaking to the cabin crew. She informed them that no one was to use the cabin for the remainder of the flight. The flight was not long enough to mandate anyone taking a break, and since it was her private crew she knew they had not been on previous flights that would cause them to need a break. After speaking with the crew captain she felt confident that Kara wouldn't be disturbed and made her way back to her seat up front.

Lena collapsed next to Sam, who would not let her rest without some explanation. 

"So. Sounds like you had a 'meeting of the minds' with Kara?"

"Ummm, well. Unfortunately minds were not closely involved. As usual, when we get together...things just get...out of hand."

"Out-of-hand. Well, that doesn't sound too bad."

Eventually Lena gave in and quietly filled Sam in on the events. Sam was beyond excited and texted Alex to let her know Kara would be napping in the crew cabin, probably for the duration of the flight.

To her relief and also disappointment, Lena had no other opportunities to interact with Kara during the flight. Several times she caught Kara glancing at her as the team disembarked from the plane and gathered their bags. Lena insisted on hanging back so that the staff would give their full attention to the team, to get them on their way to the hotel as quickly as possible. 

Eventually she and Sam came down the stairs and walked to another long black car waiting on the runway - L-Corp's car in Gotham. By the time they reached the hotel the team was long gone from the lobby, and Lena felt gratified thinking they were all tucked away in their rooms. She loved being able to support women athletes and giving them more of a first-class treatment that usually was only given to their male counterparts.\

***

The next day Lena was again relieved yet disappointed to find that Kara had been right - there was no time or opportunity for them to see each other ahead of the game. She spent time during the day answering questions for reporters and eventually found herself along with many others in the National City VIP box at the field. Unlike the many others sharing the box, she found herself fixated on the warm-up activities of one Kara Danvers. While the others went to the bar for drinks and made plates of food, she kept her eyes on the field. She was nervous and had no appetite at all.

Finally, the referee blew the whistle for the teams to line up. Lena watched as Kara lined up with the other captain for the coin toss. Lena rejoiced, along with the rest of the box, when Kara won the toss. 

Watching Kara closely, she saw the exact moment when Kara turned and looked directly at the VIP box. Lena's fingers went automatically to her lips. She kissed her fingertips and moved them towards Kara. She watched Kara smile widely and wink. She wasn't sure whether Kara could really see her, but she felt sure that Kara knew she was watching and sending her a kiss. Her heart swelled and for a moment it didn't matter who won or lost. She felt confident that she and Kara would have a chance together. And in that moment that was all she wanted.

During the game she quickly changed her position. She wanted Kara, and the rest of the Spirit, to win. She and Sam watched every move carefully. The teams went back and forth with no score for more than 20 minutes. Lena felt she could cut the tension in the room with a knife. Entering into the 30th minute with no score Lena watched in shock as the center forward playing opposite Kara put her leg out at just the right moment to cause Kara to trip as she drove down the field. Lena held her breath until she saw Kara back on her feet.

"Fucking Kate!" She said under her breath as she watched anxiously to see whether Kara was OK.

"Did you say something, Lena?" Sam was standing next to her and watching her closely.

"Why does Kate have to be...such an asshole?"

"Ha! Well...you didn't used to say that about her." Sam observed wryly.

"Sam! That was a long time ago."

"Maybe. But very memorable."

"Do you think Kara knows about that?"

"Well, that year you spent with Kate Kane...you weren't very...careful...about the publicity. And there was a lot of coverage..."

"God, I was such an idiot."

"No. You were just young and naive. You were in love. And she was..."

"We were both young. And passionate. We nearly burned each other up trying to break it off."

"That was behind you a long time ago."

"It doesn't keep me from wanting to throttle her when she intentionally made Kara fall."

"Kara's fine. It's just an unfortunate part of the game." Sam said, trying to calm Lena. "Winning this game is all the payback needed."

Lena felt gratified to see Kara right back in the mix, and after a couple more trips down the field Lucy scored a phenomenal goal off an assist from Kara. Lena barely kept herself from jumping up and down in the VIP box.

"Lena, really? I've never seen you this excited about sports."

"Well, obviously this would be a boon from L-Corp."

"Of course. This is about the bottom line." Sam sad suspiciously eyeing Lena.

Lena looked with narrowed eyes at Sam. "OK. I'll admit it worries me. After what happened on the plane. It feels extra important that Kara does well..."

"Lena! Kara's a grown woman. And what happened on the plane...that's what she wanted..."

"I know that! Obviously. I just don't want her worried about...being distracted by me. After the championship things get...even bigger - with training for the Cup..."

"Hey, let's take one step at a time. Like I said, Kara is a big girl. And I know you'll be looking out for her best interests. It's all going to be fine."

"If you say so..." Lena said warily.

"I do say so." Sam said, smiling confidently at her friend and giving her a squeeze

***

It wasn't until the second half before Gotham City scored a goal, then not long later they followed it with another, putting National City down by one. Lena and Sam watched with their hearts in their throats. Lena felt Sam gripped her arm tightly and at her curiously.

"Hey, I don't remember you being this invested in sports either..." Lena teased.

"What? Hey, this is a big opportunity for L-Corp, and as their new COO, that is my primary interest." Sam said, then looked guiltily at Lena. "Not to mention my girlfriend will be devastated if they lose."

"Girlfriend!" Lena exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Sam and squeezing tightly. "I don't think I've heard you use that term in quite a while."

"Well...we've only talked about that very recently..." Sam said. "And it still feels a bit weird saying it out loud - but I have to admit, I love saying it!"

Lena gave Sam a full body hug. "I'm so happy for you, Sammie."

Sam melted into the hug. "Thanks. It's been a long time coming. Alex is really...something altogether different from any woman I've dated before."

"Well. I can't deny that the Danvers sisters do have their charms..." Lena's eyes drifted back to the field where she saw Kara once again handling the ball with ease and strength. Still, her stomach was in knots about the 2-1 score, with Gotham ahead.

The two best friends watched the remainder of the game barely remembering to breath. Finally, with just 3 minutes to go, Kara made an incredible score, after a masterful fake to one side where she left Kate Kane in the dust. Even though National City was the away team there was a huge outpouring of support from the crowd. Without thinking about it Lena and Sam had wrapped their arms around each other an began bouncing up and down. After several minutes they came to their senses and looked around to see if they were being observed in the VIP box. Fortunately, the rest of the box seemed to be just as excited and no one seemed to notice them screaming like school girls.

Both women held their breath for the remaining minutes as both teams fought to break the tie. In the end the game stayed tied, pushing it into over time. Lena couldn't remember being this excited about a game, or much else for that matter, but reminded herself she had to behave like a CEO. She was relieved that the Spirit came out after the starting whistle to take it down the field for a goal in less than 3 minutes. The offense was nearly perfect with their passing, and in the end it was Imra as Second Striker who sent it through the posts. After that both teams battled hard and there were many close calls on both sides

It wasn't until the only 5 minutes remained when Kara intercepted a pass and took it most of the way down the field. She made a long pass to Lucy who slid to reach and tip the ball through the corner of the goal posts. The field and the VIP box erupted. Lena forgot the rule she had just made for herself about being dignified as she and Sam celebrated at the top of their lungs.

After that it was a matter of hanging on through defense to keep the 2-point lead. When the final buzzer sounded Lena and Sam both rejoiced, their nerves fried by the time the game was over - National City:4, Gotham City:2. 

Lena watched as the Spirit team members hugged and screamed in happiness. She watched Kara lift Lucy and twirl her around. Lena shrugged off the small stab of jealousy at their obvious affection for each other. Eventually she saw Kara and other teammates talking to reporters who had been waiting for them on the a sidelines while the stage was being built for the ceremony.

Sam appeared next to her and handed her a glass of champagne. They clinked glasses and drank.

"Congratulations, Lena. The Board is going to be over the moon about this bonus part of the season. It's a public relations dream."

"Thanks. It's funny, right now I don't care so much about that. I mean, of course I care, but I can't help feeling so happy for these women. They worked so hard to get here, and then to win the whole thing - amazing! I really had no idea what it took until we began sponsoring them. Hell, I didn't even now how to play soccer!"

"I'd say you're feeling happy for one woman in particular..."

"Hmpf! Well, I'd say you're feeling especially happy for one woman in particular too." Lena fired back.

"Guilty, as charged." Sam said beamed and winked at Lena.

At that moment they heard the award ceremony getting started on the field.

"Hey, why don't we get down there? I feel like we're too far a way to be a part of the festivities." Sam said.

"You mean you're too far away from your girlfriend." Lena teased.

"Call it what you want, boss. But let's get our asses down there."

"Agreed."

As the women walked on to the field there were many people recognizing and congratulating them. They made their way close to the platform before stopping to watch the ceremony and listen to the speeches. They watched as Sara accepted the trophy and immediately gave a long speech thanking the team. 

Next came the MVP for the tournament. Sam leaned over and whispered to Lena.

"Lena, you realize Kara will probably win MVP for the tourney. Just in this match she scored a goal and assisted with 2 goals, not to mention being leading scorer for the season."

"What? Oh. I didn't even know there was such an award." Just moments after realizing what they were announcing, she heard Kara's name read and watched as she came forward to accept the trophy. 

With all the screaming Lena couldn't hear most of what Kara said during her acceptance speech, but she did hear her thank L-Corp for all the support. She stood watching in amazement.

"Still with me, boss?" Sam said, elbowing her in the side.

"Yes...I just. She's phenomenal, isn't she? I don't just mean her playing, her personality, the way she handles the crowd and attention. She's stunning."

"Oh my god, Lena. You have it bad." Sam giggled. They watched as more people started coming up for various awards and speeches.

Lena watched the rest of the awards and speeches. She felt mesmerized, watching the woman who had stolen her heart and led the team to the league championship. She longed to go to her and wrap her arms around her. To tell her how good she was. Lena wanted to touch her with ever fiber of her being. She realized she needed to get out of there before she had a chance to do something stupid.

"Hey, let's get out of here. Make ourselves pretty for the after party." She said to Sam, pulling her to move away from the crowd and off the field.

"Well, it's true that some of us need more help than others..." Sam smirked.

Lena gave her a quick jab to the ribs. "You are the absolutely worst!" She said, and continued to drag Sam away.

As they neared the exit Lena turned to take a last look towards Kara. Her gaze lingered for a moment, enjoying the sight of Kara celebrating with fans and teammates. Just as she was turning to go she saw Kara glance towards her, and saw her eyes go wide when she recognized her. Lena watched as Kara shrugged off her well-wishers and made a beeline for Lena.

"Sam, we should go..." Lena said. She could see Kara quickly covering the ground between them, despite the crowd. But when Lena willed her body to go, she found it unwilling to move from Kara's rapidly approaching figure. And she knew whatever Kara said or did, she wouldn't be able to cover up her feelings. Surrounded by fans and reporters, she was panicked about the fallout. But after all the publicity and scandals she'd been through in her life, she couldn't bring her brain to override her heart. Instead, she released Sam and turned to accept whatever was to come.

As she watched the superstar fight her way through the crowd, she could only feel excitement at the thought of being close to her again. To tell her how amazing she was and hold her tightly. As Kara made it through the edge of the crowd, she looked incredibly beautiful, mussed and sweaty from the game with an expression like she'd conquered the world. As far as Lena was concerned, she had. Lena drew a deep breath and gave a reluctant smile as she watched Kara just feet away from her and gasped:

_Oh. Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: People seem confused about this 'oh. fuck.' Lena has been determined that they keep things on the down low. But she sees Kara coming towards her and she knows she can't resist her. She realizes all the cameras and crowds are going to see her reaction, and yet she can't resist when she sees Kara coming towards her, so excited and fucking hot after winning the championship. So this is more a 'oh. fuck.', resigned to any consequences that come.


	19. I Want the Ocean Right Now

_Kara POV_

As Kara made her way through the crowd she couldn't wait to get her hands on Lena. To hold her, and take in her scent and celebrate. To tell her there was nothing they couldn't do together. At the same time, it occurred to her that she was already going against her promise to Lena that they "lay low" in Gotham City. Her brain tried to reason with her heart, but she'd expended so much energy in the match, she couldn't fight back against her body's desires. She could see the same resignation in Lena's eyes as she turned to look at her.

As Kara reached the edge of the crowd she was just feet from Lena. Out of nowhere she caught a glimpse of Lucy running towards her, right before she tackled Kara from the side. Kara found herself in a daze as Lucy screamed and congratulated her on winning tournament MVP. Lucy was practically sitting on her chest, and even though Kara could have lifted her off, she realized Lucy had just saved her from herself. Saved her the embarrassment of lunging at Lena, right after she had so clearly promised not to do anything like that publicly. So, instead of removing Lucy, Kara looked over at Lena, and watched as Sam took her elbow and began pulling her towards the exit. Kara looked at Lena and winked, then watched as Lena touched her fingers to her lips and tipped them towards Kara. Then she turned and took Sam's arm and they walked off the field.

Kara was so filled with emotion. Despite her desire to celebrate with Lena, she knew it wasn't the right time, in front of so many cameras and reporters. Instead, she threw herself fully into the team's celebration. She squeezed Lucy tight and maneuvered to wrestle her off so she could stand up again and get back into the mix.

After much celebrating and media interviews on the field the team made their way to the locker room, where the bubbly was flowing. There was a lot of toasting, drinking, and even singing before they all made it to the showers and into their party clothes. The night had only begun.

***

_Lena POV_

Once again Lena was relieved, yet disappointed that she didn't get to see Kara after the game. With her whole body and soul she was waiting to receive Kara once she made it through the crowd. But as she watched her get playfully tackled and knocked off her course, Lena knew it was for the best, and made her exit with Sam. She reminded herself that she was a grown woman and could control her body's drives.

Sam had received a text from Alex that she was in the locker room, treating a member of the team that had sprained their ankle near the end of the match. Alex couldn't get away for a while, so both women were ready to get back to their hotel and decompress. They were thrilled but also exhausted from the intensity of the extra-long match. Lena and Sam took their time getting ready, knowing that it would be quite a while before the team had finished interviews and getting ready for the after party.

Before the trip, Lena had arranged for the team to have an open bar at 'The Hold Up' which was a bar owned by Kate Kane. After their difficult breakup it took a long time but eventually they had become friends again, sometimes even with benefits, depending on their situations. Lena also wanted her money to go to a woman and queer-owned business. Despite her irritation with Kate's behavior towards Kara during the game, she was excited about the party and about being back in the bar where she'd had many good times. After all she'd done to help the Spirit that year, Lena felt she deserved it. She wondered if Kate might be too disappointed with the game to show her face, and she wouldn't be there. Then again, knowing her ex and how many hot women would be there that night, it seemed very unlikely that Kate wouldn't show, regardless of her team's loss.

When they arrived at the bar, Lena saw Kate already holding court behind the bar. Clearly she had moved on from the loss, or was taking a break from grieving it, unwilling to miss out on what would be a phenomenal party. All Lena wanted to do in that moment was walk straight to Kate and rip her a new one for what she'd done to Kara during the game. But Lena knew that it would not help her 'lay low' regarding her relationship with Kara. Instead, she decided to avoid Kate for the time being and get herself calmed down. She noticed Sara sitting at a table and waving at her to come join. As she got close she noticed Sara was sitting with the team owner, Diana Prince, a woman Lena had always admired. Lena led Sam over to the table.

"Lena!" Both the coach and the owner stood to give Lena a hug.

"Congratulations to you both!" Lena said as she hugged them. "What a fantastic season."

"Lena, thank you for all you and L-Corp have done for the team this year - you've been incredibly generous." Diana said, squeezing Lena's hand. "I really can't thank you enough."

"It's been a thrill, Diana. The women are just...so inspiring." Lena said, quickly changing the subject and stopping herself from thinking too much about one player who was particularly inspiring to her. 

"Diana, you haven't had a chance to meet my friend Samantha Arias. She's our new COO. I really don't know where I'd be without her during all this with...well, I'm sure you've seen the papers."

"Samantha, it's lovely to meet you." Diana said, gripping her hand and giving her a warm smile. "Any friend of Lena's..."

"Please, call me Sam. It's an honor to meet you, doctor. Your reputation proceeds you..."

"Please." Diana said, waving her off. "What can we get you to drink?"

The women sat down and before they were finished with one drink members of the team started to arrive. Kara was one of the last people to get there. Lena watched her stroll in with Alex and Lucy, beaming from ear to ear. Lena tried to stay focused on the conversation at the table, but the room was becoming very loud and the women realized they could no longer hear well enough to maintain their conversation.

"Ladies, I think it's time to join the festivities..." Sara said, pulling Diana to her feet and motioning to Sam and Lena to mingle.

Lena took Sam's arm and pulled her towards the bar. "Come on, help me get past the ex-girlfriend reunion so I can move on to the fun."

When they got to the bar, Kate was no where to be found but some of the Spirit players were lingering there so congratulated them on the game. The players lifted a glass to Lena in thanks for her support, and they all drank together for another round that led to a lot of teasing and laughing among the team members. Everyone was on cloud 9, and Lena was loving the festive scene. 

Soon Alex appeared at the bar and pulled Sam away so they could "catch up". One of the players put a shot in front of Lena, which she tipped back. Lena was starting to feel a bit tipsy and couldn't resist looking around to try to see what Kara was up to. She spotted her at the pool table in the middle of shooting. There was a group gathering around to watch her and Lucy taking on two members of the Gotham team. With Sam off in a corner with Alex there was no one around to keep her from wandering over to the pool table. Lena walked to a vacant high top table and leaned against it. She wasn't right next to the pool table but close enough to watch Kara play.

Lena set down her drink and watched the game closely. She wasn't surprised to find that Kara was also good at pool. But she could feel her body react, especially when Kara leaned over the table to reach a difficult shot. Seeing her bend over the table like that was giving Lena evil thoughts. Her brain flashed to an image of bending her over that table, stripping her out of those pants and burying her cock inside her. Drinking always made it more of a challenge for Lena to rein in her alpha. She knew she needed to remove herself from the scene.

Just as she was turning to go, she felt an arm go around her waist and pull her back. The next thing she felt was a kiss on her cheek.

"Lena..." She heard the whisper in her ear and knew immediately it was Kate. She felt the familiar arms go around her from behind. Lena turned to face her, remembering what Kate had done to Kara during the match and feeling irritated.

"What's the matter, aren't you happy to see me?"

"Don't start, Kate."

"Hey, I was just saying 'hi'. I was excited to see...an old friend."

"Right." Lena said, narrowing her eyes. 

"Listen, Lena. Honestly I just wanted to say thanks for bringing the party here. It's a huge boon for the bar. I'm sure you know that."

"Of course I do." Lena said, calming down. "I'm happy for the chance to support you....Even though you were a complete asshole during the game."

"What? What are you talking about?" Kate said with a wink. "You know I'm always a good girl."

Lena looked in her eyes. Kate was always so smooth and charming and it was annoying Lena. She wanted to remain irritated with her.

"Come on Lena, you can never stay mad at me." Kate said with a sly smile and moving closer again. "I also wanted to say congratulations on the win..."

"Thanks. It's a huge payoff for L-Corp, but also, I've been really been impressed with the team. And I'm sorry about your team's loss. I know you worked hard and it must be disappointing to work like that and not quite get there." Lena meant to be nice, but she heard how it sounded and saw Kate's eyes flash at that last part.

"Yeah, it's been a rough day." Lena watched Kate's eyes narrow. "You know what would make it so much better? What do you say to us reliving some old memories? I've still got my office in the back. We could celebrate your victory...no strings attached?" Kate asked, squeezing her hand and moving in even closer. 

"Not interested." Lena said darkly, pulling her hand away from Kate's grip. 

"Oh really...since when?" Kate looked at her suspiciously. "Don't tell me you're involved in something...serious?"

Lena stayed quiet and glared. Kate was so close and it suddenly occurred to her how this interaction would look if anyone was paying attention to them. She glanced around the room to see if they were attracting attention.

"Oh my god...it's someone here, isn't it? " Kate smirked. "Tell me...is it a player?" 

"Is it so hard to believe I'm just not interested?" Lena said, taking a step back from Kate. "I'm sure it won't take you long to find someone else to fill the bill. It never did before, when you weren't getting what you want."

Kate leaned in close, her lips grazing Lena's ear as she whispered "Yeah, but no one else has a cock like yours..."

At that Lena pushed her back. "Fuck off, Kate." She said then marched past her. She could hear Kate chuckling behind her.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' to my question about the player."

Lena moved closer to the pool table, searching for Kara. She didn't spot her, but noticed Sam and Alex huddling in a corner nearby. When she approached them they both called out to her, clearly feeling drunk and happy about the win, and about being together.

"Hey, lovebirds." Lena deadpanned. "Has either of you seen Kara?"

"She was just here..." Sam said, turning to look at the pool table. Clearly they were too absorbed in each other to be any help. 

As Lena turned to go another group of players came up to toast her and L-Corp, and then Sara appeared to call for a team toast. Lena kept her eyes peeled for Kara but she didn't appear.

After a couple of rounds Lena could feel herself losing focus. The room was electric with celebration. Everyone was having a wonderful time singing, dancing, drinking. At one point Lena caught a glimpse of Kara across the room, but decided she should stay away, she was afraid of what she might do in her condition. 

After a while Lena decided she'd had enough. Just then Sara appeared at her elbow.

"Hey, let's go sit for a minute." Sara led her over to an out-of-the-way table.

"So. Seems you're holding to your commitment to 'lay low' with Kara on this trip." Sara said with a smirk. 

"Yes, well, it's not easy, let me tell you. What I really want to do is..." Lena caught herself. Her eyes went wide. "Fuck, sorry, I...think I'm a little drunk..."

"Maybe a little." Sara said with a smile. "It's OK. You've earned some celebrating."

"So have you, Sara. I'm really impressed with...the way you run this team. I'm really glad L-Corp has made a long-term commitment to you and the players."

"God, me too! You don't know what a difference it's made."

"The team does seem to really appreciate it." Lena mused.

"By the look on your face I'd say you're more concerned about how one player in particular feels." Sara smiled knowingly.

"Maybe...Everything's been so crazy. I haven't even had a chance to congratulate her...."

"I'm sure you'll get plenty of opportunities back in National City." Sara winked.

"Maybe." Lena couldn't help but wonder if Kara had seen her interactions with Kate and how she would take it if she had. With all the tabloid press about her lovelife, she wouldn't blame Kara for being suspicious. It was starting so seem odd that she hadn't even spoken to Kara since the night before when they were on the plane.

"Anyway, I think I better go to the hotel. I've had way to much to drink."

"Are you sure?" Sara asked. "This is your party."

"No, this is your party, and the team's. It's been a blast, but I should quit while I'm ahead."

"OK, have a good night, Lena." Sara said, squeezing her hand.

Lena made her way to the restroom. Then she needed to check on Sam, who she knew would likely want to stay, then would head to the hotel.

Lena was annoyed to see all the stalls full once she was inside the restroom. She leaned against the sink and re-applied her lipstick in the mirror while she waited. She couldn't help it, she might get a chance to see Kara on her way out and wanted to look good for her. 

Moments later one of the doors opened and she turned to see Kara coming out of one the stalls. Without engaging her brain she immediately stepped forward and walked towards her, with one finger crossing her lips to signal her to be quiet. She saw Kara's eyes dart up at her and go wide with surprise. Kara stepped back inside. Lena slipped into the stall and shut the door behind her.

Lena wanted so much to take Kara in her arms, but knew she needed to keep space and not escalate their contact if she was going to maintain control. She leaned back against the wall opposite Kara to create some space.

"I just...wanted to say congratulations, Kara." Lena said, speaking in a low voice, barely loud enough to be heard over the loud music. "When I saw you after the game, I really wanted...well, all I wanted to do was run to you when you came through the crowd..."

"Sorry, Lena, I know I promised we would 'lay low' in Gotham. I was so excited about the win, when I saw you I just, well...luckily Lucy stepped in when she did."

"It's fine, Kara, really. Of course you were excited - what an amazing game! You were fantastic. And winning MVP, well, it couldn't go to anyone more deserving."

"Thanks. It all feels a bit...surreal. And I think I've had too much to drink." Kara leaned her head back against the wall. Lena tried to control her bodies response to Kara's neck arched so beautifully and so near.

"You and me both." Lena offered, watching Kara closely. Her mood was strange, not at all what Lena had imagined their reunion to be. Something about Kara's scent didn't seem right.

"What is it Kara, you seem sort of...well, disappointed?"

"Why would I be disappointed? We just won the league championship!"

"I don't know..." She whispered. She wondered if it was something related to her interaction with Kate. "I'm not sure what you saw out there, with Kate... but I want you to know, it was nothing."

"Oh. Well...it didn't look like nothing..." Kara observed "But it's totally fine, Lena."

"Then what...what is it? You just don't...seem like yourself."

"I don't know. I guess I did feel a bit jealous seeing you two together. It seemed very...intimate. I know I have no right to be jealous. Hell, we haven't even been on a single date! I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry, Lena."

"Kara..how could you think..." Lena said in a quiet voice, taking a step closer to Kara.

"I think I'm just exhausted from the game. Sorry for being so silly..." Kara whispered, wiping at the corner of her eye and laughing. 

"You're not being silly. Kate was being very...aggressive. It's not surprising you got the wrong idea..." Lena said reaching out for Kara's hand. Kara retrieved it.

"Anyway, we're laying low right now. And we're not even dating yet. You should be with whoever you want..."

"Kara...you must know by now...you're the one that I want. The only one I want." Lena husked.

Lena looked closely at Kara. She longed to wrap her up in her arms. But she reminded herself that she was the one who insisted they put the brakes on for the rest of their time in Gotham City. 

"I wasn't asking that we lay low because I wanted to be with someone else on this trip..."

"Let's just talk about it once where back home, OK?" Kara said.

"Sure. You should be out there celebrating. I just want you to know, what you did today...was incredible! That was the most exciting game I've ever seen in my life."

"Thanks, Lena. And thanks for all you've done for the team."

That last line stabbed into Lena's heart. It sounded so impersonal, it was the same thing all the other players were saying to her that night 

"Kara, please..." Lena was torn. Here Kara was offering her the perfect chance to do exactly what she asked, to be careful and avoid suspicion. To be patient and wait till they were back in National City, just like Sara had asked. But the look at her face was breaking Lena's heart. Kara's scent was also giving away her feelings of insecurity, and it was getting underneath Lena's alpha skin. She wanted to fix it and make everything in Kara's world right. She deserved to have a good night and Lena hated the thought that she had stolen some of her fun due to her maddening conversation with her ex. Her ex who had nearly injured Kara during the match.

Lena took one more step forward, having decided she couldn't leave without at least touching Kara, even if it was only a moment. She wanted to do anything she could to make her feel better. 

Lena reached out and cupped her cheek. "Kara. I admit I've had quite a history with women. Kate is included in that list. There's nothing I can do about my past. But you should know, something I've learned from those experiences is that, more than anything...I want a chance with you. You're...something entirely different than other women I've dated or been with. And I'm going to do my best to not do anything to...screw this up. now that you're giving me a chance. All I want to do is make you feel happy. And secure. And satisfied..."

Kara's eyes lifted to Lena with curiosity, but she stayed quiet.

"I'm not sure why, but you don't seem to understand how special you are. But I'm going to do everything in my power to change that." Lena promised. "You're phenomenal, Kara. I couldn't take my eyes off you during the game. And afterwards...if you'd come to me, I wouldn't have cared who saw - I was so caught up in the moment...it was so exciting..."

Kara smiled a lopsided smile. "Yeah, I suppose it was pretty fabulous."

"Kara...what were you going to do if you made it to me at the field?"

"I hadn't thought it through much...but I think the loose plan was to pick you up and kiss you like there was no tomorrow..."

"Well..." Lena asked innocently. "Maybe...I can have a kiss now?"

"What about the plan to 'lay low' while we're in Gotham?"

"Just one kiss? No one can see us in here..."

Kara nodded and Lena moved in to kiss her gently on the lips.

"Sorry for being jealous...I know I'm being ridiculous..." Kara whispered when Lena moved only slightly back from the kiss, still cupping her cheek and reluctant to move away. "After pushing you away, so many times...I understand if you want to sleep with someone else..."

"Sleep with someone else?!" Lena exclaimed, then looked around anxiously, realizing she'd been too loud. "You really just have no idea..."

"I just mean that I have no claim...no right to be jealous. And I'm sorry for feeling the way I do...and that it's taking you away from the celebration...which you really deserve..."

"Kara! You're the one that deserves a celebration. And I hate that something I was involved in has distracted you from having fun. You're the reason we're here celebrating tonight. Not because of an L-Corp sponsorship..."

"I've made mistakes, Lena. And I'm sorry about that." Kara said, looking at her with concerned eyes. "But I'm going to make up for them. Right now...you don't owe me anything. And you should do what you want."

"Don't apologize, Kara. You're perfect." Lena said, unable to stop herself from sneaking one more kiss "Kate is the asshole..."

At that Kara gave a genuine laugh. "Well, you have to admit she has good taste in women."

"Charmer." Lena said, feeling relieved that Kara had made a joke about it. 

"Sometimes it scares me how much I like you..." Kara mumbled.

"Kara, I..." Before Lena could properly respond Kara gripped the collar of Lena's shirt and pulled her closer to her body. Lena let out an unintentional moan as Kara moved her lips to Lena's and pulled her into an open mouth kiss. Lena was feeling dizzy at the sensation of Kara's mouth, feeling the escalation of desire in her scent on top of all the alcohol she'd had.

Lena threaded her fingers into Kara's hair as Kara delved more deeply into her mouth. Lena felt herself slipping. She tried to remind herself of the reasons they needed to be discreet. Being in small spaces, surrounded by Kara's scent always affected her, and the alcohol was stealing her self control. Kara's hands were now gripping her ass, pulling her closer. Lena felt desperate to get closer and without her direction, Lena's hands went to Kara's thighs and lifted her. Kara's legs immediately wrapped around her waist and Lena held her up against the wall. Now with Kara's legs spread Lena could feel her hot cunt against her cock, which was now taught against her pants.

"Oh fuck, Lena..." Kara gasped. "I want you..."

"Me too," Lena gasped. "I can't tell you how much. Watching you on the field were so beautiful...so poised...so...fucking hot..." Lena whispered. "I want to make you feel so good...I want to make you cum."

Kara started moving her hips, grinding against Lena like she wanted Lena to take her right there in the stall.

"Maybe...can we meet up later?" Lena gasped as she tried to get control of herself. "I could come to your room late...after everyone's asleep and no one would see..."

"What about...laying low..." Kara said, breathing heavily. 

"I can't think about that anymore..." Lena said. "I can barely keep from taking you against this wall. Kara, I want you so bad...please...let me come to your room tonight..." 

"No, Lena, I'm rooming with Lucy..."

"You could come to my suite..." Lena whispered into her mouth, trying her best to maintain control. "There's an elevator operator who would see you...but, I can take care of that. Will you come, Kara?"

"If that's what you want....Of course, Lena. I'll do anything you want..." Kara was still grinding against Lena, and Lena knew they had to stop before it went too far.

"All I want is to make you feel good. I want you to feel like you deserve. You're so good, Kara...I can't...all I want is to be with you tonight."

"Then I'm all yours, Lena." Kara said right before their lips crashed together again.

Suddenly they heard someone making complaining noises about all the stalls being filled, just outside their door.

"We better get back out there." Lena said. "Just call me once you're back at the hotel and the coast is clear. It doesn't matter how late it is. I want you to stay and celebrate with the team as long as you want. Promise me you'll call?"

"I promise." Kara whispered.

At that Lena eased Kara's legs to the ground. She looked at Kara's face and laughed. "You've got my lipstick all over you..." 

Lena worked to remove as much of it as she could. They both giggled as Lena's fingers tickled Kara's lips. Kara started to re-arrange Lena's shirt, to tuck it in where she'd jerked it out. Lena did the same for her. They both calmed their breathing and tried to make themselves look like nothing had happened so they could face the world. But there was nothing Lena could do about the way her cock was bulging in her pants. She thought she would probably be stuck with it until she could be with Kara again, and she was fine with that. She hoped everyone would be too drunk and happy to notice.

"It's so hard for me to control myself around you..." Lena whispered.

"Oh really? How hard is it?" Kara asked with a smirk, reaching down to give Lena's cock a gentle squeeze.

"God, you are really the worst - so bad..." Lena said, stealing another kiss.

"I thought you said I was good..." Kara said with a seductive smile.

Lena moved in to whisper into Kara's ear. "Always. But I'm going to make you pay for being so naughty..."

Kara took a sharp breath. "I can't wait..."

Lena leaned back, then took Kara's hand and kissed it. "Are you ready?"

"For anything." Kara said with a nod.

Lena unlocked the door and slid the stall door open. She took a step through with Kara close behind. They both paused in surprise at the sight of Kate Kane leaning against the sink, waiting for an open stall. Lena saw her eyes go wide, and could see the exact moment of Kate's realization at the sight of the two women emerging from the stall together, looking rumpled and Lena obviously hard. Lena noticed Kate's voice and smile had lost all it's cockiness as her mouth dropped open as she said an a shocked whisper:

"Oh. Fuck..."


	20. Like the Ceiling Can't Hold Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a holiday here - posting early!

_Lena POV_

"Kate, can I speak to you in your office?" Lena glared at Kate, who was starring back at her in amazement.

"Yes ma'am! You know I always enjoy our time there together." Kate pulled herself together enough to smirk.

"Kara, would you come too?" Lena asked more civilly. She didn't actually need Kara there, but didn't want her wondering about what was going on behind closed doors.

Kate's smirk spread into a lascivious smile. "Oh, hell yes. This just gets better and better..."

Kara looked at Lena quizzically, but Lena just walked out the door and led them into the party. They passed discreetly by the revelers, down the back hall to a room Lena had visited many times during her relationship with Kate. Those were the early days of Kate opening the bar and she spent many hours there before she had good staff who she felt she could trust. Lena had a lot of enjoyable times there, but right then she was seeing red.

"So...what can I do for...both of you?" Kate asked with a smile like a Cheshire cat.

"Down girl. You are entirely misunderstanding the situation."

"Well, I think I understand enough about what I saw back there..."

"If you're referring to something happening between Kara and I, then you're correct. But something happening between the three of us isn't on the table."

"That's a shame." Kate said, her smile dimming quite a bit. "Then what can I do for you, Lena?"

"I'm so glad you asked." Lena said, all business. "I want to be clear that the story coming out of this championship, this game, this day, this weekend...will be about National City, led by tournament MVP Kara Danvers, winning for the second year in a row. I don't want there won't be any distractions from that story related to what you may or may not have seen a few minutes ago."

"Well...I know what I saw..."

"Whatever you saw...stays between the three of us. I won't have this victory, or Kara's career, tarnished with innuendo about us."

"It wouldn't look too good for L-Corp either..." Kate added with a smirk.

"That's true. And this..." Lena motioned between the two of them. "...is not the reason L-Corp is sponsoring the Spirit. The Spirit is a winning, hometown team that does the city proud. They've been nothing but a boon to L-Corp publicity. Every woman on that team works and trains harder in a day than most people do in a month."

"Oh? So you are already familiar with all the women on the team?" Kate said with a knowing smile. She had walked to her desk and was leaning against it with her cocky smile back in place.

Lena took two steps and gripped the front of Kate's shirt roughly, keeping her trapped against the desk. Lena watched the smile fade from Kate's face with pleasure. She released her and stepped back but only slightly.

"Understand this, if nothing else. I'm not interested in other players on the team. I'm not interested in pursuing other women at all. I'm not interested in wasting anymore time with you, Kate....what I'm interested in, is protecting the reputation of the Spirit, and L-Corp..."

"And most of all, Kara Danvers..." Kate added.

"You can believe this. I'll use any avenue I have available to protect Kara." Lena said. "I'd like you to stop and think about that for a minute."

Kate stayed quiet.

"Obviously that would mean breaking off any business dealings between L-Corp and Kane Reality. Also things like this event..." Lena motioned to indicate the party. "...would never happen again. And you know I have a long memory."

Kate just continued to listen and gulped audibly.

"Another thing to ask yourself - are there things that I know about you...about your family...that you might not want widely known?" Lena stopped to let that land. Still, Kate remained quiet.

"Obviously, this..." Lena motioned between herself and Kara, "is not something that we want revealed to the world right now. Are there things that I know about you, which you don't want the world to know?"

Lena watched in satisfaction as Kate's eyes went wide.

"Well...there are things I know about you...about your family...that I could tell..."

"Do your worst, Kate. I'm a fucking Luthor! I know I used to worry about that kind of thing back when we were together. But I've been through a lot since then. Anything you know, well, someone has said worse about us, whether it's true or not. I can't worry about what the world thinks about me. I just have to live my life."

"I wonder if your board feels the same way. And anything coming from me...will attract a lot of attention..." Kate suggested.

"Honestly, I don't give a damn anymore. The point is, I'm willing to risk that to protect Kara. Are you willing to risk it, just to be an asshole?"

Kate stayed quiet, the smirk long gone from her face. 

"Let me make myself clear." Lena said, taking a deep breath. "It's very simple. If I wake up Monday morning to any stories related to the Spirit, apart from their incredible back-to-back championship wins, or something else positive...if there's even a whiff of scandal related to what you just saw...I will hold you personally responsible." Lena said with icy calm. "You know me, Kate. Better than most. Have you ever known me to make an empty threat?"

Kate moved her head sidewise in a begrudging 'no'. 

"Anything else we need to discuss?"

Kate shook her head again.

"Excellent. I'm so glad we could come to an understanding." 

Lena reached behind her for Kara's hand. Kara looked a bit amazed and speechless. She took Lena's hand and they disappeared from the office. Lena led her down the corridor but stopped before they reached the bright lights of party. She turned to Kara.

"I'm sorry about all that. I promise I'm going to do everything I can to stop any negative press. You deserve to enjoy this victory, and I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you do." Lena said with determination. "Now, I'm heading to the hotel. I want you to stay and enjoy the party." 

"Lena...I want to come with you..." Kara argued.

"You're the star of the show, Kara. And the party's not over yet. Get out there and get things cranked up to a respectable level." Lena said with a smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." Lena said with a smile. "Will you call when you get back?"

"You can count on it."

"Great. Now you better get out there, Supergirl."

Kara squeezed Lena's hand and flashed her a brilliant smile. "See you soon."

***

_Kara POV_

Kara turned away from Lena and walked out into the bright lights. She was immediately surrounded by Lucy's arms.

"Where were you?!" She exclaimed. Before Kara had a chance to respond more players came over and surrounded her. Within moments most of the team was jumping up and down, yelling cheers, and dancing around. Kara forgot all her worries as she celebrated with the team.

Lena smiled at Kara as she slipped towards the door and soon disappeared. The team was on top of the world and no one wanted to stop. Kara stayed until last call, then piled into a taxi with Lucy and a gang of players. 

Once they were back in their room, Kara jumped in the shower. She felt the bar and the interactions with Kate like a film on her skin, and wanted to smell good for Lena. She was happy to find Lucy passed out in her bed when she came back out of the bathroom. She dressed quickly and called Lena from the lobby.

"Hey, it's me." She said when Lena answered in a sleepy voice "Did I wake you up?"

"Yes...and you pulled me out of a beautiful dream..."

"Oh? What was it about?" Kara asked.

"Why don't you come up here and I'll show you?" Lena said huskily. She gave Kara directions to her suite. As Kara rode the elevator she started to feel nervous. She had never been with Lena when she wasn't in heat. When she was in heat, that part of her took over and she didn't worry or feel nervous about anything. Also, making the decision to explore a relationship with the alpha was a major step for her, and she couldn't help but feel vulnerable. At the same time, watching Lena handle Kate Kane made her want to ride Lena into the mattress. She could smell Lena's protective dominance, and couldn't wait to be surrounded in her scent again.

Lena was wearing a silk, dark navy robe when she let Kara into the room. Kara had put on a short dress that she'd worn to the L-Corp season wrap-up party, remembering Lena telling her she looked stunning in it.

Kara knew it was the right decision when Lena took a sharp intake of breath at the sight of her.

"You take my breath away, Kara." She said reverently. 

Kara walked in and was immediately taken at the size of the suite. She'd never seen anything like it at a hotel. Lena led her through a series of rooms to an large open room with a table laid out with food.

"I took the liberty of ordering room service." Lena said. "Are you hungry?"

"You know me well..." Kara laughed. As much as she wanted Lena, the sight of the food made her stomach growl. 

"Well, you know how I love to feed you..." Lena smiled widely. "Go ahead. I've already eaten."

Kara began tucking in to some her favorite foods. Lena seemed to have ordered half the menu and everything was delicious. Lena sat back on a nearby couch with a satisfied smile and watched Kara devour two plates of food.

After she was stuffed, Kara couldn't wait any longer to be close to Lena. She walked towards her as Lena watched her closely.

"Thanks for the food." She said as she reached Lena and sat down by her on the couch. "You always take such good care of me..." 

Kara could hear Lena's chest rumble at the praise. 

"How are you feeling? You must be exhausted." Lena asked.

"Well, I did fall asleep for a few minutes on the taxi ride home. But now I'm full of adrenaline."

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep? There's a fantastic bed here. You really should get some rest. I don't want you to feel any pressure. I'd be very happy just to hold you while you sleep..."

"I'd love to see that fantastic bed...but I'm not ready to sleep..." Kara said, moving her hand to Lena's knee, caressing it where the robe fell open.

"Are you sure about that? This must feel like one of the longest days of your life."

"It feels like one of the best days of my life." Kara said. "And it's about to get better."

Kara could see Lena was now reluctant, seeing Kara needed to sleep and wanting to take care of her. Kara could see Lena needed some convincing and she decided to take the fastest route she could think of to breakdown her reluctance. She began sliding her hand higher up Lena's thigh. As her hand moved steadily higher she could see Lena's chest begin to rise and fall more quickly.

"Did you...take care of yourself when you got back from the party?" Kara asked, giving Lena a lopsided smile.

"Yes, I...couldn't help it." Lena admitted. "You made me so hard..."

"Fuck, I wish I could have seen that..." Kara said. She'd stopped her progress up Lena's thigh and had begun to slowly untie the knot of her robe. "Why don't you tell me what happened...after you left the bar."

"Called my car...and came straight back to the hotel."

"What were you thinking about during the ride?"

"You." Lena husked.

"Oh? What about me?"

"I thought about you...in Kate's office..."

"Did you want to fuck me in that office?" Kara whispered. "Did you want to...bend me over that desk?"

"Yes..." Lena gasped.

"I thought about that, too...I wanted you to take me on that desk...to make me yours right there...right there in front of Kate Kane." Kara said and she heard Lena growl in response.

She now had the tie of Lena's robe open and was reaching under it to her silky briefs. "Lena, you were so fucking hot back there. The way you handled Kate...the way you put your own reputation on the line...just to protect me..."

Lena groaned as Kara began to stroke her through her briefs. "You know...I always want to protect you..." Lena said.

"I know. From the first day we met...after you knotted me on the plane...you did everything you could to protect my reputation...my career..." Kara continued working on Lena's shaft.

She felt Lena become fully hard in her hand as she stroked and talked. Kara smiled widely at the realization. "Now...no more talk about sleep, OK? I've been dripping for you all night. Don't I deserve to get what I want?"

"You deserve...everything...and anything you want..." Lena said between strokes. 

"Well, right now I want you..."

Lena stilled Kara's hand with her own. She got to her feet and pulled Kara up with her. She slid her hands around Kara's waist and pulled her close. Kara moved her hands inside Lena's robe to touch more of her skin. In her tight, skimpy dress it already felt like they were nearly naked together. Lena moved her hands over Kara's ass, pulling her in tighter to her own body. 

"You have me..." Lena whispered, then moved a hand behind Kara's neck to pull her in for a kiss. Kara felt herself melt into it. She realized how much she'd longed for Lena's lips since they were interrupted in the restroom. Lena seemed to feel the same, pulling her in roughly she began to devour Kara's mouth. Kara relented and let Lena do as she wanted. Kara felt her body squirming almost involuntarily against Lena. She felt her cock straining against Kara's hip and revelled in the feeling.

"Take me to bed." She whispered into Lena's mouth. Lena growled low in the back of her throat. She moved her hands back to Kara's ass. She moved her fingers down to the hem of her dress and eased it up over her ass.

"Put your arms around my neck." She directed Kara, who quickly complied. Then Lena lifted her legs and Kara wrapped them around her. Lena moved toward the bedroom with Kara's cunt pressed tightly to her abdomen. Kara felt Lena's cock bumping her ass as she walked. She let out a deep moan at the feeling. She couldn't wait to have Lena inside her, and the feeling of Lena's cock against her ass was giving her other ideas as well.

Lena set her gently on the bed. She immediately reached to each side of her to grip her panties, then looked at Kara for confirmation.

Kara nodded and lifted her hips for Lena to remove them and began to slide Kara's dress up slowly higher.

"So beautiful..." Lena murmured, then began kissing her way up Kara's body. She bent Kara's legs and pushed them apart so that she could move in closer. She continued moving her dress steadily higher, then up over Kara's breasts. Lena smiled wickedly at the sight.

"Thank you for not wearing a bra..." Lena said, then pulled Kara's dress the rest of the way over her head to get it off. Kara shivered at the feeling of being naked under Lena, but it was only a moment before Lena cupped both breasts in her hands and began lavishing them with her tongue. Kara moaned again as Lena's tongue wrapped around one of her nipples. 

"I couldn't wait to get here..." Kara husked, her hips began shifting against Lena's thigh, which was now tight between her legs.

She felt Lena bite down on her nipple and Kara's hand shot to the back of Lena's head encouragingly. "Yes! Please don't stop..."

Lena took her time, making sure to give plenty of attention to each breast before making her way up Kara's neck. She licked along her ear and then whispered, "I want to taste you, Kara."

"Oh, fuck, yes..." Kara said, digging her fingers into Lena's scalp and pushing her lower.

Lena began to work her way back down, licking and nipping along Kara's neck to her throat. When she reached her breast Lena paused to suck deeply just above it, causing Kara to writhe in pleasure and pain. When Lena moved lower, and Kara looked down to see a purpling bruise.

 _She marked me._ She thought to herself and her heart skipped a beat.

Lena made her way down, ravishing Kara's breasts again, taking her time to run her tongue and teeth over every inch of Kara's abs until she reached the blonde tufts above her pubic bone. Kara's hips were moving rhythmically now, her body trying to get more friction, but Kara was determined to let Lena take her time. She could feel an orgasm building deep inside, though Lena still hadn't even touched her cunt. 

Kara moaned deeply as Lena moved lower still, now licking delicately over Kara's clit, driving her even higher, but still not touching her fully. Finally, Kara couldn't wait longer.

"Please..." She gasped, not able to articulate what she was asking, hoping Lena would understand. Lena responded immediately, sliding her hand up Kara's thigh, slowly higher until she reached her core. 

"I've been dying to touch you, Kara. I just...wanted to make sure you were ready."

"I'm so...so ready..." Kara whined. At that Lena slipped a finger inside her, while at the same time driving her tongue down hard onto her clit.

"Yes, god yes!" Lena fingered her gently, working her up for a while before sliding another finger inside and pushing them both firmly agaist Kara's g-spot. Kara's head went back and her body arched in pleasure. 

Lena smothered Kara's clit with her mouth, sucking and licking deeply. Kara could feel herself about to fall over the edge. She started calling Lena's name with each thrust of her hand, and she couldn't stop herself. Finally Lena pushed three fingers in deep while taking Kara's clit between her teeth. That pushed Kara over the edge and she felt herself release and gush over Lena's hand. Lena began driving her fingers in hard and deep, pushing Kara through the waves of her orgasm, drawing it out as long as possible. Kara clenched tightly around Lena's fingers until at last her orgasm started to subside. Her body dropped back down on the bed, spent and satisfied. She looked down to see Lena smiling between her legs and licking Kara's cum from her fingers. Kara moaned at the sight.

"Come up here." She whispered and Lena quickly complied. Lena eased herself down, covering Kara's body with hers and kissing her neck softly.

"You're so gorgeous when you cum. My face and hands are covered in you." Lena said in a reverent voice, like she couldn't really believe it.

"That was fantastic, Lena. God, I really needed that...I didn't even know how much..." Kara said wistfully. "Now I want to take care of you..."

Kara started to move her hand down Lena's body, but Lena gripped it and stopped Kara's progress towards her cock. "No, Kara."

"No?" Kara said, sounding shocked. "What do you mean...'no'? Did I do something wrong?"

"You're perfect, Kara. And you're exhausted. You've had a non-stop day of preparing and winning the championship, partying like a rock star, and cumming like a banshee." Lena said with an amused smile. "Now it's time for you to rest."

"But Lena...what about..."

"Shhh. Quiet. I'll still be here in the morning. Which isn't very far away. Right now all I want is for you to get some sleep."

"You really aren't like other alphas..." Kara said sleepily. She found her determination fading as her intense orgasm, the alcohol, and the trials of the day were sapping her energy.

"Maybe not. I know you had a bad one. When I think about that it makes me want to..." Lena stopped and calmed herself. 

"Anyway, I know you're taking a chance, opening up to a relationship with an alpha again. I know that's making you feel vulnerable. And what happened with Kate...didn't help. It's true I've been with a lot of women, but I want you to know that...being with you is different for me. All I want is a chance...the chance to be with you...to see where this goes. Promise not to get spooked on me?"

"Promise." Kara said, lazily crossing her heart. 

"Good. Now go to sleep."

Lena kissed Kara's neck gently and settled down on top of her again. Kara felt safe under the weight of the alpha, and hearing her words. Lena's words made her feel conflicting emotions - excitement at the thought of being with Lena, yet feeling afraid of losing control and getting hurt again. 

Lena's head was resting against Kara's chest. She moved her hand over Kara's heart. 

"If you let me in...I'll never do anything to hurt you..." Lena whispered.

Kara could feel her heart slipping beyond her control, with a growing love for Lena. She had the realization as she drifted to sleep and despite her fears, thought excitedly to herself: _Oh. Fuck..._


	21. The Fire I Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another early update - have a great weekend everyone!

Kara awoke late the next morning. She rolled over and was disappointed to find the bed empty, though she could smell Lena's scent on the sheets and knew she hadn't been gone long. As she sat up she noticed a robe that seemed to have been left for her. She slipped into it, noting once again how Lena always thought of her comfort.

Kara used the bathroom just off the bedroom and brushed her teeth with unopened toothbrush and paste that she found laid out on the sink. Then she wandered through the suite that seemed to go on and on, until she found a small kitchen and inhaled some snacks and drank a lot of water. Then she made her way back through the rooms and searched until she came to a large room with a jacuzzi. There she saw Lena luxuriating in bubbles, her head leaning back on the edge of the tub with her eyes closed. With her hair wet and slicked back, and her long neck exposed, she looked magnificent.

"I should have known there would be a jacuzzi...and you'd be in it." She laughed.

Lena's head came up and she smiled widely. "Yes, well, I woke up with a bit of a situation...and I needed to remove myself. Hot water helps with this particular situation."

"Oh, what sort of...situation? Maybe it's something I can help with?"

"Most definitely." Lena said with a smirk. "I believe you are the one person I want to help with it..."

"Just tell me what I can do..." Kara said, a bit breathlessly.

"Why don't you join me?" Lena asked, extending her hand to Kara.

Kara stripped slowly out of her robe and stepped into the luxurious water.

"Oh, yes." Kara said as she slipped under the bubbles. She settled in at the opposite end from Lena, and intertwined their legs.

"So, how does it feel to be a two-time National Women's Soccer League champion and, of course, Most Valuable Player?"

"Fantastic." Kara said. "Like I'm king of the world!"

"Well, you are as far as I'm concerned." Lena smiled easily. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. I don't remember sleeping this late in...well, years. I felt so relaxed...surrounded in your scent."

"What do you have to do today?" Lena asked.

"Our flight back is at noon. There'll be a press conference in National City this the evening. I'm not sure what all is planned once we're back. There's been mention of parties and parades, but I haven't focused on the details. I'll find out about all of it soon enough, I suppose."

"I'm glad the City is really ramping things up to show their appreciation. You all deserve it."

"Thanks. It is very exciting..." Kara took a deep breath. "But what I'd really love to do is just stay here in this room with you today."

"I'd love that too." Lena husked. 

"Will you be coming back on the plane with us?"

"Unfortunately I'm staying in Gotham. I had to postpone all my meetings on Friday in order to...deal with some family business. Tomorrow I've got a full day of meetings lined up."

"Sorry, Lena. Maybe I can help you forget about all that for a while..." Kara smiled.

"I'm sure you can. But we don't have a lot of time. Why don't you come closer?"

Kara grinned and floated her way towards Lena. She let her body slip against Lena. It felt so good to feel her wet, naked skin against Lena's.

"Mmmm." Lena moaned as Kara settled down on top of her. "I got out of bed just a half hour ago, but I was already missing your body..."

Kara squirmed against Lena, her breasts now slipping against Lena's as she put her arms on Lena's shoulders and maneuvered one leg over her legs, then shifted so that she was straddling Lena's thighs. She couldn't resist gliding slightly to create some friction between her cunt and Lena's legs. She watched a smile spread across Lena's face.

"My, you really woke up ready to go..." Lena said.

"Of course I did. I was promised I'd have a chance to take care of you this morning. I don't want to waste any time..."

At that Kara couldn't hold out any longer, she moved in to kiss Lena. Lena moved her hands behind Kara's head to keep her close as they kissed more deeply. Kara reveled in the moan that escaped Lena's lips.

For a while they were content to kiss, with slow, open-mouthed kisses. Gradually Kara began to move more deliberately against Lena, moving her hips slightly and sliding gradually upward.

"I loved waking up to you this morning." Lena said when Kara leaned back. Kara took a hair tie from her wrist and tied her hair back. Then she put her hands back on Lena's shoulders and used them to shift herself higher up Lena's body. High enough that her cunt was at last edging Lena's cock.

"Seems like you're still ready to go..." Kara said with a grin. "You waited for me, didn't you?"

"Yes. After spending the night with you naked in my bed, surrounded with your scent and skin...I knew my hand would only be a disappointment."

"You should have woken me..."

"I wanted you to sleep as long as you could. You had quite a day yesterday..."

"You were so good last night Lena...I'm going to reward you for your amazing self control..."

At that Kara shifted her hips again, bringing them higher so that now her cunt was spread open and pressing against on Lena's cock, which was now trapped between their bodies.

"Oh god!" Lena called out at the feeling. "God yes..."

Kara clenched the muscles of her cunt to massage Lena as she continued to move slowly against her. Everything felt different, being immersed in the hot water and it was making her extra sensitive. Lena's hands went to Kara's hips, encouraging her to continue moving, and slightly faster.

The tip of Lena's cock was now pushed tight against Kara's clit, creating delicious pressure with every movement. 

"Lena..." She began to moan and whine between movements. "Lena...god, please...I want it...so bad..."

Lena's eyes closed in concentration and pleasure, then suddenly her head jerked forward. "Wait, Kara. We can't...my condoms...are in the bedroom..."

"Fuck!" Kara exclaimed. "Sorry...I totally forgot." Kara was still moving and more than anything wanted to keep going.

"It's OK, Kara..." Lena said in a low voice. "I'm going to make you cum just like this..."

"Ahhh..." Kara moaned but stilled her hips. "I...want that...as long as you promise that after you'll fuck me in that fantastic bed..."

"Anything you want, baby..." Lena groaned in agreement. At that Kara resumed her movements, and Lena gripped Kara's hips tighter. She began to thrust slowly and steadily upward, creating even more wonderful pressure on Kara's cunt. Kara could feel the ridged tip and veins of Lena's cock gliding over her most sensitive skin, creating hot friction.

"Yesss....Leenaa..." Kara gasped out, then began to quicken her movements so that she was now moving more rapidly, calling Lena's name. Her head dropped back and her eyes rolled up as Lena drove her towards her orgasm. 

"That's it, Kara...I want you to cum, all over my cock..."

At that Kara couldn't hold out any longer. She gave in to her orgasm, causing her to convulse in the water. She rubbed herself rapidly against Lena's cock, riding it out as long as she could until she got too sensitive. 

At that moment Kara eased off, then immediately reached for Lena's rock hard cock under the water. She gripped it tightly and began to jerk her up and down.

"Ummpfh!" Lena called out in surprise. "Fuck...yes..."

Kara continued long strokes up and down until Lena's back arched, causing her cock to break the surface of the water. Lena called out loudly. "Kara...god...I...I'm cumming..."

Kara quickly leaned forward so that Lena's cum shot all over her breasts. 

"Lena, you're cumming all over me..." Kara said in amazement at the amount. "You're fucking covering me in your cum..."

Kara looked at Lena, whose eyes looked feral with pleasure at the sight of Kara's breasts covered in her cum. Kara continued milking her cock with both hands until the spurts subsided.

Kara looked down at her chest, also pleased at the sight of being covered in Lena's cum. She drug her fingers through the mess on her chest. With two fingers she rubbed it around one of her taught nipples, while starring at Lena with hooded eyes. Then she moved her fingers to her mouth and licked ravenously at her fingertips.

Lena's chest was heaving, and she was looking at Kara like she wanted to eat her alive.

"You're phenomenal, Kara...." Lena took a gasp of air. "You look fucking fantastic covered in my cum..."

"You taste so good...let me show you..." Kara cupped her other breast and lifted it so that she could lick more cum into her mouth, then leaned forward to take Lena's lips in hers. Lena licked into her mouth and moaned.

"Jesus, Kara... No one has ever made me feel like you do...the things you do to me..." Kara leaned forward again to delve deeper into Lena's mouth. Lena's hands went behind Kara's back to pull her body in tighter. Their naked breasts slipped together, lubricated by cum and bubbles as they kissed. Kara could feel need building rapidly at her center again.

"Lena...you promised..." Kara said between kisses.

"Your wish is my command..." Lena said, a wicked smile spreading over her face. "Let's get out of here."

They managed to separate long enough to get cleaned up. They climbed out and quickly toweled off, both in a rush to get to the master bedroom. Lena went to the table by the bed, pulling out a condom and setting it on top of the table.

Kara came up behind Lena, pressing her body against Lena's back and peering over her shoulder.

"Only one? Are you feeling tired?" She teased.

Lena turned around with a playful growl, backing Kara against the bed until she tipped backward, then climbed up her body until they were face to face.

Lena grabbed both Kara's hands and trapped them against the mattress.

"You really are the worst..." She said, beginning to nip and kiss along Kara's neck.

"Just you wait till you see how bad I can get..." Kara said, her eyes closing in pleasure as Lena slid her tongue into her ear.

"Ooohh...Lena..." She gasped.

"I thought you might have a thing for that..." Lena huffed quietly into her ear.

Kara took a deep breath and squirmed. "It's you, Lena...I have a thing for you...the things you do to my body...I can't even express..."

"Well, let's see if I can't help you express yourself...." Lena said. She began making her way down Kara's neck, slowly kissing and nipping her way lower. Kara could feel Lena's cock hardening again rapidly against her thigh. She longed to reach for it, but Lena was still holding Kara's hands tightly against the mattress.

"Lena, don't tease..."

"Tell me what you want, baby. I'll give you anything you want...if you ask nicely..."

"Please...I want your cock..." Kara whined

Kara heard Lena's chest rumble at her words. Still, Lena held back, continuing to kiss lower, now reaching Kara's breasts. Lena gave a languid lick over one of her nipples. Kara was amazed by her control. She could see Lena straining with want. Could feel Lena's now rock hard cock against her.

"If you let go of my hands I can help..." Kara whispered.

Lena released her and moved back. Kara reached for the condom and tore it open. Before putting it on, Kara leaned forward to take the burning tip into her mouth, saturating Lena with her saliva and sucking gently as Lena let out a deep moan. Kara shifted back again.

"As much as I'd love to suck your cock...I really want...I need you inside." Kara said, her eyes fluttering up to Lena. She began to steadily unroll the condom over Lena's thick shaft, her eyes going wider as she worked.

"You're so big..." She said under her breath, she could hear the nervousness in her own voice. She realized this was her first time with Lena while she wasn't in heat. She couldn't help but wonder if it was going to hurt without all those hormones driving her on, overriding the pain and anything else that might slow her down.

"It's OK, baby. I'm not going to do anything to hurt you. I promise. " Lena cupped Kara's chin and lifted it to look her in the eyes. "I'm going to go so slow. I'm gonna make you feel so good...All you need to do is say the word and I'll stop."

Lena was looking down at her with such concern, Kara melted. At that moment she didn't care anymore it if might hurt. She only wanted to make Lena feel good.

"Yes, I know you will." Kara said, laying back down on the mattress and spreading her legs wider before Lena.

Lena's breath caught at the sight. "So...what do you want the word to be?"

"How about...Kryptonite?"

"Kryptonite?" Lena said, sounding surprised before her face broke into a wide grin. "That's perfect."

But instead of moving forward Lena moved away from Kara and off the bed.

"Wait, Lena, please..." Kara said, desperate to think Lena was stopping because she was afraid of hurting her.

"I'll be right back." Kara watched Lena's every move as she pulled out a clear bottle from the bedside table. Kara watched with her mouth hanging open, starting to pant as she watched Lena stroking lubricant up and down her cock.

Lena moved carefully back on to the bed and between Kara's legs. 

"You're so gorgeous, Kara. Spread so wide...so wet for me.."

"Yes...all for you...please...fuck me...now.."

Lena didn't waste more time, she moved one hand above Kara's shoulder and lowered herself so that she could kiss her. As Kara became distracted by Lena's mouth she could feel Lena lining up the head of her cock with her other hand. She pressed the tip against Kara's clit, slipping easily up and down over it and causing her to squirm. Kara's eyes closed in pleasure as she prepared to take Lena inside.

"Kara...are you sure?" Lena husked into her ear.

"Yes...fuck yes...please..."

Lena began to kiss and nip at Kara's neck. Just as Kara felt Lena's cock breaching her entrance Lena bit down hard on her neck. Kara called out in pain and pleasure. Lena stilled to let her adjust but Kara began to thrust her hips, trying to take Lena deeper. For a moment it felt impossible, like Lena's cock was so big Kara couldn't get enough leverage from beneath her.

"Please, Lena, make it fit." Kara whined desperately. She gripped Lena's ass to move her deeper. Despite the pain, she wanted Lena hilted inside her.

"Whatever you want..." Lena gasped. 

At last Lena began to move, steadily deeper as Kara began to call out.

"You're so good, Kara....Doing so good...." Lena groaned out as she thrust. She began to pull back and push into Kara slightly deeper each time. "Open up for me, baby. I'm going to fill you...fill you up with my cum..."

Kara thought for a moment that Lena's cock might split her open as she continued deeper. Pleasure and shock from the stretch flooded her senses. Kara began to feel like she was out of body, a white flash of light passing through her mind. She heard herself scream:

"Yes, Lena...don't stop...Faster....I can take it..." Kara pleaded.

At that Lena gripped Kara's hips more tightly and began fucking into her faster.

"Yes....yes...yesss..." Kara was now sobbing. At last she felt Lena's hips against her legs and knew Lena was fully inside. Her omega rejoiced at the feeling. She looked up at Lena and saw her eyes roll back in pleasure. She stilled her hips when she was hilted and growled.

"Kara!: She yelled and Kara watched as Lena's face as she started to cum. The sight of her in ecstasy pushed Kara over the edge with her. She felt her cunt clench tightly, squeezing Lena's cock as she rode out her orgasm.

When Kara started to cum Lena resumed thrusting, moving smoothly in and out of Kara, and in moments she'd pushed her into another orgasm. Kara wanted to shout encouragement to Lena, but found she couldn't form words, only make deep guttural sounds of pleasure. Lena seemed to be in the same situation and was now simply grunting loudly with each thrust. 

Still, Lena didn't slow down, but began to move even faster until Kara once again fell over the edge again and then moved into an multi-orgasmic state. She could no longer feel the beginning or end of her orgasm, but was riding a continuous wave. She'd never had this happen before. It scared her to lose control so completely, but at the same time she never wanted it to end. She could feel Lena was cumming again as well and her omega exulted at the feeling.

Eventually she could feel herself coming down, and Lena slowing her thrusts. At last she was still, but remained inside of Kara as she tried to regain control of her speech.

"Are you OK?" Lena gasped as she started to pull out.

"Yes, but...please...stay..." Kara said, gripping Lena's ass tighter. She felt tears on the side of her face.

"Whatever you want, baby." Lena settled down on top of her, still fully hilted inside. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena's back and pulled her close.

"You're fucking incredible, Kara..." Lena breathed heavily into her neck. She kissed once gently on her throat. "You take me so well...so, so good..."

Kara could tell Lena was exhausted. She knew Lena had probably laid awake much more than she had the night before, not having had an orgasm and being in bed with her all night. She could feel Lena's cock starting to soften a bit. Still, she wasn't ready to release her.

"Let's rest...just like this." Kara whispered. "I want you to stay inside me." 

"Yes. God yes..." Lena said, closing her eyes and letting her head rest on Kara's chest. "Feels so good, just...being inside you. You're body fits so perfectly to mine."

Kara stroked Lena's hair and after a while she could feel Lena's breathing shift and realized she was sleeping. Kara let herself drift off as well.

They remained blissfully sleeping, wrapped in each other for some time until they were jerked awake by Kara's phone ringing.

Kara's eyes went wide and she looked over at the clock. She realized she was about to miss the team shuttle to the airport. The call must be Alex or Lucy figuring out she wasn't there.

"Oh. Fuck!"


	22. I'll Be Back Someday

Kara and Lena jerked awake and both called out in pain immediately when Kara moved to look at the clock. Lena was still buried deep inside Kara, and her sudden movements hurt them both.

"Wait, Kara!" Lena gripped Kara's hips to hold her still, then eased out. Kara scrambled out of bed.

"I'm so sorry, Lena!" Kara exclaimed as she scrambled out of bed. "Coach is going to kill me - literally!"

Lena moved more slowly, making her way to the bathroom to deal with the condom. She reappeared in the doorway and leaned against it, wrapped in a robe. 

"Well, something tells me you've earned a break today..." Lena said with a smirk, watching Kara as she rushed to get ready.

"Coach isn't big on giving breaks."

"Well, she gave us one, on the plane." Lena reminded her. She climbed back into the bed and leaned against the head board. "And if she gives you a hard time just remind her she's coaching the 2-time champions of U.S. women's soccer."

"Right. I can try."

"Sorry, Kara. You fucked me into unconsciousness..."

"Ha!" Kara barked out a laugh. "Well, that fuck was worth missing a plane..."

"Absolutely." Lena said with a smile. Kara was now dressed and grabbing everything of hers she could find. She made her way back to the bed to give Lena a quick kiss.

"Call me?"

"Of course, darling." Lena said and Kara was gone in a flash. 

She raced back to her room, where she found Lucy long gone. She changed and packed as fast as she could, then raced to the lobby. The concierge informed her that the team was still outside, waiting on the shuttle bus.

Kara ran outside and up the stairs of the bus. When she got inside the players started cheering and hooting loudly.

"Hey Kara - did you have a good night?"

"Kara got laid!"

"Way to go, Supergirl!"

Kara looked around sheepishly. In the front seat she noticed her coach looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"Hey, Coach, don't you think she deserved a fun night?" Lucy dared to ask from the back.

Coach Lance jumped to her feet and glared towards at the team. Everyone grew completely silent as she starred them down. Then, suddenly, her face grew to a reluctant grin.

"Oh, fuck it!" She said. "You only win the championship twice-in-a-row once!"

Sara squeezed Kara into a tight hug and whispered into her ear. "Nice job 'laying low'! You better keep this to yourself for now. Don't want this to detract from the real story."

"No, of course not!" Kara said as Sara released her. "Thanks, Coach."

"Now everyone, shut your mouths and grab your seats!" Sara yelled. "We're going to National City!"

The entire team whooped loudly as Kara made her way down the aisle, flopping down in a seat next to Alex.

"Shit! Thank god she didn't leave me."

"Really, Kara? You thought we were going back to a press conference in National City without our star player and tournament MVP?"

"Oh...well. I hadn't thought about it that way."

"Yeah." Alex said, shaking her head in disbelief. "So. I take it you had a good night?"

Kara looked anxiously around to see if anyone was listening.

"Well...I wouldn't say that, exactly." Kara took a deep breath. "I would say more like...an unbelievable night..."

Alex chuckled knowingly. "I'm glad, Kara. You deserved it. And from what I hear Lena deserved it too."

"Hmmph. Well...yes." Kara said in a low voice, remembering the events of the night before and the morning. "Alex, last night at the bar...I've just never seen anything like it. She's...a force of nature."

"No need for details, Kara!" Alex reminded her.

"Alex! I'm not just talking about...the sex, which is phenomenal." Kara couldn't resist that comment. "She's also...so...protective. So caring. She works so hard to make me feel safe. To feel good...She always puts me first. It's just...very different than other experiences I've had with alphas."

"Hey, we're not all selfish pricks!" Alex broke in.

"I know that, Alex. Of course I know that. But good ones...like you...are hard to find."

"I'm really glad you found one, Kara." Alex whispered. "And that you're giving her a chance."

"Me too." Kara said wistfully. She wished Lena was coming back to National City with them. She wondered when she might see her again. "So. How was your night?"

"Also unbelievable!"

"I'm so glad, Alex. Seeing you and Sam together last night...you two looked so good together. So happy."

"I am, Kara. I have to keep pinching myself to believe it's real."

"Well, she is the lucky one, if you ask me." Kara said, squeezing her sister's hand.

"Thanks, Kara."

"I take it she had to stay for the L-Corp meetings with Lena?"

"Sadly, yes."

"Sorry you won't have a chance to be making use of the crew cabin again..." Kara teased.

"You should talk!" Alex said, shoving her arm roughly. 

"Hey!" Kara grabbed her arm and looked at her sister, feigning pain. They both burst into laughter. It was great to be two-time champions, not to mention getting laid and flying back to National City in high style on a private jet. They felt they were on top of the world.

Kara stopped laughing and looked at Alex with wide eyes. "Thanks for all you've done to support me. And the team."

"You're welcome, Kara. I'm so proud of you. You deserve the world."

Kara raised her fist and Alex bumped it. "Stronger together" they said in unison.

The team made the plane just in time so that they didn't have to reschedule the flight time. Kara was relieved that she didn't make the team wait on the tarmac for another opening in the flight schedul window - no telling how long that would take.

After the long flight across the country they went directly to the stadium for the press conference. It was quite a scene, with all the major news outlets as well as local media. Lucy quietly pointed out her latest love interest to Kara from the table before things got started. When Kara glanced at him he winked. Both women broke out laughing. 

Kara thought the press conference would never end. All she wanted to do was get home and get in the bath. And hopefully talk or text Lena. She couldn't keep her mind off of her. Even so, she handled the questions with ease. She could tell they were eating out of her hand. They were all excited about the win and the chance to talk to her and the other players. It was a very big deal.

Afterwards she knew she had done well when her coach nudged her hard with her elbow and said, "Nice job, Supergirl."

Next was a long team meeting of talking about the season, debriefing on all the celebration events planned, and discussing the schedule for off-season training which would start up after a month break. Kara was excited to hear that L-Corp was hosting an event to honor the team and sponsors on Saturday. At least she knew she would see Lena there. After the wrap up there was a lot of hugging and even some tears among the players and coaches. They would still be seeing each other, but this might be the last chance when it would be just them, with this exact set of players and no media or outsiders. The gathered in a big circle hug for Coach Lance to send them off. 

"OK, ladies, we've got a big week coming up - let's show National City how party!" The players cheered and finally dispersed. Kara and Lucy made their way out of the stadium arm and arm. They said their good-byes and Kara finally headed home. She was exhausted and couldn't wait to get home and get in the tub.

***

_Lena POV_

After Kara left Lena got back into the jacuzzi and pulled herself together. She hoped to have a relaxing day, but by the afternoon there had been an emergency. There had been some corporate espionage through coordination among several staffers coordinating with the Gotham City office. Even though it was Sunday she had a late meeting to try to get to the bottom of what had happened on the Tokyo side. She was trying hard to avoid an in-person trip half way around the world.Then she could move on figure out the Gotham side the next day.

Before Kara's press conference would even be over, Lena was scheduled to be on video with the leadership and Human Resources. She decided to at least leave Kara a message even though they wouldn't have a chance to talk. She was surprised to realize she felt a bit nervous. She'd never left her a voice mail before and she felt a bit awkward. 

"Hi, Kara. Wish we could talk tonight. Something came up with with Japan office. I'm getting on a conference soon, so, hopefully you'll be asleep long before I am. I just...wanted you to know that...I'm thinking of you."

That night after 3 hours of intense discussions she started having a hard time focusing. Her mind kept wandering to Kara, who was now all the way across the country. Lena had watched the team's press conference and couldn't help wanting to crawl through the screen to get to Kara. 

Just as her Tokyo office manager started on a rant she heard a ping and checked her phone.

Kara: Hi.

Lena couldn't help but smile, despite being visible to her staff via video.

L: Hey. I heard you made your flight.

K: Yeah. Coach was not happy. Totally worth it ;)

L: Indeed. She must have been happy about that press conference.

K: Yes. I think I made up for making everybody wait.

L: You were gorgeous. And smart. And charming.

K: Thanks Lena. 

L: I'd say you've earned a little slack.

K: Yes, well. I have been very good.

L: Don't I know it.

K: So...what are you doing right now?

L: Ugh. I'm on a video conference with our Tokyo office. We've had some...events, with L-Corp. I had to call an emergency meeting. It's early morning on Monday there.

K: Oh no, sorry Lena! What happened?

L: It's too complicated and annoying to go into. I'd rather think about something nice...

K: Oh? Like what?

L: Like waking up inside you this morning...

K: Wow, ok. 

L: Too much? 

K: Well, I have to admit, I've been thinking about that all day.

L: God, I wish you were here. Feels like this meeting will never end. This man will simply not stop talking.

K: Sounds like you need a distraction. Wish I was there to help.

L: In that case....Tell me what you're wearing.

K: Well...nothing. I'm in the tub.

L: God, help me.

K: What are you wearing?

L: A dress shirt and blazer. Ready for when I need to be seen on camera.

K: Big boss lady, huh? Well, you didn't mention any pants.

L: Well, I'm sitting at a table and can't be seen below the waist, so I decided I might as well be comfortable.

K: Comfortable? Or did you want easy access? 

L: No comment.

Lena started to laugh, then caught herself. Nothing the man in Tokyo was saying right now was the least bit funny. She needed to keep a straight face and let them know she was taking it seriously. 

K: Tell me Lena, did you touch yourself today? After I left...

Several moments passed before Lena finally responded.

L: Yes. I...couldn't help it. Waking up to your naked body...but not getting another chance to put my mouth on you...to be inside you...just seemed criminally unfair.

K: So, if I was there now...

L: If you were here...what would you do?

K: Well, since they can't see anything below the waist, I guess that leaves a lot of possibilities..

L: You're such a tease...

Lena heard herself groan and quickly muted her teleconference audio. She had her phone propped up so that she managed to keep her eyes in the general direction of the screen to give the appearance she was paying attention, despite the distraction of imagining Kara naked in the bathtub.

K: You really want me to tell you what I'd do?

Lena took a deep breath. She knew she was treading dangerous territory, but she couldn't resist.

L: Yes. Please.

K: In that case...you have to do whatever I tell you.

Lena stifled the groan from escaping her lips and kept typing.

L: OK, Supergirl. Anything you say.

K: OK then. I want you to tell me how you're feeling.

L: I want you, Kara. I want you so much.

K: I want you too, Lena. Now, I want you to move your right hand under your desk. I want you to touch yourself. And tell me what you feel.

As always, Lena felt compelled to do anything Kara wanted. She moved a hand down to her stomach, rubbing firmly as she moved it down over her cock, brushing it gently through her briefs. She continued to concentrate on keeping her face from giving away her motions to her staff in Tokyo on the video.

K: Lena. Did you do what I told you?

L: Yes

K: Now, you have to promise to leave your video on. It's no fun if I make this too easy for you. And, as you know, I like it to be hard. Lena, do you promise?" 

L: Yes

K: Very good. Now, I want you to keep touching yourself. Are you doing what I say? 

L: Yes

K: Good girl. Now, tell me how you feel.

L: I'm getting hard, Kara.

Lena could feel herself breathing more deeply. She had to concentrate on not giving herself away to her staff. 

K: That's what I like to hear. Now keep going, Lena. I want you to grip your cock.

Lena wrapped her hand around her shaft.

K: Did you do it?

L: Yes

K: Very good. Now I want you to stroke it. Nice and slow, but with a firm grip. Imagine it's me doing it. I know just the way you like it.

Once again Lena stifled a sound. Even though she was on mute she still felt nervous about being caught. The thrill was only making her more turned on.

K: Lena, are you still with me? 

L: Yes 

K: Keep going, Lena. I want you to get so hard for me.

Lena started to stroking harder, faster.

L: I'm hard, Kara. So fucking hard.

K: Very good. Now, make sure you leave that video on. I know how you get off on the danger of getting caught. Don't you, Lena?

L: Yes 

K: I want you to keep that video on while I make you cum.

L: God, I want you so badly.

K: I want you too. Now, I want you to imagine me there. Crawling under that desk. 

Lena took a sharp inhale of breath.

K: Are you still with me, Lena?

L: Yes Kara

K: Keep stroking. I want you to think about my mouth wrapped around that big cock. Do you remember what that feels like?

L: God yes.

K: I'm taking you deeper inside, I can feel you. My mouth is so soft and wet. And you're so hard. You taste so good. 

Kara let out a whimper, which was followed by a deep moan from Lena. She couldn't help the sounds she was making, but mostly managed to keep her expression still. At least she hoped so. Even though she knew Kara couldn't see her, she wanted to do what Kara told her.

K: Keep going, Lena. I can feel you thrusting...deeper. Harder into my mouth. My throat. That's it, Lena. Take what you want.

When Lena read that text her hips started to undulate under her desk as she started to grip and stroke herself faster and tighter. Her mind was reeling with the memory of Kara's mouth engulfing her cock. She closed her eyes and imagined Kara looking up at her from her knees, her mouth stuffed full. 

K: Can you feel me, Lena?

Just then Lena realized someone on the conference was asking her a question. Her mind scrambled to figure out what they had been talking about. She quickly turned on her audio and managed to come up with something vague and breathless, but said with authority. It wasn't the first time she faked her way through a response during a boring meeting.

K: Still with me, Lena?

L: Yes

K: I wanna make you cum, Lena. I'm taking you so deep...sucking you so good.

L: Yes

Lena turned off her audio again once the meeting seemed to move on from her. This time she slid her hand into her briefs and resumed her steady strokes. She eyes narrowed but she kept them open and watching the screen as she began to pump herself even faster.

K: I want you to cum in my mouth, Lena.

When Lena read that last text she let go, spurting hard into her briefs. 

K: Lena?

L: Yes, yes. I came all over, Kara. Happy now?

K: Very :)

L: Kara, only you would send a smiley face after making me cum like that in front of my staff.

K: Surely you know by now, I'm not all good, Lena.

L: Well, you make me feel good, Kara. That was amazing.

K: So glad I could help.

L: Now what can I do for you?

K: Ugh, I've got to run. Alex is beating on the bathroom door. The downside of living with your sister.

L: Do you really have to go?

K: Yes. I really need to sleep anyway. And I'm sure you need to focus on your call. Talk tomorrow?

L: Count on it.

K: Good-night, Lena.

L: Sweet dreams, Kara.

Despite Lena's best efforts, she and Sam ended up stuck in Gotham City putting out fires. In the end she uncovered a major coup attempt involving some board members and staff in Gotham and Tokyo. She needed more time there to set things right, but managed to avoid a trip to Japan. She also managed to talk or text with Kara almost every night.

On Wednesday night she was begging Kara to fly to Gotham the next day.

"Kara, you haven't started training yet. Just...the jet is available. Let me fly you in. Take you on a date to one of the city's best restaurants. One of the best in the world."

"I'd love that, but, they're still trotting me out to the media. They have me lined up for TV interviews with several news outlets. And I've started with my own personal trainer. I'm not waiting for the Cup team practices. And I need to stay in my rhythm."

"I think I could help you with your rhythm...if you were here." Lena said. "And I'm sure Jess can get you lined up for interviews you could do here in Gotham.

"Fuck, Lena. I know all about your rhythm." Lena could hear Kara groan over the line. "Don't tempt me."

"I promise I'll make you feel so good. Don't let this beautiful suite go to waste."

"I'm sure you have lots of women you could call right now in Gotham. I bet they would be there within the hour."

"Not funny, Kara." Lena said, her tone changing sharply.

"I didn't mean to be funny. I just...know you have a lot of options."

"I don't want any other options." Lena said.

Kara stayed quiet. 

"Kara...Are you still with me?" Lena said, almost able to hear Kara's brain spinning at the other end of the line.

"Lena, it's just that...Well, you know I'm going to have to be away a lot once training camp starts for the World Cup. It's...something we should probably talk about. I don't expect..."

"Kara, stop."

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad. Just trying to be realistic."

"I want to be real too, Kara. And it's not realistic for me to be with someone else. Not when I'm thinking about you." Lena said, letting out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. "Now, you should get some sleep. You've got a lot of training to do tomorrow, apparently."

"Do you think you'll be back in time for the big celebration at L-Corp?"

"You mean on Saturday?"

"Yes."

"Of course I will, darling. Even if I have to come back just for the weekend." Lena reassured her. "It is my party, after all. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Well then. I can't wait to see you."

"Me too. Now, sleep well, Kara. Remember, I'll be dreaming of you."

Lena hung up, feeling anxious that Kara had mentioned the idea of her being with other women. She wanted to get back to National City so that she could show Kara in person how much she meant to her. She didn't like hearing insecurity in Kara's voice.

As she suspected, she and Sam both ended up stuck in Gotham for the rest of the work week. They flew into the National City on a red eye on Saturday morning, flying out before dawn in Gotham but losing time in flight so that it was late in the day and they only had a couple of hours before the championship celebration at the L-Corp building that night. Lena called Kara as soon as they landed.

"Lena, hey. You made it back?"

"Yes. It was not quite as eventful as my flight out." Lena smirked, remembering Kara blowing her in the crew cabin on their flight out. It had only been a week but it felt like much longer.

"Ha! Well, I wish I could have been there to make it more enjoyable..."

"Yes, me too." Lena said wistfully. "But listen, Kara. I need to get to L-Corp as soon as I can. I've invited a lot of potential new sponsors for the team and I want to make sure everything is perfect. We should strike while the iron's hot. And you and your team are hot right now."

"Wow, do you have an off switch anywhere? I think we need to see about getting one installed. You just never stop, do you?"

"I thought you liked it when I keep going." Lena said huskily.

"Oh fuck, Lena..." Kara moaned. "God, I can't wait to see you."

"Me too." Lena said. "But in the meantime, I'm sending a car for you and Alex tonight. I'm really sorry I can't be there to pick you up. But I'll see you at the party."

"You don't have to do that, Lena."

"I know. But I wanted to." Lena said. "I want to make sure you get here safely. And who knows what would happen if I got into a car with you right now anyway."

"Good point. OK, I'll see you there."

"Great. And at the party, don't forget to pour on that Kara Danvers charm. I want to get a new company lined up to deal with the field renovation during the off season."

"Like I said, we need to get that off switch installed..."

"It won't do any good, Kara. There's no way to turn me off when I get around you." Lena heard Kara's pleased hum on the other end.

"See you soon, Lena."

"I can't wait."

***

_Kara POV_

Two hours later Kara and Alex were decked out in their best and about to jump out of their skins, waiting for the L-Corp driver to pick them up. The sisters could barely contain their excitement at the thought of seeing Lena and Sam.

When they arrived they could hear that the party was well under way. As they started to walk through the large doors to the event some staff called to them to come and take name tags.

"Of course, everyone knows who you are." Kara recognized one of Lena's staff members smiling widely at her. "It's just...Ms. Luthor has invited a lot of new organizations for the event. She wants to make sure everyone mixes."

"You mean she wants to make sure they all get a chance to meet Kara." Alex said with a scoff.

The staff member just smiled briefly and looked down at the table to help find their names. Just then Kara caught a glimpse of Lena through the doors in the main hall. It looked like she was giving very detailed instructions to one of the catering staff. Lena looked absolutely stunning in a dark suit with a light pink shirt. Kara ached to get closer to her.

She began to join the search for her name tag until she heard a sharp gasp from her sister, who was also searching.

"What is it?"

"Kara. Is...Daxam Industries here tonight?"

"Daxam? What? Why would..."

"Oh, yes! Ms. Luthor has invited several of the city's biggest corporations to the event. I think she's hoping they may become sponsors of the team." The staff member said brightly.

Alex and Kara looked at each other with wide, unbelieving eyes. Just then they both heard a familiar voice.

"Kara!"

The sisters turned toward the sound, both recognizing Mikel Daxam rushing towards them.

"Motherfucker!" Alex hissed out loud while Kara added more quietly to herself.

"Oh. Fuck." 


	23. Promise No Love Is Like Our Love

_Kara POV_

Kara watched in disbelief as Mikel came towards them from across the foyer.

"Ugh, that asshole! He gave you such a hard time when broke up with him. Talk about not taking 'no' for an answer." Alex said, sounding disgusted.

 _You don't know the half of it._ Kara thought to herself. Once again she felt thankful that Alex didn't know all that had happened. In particular, she didn't know anything about him physically hurting her. And even though she told Lena what he'd done, she had no idea who he was. All she wanted in that moment was to be far away from him. She was grateful when saw a beautiful women intercept his rush towards them.

"Here are your name tags!" The event staff moved around the table to attach tags to each of the Danvers sisters. That gave them enough time to shake out of their surprise.

"I'm really not interested in this reunion." Kara said angrily.

"Let's get out of here." Alex said and they both turned their backs on Mikel to walk through to the main hall. Just as they walked through Lucy came rushing forward to wrap Kara in a bear hug. Kara was too distracted by the sound of Mikel to really engage with her.

"Kara! Hey, we've got to get you caught up. This is my second drink!" 

A small crowd started to form around Kara, a combination of players and supporters. Everyone was on top of the world and ready to celebrate the win. Kara looked back and could no longer see him. She felt relieved, but figured that wouldn't be the last of him. To make matters worse Lena had also disapeared and she was longing to see her, even if they couldn't really spend significant time together at the party.

 _Tonight of all nights, why did he have to be here?_ She had heard he had joined the family business when his try for a soccer career didn't last. She imagined he must be very good at the schmoozing. He was nothing if not charming. 

_To most people._ Kara thought grimly.

She decided to put it behind her and try to concentrate on her teammates and the party. She was determined not to let it spoil her night. Just then one of her favorite songs came on. Lucy's smile went wide with recognition. She grabbed Kara's hand and pulled her to the dance floor. The music and excitement eventually got to her and she started dancing and bouncing with her hands to the ceiling.

 _He's not going to get to me._ She resolved. _That's all behind me._

***

_Lena POV_

Lena was busy checking every detail of the party. Normally she left things in the hands of her staff, but this one felt especially important. First, it was her best chance of getting another big sponsor lined up the Spirit. She'd maxed out the Board's willingness to give and now that she and Kara were exploring a relationship she knew it wouldn't look good for her to use her own money to fix the field and the stadium. Second, and more importantly, this felt like a party she was giving for Kara, and she wanted everything to be perfect.

When she finally came out of the kitchen she scanned the room to see if Kara had arrived. Eventually she spotted her in the middle of the dance floor. Lena's heart lept with the excitement of seeing her, and especially that she looked like she was having a good time. As much as she wanted to head right towards her she knew she needed to play it cool. It was way too soon to let others know about their connection.

 _Who knows where this will go anyway._ Lena reminded herself. She knew she wanted a real and lasting relationship with Kara. She wanted more than fabulous sex. She wanted to spend time with her in every way she could. To get to know her in every way she could. But that didn't mean Kara would want that. Despite all Lena had done to reassure her, she could tell Kara was still very skittish. 

_Goddamn that alpha who hurt her._ She could feel her blood boiling and tried to think of pleasant thoughts. She turned her eyes back to Kara again and felt better just at the sight of her.

Lena began to mingle, especially targeting people coming from some of the high-powered corporations she had invited. She noticed Andrea across the room but decided it best to stay away from her. She remembered Kara getting jealous at seeing them together, and she didn't want a replay of the night of the championship. Instead she headed for Rhea, the CEO of Daxam Industries. There was something about her that always made Lena uneasy, but she was obviously a brilliant and accomplished woman, and Lena respected that she also was running her own company. Lena knew from her own experience what it took.

"Rhea, so wonderful of you to come." Lena said breezily, kissing Rhea's cheek in greeting. 

Rhea beamed at her, but Lena could tell it wasn't genuine. They talked about recent products they had in the offing and stock market prices, and eventually Lena made signs of moving on. Before she could go Rhea's eyes went wide and she caught Lena's hand.

"Lena, if you have another minute I'd like to introduce you to my son. He's recently joined the company and is doing amazing things already." Rhea said excitedly. "He's just arrived, let me introduce you."

Lena followed Rhea until she was standing before a handsome man grinning widely at her. Despite the smile, Lena had the same feeling she did with Rhea, something just didn't sit right.

"Lena, this is my son Mikel."

Lena stretched out her hand and was surprised when he took it and turned it to kiss her knuckles.

"Lovely to meet you, Lena."

"Thank you for coming. We're so proud of the team and wanted to celebrate them properly." Normally Lena would continue to schmooze, but she was feeling uneasy and wanted to move on.

"Thanks for inviting us. This is a fantastic party." Mikel said as Lena turned to go.

By the time she turned back to the dance floor Kara was gone. Lena continued making her way around the room to charm her guests. As the night went on she couldn't help but let her eyes roam to find Kara. She longed to make a beeline to her and wrap Kara up in her arms. She knew they had to be careful, but she was struggling to maintain her composure. 

At one point she turned and caught Kara looking right at her and Lena froze for a moment like a deer in headlights. She pulled herself together and made an excuse to her guest. She walked towards Kara, who was still watching her, then signaled to Kara with her eyes towards the door of the balcony. Then she walked to it and went through, hoping Kara would follow.

A few moments later Kara also walked through the door and when she could see that no one had followed Kara she said in a low voice,

"Follow me."

She moved quickly across the balcony, which covered most of that side of the building, to the corner of the building where she let herself through another door and back inside the building by scanning her fingerprint.

"Welcome to my office." Lena said with a wide smile as she turned to watch Kara follow through the door. She was surprised to find Kara looking skittish. She took a step closer.

"Kara, are you nervous that someone saw us leave together? We can head back. Sorry, I just...really wanted to see you. Just for a moment."

"No! No, I...really wanted to see you too."

Still, Lena sensed something was wrong, so she scrapped her original plan of wrapping Kara up in a tight hug. Instead she took another tentative step closer, like she was trying to get closer to a wild animal. Something in Kara's eyes worried her.

But as soon as she took that step, Kara moved the rest of the way towards her and in a moment she had her wrapped up tight, just as she'd been longing to do since she first caught sight of her. Kara nuzzled into her neck and inhaled deeply. 

Lena detected nervousness in Kara's scent and noticed her breathing was heavy. She moved her fingers up and down Kara's back soothingly. 

"Don't worry, no one can see into this office, even if they happen to walk this far down."

"I don't care about that, Lena." Kara said. "You feel so good." Her breathing was starting to slow and she seemed calmer.

"Is everything OK?"

"It is now." Kara nuzzled into Lena's neck again, then pressed her lips against it, just at the edge of kissing her. Lena could tell Kara was scenting her and felt Kara's heartbeat against her own chest.

"God, I missed you." Lena whispered.

"Me too."

"Do you want to sit down for a minute?" Lena asked. Kara nodded into her chest, so Lena took her hand and led her to a large white couch for her to sit. Lena went and got a glass of water, wondering if maybe Kara had too much to drink. When she returned Kara took the glass and set it down on the table, then took Lena's hand and pulled her down next to her on the couch. She was barely seated before Kara gripped her collar and pulled Lena roughly towards her so that their foreheads were touching.

"I just want to be close to you." Kara said quietly. 

"I'm right here." Lena tried to reassure her. She wrapped her arms around Kara and held her close. She knew the two of them would be missed and couldn't be gone long. But all she wanted to do was keep her right there until she was sure nothing was wrong. She seemed so different than when they had talked on the phone right after Lena landed.

"Did something happen, Kara?" Lena looked at her with concern. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No. No, I just..." Kara seemed like she didn't want to talk, and instead tilted her head to give Lena a chaste kiss. 

"Is there anything I can do for you? You just seem...not yourself."

"There is something you can do." Kara said, "I want to stop thinking for a few minutes."

She moved her hand into Lena's hair and pulled her forward, kissing her gently, then more deeply. A few moments later she was biting at Lena's lower lip, then delving in with her tongue. Lena didn't resist or push for more. She knew she had to be careful about letting things get out of control as they so often did when the two of them got together. She eased her mouth open to let Kara take what she wanted. At the same time, Lena felt her body and senses were on high alert, trying to understand what was going on with Kara.

Kara moved up and shifted into Lena's lap and Lena pulled her body in tighter. Even as Kara intensified the kiss, Lena could feel Kara relaxing into Lena's body. She could tell Kara was feeling more calm.

Kara eventually stopped to catch her breath. "OK, I know we have to get back." 

"Yes. I'm throwing the biggest party in the city tonight for the biggest superstar in the city. I think we might be missed." Lena said with a small smile. She was relieved that Kara seemed to be better. "But we don't have to go until you're ready."

"No, we really should get back. I'm good, I promise." Kara said, sounding reluctant. She stood up off Lena's lap and reached down to pull her up.

"Kara. I want you to know...if you ever need anything, all you have to do is ask." Lena said as she stood. She took Kara's hand and raised it to her lips to kiss it. "I'd do anything for you."

Kara closed her eyes for a moment then opened them to look directly at Lena, her expression intense, like she was looking right through her.

"Thanks, Lena. I really am fine. We better get back." Kara said eventually and turned to go.

"Can I see you tonight?" Lena asked as Kara reached the door.

"Yes." Kara said, pausing with her hand on the door. "If that's what you want."

"More than anything." Lena said. _Why was Kara acting this way?_ Lena wondered what had happened to the confident woman Lena was talking to only hours ago?

Kara pushed the door open and waited for Lena to join.

"You go ahead. It's best if we don't come back at the same time." 

"See you out there." Kara said and disappeared.

Lena walked to her desk and called the on-duty head of building security.

"Good evening, Ms. Luthor. What can I do for you?"

"Good evening, Frank. Tell me, was there any strange occurrence during arrivals tonight?"

"Nothing that I noticed."

"Will you please review the recordings from all the building cameras from this evening?"

"Of course, ma'am. Is there anything specific I should be looking for?"

"No. If you see anything out of the ordinary, please call me on my cell."

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank you, Frank." Lena hung up the phone and headed back to the party. Something wasn't right and she was determined to figure out what it was.

Once she returned she spotted Alex and Sam at a table and made her way over.

"Hey, Lena, great party!" Alex smiled widely at her.

"Thanks, Alex." She said, distractedly. "Mind if I sit?"

"Please do." 

"Alex, did anything unusual happen before you came or on your way to the party tonight?"

"Not really. Why do you ask?"

"Kara just seems...a bit distracted."

"Hmmm. Well, she did run into an ex on the way in."

"Do you mind if I ask who?"

"Not at all. It's Mikel Daxam. He's with Daxam Industries."

"Did he say something to her?"

"I don't think so. We kind of rushed in to avoid him and I haven't seen them together."

"I guess she's avoiding him because it was a bad break up?"

"Yes. It went on and on. Kara really wanted out, but he was very persistent. While they were together he always seemed so charming and caring towards Kara. But when she tried to break it off he became a real asshole."

"Was it a recent breakup?"

"Not really, it's been quite a while." Alex said. "But she hasn't really been in a serious relationship since."

Lena's eyes went wide with that news. She thought she had her answer to why Kara was acting strangely, remembering what Kara had said about her relationship with an abusive alpha. She felt her blood run cold as she scanned the room. She finally spotted Kara across the room in the middle of a group of people. She tried to stay calm as she felt her alpha raging at the thought that someone in the room had hurt Kara. Someone she had invited.

"Lena. Is everything alright? Your face just went white." Sam asked, looking at her with worry.

Lena didn't respond so Sam touched her arm.

"What?" Lena jumped but kept her eyes on Kara.

"Are you OK?" 

At that moment Lena noticed Mikel trying to edge into the group surrounding Kara, with a friendly smile on his face.

"Please excuse me." She said, not bothering to even look at Sam and Alex, and made a beeline across the room.

When she made it to the group she could hear Mikel telling an rambling story about his days as a soccer player. She edged in next to Kara so that their arms were touching. Kara glanced over, surprised to see her. Lena could smell anger and some fear rolling off of Kara. That was all the evidence she needed.

Once Mikel finished his story Lena broke in.

"Mr. Daxam. Might I have a word with you? In private."

"Of course! But please, call me Mike." He said with a charming smile as he stepped away from the group.

"Indeed. Well, I have to admit, one of the reasons I've invited you and your company tonight was to gauge your interest in sponsoring the Spirit. Would you be willing to come to my office to see my proposal?"

"Um, well. Sure. But, could Kara come along? I haven't seen her in ages. And she's probably interested in any proposal to support her team, right?"

Lena looked at Kara to see what she thought about the idea.

"I'd like to come." 

"Great!" He said enthusiastically. "Lead the way."

Lena led them both out through the door to the balcony, all the way back to her office and let them in. Lena resisted the urge to take Kara's hand along the way, not wanting to tip anyone off as to their relationship.

After letting them both into her office she closed the door. Kara stood looking at wide-eyed at them both. Lena tried to give her a reassuring look before turning to examine Mikel closely and remained quiet.

Several moments passed before he spoke up, sounding awkward. "So, uh, you wanted to show me something?"

"No."

"No?"

"No. But I did want to speak you. Alone."

"OK, well, here I am!" He said, but was starring at Kara.

Lena took one last look at Kara. The look on her face reassured her that this was the alpha that had hurt her.

"Yes. Mr. Daxam, I wanted to ask, or rather, demand, that you never speak to Kara again." Lena was taking deep breaths, trying to keep herself calm.

"What the...?"

Lena interrupted him. "I don't want you to speak to or come near Kara again. Ever."

"Who the hell do you think you are to tell me to stay away from her?"

"I know what you did. And I don't want you anywhere near her."

"What I did? What did she tell you?" He said, looking over at Kara angrily. "I don't know what she told you, but she's lying!"

"You know what you did!" Kara said angrily.

"Kara, what are you talking about?"

"Don't try to gaslight me, Mikel! You hurt me and you know it. In fact, the doctor said my eye will never fully heal. And here you are, approaching me at my party?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you on the championship! And you know I never meant to hurt you. Sometimes I just needed to...take a strong hand." He turned away from Kara and looked at Lena. "You know how it is sometimes with omegas, right?"

Lena growled involuntarily but tried to maintain her composure. She could feel her blood boiling in her veins.

Mikel took a step back, his eyes wide with surprise. He then turned to Kara, his lips curled into a surly grin.

"Oh, I get it. You're fucking her, aren't you?" He asked Kara angrily and took steps towards her. "Now it all makes sense."

At that Lena couldn't restrain herself any longer. In two strides she had both her hands wrapped his neck, her thumbs pressing down on his windpipe. He reeled back in shock and gripped her hands, trying to get loose. She assaulted him with dominant pheromones and was pleased to feel his grip loosen as he became overwhelmed. She continued to press harder, feeling herself lose control to her alpha. Mikel began to squirm and make strangled sounds.

"Lena! Lena, let him go!" She heard Kara, but it sounded like she was in a tunnel, far away. All she could see was red. Next she felt Kara's arms wrapping around her from behind and gripping her arms. Lena froze but didn't release him.

"Lena, please..." Kara spoke in her ear, keeping her grip. Lena detected pheromones Kara was releasing to calm her.

"He...hurt...you..." Lena stammered.

"I'm fine, Lena. He can't hurt me anymore. Let him go. He's not worth it!" Kara continued to talk her down until Lena released him with a shove backwards. Mikel stumbled back until he hit Lena's desk. He leaned against it and tried to catch his breath.

Lena was also trying to catch her breath. She came down enough to be shocked at her own behavior, but not enough to regret it.

"You're both fucking crazy!" He yelled, rubbing his neck in pain. 

Lena finally regained her voice. "You may be right about that. But that doesn't change what is going to happen next."

"What's going to happen? What the hell are you talking about?"

"What I'm talking about is that I'm ceasing all partnerships and agreements between our organizations, just as soon as I am legally able to sever any and all connections."

"Ha! Why should I care? I make my money either way."

"I believe your mother might care. If you knew anything about your company you would know that L-Corp is one of your most important partners. But for us, well, Daxam is just a small fish in our sea." Despite her fury, Lena was able to make her voice sound clear and calm. 

"I imagine your mother will want to know why she's losing all connections with L-Corp and the substantial income she makes through those connections. And she will very likely ask me why that's happening. What you do next will help determine what I tell her. It's going to be costly for your company. Who knows, it could eventually even effect your own bottom line. The money that you do seem to care about."

"What I do next?"

"What you are going to do next, or rather, what you will not be doing, is come anywhere near Kara again. Ever. " Lena looked him dead in the eye. "That includes any and all soccer matches where Kara's team is playing. And that includes any events where she or her team is scheduled to make an appearance. All private or public gatherings. And that includes just happening to run into her on the street. What I'm telling you is that if you see her anywhere, it is in your best interest to turn and quickly move in the opposite direction."

"Or what? You can't tell me what to do..."

"If I find out you've spoken to her, or come anywhere near her, the first thing I'll do is inform your mother about what you did to Kara, and let her know it's the reason for the end of the business relationship between Daxam and L-Corp. The next thing I'll do is reach out to my close business partners and push them to dump Daxam as well. Who do you think they're more interested in keeping happy - Daxam Industries, or L-Corp?"

Lena smirked at his wide-eyed realization of what that could mean.

"But it won't end with doing what I can to hurt you professionally. I will make it my personal mission to ruin you. Not Daxam Industries, but you. What do you think that might do to your 'eligible bachelor' reputation if it gets out that you abuse women? Your carefree playboy lifestyle will be over."

"And speaking of, I am also making it my mission to make sure you never hurt another woman again. I'm assigning my best people to this." Lena said, purposely sounding mysterious. "Just keep in mind that they may be watching you at any time. You will never even know it. I recommend, you start treating women correctly, or you will pay dearly."

She could see he was furious, but also that the cold realization was dawning on him. She could see the fight dying in him as he thought through what it could mean if she followed through on her threats.

"You know I have the power to do it. And if you doubt it, you're about to find out for sure."

"You can't prove anything."

"I don't need to prove anything. I can ruin you in the press without an ounce of evidence, and you know it."

Mikel looked one more time at Kara. "Kara please. This is crazy. Tell her I didn't do anything!" He pleaded, taking a step towards Kara.

Lena gave off a low, but vicious growl. Mikel quickly retreated from Kara.

"When we were together, you had me too scared and embarrassed to talk to anyone." Kara spoke up, looking straight at him. "But that's not true anymore. In fact, I relish the chance to expose you for what you are. Now, it's time for you to go, Mikel."

He looked in disbelief from one woman to the other. Lena stepped close to him, looking menacing but keeping her clenched fists at her sides, doing everything she could to control her violent urges. He jerked back at her quick movement.

"OK, OK. I'm leaving."

At that Lena took a step back to give him a clear path to the door. He looked back and forth between the two women, then finally moved towards the door.

"Remember what I said, Mr. Daxam. There won't be any more warnings." Lena said watching him go. "And I don't want to see you, or your mother when I get back to the party. Tell her whatever you want. I want you both gone."

When the door closed behind him, Lena turned to look at Kara and saw her sit down heavily on the couch. Lena moved quickly to kneel in front of her. Lena took her hands and looked imploringly into her eyes. She saw tears streaming down Kara's cheeks and reached to wipe them away.

"I'm so sorry, Kara. I shouldn't have...I should have talked to you first. I just couldn't...when I realized he was here, I couldn't stand it. I couldn't bear the thought that he was here at my invitation, right there, smiling at you like nothing had happened. So close to you. I just...I couldn't stop..."

"How did you know?" Kara asked quietly.

"I just...when we were here in the office earlier, I could tell something wasn't right. Then when Alex told me he was your ex and your most recent serious relationship...and then, well, I could smell your fear and rage when I came over. I promise, I never planned to touch him. When he moved towards you in an aggressive way...I just lost it." 

Kara stayed quiet, looking overwhelmed.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I know you're worried about bad alpha behavior..."

"It's OK, Lena. I understand."

"I'm not really sure you do, Kara. I'm not even sure I understand it myself. For me this isn't about being a badass alpha. This is about you. Only you. I can't explain it, Kara. It's like, no matter what my brain says and understands, my alpha...my alpha wants to protect you at all costs. The thought of someone hurting you...makes me so angry, it gives me physical pain. When I realized Mikel was the person that hurt you, it felt like my blood was boiling in my veins."

"Lena, we haven't even been on a date yet. How can that be?"

"I know. I know it sounds crazy! I'm just trying to explain what happened. I'm so sorry if I scared you with my violent behavior. You have to know I would never hurt you."

Kara closed her eyes and wiped her tears, then looked up to Lena. "Of course I know that, Lena. It's just, I have a lot of thinking to do." Kara said.

Lena's head dropped, not able to look at Kara as she waited for what she would say next. Kara cupped her chin and lifted Lena's face to look her in the eye. "Lena, I have to admit, it was an incredible feeling watching you. I felt very...protected and...proud, I guess. Almost like you were my..."

Lena looked at her hopefully. 

"I was going to say...my alpha."

Lena inhaled sharply in surprise.

"And I know it's so wrong to feel that way. It was just something primal that happened, without thinking. It's scares me..."

"It's OK to feel that way, Kara..."

"But we're better than our biology, Lena. We have to be."

"We can be, we can do this together..."

"Wait, please. Let me finish." Kara said gently. "What I learned tonight from my reaction to Mikel, the fear, the anger, it shows that, despite all the therapy and work I've done, I haven't fully processed what happened with him. I think that's why I keep having these insecure feelings. Getting jealous and mistrustful of you when you haven't done anything to deserve that."

"It's OK, Kara. I understand those feelings. All I want is a chance to prove myself."

"The thing is, you shouldn't have to. I just, need some time to work this out. To fully process what happened and take some positive actions. If I jump right into something new...I'll never do it."

"Please, Kara. Please don't say what I think you're going to say." Lena whispered, dropping her head down to rest on top of their joined hands on Kara's lap.

Kara reached out and soothed her fingers through the back of Lena's hair. "No. No, Lena. I'm not saying I don't want a relationship with you. I'm just saying, I need to slow down. There are some things I need to deal with first."

"We can go as slow as you want, Kara. We can do whatever you need." Lena said, her voice pleading. 

"But any time we get near each other we end up...fucking like animals..." Kara chuckled mirthlessly. "I just...I'm not sure we can go slow."

"We can, Kara. If that's what you need, we'll figure out a way to go slow." Lena said, looking into Kara's eye "We can do whatever you want. Just, please, give us a chance. Please don't send me away."" 

Lena realized she was crying when Kara wiped her tears.

"I couldn't...I mean, I won't. I promised to give us a chance. I want us to have a chance. I know you're worth the risk, Lena. Everything you've done...helping me in my career, protecting me from scandal and horrible exes, taking care of me. Lena, you're my...you're my hero."

Lena smiled wetly through her tears, her heart lurching at Kara's words. "Why do I sense a 'but' coming?"

"Something else I realized tonight, not just that I need to really process what he did, but I also have to confront him."

"Kara..."

"I don't mean in person, necessarily. But I need to do what I can to make him understand what he did. Maybe he really thinks what he did was OK, like he claimed tonight. I need to do more. To stop what could happen to someone in his next relationship. If it doesn't work, well, at least I tried. What I've done so far hasn't been enough. Mainly I just tried to get away from him. I have to try to make him understand. Try to stop him from hurting others."

"I want to help you, Kara."

"Try to understand, Lena. This is something I have to do myself. I think it's best that you are not involved. That will only make the situation more volatile."

"I'll do whatever you ask, Kara. I promise I won't take things into my own hands..."

"Just...I need some space...to get this figured out. I really do want to put this behind me." Kara said, looking into Lena's eyes. "So that I can be ready for you."

Lena's eyes went wide and she looked at Kara hopefully. "Really?"

"Yes, Lena. This last week, being so far from you after planning to be together..it's helped me understand that I don't want to be apart from you. I want to get to know you. All of you. I want us to have a chance. More than anything. And I'm going to do the work needed so that I can be in the right place to do that."

Lena was torn between wanting to help and protect Kara, but knowing she had to let her go. She needed to stand on her own.

"I understand, Kara." Lena said. 

"Thank you, Lena." Kara kissed Lena briefly and then leaned away and glanced at her watch. "Wow, I guess we better get back."

"Kara, don't worry about going back to the party. It's getting late and you've had a long night. You can leave by my elevator and I'll have my driver take you home." 

"I can't do that Lena, it's like you said, this is my party!"

But Lena could tell her heart wasn't in it, that she was exhausted and wanted to go home.

"I'd say you've given enough, Kara. Enough for your teammates, your city, your family. Just...go home."

Lena cupped Kara's cheek, resisting the urge to kiss her good-bye. It would be too easy to let it become more.

"OK. Thanks Lena."

Lena stepped back and pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket. In moments she'd arranged for her driver to meet Kara in her underground garage so that she could exit without being seen.

"I'll let Alex know you've left." Lena said. She took Kara's hand and led her to her private elevator and pushed the button. They stayed quiet waiting for it to arrive.

The doors open and Lena raised Kara's hand to give it a kiss. 

"Good-bye, Kara."

"This isn't good-bye, Lena. I promise." At that Kara stepped into the elevator and hit the button to go down. 

Lena watched the doors close and resisted the urge to call her back. Resisted the urge to ask when she would see her again. She knew Kara couldn't answer that question. She knew she had to let her go. She knew she had to trust that Kara would come back to her.

It was one of the hardest things she'd had to do. As Kara disappeared behind the doors, Lena knew she was in for a painful time of waiting and wondering. Wondering how Kara was, whether she was safe, when she would see her again. But she knew Kara was worth it. She understood that Kara needed to do this for herself, for others, even to help their chances to be together. Still, it hurt to see her go. Thinking about the long days and nights to come, she whispered to herself:

"Oh. Fuck..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I didn't plan on angst when I first cooked up this story, which was supposed to be 4 chapters of smut on a plane. But I got interested in the characters and let them go. And now these two have to do what they need to be together. Kara dealing with her past is key to her being with Lena. So, no need to despair - every little thing is going to be alright ;)


	24. All I Dream of Lately

Kara saw Lena's car and walked swiftly over. The driver had the door open for her before she reached it. She let herself drop into the supple leather seats.

"Good evening, Ms. Danvers. My name is Vaz. Where would you like to go?"

The place that flashed through her thoughts was Lena's apartment, but she knew that wasn't an option, so she recited Alex's address and collapsed against the seat.

Several minutes down the road the driver spoke up, sounding hesistant. 

"Excuse me, ma'am. I don't mean to bother you, but I just can't help saying - you were fantastic in the championship game! Well, and the whole season, of course. But that last one was the most exciting game I've ever seen!"

"Thank you, Vaz. It's really nice to hear that." Kara appreciated the reminder that she and her team had done something fantastic. She shouldn't let the encounter with Mikel detract from that. She resolved to do her best to process and put it behind her, but also that she wouldn't lose track of all the good she had in her life.

Kara spent the next weeks meeting regularly with her therapist. The therapist was well aware of her abusive relationship and had helped her as she was getting out of it. Kara had reached a good place. Her decision not to date alphas was one that helped her cope and feel more in control. But Lena had cracked through her resolve with her caring, patience, and complete respect for Kara and what she wanted. 

Kara's doctor considered her decision to explore a relationship with Lena an important breakthrough. Kara felt anxious telling her about her run-in with Mikel and her decision to take a break to deal with her re-awakened feelings. She was relieved at the woman's reaction.

"Kara, I'm really proud of you!"

"You are?"

"Of course I am." Dr. Pierce said with an encouraging smile. "You've come so far. That doesn't mean there isn't more work to do. And if you feel like you need to do that before pursuing a relationship, then you need to do that. Trust yourself, Kara. You have a good heart and a good mind."

"When I was trying to break up with him, it was so hard. So long and drawn out. When I finally made the break I just really needed to focus on moving on. But now...after the way he reacted when Lena confronted him...the way he denied it - as if I was overreacting! I just...I started to wonder if he really believes that. And even if he doesn't, what's to stop him from doing it to anyone else?"

"What do you want to do, Kara?"

"I'm not sure. I want to talk to him again. I want to confront him. I want to try to make him see what he did."

"How do you propose to do that?"

"I don't know. Not in person. Maybe...Zoom?" Kara laughed at how ridiculous it sounded. "I want him to be able to see me, but I don't want to be near him."

"That makes sense. Do you think he'll agree to it?"

"Yes. At the party, the way he acted at first, it almost seemed like he was hoping we might get back together. Like he really just had no idea."

"I support you, Kara. And we can talk through what you want to say to him. But I think we should first spend more time on you. It's totally understandable that you reacted the way you did to him. But if you want to be able to change those feelings, to take back your power and not feel afraid, or insecure, well, that can only come from you."

"I understand that, Julia." Kara said. "I'm not afraid of hard work. I want the work. I'll do whatever it takes."

"I think we should focus on you first and then on him."

Since Kara's team was in off season and she hadn't started training camp for the World Cup, she began meeting with the therapist almost on a daily basis. They talked in excrutiating detail about what he had done, and what she had done (and not done) while they were together. Previously Kara had skimmed over a lot that had happened. Now she wanted it all out there. 

In the end Kara also realized that she had to tell Alex. She'd left her in the dark for too long. Partly because she was ashamed and partly because she was scared of what Alex might do. Now that they'd been apart for such a long time, she was less worried about what Alex would do to him, and more worried about how Alex would feel that Kara hadn't told her. In the end, it didn't matter. It was something too big to hide from her sister and best friend.

When she finally managed to tell her, it was devastating to Alex. She went through a range of emotions, from feeling furious to feeling almost betrayed.

"Kara, how could you not have told me?"

"I was humiliated, Alex! I was so embarrassed I'd allowed it to happen. And I was worried about what you might do..."

"I know what I want to do!" Alex's voice was near a growl as she spat out the words.

"Alex, please! That doesn't help. Please calm down." Kara said, taking her hand. "This is something I have to deal with on my own."

Alex stayed quiet for a long time, but eventually spoke up. "I know you're right, Kara. I just...the thought of that asshole..."

"I'm going to handle it, Alex. One way or another, I'm going to do what I can to make sure he doesn't do it again." Kara looked at Alex, her fists clenched in rage, tears streaming down her cheeks. Kara moved over on the couch to wrap her up in a hug.

"It's not your fault, big sis. You couldn't protect me from this. Only I could. It took me a long time, but I did it. And now I need to do what I can to protect others." Kara said. Now she was starting to cry. "I've got more work to do, but I'm going to get there."

"Is there anything I can do?" Alex said, sounding helpless.

"Just listen." Kara said. "Honestly, it's such a relief not to have to hide it from you. I just...it's been so hard doing it on my own."

"You're not on your own anymore. I'm always here. Please, I want to support you however I can."

The sisters sat quietly for a long time, holding each other. Eventually Alex spoke up again.

"I just don't know how...why didn't I see the signs? How could I have let this happen?"

"First, Alex, it didn't start happening until after we'd moved in to together. And at that point you and I didn't spend that much time together. He didn't like it, honestly. I think he felt jealous of you because I love you so much. And Mikel and I were both trying to fool the world that nothing was wrong. I was covering for him."

"It's going to take me some time. My brain understands that what you're saying is right. But my heart, or maybe my alpha, will have a hard time letting go. Forgiving myself."

"You are the best big sister in the world. I promise, there was nothing you could have done since I didn't let you see it."

Alex continued to stay quiet in her thoughts until speaking up again.

"Kara, is this why you aren't seeing Lena?" She asked. "I know I haven't been home many nights, but Sam told me that you haven't seen her since the party and it's been weeks."

"What did Sam say about it?"

"Nothing. Lena wouldn't talk to her about it."

"I have to deal with this. Without the distraction of a new relationship."

"I'm sorry to hear it, Kara. It seemed like Lena was someone that could make you happy."

"It's not that I never want to see Lena, or even pursue a relationship. But I have to be ready. She deserves...someone without my baggage."

"I think she is pretty crazy about you, baggage and all."

"She deserves someone who isn't insecure and easily jealous." Kara said. "I want to be better, not just for me. Also for her. To give us a chance."

"Really? Does she know that?"

"I told her that."

"Well, when I saw her she seemed...I don't know, melancholy, I guess."

"You saw her?" 

"Yes. I went by L-Corp to meet Sam for lunch. It was a few days after the party. She insisted on taking Lena with us, determined to cheer her up."

"How was she?"

"She was OK. I could tell her smile was forced, but she had a brave face on." Alex said. "She asked about you."

"What did you say?"

"Well, I'd hardly seen you at the time, so there wasn't much to say."

"Fuck, Alex. I really...miss her." Kara said wistfully. "It probably sounds crazy, but we talked or texted every day during the week after the championship. I'd finally wrapped my brain around the thought of exploring a relationship with her. I was so excited. I am so excited. It's not over, Alex. It's just...gonna take more time."

"If you feel you have to do this alone, then take the time you need, Kara."

"But what if I take too long? What if she moves on?"

"Something tells me...she will wait."

"Why do you say that?"

"Hmmm, well. First off, she's a very smart woman, and she obviously knows a good thing when she sees it. Also she tends to get what she wants. But mostly, I've seen the way she looks at you."

Kara's cheeks felt red, but Alex's words made her feel better.

"Have you thought about spending time together, just as friends?"

"It just seems like anytime we get together things get...out of hand..."

"OK, no details needed! What about just texting? Just to stay in touch."

"Ha! Well, the first time we texted it quickly became more like...sexting."

"OK, OK, no more explanation please!" Alex put her hands up. "But that doesn't mean you can't text more...platonically."

"I'll think about it."

"Good. And Kara. Please, let me help if I can."

"Talking helps. You knowing helps. A lot." 

That night the sisters stayed up late talking and eventually crashed in the living room together after watching TV until late into the night. Kara didn't want to sleep alone and Alex felt better having her closer.

The next day she talked over Alex's idea to try to communicate with Lena as friends with her therapist. She hadn't really been discussing Lena at all after the first day when she explained what happened at the party. She wanted to stay focused as much as possible on processing her relationship with Mikel and all the baggage that had come with it.

"Kara, if you think you can handle it, that it won't slow down your progress, then I think you're probably ready. And from what you've told me about Lena, she will want to help if she can."

"It's just that, even after all these weeks, I still miss her. And it's starting to get worse instead of better. Maybe we can be in touch, just as friends, as I continue to work through this?"

"If that's what you decide, then I support your decision."

"Thanks, Doc." Kara said, feeling a little lighter at the thought of talking to Lena.

***

_Lena POV_

After Kara left the party, Lena returned to it and was relieved to see that the Daxams were gone. She wasn't sure what she would have done if they'd been there.

She toughed it out until the end. Despite her mind being on Kara, she was able to focus on the potential donors and keep a smile plastered on her face. 

_If there was one thing a Luthor can do, it's fake it._ She thought, and soldiered on.

In the coming weeks Kara was often on her mind. She knew Kara could take care of herself, and knew if something serious went on with her she would hear about it through Sam, who would hear about it from Alex. Beyond that, she decided not to discuss it with Sam, feeling it was Kara's decision to share, not hers. Still, she longed to be reassured, and to be in touch with her. As usual, Lena threw herself into her work to try to avoid thinking about things that worried her. 

Of course, there were any number of technologies she could have deployed to get information on Kara. As tempting as it was to be reassured sometimes, she managed to resist such stalker-type behavior. Her days began to move into a steady rhythm of working to exhaustion, followed by several glasses of wine at home alone, then trying to sleep. Sometimes she was able to distract herself, but more often than not she woke to dreams of Kara - sometimes very pleasant dreams that she hated waking up from, and sometimes bordering on nightmares when Kara was being hurt or in danger.

After a while she began socializing more, to help distract herself. And as time went by it became easier. Lena was very used to people leaving her, and while she didn't believe that was happening, it felt a lot like it and she couldn't help but move into her usual self-preservation mode. As such, she found herself out with Andrea at an upscale local bar. Andrea had convinced her to come along to help her 'check out the talent" and be her wingman.

Lena found she was actually enjoying herself after a few whiskeys. Andrea got her out on the dance floor and she enjoyed the pounding of the music and sea of bodies moving around her. As she became more drunk and less focused on all that was around her, she suddenly felt Andrea's arms around her waist, moving in from behind and pulling Lena closer to her. They had been friends, occasionally with benefits, for years, so it was a familiar feeling. As Andrea began to move their bodies in sync, Lena felt her body surging. She could hear and feel Andrea whispering in her ear.

"That's it, Lena. Just relax." Andrea cooed. "You're so tense. And I'm going to take such good care of you tonight. And tomorrow night, given the way you smell."

That helped Lena come somewhat out of her drunken stupor, as she realized what Andrea meant. Lena was edging her rut. 

"Oh, fuck!" Lena whispered, not believing she'd let it slip up on her like this. Her body was responding to Andrea, given their history, and potentially she was rolling into full-blown rut.

"Andrea...I'm sorry. I think I've given you the wrong idea. I'm not...here for that."

"Not here for that? It doesn't smell that way." Andrea said as licked the edge of Lena's ear. "Don't tell me you're seeing someone..."

"Well. No, I guess not." Lena had to admit. Her body was surging and her brain was trying stay in control. She was cursing herself for being so distracted by thoughts of Kara that she hadn't realized or planned for her upcoming rut. Maybe subconsciously she was trying to hold out, hoping they might be together for it. Dancing in the middle of a room full of coursing pheromones, not to mention with someone she'd been with many times, had sent loud signals to her body. 

"Great, then let me help you. I can feel you're edging..."

"I mean I'm not seeing anyone, but I'm hoping to be. I mean...I will be." In that moment, Lena needed to believe it more than ever.

"Let me get this straight. Lena Luthor is saving herself?" Andrea had started rubbing along Lena's sides and pressing her body tightly into Lena's back. Lena closed her eyes and willed her body not to respond. She needed to get away. To get some suppressants. She needed to get out of there, but the feeling of the omega pressing against her was making it difficult.

"I'm not...saving myself! I'm just...well, OK, I guess...maybe I am 'saving myself'..."

"For who?" Andrea still didn't pull away. Her hands were now moving around to the front of Lena's body, caressing her stomach with one hand while teasing the other along the edge of Lena's breast. Lena hissed at the touch.

"It doesn't matter who. Just that...I don't want to do anything that might hurt her." Lena realized she was now talking to and trying to convince herself more than Andrea. Her breaths were coming more quickly and she could feel her logic getting cloudy at the onset of rut-brain. How did she get into the position? More importantly, how could she get out when her body so clearly didn't want her to as she continued to succumb to the hormones of her rut?

"I promise, I won't tell if you won't." Andrea whispered conspiratorially, her lips teasing Lena's ear. "There's no reason for anyone to know. What's a couple days of rut and heat between friends?" Lena could feel that Andrea hands were steadily getting lower. She realized she didn't want her to stop. 

"It's not about...someone finding out. It's about being true...to her."

"To the person you're not seeing?" Andrea scoffed.

"Yes." Lena said. "The thing is...I think I've fallen for her..." Lena said, her inhibitions letting down with her rut. Once again she was talking to herself more than Andrea. She still hadn't tried to extract herself. The omega's body felt too good against hers as she barreled into full-blown heat.

"You what?" Andrea scoffed.

"I think I..." Lena was starting to have more trouble with her sentences.

"It's OK, Lena. You're getting fuzzy due to rut-brain." Andrea's tone became soothing. "You smell so good baby. Good enough to eat."

Lena moaned as Andrea hand continued lower and Lena lost the ability to form coherent sentences. 

"That gives me an idea. Let's just go to the restroom. We can slip into one of the stalls..."

"No!" Lena finally managed to blurt out, though her body was still failing to move away.

"Let me put my mouth around that wonderful cock of yours...no one ever needs to be the wiser. I promise, I'm gonna make you feel so good.."

"No...I can't..." Lena fought to hang on, to push back against her rut and the desire, the thought of having Andrea's mouth wrapped around her cock.

"It's not fair, Lena. You're triggering me. You really can't leave me hanging like this..." Andrea purred into her ear. "Come on, alpha. After I blow you...I'm going to need you to fuck me..." Andrea continued her ministrations lower until her hand brushed over Lena's cock.

"Oh yes. I see you're more than ready for me." She gasped. "God, I need it Lena..."

Lena growled deep in her throat. She knew she had to move away before it was too late. Finally, she clenched her teeth and pushed back, creating space between their bodies and turning around to face Andrea. "I said 'no', Andrea. I'm...sorry if I triggered you...I didn't...mean to..."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Lena....you can't leave me like this..."

"Let me get you home. I'll send you with Vaz. You must have suppressants..." Lena was pushing back against the hormones screaming at her to fuck the woman in front of her.

"Forget it, Lena. I don't want that kind of help from you. Unlike you, I'm not 'saving myself' for someone I'm NOT in a relationship with!" She scoffed. 

Lena took a step back to create more distance. Andrea reached to grab her hand to keep her from moving further.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I just...you know how I love your cock. Can't we just..."

"I can't, Andrea! I'm truly sorry...I never meant to..." Lena stammered, struggling for words and trying to make things right, to try and help. Her alpha was unhappy with the omega's distress.

"Just let go, Lena. Everything's going to be fine. It's going to be so good..."

"No!" Lena said, jerking her hand away.

"Then go, Lena. Just...get the fuck out of here!" Andrea said in frustration.

Lena decided she had to go while she still had a shred of sanity. She backed away from Andrea and turned to head for the bar. There she ordered shot and called her driver. She quickly downed the shot and settled her tab. She fought the urge to turn back to check on Andrea. She continued to fight the urge to take Andrea up on her offer, to invite her back to her place so that she could ease the pain that was starting to kick in. 

She made her way to the door, fighting against the distraction of the wonderful smells all around her. The bodies brushing against her, some were showing obvious responses and interest in Lena. Lena even felt a couple of subtle gropes, but she kept moving forward.

Thankfully, her car was already waiting at the curb when she finally made it outside. She fell gratefully into the back seat.

"Home please, Vaz. And raise the glass." Lena wanted to limit Vaz' exposure to her smell. She pressed her hand down around her shaft through her pants to try to get a little relief as she continued barreling towards a full-blown rut. She just needed to get home as soon as possible. Despite her suffering, she felt relieved and even proud of herself for resisting Andrea and overcoming the drives of her biology. Even though she'd made no promises to Kara and they weren't in a relationship, Lena knew she would have regretted it. Anything that would have made Kara question Lena's feelings, or make her feel insecure, Lena wanted no part of. She wanted them to have the best chance they could at making it work. Whenever that day might come.

As the ride went on, Lena pulled out her phone to distract herself and noticed a couple of messages had been left while she was in the bar. Listening to the she rolled her eyes as her mother's voice came over the line, reminding her of another long-distance business meeting that would take place over the weekend. She hated it whenever she was involved in her one of her mother's pet projects. It gave her mother an excuse to try to act like she was in charge. And like Lena wasn't a successful business woman who could keep track of her own calendar. She let her eyes close and stopped listening as her mother droned on about the objectives of the meeting.

As it moved to the next message Lena's body went on full alert at the sound of Kara's voice, rambling through a message. Lena turned up the volume and replayed it.

"Lena, hi. Sorry for contacting you out of the blue. I hope you're doing well. Um. I just wanted to let you know, things are going really well, working through this. But, um, well, I can tell it will take more time. And I just...wondered if we might be able to talk sometimes. Just as friends. Maybe that doesn't work. I understand if that isn't the right thing for you. I just...well. It's just that...I really miss you. Maybe that sounds weird, since we've haven't really been together, but, it's true. Anyway, you don't need to respond, if this doesn't sound like the right thing for you. I totally get it."

The line went quiet for a few moments before Kara spoke up again. "Well, anyway. Good-night Lena." 

Kara's message ended and another one began. Lena skipped it, not interested in hearing from anyone else at that moment. Instead, she replayed Kara's message, just to hear her voice again. Then leaned back against the seat. She realized she was crying, but she knew it was from happiness and relief. Only in that moment did she realize how torturous it had been not knowing was going on with Kara, and being so far from her emotionally. In that moment Lena felt like she was receiving a message from the universe, that she had done the right thing by staying away from Andrea. She was overjoyed at the thought that she could just talk to Kara again.

It was well after midnight, too late to call in case Kara was sleeping. Instead she sent a quick text, not wanting Kara to wonder whether she would hear from her.

L: Got your message. Would love to talk. As friends. Call anytime.

She then added another message.

L: Good-night Kara.

When Lena got home she immediately took some emergency blockers, which were especially potent since she had already started. She made her way to the shower and stripped hurriedly. It would take a while for the meds to kick in and she knew she was in for a rough couple of hours. She turned the water up as hard and hot as she could stand and leaned her head against the shower wall, taking her cock in her hand she began to stroke. 

Her thoughts immediately went to memories of Kara. Their first time together, as strangers on a long distant flight. Her mind flashed to looking down at Kara kneeling between her legs, pressing her tongue against he tip of Lena's cock, slipping it inside her luxurious mouth and sucking. Gently at first, then with tighter suction as she steadily took Lena's cock deeper and deeper, until it hit the back of her throat. Lena remembered the sight of Kara bobbing her head with determination to take care of her. The memory of the sounds she made, the way she looked Lena in the eye when she insisted Lena cum in her mouth, Lena began to stroke harder and faster until she came roughly against the wall of the shower, finally getting some relief. 

Even so, her cock remained hard, thanks to her rut and the lack of a truly satisfactory way to cum. She knew she needed to cum again or she'd never sleep. She closed her eyes and thought back to the experience with Kara on the plane. She smiled at the thought of Kara tucking her away back into her pants and zipping her up. 

She remembered the strange and brief time they had together as they laid in their seats and tried to tough it out. Until Kara asked Lena to fuck her in the bathroom. Lena thought about how she never remembered wanting something so much. She remembered how Kara's scent affected her, along with her charm and easy smile. Little did she know then how much Kara would come to mean to her. 

Lena was able to finish herself off again with thoughts of lifting Kara up onto the sink in the bathroom, the way she pleaded for Lena to fuck her, then finally easing inside her as they both gasped in pleasure. Lena tried to remember the feeling of steadily fucking into Kara until she was fully-hilted, then being shocked as she started to knot even though it should have been too early in her rut. She remembered Kara begging for her knot. Finally, she remembered gripping Kara's hips and driving her hips until at last the knot slipped inside. She tried to think of the incredible feeling of Kara's cunt gripping her, so incredibly tightly as Lena spilled into her, which finally pushed Lena over the edge as she came again.

At last, her cock seemed to be easing off. Lena finished her shower, wrapped herself in a silk robe and crashed into bed, completely exhausted. It was past 2 am and she knew if she could fall asleep her rut would mostly blocked by the time she woke. She couldn't resist listening to Kara's message once again, just to hear her voice before she drifted off.

***

Kara woke up late the next day and the first thing she did was check her phone. She smiled to herself at Lena's response. She had been extremely nervous sending the text the night before. It had been weeks since they'd had any communication. She wondered how Lena would respond to her reaching out after hearing nothing from her for so long. Not only that, she wasn't even reaching out to say she was ready, but that she wasn't ready, but still wanted to be in touch. There were many reasons she could think of that Lena might be upset with her. Even decided to move on, gotten annoyed with the indefinite waiting. That could still could be true. Just because she wanted to be friends didn't mean Lena hadn't moved on. But Kara felt so good about her progress, she knew it would be fine, whatever happened. She was sure she had done the right thing, and could live with the consequences.

Kara had a packed day with training, seeing her therapist, and plans with friends. Later in the evening she had some wine and finally got her nerve up to call Lena. She was glad that Alex was out with Sam so she was free to pace while she dialed. She didn't have long to pace as Lena picked up on the second ring.

"Hello, Kara."

"Hey." Kara cursed herself as all her carefully planned words flew out of her brain at the sound of Lena's voice.

"I'm glad you called."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"I wondered whether you might be annoyed that I hadn't been in touch."

"I knew you would get in touch when you were ready."

"I wanted to wait...until I was ready. For you. For us. But I really missed you and..."

"You don't have to explain yourself, Kara."

Kara took a deep breath. She felt more relaxed listening to Lena's voice. Hearing Lena say her name.

"Thanks. So um, how are you?"

"I'm well. I've been working a lot, and work is going really well. L-Corp's approval rating has been way up since the championship. You and the team got us a lot of priceless publicity."

"I'm glad." Kara said, smiling. She liked the idea that she was able to do something for Lena that she couldn't do for herself. 

"Any other excitement?"

"Not really. I went out last night for the first time in a while."

"Oh? Where?"

"The Harun-El. It was packed. It was too much, really."

"Did you dance?"

"Yes...for a while."

"Wish I could have been there. It would have been fun to see you dance."

"Believe me, I wish you would have been there too."

"Why are you saying it that way? Sounds like there is more to the story."

"Yes, I. What is it about you that when I get around you it's like I've been hit with truth serum?"

"You don't need to tell me anything you don't want to."

"I know. It's just that...I stupidly didn't realize I was coming into my rut. I got into that small space with all those pheromones and ended up getting triggered..."

"Oh." Kara gasped.

"It was fine. I was able to get out of there and take some blockers late last night."

"I bet it wasn't easy getting out of there. You must have been drawing omegas like flies." 

"Something like that. But it didn't matter. There's only one omega I'm interested in right now, so I got out of there."

"Is that right?" Kara said with a small smile.

"That is most certainly right." Lena said clearly, then changed the subject. "What about you, how are you, how are things going?"

"Really, really well. Slower than I thought. But I feel good." Kara sighed. "And Mikel has agreed to talk with me next week. We're going to have a Zoom meeting, if you can believe that! I want to be able to see his face. I want him to see my face. I want to do everything I can to get through to him - except meet him in person."

"That makes sense. I'm really impressed, Kara."

"Thanks for the support. It really means the world."

"Anything you need."

"It's really good to hear your voice."

"Same here. I have to admit, I listened to your message a few times." Lena laughed at herself. "OK, maybe a dozen..."

"I'd like it if we could talk regularly. Platonically. If we can manage."

"I'm sure we can manage, Kara. We are grown women after all. And I'd like that, too."

"Great!" Kara said. "Honestly, I'd really like to get to know you. Without all the...rest."

"I'd love that. I find you fascinating, Kara Danvers."

"Ha! Right..."

"I wasn't teasing, Kara. I meant it."

"OK, well, what do you wanna know?"

"All the important things..."

Kara grimaced internally, not really in the mood to talk about the loss of her family, how she was adopted, and the later death of her adoptive father. It wasn't that she didn't want Lena to know. It was just that after all the work with her therapist, she needed a break. Still, she didn't like saying no to Lena.

"OK, fire away!" She said reluctantly.

"Well, first of all, what is your very favorite food? Obviously you love Jiaozi. But is it your very favorite?"

Kara laughed out loud, feeling relieved not to be diving in to heavy topics. 

"OK, I admit it. Pizza is my first true love..."

"Ah-ha! See, I've learned something very important already."

"But what about you, Ms. Luthor. Sophisticated lady like yourself...let me guess. Must be some fancy French cuisine, beluga caviar, maybe?"

"Actually my very favorite thing is cranberry scones from a bakery in County Wicklow, in Ireland. That's where I was born and lived until...I came to the US."

"Wow!" Kara said, wanting to ask more but thinking maybe Lena also wanted to keep things lighthearted.

"Yes, well. It's a long story."

"That's OK. We can leave it for another day. I have many other burning questions anyway. For example, are you a cat or a dog person?"

The two women talked for over two hours until Lena heard Kara yawn. Her hearing was still extra sensitive so close to her rut.

"Sounds like you're sleepy. You should get some rest." Lena said in a quiet tone, sounding reluctant to hang up.

"Yeah, I do have a lot to do tomorrow."

"I'll let you go, then." Lena sighed. "Good-night Kara."

"Lena?" 

"I'm still here."

"I wish I was at the Harun-El with you last night. I don't mean because of your rut. I mean...it would have been fun to dance with you. We've never really been allowed to be together in public."

"Someday I hope we will." 

"Me too." Kara said thoughtfully. "Good-night, Lena."

"Sleep well, Lena."

"You too."

***

_Lena POV_

Without discussing it, the women began talking at the same time every night. Kara would call around the same time, and Lena would pick up on the first or second ring. They would talk about nothing and everything for hours. Kara eventually told Lena the story of losing her parents in an accident, of being adopted by the Danvers, and even about the loss of her adoptive father Jeremiah. She talked a lot about her relationship with Alex, how she felt Alex had saved her, that she truly owed her life to her. They didn't talk more about her relationship with Mikel. But it was always there in the subtext. Lena never asked her about her therapy or progress, but sometimes Kara would bring it up. She would listen, her heart in her throat, wishing she could reach through the phone and wrap Kara in her arms. Instead she just listened and tried to be encouraging.

Lena had also opened up about her early life and adoption by the Luthors. How she had watched her real mother drown when she was only four, and then came to live with the Luthors not long after. Kara listened and sympathized as Lena talked about her complicated and frustrated relationship with Lillian.

One night Lena had a work function which ran well past the time they usually talked. Since they had never agreed to talk at that time, it seemed presumptuous for Lena to tell her she wouldn't be available. She was concerned that at some point Kara might feel she needed to step back from their calls, and she didn't want to do anything to make her feel she had expectations. Lena was just happy to be able to be in touch and didn't want to create pressure.

The event was in honor of one of their most important Chinese business partners, and the Baijiu, or rice whiskey, was flowing. There was a lot of toasting, and it was considered rude not to down the shots of whiskey as person after person stopped to give a toast to honor Lena. Lena kept up with the best of them, toasting right back and even saying much of it in Chinese. By the end of the night she was sloshed.

Riding back to her penthouse, Lena was disappointed she wouldn't get to talk to Kara that night. She looked down at her phone and saw a text from Kara. 

K: Sorry I missed you. I'll be up late if you want to call.

Lena sat slumped into her seat, wanting very much to call. Suddenly they turned into the garage of her building.

"Pardon, ma'am. Would you like me to see you inside?"

"Thanks, Vaz. I'll...be...just fine."

Lena took her time walking to her elevator, determined not to let Vaz see her sway. When she made it inside her place, she let herself stumble through the door. As she walked through the flat she pulled off her heels and articles of clothing and flung them as she made her way to her bed. She crawled into bed in nothing but her underwear and still clutching her phone. She willed herself to go to sleep and resist the urge to call. As a compromise she decided it wouldn't hurt anything to text.

L: Sorry I missed your call. I had a gallon of Baijiu tonight, one thimble at a time. Seeing double right now. Hope you had a good day.

A minute later she jerked when her phone began ringing where it lay on her pillow, right next to her head. She scrambled to see who it was and smiled to see it was Kara. Due to her impairment she struggled to answer, but managed to pick up before it stopped ringing.

"Hello!" Lena blurted out loudly.

"Well, hello to you too." Kara said, laughing.

"Sorry, I...didn't want to...miss you again."

"How was your night?"

"Baijiu...."

"Baijiu?"

"Umhmm...."

"Your voice sounds a bit funny."

"How?"

"Sort of...slurred." Kara said, giggling.

"Baijiu...."

"Baijiu again, huh? What is it?"

"Um, rice whiskey, but tastes more like...lighter fluid...

"Oh, I've heard of that! It's very important in China, to celebrate, to honor friends. Toasting, right?"

"Yeah...lots of toasting...lots of honoring..."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"No....really, it all went really well. It's just...I think the whiskey really hitting me...feeling a bit spinny..."

Lena could feel her head spinning, and tried to focus. She realized it was a mistake to call Kara when she was so drunk.

"I'm glad you made it home. That I get to talk to you. "

"Me too."

"You're pretty cute when you`re drunk. Not your usual completely-together CEO." Kara said, chuckling, then sounded more serious. "It must be hard to always be at the center of everything. In the spotlight, with everyone looking to you."

"You know how it is, don't you?"

"I suppose. But I don't have a billion dollar corporation riding on me. If you say or do the wrong thing in public...that could actually mean something to the bottom line...affect stock prices and who knows what else. Must be stressful."

"I guess I'm used to it. I don't mind it. I can handle it..." Lena said, putting on her usual tough facade.

"You know you don't have to do that with me, don't you?"

Lena stayed quiet. She was too drunk for a deep conversation.

Kara spoke up. "You must be sleepy. Why don't you try to rest?" 

"Yes, OK..." 

"Good-night Lena." Kara whispered. "Sleep well."

"G'night Kara." Lena slurred, feeling her eyes closing. "I love you."

Lena's eyes flew open as she realized what had slipped out of her mouth.

_Oh. Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hat tip to Imzadi for the idea of Lena hitting her rut with Andrea! Notice I was not evil enough to let something happen ;)


	25. Here Comes the Breath

"I love you."

On the other end of the line Kara had gasped at Lena's words. She was so surprised, she had no idea what to say. Lena was gone before she had time to recover and respond.

Kara's brain spun through questions: Did Lena mean to say it? And more importantly, did she really mean it? Was it just the alcohol talking? Whatever the case, it seemed Lena didn't want a response, why would she hang up so fast? 

Kara thought about her experiences with Lena, beyond just how phenomenal the sex was. The many ways Lena worried about her - thought of her comfort and looked out for her. How fiercely Lena fought to protect her. Her reputation, her privacy, her career. Lena had defended her viciously against Kate, and later Mikel. She was so powerful, so in control when she unleashed on others to protect Kara. She thought of how Lena loved to feed and take care of her. Even now, when Kara had insisted they only talk as friends while she worked through her experience with Mikel, Lena was still there, every night when she called. So willing to listen, to give good advice, and mainly just to encourage her. She was so patient, and kind. 

And when they were having sex, even when Lena was clearly desperate to fuck her, she would still put Kara first. Kara groaned at the memory of weeks ago with Lena. How exhausted, yet turned on she felt after the game and the party, how Lena could see that and was determined to give her that release, not worrying at all about her own needs. Kara remembered the sight of Lena in her robe, clearly hard underneath in her silky briefs. Kara laid back on the bed, unable to resist the urge to touch herself at thoughts of Lena that night. She slid her hand into her sleep shorts.

She remembered Lena's mouth and tongue working her over as she made her way down her body. The feeling of Lena's hard cock pressed against her hip. Her velvety mouth felt incredible over Kara's clit, then slipping her tongue inside. And when Kara begged to be fucked, how Lena had eased her fingers inside, working her G-spot like no one ever had. Slowly adding more fingers, stretching her and fucking her more deeply, while never letting up on her clit. 

As she remembered that night, Kara began circling her clit, then slid her fingers inside, eventually working up to 3, just as Lena had done. She remembered how Lena had been relentless, never letting up on her as Kara began to cry out her name. Driving her higher and higher until at last Kara gushed all over Lena's hand. Kara pressed hard against her own G-spot, thrusting over and over again trying to get relief. Remembering how Lena was biting her lips in determination to make her cum. Finally, the memory of watching Lena between her legs, ravenously licking Kara's cum from her fingers pushed her over the edge.

Kara came down quickly from her orgasm and felt the emptiness of her own bed deeply. She had been doing so well, staying focused on her process, trying to keep Lena in the friend zone of her heart until she felt she was ready to handle her feelings. She needed to compartmentalize. To finish with Mikel and all the baggage that had come with him. At least she thought as much. Lena's confession, whether intended or not, brought that carefully crafted world crashing down around her. 

The next morning Kara woke up early and cooked piles of chocolate chip pancakes and bacon - her and Alex' favorite breakfast, hoping to lure her out so she could talk. As Kara inhaled her breakfast Alex eventually appeared, rubbing her eyes.

"Hungry?" Kara loaded up a plate and handed it over.

"Why are you up and cooking so early?"

"No reason."

"Kara..." Alex said in her big sister tone.

"Fine." Kara took a deep breath and blurted it out what she'd been dying to tell Alex. "Lena said "I love you" last night on the phone."

"She...what?"

"She was drunk. I don't know if she meant to say it. Or if she even meant it."

"And what did you say?"

"Nothing, I...she hung up right after."

"So...I'm guessing you're now in full-blown panic mode." Alex let out a deep breath. "I knew these pancakes had a purpose."

"Well, yeah, sort of..."

"Kara, listen, I don't know what Lena is feeling, or what she meant to say to you when she was drunk." Alex said calmly. "She's been nothing but a perfect friend to you. Just as you asked - to be friends. You can't...ghost her because of something she said while she was drunk."

"I know. I won't. And I don't want to..."

"Then what is it?"

"It just...it made me think about a lot of things. The things she's done for me. The way she makes me feel. It just brought up...a lot."

"Like... what?"

"Like the way she is so patient and kind, but then turns into this powerful and furious alpha...when she's defending me. Even after I told her I wanted us to explore a relationship, then basically put us on hold, it didn't seem to phase her. Now she's listening and supporting me every night through all this. I just don't...I don't know how to..."

"Just spit it out, Kara."

"I think I'm...falling in love with her." Kara let out a deep nervous breath. "No...I mean...I know I am."

"It's OK, Kara. It's OK. People fall in love. I know you've got a lot going on right now. But it's going to be OK." Alex took her hand.

"But Alex..."

"Listen, I know it scares you to death, but this is a good thing. I promise. No matter what happens between you and Lena, this is progress. You're opening your heart. I'm really proud of you. Just so long as you don't run away.

"But I can't...tell her right now. I just...have to focus. I really can't..."

"It's OK to wait until the right time. You aren't obligated to do anything. Just so long as you don't disappear on her. That would be very cruel. I know you don't want to hurt her."

"No! No...I really don't."

"Then just...keep talking. Get through this confrontation with Mikel and whatever else you need to do. You can keep talking as friends and let her how it's going. It's not fair to leave her wondering, especially after what she said."

"I know. I know you're right. I guess I just needed to hear it. Sometimes I get inside my own head and get stuck."

"You can do this, Kara. I know you can. Stay focused on your mission." Alex squeezed her hand. "Just, don't push her away."

"I know. You're right." Kara squeezed her hand back. 

"You've got this." 

"Thanks, sis."

***

Kara didn't mention what Lena had said to her therapist. Instead, she stayed focused on her upcoming confrontation. She wanted to be as prepared as possible. She knew Mikel would never give her a second chance once he figured out the purpose of the call.

Together they developed a strategy and practiced every day during that week leading up to the call. The plan was to draw him out and get him to talk about the details of what he had done. Kara would do it under the guise of trying to work through their problems and to move on together. Kara didn't like lying about the idea of them getting back together, but she knew if she just immediately confronted him then he would just hang up. But if he thought he had a chance with her, then he might spend time discussing all that had happened. All that he'd done to her. 

The hope was that by re-hashing it and considering it all at once, he would realize there was a destructive pattern, and that there was no way to justify his behavior, even in his own mind. The trick was that she had to do it very carefully or he would catch on and hang up before making a breakthrough. 

So they drilled and drilled until Kara felt she was ready. Dr. Pierce would play the role of Mikel and test Kara with different responses and attitudes. Going through the details of her torment and injuries was painful. At the same time, she knew it was helping her put it behind her by acknowledging it and moving on.

Each night after she got home from her sessions, Kara would call Lena. Neither brought up Lena's confession - or mistake? Kara couldn't help but wonder. Did Lena even remember saying it? If Lena didn't remember it would only embarrass her. Most of all, Kara needed to stay focused on her task, just as she'd always said. Instead, she told Lena about the basic strategy and plan. Talking to Lena eased her mind. A few nights before the Zoom call she let Lena know about her Plan B.

"Lena, I want you to know that, if I can't reach Mikel, if he stays on his path of denial and refuses to believe he needs to change, there is a 'nuclear option'."

Kara took a deep breath. "It could have repercussions for the team. Maybe even for L-Corp as sponsor. And as your friend, I thought it only fair to warn you."

"This is your life, Kara. You can't make decisions based on what's best for the team, or the bottom line. I trust that you're doing all you can to do the right thing. To do what you need to do to put this behind you."

"The 'nuclear option' isn't so much about getting through this myself...though maybe that is part of it. I want to send out a warning to anyone who may be in a relationship with him, now or in the future. If he doesn't acknowledge that he's done anything wrong, or agree to get help, I want to know that I've done all I can to protect other omegas."

"Understood. I support you, Kara. Protecting others also has to be a priority over the bottom line, or any other fallout."

"So, you don't even want to know what the plan is?"

"I trust you. You've done the work and decided what you need to do."

"Thanks for understanding, Lena." Kara said, feeling very relieved. She was so close to the finish line. She hated to think that in the end she might do something that would hurt Lena. She knew how much L-Corp meant to her. How much she put into it. Lena said it didn't matter, but if she had to go through with Plan B, who really knew the consequences? In the end, Kara knew it didn't matter. She had to do the right thing in order to be able to live with herself. To finally let it go and move on, content that she had done all she could. 

***

The next few days went by in a blur for Kara - training in the morning, meeting with her therapist in the afternoon, talking with Lena at night. Once she fell asleep while they were still connected. Kara had been reluctant to hang up and stayed on the line too long on the night before her meeting with Mikel. When she woke up the next day she wondered if she had fallen asleep in the middle of a sentence. She texted Lena.

K: Sorry for crashing on you last night. Thanks for staying up with me.

L: Anytime. Good luck with your call today. I'll be thinking of you.

In the end, all her preparation didn't pay off. Despite all her hard work, she wasn't able to break through to Mikel. Once he realized Kara wasn't really trying to work things out between them, it quickly went off the rails. He became defensive, angry, and ultimately denied everything. He even had the nerve to threaten her if she said anything about it to anyone. Kara was still trying to salvage the call when he abruptly hung up on her.

Kara looked at her therapist, who was watching and listening from the opposite side of the room. She tried to hold out, but she ended up breaking down. After all she'd been through to try to breakthrough to him, it was hard to face the end of that hope and accept that it would work.

Dr. Pierce came to her and wrapped her up tight and pressed her lips against the top of her head.

"You did everything you could, Kara. You couldn't have done more." She lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "Why don't you take a few days. Then we'll re-visit 'Plan B'"

"No, Julia." Kara choked back her tears. "I'm going through with it. First thing on Monday. I'll record it this weekend. There's nothing left to think about."

"I'm proud of you, Kara. You're doing everything you can to put this behind you and to protect anyone else from the same experience. I hope you can see that. You've paid quite a price. And it's time for you to be free."

As she moved to leave Kara looked directly at her therapist, just before she walked at the door. "Believe me, Julia, I will be. I'm washing my hands of him and all of it. Moving on."

Julia smiled and gave her a salute. After their hours and weeks together, there was nothing more to be said.

When she got home Alex was waiting for her with pizza and beer. Kara broke down telling her about the details of the call. 

"I'm so proud of you, Kara. You really did it! You did the work, you got yourself where you need to be, and you confronted him. You're so, so brave." Alex hugged her tightly as she cried.

Eventually she spoke again. "I have to go to 'Plan B'" 

"Are you sure, Kara? There's no turning back once you do it. You don't owe anyone anything."

"But I do. I have to do everything I can to try to stop this from happening to anyone else."

"Whatever you do, I support you one-hundred percent."

"Thanks, Alex. I don't know what I'd do without you."

That night for the first time Kara didn't want to call Lena. She didn't want to admit her defeat. She didn't want to talk about the details of 'Plan B', but knew she needed to. In the end she decided to just a send a brief text to let her know it hadn't worked with Mikel, and promise to talk soon. She just needed to let herself shut down and be still.

***  
_Lena POV_

Lena was disappointed to read Kara's text, to know that all Kara's hard work hadn't paid off, and that she wouldn't get to talk to her that night. To try to make her feel better. Her heart ached for Kara, she felt her disappointment as if it was her own. She texted Kara back and put her phone away.

L: I'm so sorry, Kara. You did everything you could. Please let me know if there's anything I can do.

The next night Kara called at her usual time. 

"Hey, Kara."

"Hi. Sorry I didn't call last night. I just..."

"No need to explain." Lena interrupted her. "How are you?"

"I'm OK. Disappointed. Not surprised. But I was hopeful that I could get through to him. After all that work..." Kara's voice cracked and she got quiet.

"I'm sorry. I was hopeful too. I know you worked so hard. Did everything you could to get through to him."

"He just...he can't see it. Or he won't see it. He has every excuse in the book. He just won't admit he's wrong. And he won't try to change."

"You did your best, Kara. And I know you're stronger and in a better place because of all the work you've done. In the end, you can only be responsible for yourself."

"Yeah, I guess so. I want you to know, I'm moving on to the 'nuclear option'. And I want you to tell you about it."

"You don't owe me anything, Kara. This is about you doing what's right for you."

"You're my friend, Lena. You should know what's coming. But I need to ask you not to say anything to anyone else."

"Of course."

"Well...I've decided I'm going to talk about my experience with Mikel...I'm going to make it public."

"Wow. That's...very brave, Kara." Lena said. "How...?"

"I've decided to record a video and release it on social media. To talk in detail about my experience. My therapist believes that my high visibility will cause it to go viral. Many will see it. Even others in similar situations. Maybe it will take away some of the shame and hopelessness to see someone like me has gone through the same thing! Maybe it will encourage them to get help. To get out of the situation. And it will be a warning. A fair warning to anyone involved with him. Or might become involved with him in the future. It's the only way I can try to protect others. At least it gives them a chance."

"That's... just...you're going to make a huge difference in many lives, Kara." Lena said. "Are you going to name him in the video?"

"No. I really wish I could, but don't want to open myself up to any legal prosecution. But I'm going to share some details that will be enough for people to figure out who I'm talking about, if they want to. We were together for a long time, and both being in the public eye, there is plenty known about the timeline of when we were together."

"It's really a brilliant plan, Kara."

"You aren't worried about what this might mean for the Spirit? About what it could mean for L-Corp's publicity?"

"Not at all. This is far more important than that. I'll support you anyway I can. Do you want to talk to a lawyer? Maybe one of our public relations experts?"

"No. I need to do this on my own. And I'm not informing Coach or the team PR office. I'm going to write it myself and read it myself, without anyone editing or advising. Or trying to stop me."

"That makes a lot of sense. The truth is, there are people in that mix that might try to stop you. Besides, no one can do this better than you." Lena said. "You're truly amazing, Kara. After all you've been through...putting yourself out there to protect other people like that. People you don't even know."

"Thanks. I have to admit, it's a bit scary. But nothing is going to stand in my way."

"I believe in you, Kara."

Both women got quiet. 

"I wish you were here." Kara whispered.

"Me too." Lena said quietly. Lena longed to hold Kara. To try to take away some of the hurt.

"Thanks for listening, Lena. I can't tell you how much it means to me to be able to talk to you."

"About that. I wanted to let you know that I have to go to Japan for some business. I'm leaving tomorrow and I'll be in a different time zone. My schedule will be pretty packed. We may not be able to talk every night..."

"I understand. Thanks for letting me know."

"We can always text."

"Yes, of course. We'll text."

Lena heard Kara yawn.

"You should sleep. I'll let you go."

"Will you...stay? Just stay on the line a bit longer."

"Of course. Why don't you close your eyes? Set the phone on your pillow. I'll be here."

Lena stayed on the line until Kara's rhythmic breathing convinced her she was sleep. 

"Good-night, Kara." She whispered as she hung up.

She stopped herself from her urge to follow it up with 'I love you', which brought the memory of that drunken night back to her full force. It had slipped so easily from her lips. Just as if she'd said it a hundred times. Just as she'd felt it many times. The baijiu had caused her inhibitions to drop, and speak what she was really thinking, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. In some ways, it was. 

But the mistake had sent alarm bells off in Lena's head. She knew she'd let herself get in too deep, letting herself get caught up without really thinking things through. First by getting carried away, unable to resist each other sexually, and now, in doing whatever she could Kara through this difficult time. She knew that afterward they needed to talk about it. Lena had to start think of herself as well. To protect her own heart if Kara wasn't ready for more. She couldn't keep spending all this time with her, getting more invested and, she had to admit, falling in love. Her drunken confession had brought that starkly into contrast for her. It scared her, but for the time being, she wanted to be there for her friend and to help get her through, anyway she could.

Lena hated that she had to leave days before Kara planned her confrontation with Mikel. But the crisis in the Japan office had escalated, and she knew there was nothing she could really do for Kara since she'd turned down help from her lawyers and communications people. 

Once she arrived in Japan Lena found the situation even worse than she thought. She decided the only sustainable option was to restructure the office and make major changes. Her days were packed with meetings and calls. As she suspected, the timing didn't work for talking with Kara, but she was able to text with her regularly. 

During a particularly grueling meeting that was running into the evening, Lena received a text from Sam with a link to the video Kara had posted. She immediately called for a half hour break and rushed to her temporary office to watch it.

In the video Kara revealed she'd been a victim of abuse. She talked about her relationship with Mikel, even getting into some devastating specifics. She talked about how she'd managed to eventually get out of it. Just as Kara had said, she managed to provide many clues to Mikel's identity without using his name. By the end of it Lena was sobbing with the realization of all Kara had been through. She was also shaking with anger, just as she had been when confronting Mikel at the party.

Once she pulled herself together she called Kara. Not surprisingly, it went to voice mail. She was sure Kara must be buried in contacts from friends, family, and the media. Lena left a message of support. She felt frustrated not to be able to help, and it felt wrong to be so far away. Once again she had to remind herself of her place in Kara's life. As close as she felt to her and as much as she wanted to protect her, Lena wasn't her partner. Kara had more than handled herself. Lena had to let go of the intense feeling of responsibility towards her.

That night she returned to her hotel exhausted. She'd received a text from Kara thanking her for her message, but no call. She knew by the time Kara had dealt with the press and other calls it would be the middle of the night in Tokyo. Lena consoled herself with whiskey until she was able to pass out.

The next morning Lena woke to find a text from Kara.

K: Sorry I couldn't talk when you called. Complete media circus here. Please call when you wake up. Doesn't matter how late it is here.

Lena looked at the time and saw it was not the middle of the night in National City. She dialed Kara, her heart beating rapidly. They hadn't spoken in days, and she knew Kara had been through a new layer of hell since then.

"Hey, Lena. Thanks for calling."

"Of course. I've been following the coverage. How are you holding up?"

"I'm OK. It's been pretty crazy. But mostly it's been positive coverage and a real outpouring of support. I did receive a rather vague but threatening call from a lawyer. Someone trying to intimidate me, threatening me not to reveal more but wouldn't say who he was working for. I guess that would have been an admission of guilt to say he worked for Mikel."

"Kara, if you give me the phone number..."

"Lena, no. I'm sure you have the tech to track that guy down and the people to take care of it. But there's nothing they can do to me. My therapist and I worked out the text so that I wouldn't say anything they could take legal action on. It's annoying, but I'm not afraid of them. And you've done enough."

"I hate that he's still bothering you..." Lena said, gritting her teeth.

"He's not. I'm free, Lena. He can't touch me anymore."

Lena took a deep breath. "You're amazing, Kara. So brave. Are you sure there's nothing I can do to help?"

"Actually, there is something you can do."

"Name it."

"What I really want is..not to talk about it any more. Just to put this behind me. I want to do something that's for me. Something that I know will make me feel good."

"You deserve that. What can I do?"

"Just...can I see you? Once you get back from Japan? I mean like...on a date. I know you have a lot going on..."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes." Lena said, not able to resist the smile spreading across her face. "Did you think I changed my answer from the last time you asked me?"

"I...well, maybe. You've learned a lot more about me since then. You've been really kind listening through all this, but, you have to be thinking twice about getting into a relationship with someone like me..."

"Someone like you?" Lena broke in. "You mean someone honest, and strong, talented, funny, and caring? Not to mention charming, and gorgeous, and..."

"Lena! You know what I mean. Don't you worry that I might be...damaged?"

Lena could feel her blood boiling again. The thought that this man had made Kara feel she wasn't worthy...

"You still there?"

"Yes! Yes, I just..." Lena tried to get her temper under control. "Kara, please never say or think something like that again. You've overcome everything that man did to you - tenfold! You've come through so much, and you're only stronger because of it. Not damaged. Never."

Kara was quiet for a while, so long that Lena began to worry that she'd upset her somehow. 

"Kara...you still with me?"

"Yes. So...I know this great little Chinese place..."

"That sounds lovely." Lena said, relieved.

"Great. So...it's a date." Kara said. "When you get back to town have your people call my people. Isn't that how you big CEOs do this?"

"About that. Unfortunately I'm going to be stuck here longer than I expected." Lena sighed.

"Oh." Kara said, sounding disappointed. "How much longer do you think it will be?"

"I'm not sure. Things are much more complicated than I realized before I got here. Hopefully not more than a week. Definitely by the end of next week I should have it wrapped up. They just need to see that I'm not going anywhere and get serious."

"Sounds like a real cluster. Sorry Lena. You've work so hard..."

"Hey, Kara..." Lena broke in. "About that date. What would you think about Japanese food instead?"

"I love Japanese food!" Kara said enthusiastically. "Well, I guess I love about any food, but my sister says I can eat more raw fish than a whale."

"Ha, I believe it!" Lena laughed. "How would you like to go out for Japanese food...in Tokyo?"

"You mean, come to Tokyo?" Kara said, sounding amazed.

"Why not? Your Cup training hasn't officially started. I could set you up with a fantastic trainer here to continue your work. You could escape the media circus, all the fallout from the video. After all you've been through, wouldn't it be good to get away? Just leave it all behind for a while."

"Sure, but I can't just...leave." Kara's voice dropped off. "Can I?" 

"Just think of it as a well deserved vacation. I'll be working most of the time. You can explore the city, eat lots of fantastic food. I've got a great minder here who can take care of everything. I'll put you up in your own suite. There'll be no expectation for you to do anything but relax and enjoy yourself."

"That sounds...fantastic, actually."

"Come on, Kara. You deserve it! Consider it a thank you from L-Corp for all the bonus publicity you've given us this year by winning the championship."

"I..." Kara took a deep breath. "OK. Yes!"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful. OK, it's late there so, I'll have Jess work out the arrangements. She'll call you tomorrow morning with all the details. Can you leave by the afternoon?"

"Sure, I can leave anytime tomorrow. I doubt I'll be able to sleep tonight anyway!" 

Lena's heart leapt at the sound of Kara's excitement. It had been so long since she'd sounded happy, even lighthearted.

"Perfect. OK, you go get packed and try to get some sleep."

"OK. And you go save your Tokyo office so you have time to go out with me when I get to there."

"Deal." 

***  


Kara hung up and rushed out to the living room where Alex was watching TV on the couch and yelled:

"I'm going to Tokyo! Tomorrow! To see Lena!"

Alex jumped up and looked at Kara, her eyes wide with disbelief:

"Oh, fuck!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, our girls have survived the angst! Congrats on making it this far - we are in for a lot of well-deserved fluff next time, which will probably be in 2 weeks. Thanks for all the kudos and comments - I really love hearing from you!


	26. The Night Sky is Changing Overhead

Less than 24 hours later Kara was splashing water on her face and brushing her teeth in an airplane bathroom in preparation to land at Narita International Airport. When Jess called her to work through the details Kara had refused to take the company jet, but had insisted she have a first class seat. 

As Kara disembarked she adjusted her watch to Tokyo time. With the time change it was as if she'd left and arrived at almost the same time, except a whole day had passed. As she exited customs she immediately saw a large placard with her name on it, held by a beautiful Japanese woman whose face broke into a wide smile when Kara stopped in front of her.

"Ms. Danvers?"

"Yes, that's me." Kara said. She had been secretly hoping Lena might be there to meet her. She could hardly wait to see her. 

"I'm Kiko! Happy to meet you!" Kara was blindsided when the woman wrapped her arms around her in a quick squeeze.

"Happy to...meet you too!" Kara managed to squeak out.

"Ms. Luthor asked me to give her apologies. She had an urgent meeting she couldn't leave. She so wanted to be here."

"No problem. Thanks so much for meeting me!"

"It's a pleasure. You are very special to Ms. Luthor, and she is very special to me."

Kara looked at her with a warm smile. She understood her feeling exactly.

Kara refused Kiko's attempt to help with her bag and followed to a long black car waiting just outside the exit. Kiko opened the door and Kara plopped down exhausted into the fine leather seats while Kiko went around to the opposite side.

"Hello, Ms. Danvers." A familiar voice welcomed her.

"Vaz?" Kara asked, feeling confused. "What are you doing..in Tokyo?"

"Ask me no questions..." Vaz let out a chuckle. "No, pardon me, ma'am. I often travel with Ms. Luthor when she's going to be away for a while. She doesn't...trust many people. And she values having those people around her."

Kara gulped, feeling a stab of guilt at the thought that Lena couldn't trust many people. Of course, someone as rich, famous, and beautiful as her must have to fend off many people with ulterior motives. She wondered whether Lena trusted her. If not Kara hoped she would be able to in the future.

"I see. I'm sure it eases her mind to have you here." Kara said.

"I'm fortunate that she includes me in her plans. I get to explore new parts of the world as a part of my job."

"That's wonderful." Kara couldn't help but wonder when she might see Lena.

Kiko seemed to read her mind. "So, Ms. Luthor has arranged for you to stay in a fabulous hotel! Unfortunately, the remaining suites in her hotel were full. But your hotel will not be far from hers."

"She really didn't need to put me in a suite." Kara said quietly as she watched with wide eyes out the car windows, taking in the new sights around her.

"Ms. Luthor was very clear that she wants you to experience the best the city has to offer." Kiko said with an enthusiastic smile. "I have many ideas for you for you, places to explore, including fabulous restaurants. Ms. Luthor told me that food was very important to you."

"Sounds amazing..." Kara said, but unable to resist a yawn.

"We can talk about it tomorrow. I'm sure you must be tired after that long flight." Kiko said with an understanding smile. "We will arrive at your hotel very soon so you can rest. If you aren't too tired, Ms. Luthor would like you to join her for dinner tonight."

"I won't be too tired!" Kara exclaimed.

Kiko giggled. "I'm sure she'll be pleased."

"Kiko, you look so familiar. Is there any chance that we've met before?"

"I don't believe so. Ms. Luthor said you've never been to Japan. And I haven't spent much time in America. And mostly only in Gotham City."

"I see."

"However, you may have seen me in an American television program." Kiko added.

"Hmmm...I don't watch a lot of TV. Which show?"

"Here it is translated as 'Homosexual Makeover'."

"What?"

"Yes. It's a program depicting reality. Many things - Fashion, Decorating, Cuisine, Culture...It is for nice people who need some help."

"Kiko, were you on 'Queer Eye'?!"

"Yes. Exactly."

"Wow! That's one of my favorite shows!" 

"I actually haven't watched the season that I appear in. It makes me very nervous."

"Well, you did a wonderful job taking care of the Fab 5! And I loved their season in Japan - I think I watched all of them in two days!"

"That's very kind of you to say. I promise to take good care of you too."

 _Wow, Lena has got some sway._ Kara thought and settled back into her seat. 

She was excited about her realization, but also feeling jetlag from the time change creeping in. It was a long ride from the airport to the heart of the city where they were staying. Kara had nodded off by the time they arrived and Kiko woke her gently.

Once she stepped out of the car everything was taken care of by very efficient and polite hotel staff. In a short time she was in her room with her luggage. Inside the room Kiko was giving what seemed to be endless instructions to the staff. Kara couldn't understand a word, but eventually Kiko turned towards her.

"Everything has been arranged. Here is a phone for you to use while you're here. My number and the driver's number are already programmed, along with the concierge desk and Ms. Luthor's local number. Don't hesitate to call if you need anything." Kiko said as she quickly showed Kara the contacts and handed over the phone.

"For dinner please meet the driver outside this evening at 7:30. If you decide you are too tired for dinner you can just send a text."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"I'm so glad. Tomorrow when you wake up please call me and we can talk about a plan for exploring the city."

"Wonderful. Thank you for everything, Kiko."

"It's my pleasure." Kiko said, waving as she left. "I hope you have a lovely evening."

When at last Kiko disappeared, Kara was free to explore her opulent suite. It seemed to go on and on, with gorgeous design and details. One wall was entirely glass with a fantastic view of the city. Her mind flashed to the memory of Lena's apartment, remembering Lena's deep voice saying she wanted to fuck her against the glass. She remembered the feeling of Lena gripping her hair, pushing her to look out over the city as she took her from behind. 

_Fuck me._ Kara shuddered at the thought. She realized her subconscious was keyed in to the realization she would soon be seeing Lena. She pushed the memory aside and continued her exploration of the suite.

In the next room she smiled as she entered a palatial bathroom which included a large jacuzzi. She decided that was exactly what she needed to help with her jetlag and intense urges. 

After a long soak she set an alarm so she wouldn't miss dinner and climbed under sheets so soft, the softest she'd felt since...well, since she'd been in Lena's bed. The thought of her bed, and that she would see Lena in a couple of hours caused shivers of excitement down her spine.

"Go to sleep, Danvers." She told herself and tried to calm her racing heart.

***

Once her alarm went off Kara took her time getting dressed and fretted a bit over what to wear. She had no idea what type of place they were going, but knew Lena was working and didn't want to disturb her to ask. In the end she wore a casual dress that people always said brought out her eyes.

As Vaz opened the door for her, Kara peered inside a bit expectantly, but saw it was empty.

"Ms. Luthor sends her apologies. Her meeting ran late so she will meet you at the restaurant."

"No problem. Thank you for picking me up."

"My pleasure, ma'am." Vaz said with genuine warmth. "If you don't mind my saying, Ms. Luthor is very excited to have you here."

"I'm very excited as well." Kara could feel her nerves increasing as they reached the restaurant and Vaz offered her a hand so she could climb more gracefully out of the back seat in her heels. Once inside the maitre 'd made quite a show of immediately taking Kara to a special table they were holding for her. She looked around at the extravagent restaurant and felt relieved that she hadn't dressed too casually. As she looked around she also realized how much she stood out with her blonde hair in a sea of dark heads. They must have known who she was immediately.

"I hope you enjoy your meal. Your server will be with you right away." The host bowed and stepped away.

Kara looked over the menu and noticed that many of the offerings were things she had never eaten before, and also that there were no prices listed.

 _If you have to ask, you can't afford it._ Kara mused to herself. She ordered a glass of wine and waited in excitement.

About 15 minutes later Kara watched as Lena breezed in to the restaurant. She saw the maitre 'd manuever around waiting guests to greet Lena and lead her to the table.

Kara caught her breath as Lena turned and walked towards her. She wore a tailored suit and heels, and, as usual, she was devastating. Kara stood to greet her and longed to wrap Lena up in a hug and give her a long, deep kiss, but she felt awkward. Lena seemed to feel the same as she hesitated, then leaned forward to give Kara a quick kiss on the cheek before sitting down. Just the brush of Lena's lips caused Kara's heart to race.

"Sorry for being late." Lena said with an apologetic smile. "Work was..."

"No apology needed. It's wonderful to see you, Lena." Kara interrupted. She started to move her hand accross the table to grip Lena's, then pulled back.

"I'm so glad you've come." Lena said, wistfully.

"I can hardly believe I'm here..." Kara said, sounding amazed. "The suite is absolutely fabulous! I've never seen anything like it."

"I'm glad. I'm hoping you have a relaxing, luxurious vacation here. That you truly get a way from it all and get the escape you deserve."

"Thank you, Lena. I want you to know, I'm doing really well. I haven't felt so...relieved..free. In a very long time."

"You deserve it. You've worked so hard to put the past behind you. And to protect other omegas. I'm so impressed, Kara."

"Thanks. And thanks for your understanding and patience. You've been such a good friend to me." At that Kara did reach across to squeeze Lena's hand. Kara felt electricity passing through her at the touch.

Lena squeezed Kara's hand briefly and then retrieved it to reach for the menu.

"So, shall we order?"

"Absolutely! Everything sounds wonderful, so many things I've never tried."

"Shall I order for us?"

"Yes, please." Kara said, then gulped at her words and their unintentional sexual connotation. She noticed Lena's chest rise as she inhaled sharply but kept her eyes on her menu.

The server came to their table and Kara watched in amazement as Lena ordered easily in Japanese. Lena asked Kara a few questions about her preferences as she ordered and the server left with a bow.

"Wow! Lena, that was - wow! I didn't know you spoke Japanese..."

"Along with several other languages." Lena smiled. "It does come in handy in negotiations. And sometimes, when I'm feeling mischievous and meeting new business partners, I don't let them know right away that I'm fluent. You'd be surprised what people will say right in front of you when they assume you don't understand them."

"It's kind of like a secret super power." Kara laughed. "Must be nice, being a genius."

"Ha, well, don't believe everything you read." Lena said, cynically. "Especially everything you read about me."

"Well, clearly you are a genius." Kara said smiling. "You mean the stories about your...personal life?"

"Actually, I was referring to some of the more ridiculous stories about my family." Lena paused. "The truth is...many of the stories about my social life... are probably true. I admit I've been...active. Maybe that's worrisome for you.""

"That's really no one's business. It must be so hard being in the spotlight all the time. Not being able to just live your life as you see fit."

"For many years it really upset me. Sometimes I would get so furious...The paparazzi really have no decency when it come to respect for people's privacy. I hope the same thing doesn't happen to you, Kara. But you should remember that no matter where you are or what you're doing, you are famous now. And people can make money by getting a photo of you. It doesn't even matter what you're doing. Hell, I've seen a front page tabloid photo of me picking up a coffee without wearing any makeup!"

Kara laughed and changed the subject to something that had been on her mind for a long time. 

"Lena, there's something I wanted to talk to you about. I just really wanted to...apologize for those times that I acted jealous and insecure about...well, you with being with other women. First of all, I had no right, and second, you never gave me any reason to feel that way. I didn't realize how much baggage I had from my relationship with..." Kara didn't want to say Mikel's name in that moment. "My last relationship."

"It's OK, Kara. I know I have quite a reputation as a player, through the years. Honestly, some of it is earned. But, I've already told you, I want something different with you. I want us to have a real chance for something lasting."

"I want that too, Lena. And all that negative media coverage about you, it's just complete bullshit. If you were a man you would have been admired for being with so many beautiful women. There's nothing wrong with playing the field as long as you're being honest with people. It's a double standard!" Kara said, getting worked up.

Lena laughed. "I should have had you on my P.R. team."

"I do want to be on your team. I want to be a support to you, just the way you've supported me. These past weeks have been so much about me, working through my past and confronting it. But I want to be a true friend to you as well. To support you however I can."

Lena smiled. "I'd like that, Kara." Lena smiled. "And actually, our friendship is something I wanted to talk to you about..."

The server arrived with appetizers. Kara's eyes went wide with excitement. Lena explained what everything was and Kara forced herself to eat slowly and savor all the wonderful food.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Kara asked after she'd tried everything.

"It's just that...I'm so happy that we've reached this place, Kara. Where we're free to explore a relationship...without having rules about what it can be..."

"I just want to say...I'm sorry about all that. About always insisting we couldn't date and never giving you a chance..."

"It's OK, Kara. You're allowed to have casual sex and not want a relationship. You were always very honest about that. All I'm saying is that...I'm glad that you changed your mind and that we're here together now."

"That was because of you, Lena. Because you were so...good. So understanding, and caring, always looking out for me. I could see that I was wrong about alphas because of knowing you. And I can't wait to get to know you better."

"Me too, Kara. I can't wait to know you more." Kara reached across the table towards Lena's hand, but Lena reached for her wine glass and took a long sip.

"I think I'm sensing a 'but' coming..." Kara said, looking a bit confused about Lena pulling away.

"It's not really a 'but'. More of an 'and'." Lena said, taking a deep breath. Kara felt her heart stop in her chest and waited for the next shoe to drop. Had she put Lena through too much? Maybe she had changed her mind and decided only friendship was best.

"It's just that, every time we get near each other, it seems like we end up having sex. I'm obviously extremely attracted to you. And sex with you...it's really beyond anything I've experienced with other people..."

"For me too, Lena. Sex with you...is so phenomenal...almost indescribable..."

"OK, so this is getting a bit off track from my objective..." Kara could see Lena's chest moving as her breathing was coming more rapidly.

"I'm sorry, what did you want to say?"

"I want to ask that we...I know this may sound ridiculous...but I'd like for us to try to go slow."

Kara's eyes went wide in surprise. "Wow, I...was not expecting that."

"Don't take it the wrong way. It's not that I have any doubts about pursuing a relationship. I just want to make sure that you're sure as well."

"I understand. Last time we tried this I almost immediately...put us on hold again. It's completely understandable if you're feeling gun shy about starting a relationship with me..."

"Maybe a little. I think that is part of it. I really want to make sure that...you're sure...before we dive back in..."

"Of course. I know it may be hard to trust me after last time. But I can tell you that...I really want us to have a chance. And after all the work I've done, I know I'm ready. I'm going to do whatever I can to prove myself to you."

Lena smiled thoughtfully. "I'm really glad to hear that, Kara. Besides that, I just want us to get to know each other, to spend time together. You're a fantastic person, Kara. And I love spending time with you. And I just want to do that without the pressure of sex. Because that demand can become so strong that it can be distracting. I just thought we might try, taking that off the table. Just while we're in Japan."

"Of course, Lena. We can do anything you want at any speed you want. I'm just so excited to be here and be able to spend some time with you. And no pressure about that either. I understand you're going to need to work most of the time. You do what you need to do."

"Thanks for understanding. Also, if I'm at work and thinking of what we could be doing back at the hotel, it's going to be hard for me to stay focused and do what I need to do here." Lena said with a knowing smile.

Kara laughed. "OK, it's a deal - no sex while we're in Japan!" She held out her hand to shake. As Lena squeezed her hand Kara couldn't help but groan inwardly at the feeling of her skin, and the realization that she wasn't going to get to touch nearly as much of it as she had imagined on this trip.

"Deal."

"You drive a hard bargain, Ms. Luthor. I can see why you are so successful." Kara teased.

"The truth is, Kara...no one has been such a danger to my business acumen before. You are truly an irresistible distraction." Lena teased back.

Kara laughed and then got serious. "Lena, I just want to say, going forward I only want to be a good force in your life. I hate that I caused you any frustration or even pain. I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

"I appreciate that, Kara. Truly there's nothing to forgive. You were always honest with me. Even when you decided we could move forward but realized you had things to deal with, you told me right away. Let's put it behind us, yes?"

"Yes!"

Just then their main course arrived and Lena explained each of the dishes. Kara could see her excitement in sharing the new cuisine with her.

As they ate they talked about Lena's work at the Tokyo office, some about what had happened and what she needed to do. They talked and laughed a lot about Kara's arrival and all the discoveries she'd made in her short time in the country. How she couldn't believe she was going to be spending time with Kiko Mizohura, who'd been on one of her favorite shows. The whole thing felt like a dream.

"Thanks for bringing me here. I'm going to have the time of my life. Being able to see you now and then when you have the time is just icing on the cake."

"Icing, huh? Not sure how I should take that..." Lena chuckled.

"Very delicious icing! Rainbow icing, with sprinkles on top." 

Lena smiled and sighed. "I have to say, just being near you makes everything better. All the awfulness at work right now...doesn't matter. Knowing I'll get to see you in the evenings makes all the bullshit easier to tolerate."

"Aww, Lena...you really do know how to make a girl feel special." Kara laughed.

"You are special, Kara. And I'm going to make sure you know that."

"Well, you are pretty special yourself. I hope you know that." Kara said. "Um, Lena?"

"Yes?"

"Are we allowed to hold hands?"

Lena laughed out loud. "Of course."

Kara reached across the table and Lena twinned their fingers together. Kara felt the charge go through her again. It had been so long since they'd touched. Even though she craved more, she knew Lena had the right approach and felt good about it. Looking across the table at the gorgeous, sensitive alpha and thinking about all the fun in store, she felt like the luckiest woman in the world.

As they exited the restaurant they found a group of young women standing outside the restaurant, giggling excitedly.

"Kara Danvers!" Kara heard one of them say as they talked excitedly among themselves in Japanese. 

"It seems you have fans half way around the world!" Lena exclaimed. "They're discussing whether it's OK to ask you for an autograph."

"It's fine with me, as long as you don't mind."

"Of course not." Lena spoke to them in Japanese and they squealed with excitement as they dug out various things for her to sign. Kara smiled graciously and asked them some simple questions as she signed. Afterwards she and Lena got into the car and pulled away. 

"OK, that was kinda fun." Kara said, watching out the back window at the group smiling and waving.

"As I said, you're famous now. People are going to recognize you everywhere. It can be fun, but there will probably be times when you just want to be left alone. Knowing you, I'm sure you will handle it with charm. Just remember, it's OK to want some privacy and say 'no' when you need a break."

As they drove Kara insisted that Vaz take Lena to her hotel first before dropping her off. After all, she had a full day of work ahead while Kara was on vacation.

"Can I walk you to your room? I promise not to try anything." Kara said with a twinkle in her eye.

Kara followed Lena to the elevator. Once inside she maintained a good distance. Of course Lena was in the penthouse so it was a long ride. As the elevator became thick with Lena's scent Kara couldn't help but think of their last elevator ride together when she was nearly caught with Lena's cock down her throat. She closed her eyes and tried to think pure thoughts. When she opened her eyes again she found Lena looking right at her, with anything but a friendly expression.

 _This is not going to be easy._ Kara thought to herself. THe elevator dinged and the doors started to open. _Thank god, saved be the bell._

Lena smiled a knowing smile and led the way towards her room. 

"Thanks for a lovely evening, Ms. Luthor." Kara grinned as they came to a stop in front of her door.

"It was a pleasure. Ms. Danvers. Dinner tomorrow night?" 

"That would be wonderful. Just do what you need to do, no pressure about the time. Text me whenever your free, even if it's late."

Lena smiled. "I'm looking forward to it."

"May I kiss you goodnight?" Kara asked.

Lena hesitated for a moment and eyed Kara closely before speaking up. "I'd like that."

Kara leaned forward to brush Lena's lips chastely. Despite the shortness of the kiss, Kara felt it all the way through her. But she was careful to hold herself back, and not give in to her urge to press close to Lena, to take her in her arms. She took a step back to create space between them, to try to calm her racing heart and her body's response to Lena's scent. Kara knew her scent was also sending strong signals.

"Well, good luck storming the castle tomorrow!" She smiled at Lena apologetically.

Lena smiled at the movie reference. "I hope you enjoy your day in the city." 

"Oh, I'm sure I will." Kara said, taking another step back. "Goodnight, Lena. Sweet dreams."

Lena turned to let herself in to her room. "Sweet dreams, Kara."

Kara watched her disappear, then turned and practically skipped to the elevator. Despite her desire for more, she was elated about their date and that she would get the chance to romance Lena.

The next day she had an absolute blast seeing the sights of the city with Kiko, eating delicious and exciting new foods, and laughing a lot together. Even Vaz eventually started getting into the fun and let down some of their strict professional exterior. Here and there around the city Kara would run into fans and was always gracious, providing autographs and even allowing pictures. 

Kiko helped her arrange for flowers to be sent to Lena at her office. Later in the afternoon she got a text.

L: Thank you for the flowers. How did you know plumerias were my favorite?

K: Lucky guess. Glad you like them.

L: I should be free by 8:00 for dinner.

K: Whenever you're ready. I'm your beck-and-call girl.

L: Another cheesy 80s movie reference?

K: Technically 90s.

L: Ha! I can see what I'm up against.

Kara resisted the urge to text an innuendo about Lena being up against something and what she would like to do to her. This was going to be harder than she thought. As much as she tried to keep things light with Lena, she couldn't help where her mind and body would go. But Kara was more than willing to put in whatever effort was needed until Lena was ready for more. 

K: OK, I promise no more movie quotes.

L: I didn't say I didn't like them. I don't want you to stop.

Kara gulped again at her body's response to the text, but again ignored the urge to text something suggestive.

K: As you wish :)

That night they had another amazing dinner. They talked about their lives but stayed away from heavy topics, just getting to know each other better. Kara stuffed herself and tried to make Lena laugh and help her relax. 

"Vaz tells me you are quite the celebrity around town." Lena teased.

"Ha! I suppose." Kara smiled. "The fans here are very polite, it's no big deal. It's been fun, actually."

"You're quite the catch, Kara Danvers."

"Me? What about you, Ms. Luthor?" Kara reached across the table to take her hand. "Brains, beauty. You're so generous and caring...The complete package." Kara gulped at her accidental reference to Lena's 'package'.

"You do say the sweetest things." Lena gave her a self-deprecating smile.

"I mean it, Lena. You take my breath away." Kara said. "I feel like the luckiest woman in the world being here with you."

"I never realized how cheesy you are, Ms. Danvers." Lena said, deflecting.

"Doesn't mean it isn't true." Kara said, twinning their fingers together.

The two women talked and laughed through several courses until they couldn't eat another bite. After dinner Kara again saw Lena to her room. And once again she could feel her body responding to Lena. She longed to be close to her. To nestle into Lena's neck and breath deeply of her scent. Lena's eyes and scent told her she wanted more and Kara was having a hard time ignoring it.

"Well, I should go." Kara offered, lifting Lena's hand to her lips and kissing it gently. "Thanks for another wonderful evening."

"It was my pleasure." Lena said with a smirk.

Kara swallowed her urge to say something about giving Lena more pleasure. Her mind flashed to an image of herself going down on her knees in front of Lena, of reaching for her cock to free it. She closed her eyes against the memory of having Lena's cock in her mouth, which was flooding her brain.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Kara asked, taking a deep breath and taking a step back.

"Of course. I'll text you about dinner."

"I can't wait." She said, smiling and taking another step back. "Sleep well, Ms. Luthor." 

"You too, Ms. Danvers." Lena winked and turned towards her room. Once again Kara skipped to the elevator. She couldn't help the giddy smile on her face when she collapsed into the back of the car.

"Did you enjoy your evening, Ms. Danvers?" Vaz smiled at her in the review mirror.

"Stop it, Vaz. I told you to call me Kara."

"Kara then. Same question."

"Yes. Of course I did. I was with the most charming, beautiful, and kind woman I've ever met."

"Don't forget richest."

"Vaz!" Kara said with surprise. "That's not why I...care about her."

"Sorry. I didn't mean anything by that."

"It's OK. I'm glad you're talking to me like I'm a real person. I'd love for us to be friends."

Vaz got quiet.

"Sorry, I...sorry if that was out of line."

"No! I was just...surprised. None of Ms. Luthor's...friends...has ever..."

"Well, I'm really hoping to be a different kind of friend to her. Can I tell you a secret? You have to promise not to say anything to Lena."

"I don't talk about anything that's done or said while I'm driving. That would be terribly unprofessional."

"I can see that you take pride in your work. Lena's lucky to have you."

"I feel very lucky to work for her."

"Well, I haven't been able to talk to my sister because of her schedule and the time change. But the truth is...I'm falling in love with Lena. I just wanted to tell someone."

"That's wonderful, Kara."

"I thought I would tell her on this trip...but, she wants to take things slow. And that would be kind of the opposite of slow."

"Yes, probably best to wait."

"I'll wait as long as it takes for her to be ready. I hope she can trust me."

"Well, driving all these years, I've seen a lot. Met a lot of people. And I can see that you are a good-hearted person. And I can see how much Lena cares about you. I really hope things work out for you two. I think you could make her happy."

"Is that your professional opinion?"

"No one knows people better than their driver."

"I hope you're right, Vaz. Because that's what I want more than anything. To make her happy."

During the rest of Kara's time in Japan she fell into a pattern. Kara would go out with Kiko during the day while Lena worked. Kiko and Vaz would scheme with her to come up with something to send Lena at work, usually some kind of exotic fruit or candy. Kara loved how stores would always take great care with the wrapping and presentation, making everything extra special. One day they found a square watermelon and knew immediately that should be the gift for the day. Of course, Kara got a text as soon as she received it.

L: Kara, a square watermelon, really? 

K: For the woman who has everything.

L: You're too much.

K: Did you smile when you opened it?

L: Yes.

K: Well, that's all I wanted.

L: Very cheesy.

K: You love it.

L: Maybe. See you tonight?

K: Wouldn't miss it for the world.

L: Cheesy.

Kara smiled at her phone. Kiko and Vaz began to tease her about her lovestruck expression.

"OK, OK, I admit it! I'm crazy about her. Everything about her is just...perfect."

That night after another fantastic dinner the women again found themselves outside Lena's door. Once again she resisted her bodies urges to wrap Lena up and pull her close. It seemed so wrong to have her so near and just turn to go. She forced herself to take a step back to send a strong signal to her body to calm down.

"No kiss goodnight?" Lena asked with a mischievous look.

Kara's heart jumped as she immediately leaned forward for a brief kiss, but was surprised when Lena's hand caught the back of her neck, keeping her from pulling away. Kara froze as Lena began to deepen the kiss. She forced her hands to stay at her sides as Lena's other arm moved around her back.

Lena stopped to take a breath. "Don't you want to touch me?"

"Yes! More than anything..." Kara let her arms slide around Lena's waist and moved closer, not quite bringing their bodies together as Lena moved to deepen their kiss. Kara felt their breathing rates accelerate. Kara reveled in being surrounded by Lena's scent.

"You smell so good..." Kara husked when they parted to catch their breath.

"You too." Lena said, but Kara could see she was conflicted. Lena moved in for a quick kiss. "I should go, before..."

"Yes, OK." Kara said, swallowing her disappointment. Her body was screaming at her for more, but instead of pushing in Kara stepped back.

"You're being so good, Kara, and I can see you're struggling." Lena said, also looking disappointed "I want you to know, it's not easy for me either, you know. I want you too. But I also want to be careful."

"I completely understand Lena, no need to explain. Will I see you tomorrow night?" 

"I wouldn't miss it for the world..." Lena smiled.

"Now who's being cheesy?" Kara said, watching Lena let herself in. "Sweet dreams, Lena."

"'Night Kara."

After a week in Tokyo Kara had become accustomed to coming back to her suite and taking a long, cold shower, followed by a long soak in the tub. She stayed up late watching movies and then slept in the next day. When she woke up and ordered a large breakfast and ate in bed and relaxed until her 10:00 session with a world-class trainer who Lena had arranged to come everyday to work with her at the hotel, which also had a very impressive workout facility.

After training she showered she hit the town with Kiko and Vaz, who she started referring to as her 'Tokyo Crew'. Then she got to spend her evenings stuffing herself in Tokyo's best restaurants with the woman of her dreams. She had never felt so pampered and relaxed in her adult life. 

Each day she felt the thrill of being near Lena along with the torture of not being allowed to be with her. Their 'goodnights' had gradually evolved from a quick peck on the lips to intense make out sessions against Lena's hotel door until eventually Lena would shift back a bit and Kara would force herself to stop, having once again fallen prey to the hope that Lena might change her mind and invite her in.

After her eighth night forcing herself away from Lena she plopped down in the back of the car so heavily that Vaz couldn't help but noticed.

"Rough night, Kara?"

"I wish..."

"Ha! I see how it is." Vaz chuckled. "I must say you do look a bit more red and breathless than usual."

"She's torturing me, Vaz. I'm sure of it!" Kara dropped her head into her hands. 

"I'm sure she's doing what she thinks is best."

"I know, I know. I'm sure you're right, it's just that..." Kara moaned. "God, I want her so badly."

"She just needs time to trust you. I'm sure she'll get there."

"I'm sorry, I...shouldn't say these things out loud. But I know I can trust you."

"Yes, you can."

"And she can have all the time in the world. I just...sometimes it's difficult being so near her. There are so many things I want to say to her. So many things I want to do..."

"All in good time." Vaz offered.

"Thanks for the 'backseat therapy'." Kara chuckled.

"I'm happy to listen anytime you want to talk."

"Thanks, Vaz. You're a good friend."

Vaz looked at Kara for several moments in the rearview mirror, then turned her eyes back to the road and stayed quiet for the rest of the short ride as she navigated the city.

***

Kara set her alarm to wake up early the next morning. She would be leaving Tokyo in three days and wanted to make the most of her remaining time. The plan was that she return home on Saturday so that her body could re-adjust to the time change so that she would be mostly functional by Monday, the day of her first practice with the World Cup team. Lena was working extra hard, hoping to be wrapped up and ready to return at the same time. In the end she was able to make it and arranged for them both to fly back on the L-Corp jet early in the morning.

That Saturday morning Kara hated saying good-bye to Kiko. She would miss her sunny smile and friendship. They promised to keep in touch and try to meet the next time Kiko traveled to the US. Vaz also said her good-byes to Kiko as she was joining them on the return flight. It almost felt like they were saying good-bye after a long summer camp. They had spent so much time together, had grown to care about each other, and would genuinely miss their time together.

After boarding the plane Lena and Kara sat opposite each other in the large chairs near the cockpit. Lena reached out to squeeze Kara's hand.

"Are you OK? You look like you were crying?"

"Yes, I...I will miss my 'Tokyo Crew'. Kara wiped a tear with her other hand. "And I'm feeling especially emotional today. I guess it's the end of this wonderful trip and going back to the real world.

"I'm glad you enjoyed your time with them. I'm sorry we couldn't spend more together."

"What? Don't apologize for doing your job. I'm just so happy we're able to travel back together. Thanks for the trip of a lifetime, Lena."

"It was my pleasure. I really enjoyed having you here."

"Well, technically you didn't really have me while I was here..."

"Kara!" Lena laughed at her boldness. "What's got into you today? You've been being so careful what you say around me. Which you don't have to, you know."

A crew member appeared and served drinks they had ordered as the came aboard. Kara picked up her champagne and took a gulp. She was feeling unsettled and needed to calm her nerves. Subconsciously she was thinking of the intense experiences they'd had together on planes in the past.

"I just want to respect your wishes that we take it slow." Kara said, taking another long sip. Moments later the same crew member stopped by to top off her glass.

"We're ready for take-off and should begin departure in 12 minutes. Is there anything I can bring you before we leave?"

Lena looked at Kara, who shook her head. "No thank you, Mona, we're all set."

"I'll be back to check on you after take-off."

Kara watched as she disappeared and took another sip. "This champagne is delicious..."

"I'm glad you like it." Lena said, taking her first sip. "Listen, Kara, when I asked that we take it slow I didn't mean you shouldn't talk about your feelings. I would never want you to feel like you shouldn't. You've been through enough of that, don't you think?"

Kara got quiet.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up difficult topics."

"No, no, you're right. And now that I've put that behind me I don't want to be afraid of talking about my feelings. The truth is, if I wasn't being careful...I would tell you how I feel about you. How I've been feeling about you..."

Lena took another sip of her champagne and remained quiet.

"What I mean is...even before I came to Tokyo, I already knew I was...falling for you. And now after 10 days here, seeing you every night, learning about your life, your amazing work, your...dreams...I can feel myself falling even harder..."

"Kara..."

"Wait, let me finish. I just want...Lena, I want to do whatever it takes to be with you. And I'm not saying that to pressure you. Not at all. There's no rush. I just wanted to you to know." Kara sighed, concerned how Lena might react but, more than that, relieved to have it off her chest. She didn't know what was coming over her. After 10 days of being careful about what she said, she felt like she couldn't stop herself from talking.

Lena leaned forward to put her hand on Kara's knee, which was bouncing nervously. "Relax, Kara. Since we've met I've wanted a chance with you. I've told you how much. That hasn't changed just because I want us to go slow."

Kara covered Lena's hand with hers. "I'm so glad." 

"The truth is I'm really excited to get back to our normal lives and start figuring this thing out. I've wanted this for a long time." 

Just then they felt the plane starting to roll, moving into position on the runway. They both sat back and put on their belts as the pilot announced the reminder.

After the plane leveled off they were served a wonderful dinner and drank lots of wine. After all the dishes were cleared Kara could feel her eyes drooping. The excitement of the day, the alcohol, and the food were making her sleepy.

Lena noticed and smiled. "Why don't you put your seat flat and take a nap? We've got a long flight ahead."

Lena helped her position her seat and Kara fell asleep right away. When she woke hours later it was completely dark and it took her a while to remember where she was.

As she sat up and looked around she realized she was drenched in sweat. She felt her forehead and realized her body temperature was high.

_Oh, fuck! Of course, that's why I'm feeling so emotional and verbal. All this time with Lena and now in this small space with her scent - of course I'm triggered!_

Kara released her seatbelt and turned on her overhead light. This time she had learned her lesson and had come prepared with emergency blockers. As she stood to find her bag she noticed Lena was awake and watching her closely.

"Lena, you're awake!"

"How are you feeling, Kara?" Lena said huskily. Kara noticed her eyes were narrowed and dark.

"Actually I...you've triggered my heat. But it's OK! It's just starting, and I have some blockers so there's nothing to worry about. After I take these maybe I should go lay down in the crew cabin. The pills will knock me out pretty well, and it will take effect more easily if I'm not so close to you."

"No."

"No? You mean the crew is using the cabin?"

"No. I mean I don't want you to take those blockers."

Lena stood and held out her hand to Kara who took it with a confused look on her face. Kara led her down the aisle back the the crew cabin and knocked on the door. When there was no answer she opened the door and pulled Kara inside.

Kara closed her eyes against the onslaught of alpha hormones in the tight space. She breathed deeply as she could feel her heat taking a stronger hold.

"Lena, I should really take them soon...it will only be harder if I wait..."

Lena pushed her roughly against the wall of the cabin. "It already is harder." She said darkly. Reaching for Kara's hand she moved it down to her pants, where she was already starting to bulge.

"Oh god, Lena..." Kara gasped, her breaths were coming rapidly.

"You've triggered me, too, Kara..."

"But I thought...we were going slow..." She couldn't help but wrap her hand around her growing shaft.

"Fuck going slow..." Lena growled out. "I want you, Kara. Now. Here. It's like you said last time, this is my plane. I should be able to do what I want on it."

"Lena...are you sure? I don't want you to regret this later."

"What's wrong, Kara?" Lena husked into her ear. "Don't you want me to fuck you?" 

"Yes! Oh god yes..." Kara whined. At that Lena lunged forward, capturing her lips and pressing her body tightly against the wall. 

Their mouths came together roughly, all tongues and teeth as they couldn't get enough of each other. Eventually Kara turned her head to catch her breath and Lena began to work her way down her neck.

"I've wanted this for so long...It's been torture not being able to touch you..."

"You've been so good, Kara. And now you're going to get a reward."

"Lena, wait...Stop."

Lena froze, trying to calm her breath. "What is it, Kara?" She asked in a wary tone.

"Is there a way to lock the door? Last time we were here..."

"Right, I remember. An unfortunate experience for Sara Lance."

"Well, knowing Coach, I doubt she thought of it as unfortunate..."

"Ha! Well, anyway, good thinking." Lena cut her off, seeming in a rush to get back to what they were doing. "Sit down on the bed and I'll secure the door."

Kara plopped down, thankful for the support as her knees were feeling wobbly with the excitement. 

"It's been a while, Kara. I want to make sure you're ready for my cock...Take your pants off for me." Lena directed her.

Kara managed to get her pants off faster than she had her whole life. As she tossed them out of the way she turned to find Lena kneeling before her.

"I know one way to find out." Lena's eyes were predatory as she licked her lips and pushed Kara's knees apart.

Kara closed her eyes and fought keep from calling out as she felt Lena's tongue at her center.

"Oh...Fuck..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, a whole lot of fluff. Next up, a whole lot of smut. Notice that they've locked the door, so no cock-blocking next chapter - cross my heart ;) FYI, I don't have as much time for writing these days, so moving to a 2-week update plan and will try to keep up with that.  
> Also, cheers to CreamPuff007 for the idea of Kara getting fan attention in Tokyo :)


	27. Feel It In My Bones

Kara looked down at the astonishing sight of Lena on her knees in front of her. Her eyes were blown as she teased her fingers over Kara's knees before gripping and pushing them apart. Kara watched as Lena looked down at her cunt, her lips parting and her eyes changed. She looked like she was about to have her favorite meal.

"You're so beautiful, Kara." Kara saw Lena's chest starting to move more rapidly up and down. "God I want to taste you..."

"Yes, please Lena..." 

After nearly two months without being intimate with Lena, including 10 days of spending time with her everyday - kissing her and holding her - but not being able to really be close her, compounded by the sudden demands of her heat, it was all Kara could do not to cry out in relief at the feeling of Lena's tongue against her. She reveled in the feeling of Lena lightly teasing her clit, then sliding lower, penetrating Kara with her tongue, delving deep inside her over and over, then easing out to drag her tongue upwards again to Kara's clit where she began lavishing attention.

"Yesss, Lena. Your tongue...yes..."

Without her direction Kara's hands shot out and gripped Lena's hair tightly as Lena sucked on her clit. 

"Oh...fuck. oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck...." Kara started babbling almost nonsensically. She could feel Lena's smile against her cunt.

Kara's hips jerked forward, hitting hard against Lena's nose. Kara released her head and pulled back.

"I'm sorry, I...are you OK?"

Lena looked up at her with lidded eyes and a lascivious grin, her face glistening with Kara's essence. Kara felt herself clench at the sight of Lena licking her lips while her knees below her.

"After so long without tasting you...I feel like I'm drinking water after months in the desert..."

Lena reached for Kara's hands and put them back onto her head.

"Take what you want, Kara. You won't hurt me."

Lena took Kara in her mouth and again began working on her clit with her tongue. Kara's hips began to shift and grind against her. At the cusp of her orgasm she began to gyrate almost uncontrollably. Holding Lena's head she began to fuck herself against her face. Kara's senses were on overdrive, surrounded in a cloud of rutting alpha. Moments later she lost herself in the pleasure of her orgasm as it rolled through her in waves. She only just managed to keep from calling out Lena's name at the top of her lungs and instead let out a long series of moans as she released all over Lena.

The orgasm hit her so quickly she hadn't even been able to warn Lena as she came hard onto her face. She peered down to see the damage.

"Lena, I'm sorry...I...it all happened so fast." Kara could see Lena's chin dripping with her cum as she looked up at her with nearly-blackened pupils. Lena hardly even seemed to hear her as she leaned back.

Lena swiped her fingers across her lips and chin, then looked down with a smirk at how drenched she was. Lena moved two of her fingers in to her mouth to suck them clean.

"You're delicious, Kara. I never want you to hold back on me, or worry about warning me that you're going to cum like that - I could never get enough of it."

Kara's hands were still tangled into Lena's hair and she used the leverage to pull Lena roughly forward and bring their bodies closer together. Kara took a long lick of Lena's lips and smirked at the taste of herself.

Lena looked was caught off guard at Kara's aggression.

"See how good you taste?" She asked. "I crave you, Kara."

After that Kara felt like her brain had simply shut down and left the scene. Her body took control and moved according to its demands. Kara gripped Lena more tightly and pulled her up and onto the narrow bed, pressing Lena down to lay on her back. She climbed on top to straddle Lena's legs. Lena reached up with one hand behind Kara's neck to pull her back into their kiss, causing her body to fall forward. As Kara tipped forward, she could feel Lena's cock against her stomach.

"Ohhhhh..." Kara closed her eyes and let out a deep groan at the feeling, She instinctively leaned back so she could reach to feel her shaft throbbing through her pants.

"Oh my god...I...god I missed your cock..." She whispered, as began to slide her hands up and down.

Kara watched Lena closely as her mouth dropped open and her eyes rolled back in pleasure. Kara could see she was struggling not to call out.

"Kara..." She groaned. "I didn't bring..." 

It had dawned on Kara in almost the same moment. 'It's OK, I also came prepared - not that I was plotting anything!" 

Kara grinned and dismounted. She felt around near the door where she'd dropped her bag when Lena had pushed her against the wall. Instead of digging out her emergency blockers, Kara pulled out condoms.

She turned back to the bed to find Lena sitting up, looking concerned. When she saw what Kara had she let out a deep breath of relief.

"Oh thank god." Lena whispered.

"Now it's your turn to see how fast you can get out of your pants, Ms. Luthor."

Lena didn't waste any time. She stood and unbuckled and unzipped, quickly stepping out of her pants. As she tossed her pants and underwear to the side Kara was already working away at Lena's shirt buttons. Once she had it open she released Lena's bra and slid a hand under to caress her breast. As she took Lena's nipple between her fingers Lena moaned and leaned forward to take Kara's mouth into a rough kiss. 

Her mouth had dropped open at the onslaught of Lena's tongue and teeth ravishing her, as Kara continued her ministrations on Lena's breasts. Lena began opening Kara's shirt buttons as they kissed. Finally Lena was able to slide her hands inside the shirt to caress Kara's breasts, then eased her fingers around her back to pull her closer. Knowing there were people so close by, they left their shirts on but but at least could see and touch each other more fully.

As they deepened the kiss their bodies moved closer together. Kara felt Lena's cock grazing her bare hip bone. She released Lena's breast and moved her hand steadily down her side and forward to wrap her hand around Lena's cock. That seemed to get her attention as she gasped and paused her attack on Kara's mouth.

"I want you to lay down." Kara said in a low voice. Lena moved immediately to obey. Lena had barely laid down before Kara had mounted her, straddling her legs. She leaned forward to take the burning tip into her mouth.

"Oh fuck!" Lena called out. 

Kara leaned back so she could cover Lena's mouth with one hand. She put a finger to her own lips to signal her to be quiet. Then she leaned forward again, taking a long lick from the base to the tip before taking Lena into her mouth again, wrapping her lips around the tip and sucking tightly. She could feel Lena was controlling her hips, trying not to buck up into Kara's mouth. She released Lena's mouth and instead wrapped her fist around the base. then began to bob her head to steadily take Lena deeper.

"Yes Kara, yes, don't stop..." Lena whispered. She moved one hand down into Kara's hair, encouraging her to take even more. Kara gagged slightly when Lena hit the back of her throat. Lena released her hair and looked worriedly down at Kara.

"Kara..." 

Kara eased Lena's cock out and looked up at her with a smirk. "Come on, Lena, you know by now I can take it. I want you to cum in my mouth."

She leaned forward again, keeping her eyes on Lena as she licked the tip, swirling it around as she watched the ecstasy on Lena's face.

"Please Kara, don't tease." At that Kara moved her mouth down to take Lena in deep and roughly into the back of her throat again. She realized she was feeling just as desperate to feel Lena explode into her throat. At the same time she could feel the demanding ache inside. The ache was building with demand to be filled. Kara began to move up and down more rapidly, determined to taste her cum. Lena's hips began to move and it wasn't long before Lena was fountaining. 

"Yes...oh god yes..." She rocked her hips into Kara gently, gripping her hair as she rode out her orgasm as Kara continued to suck and swallow. Finally she let go and dropped back on to the small bed. Kara eased back to release her, but took time to lick her clean.

"So good...you're so good, Kara." Lena reached down to touch her lips.

"You taste so good, Lena. I can't tell you how much I missed your cock..."

"I missed you too, Kara." Kara could see Lena was tearing up, and realized she meant more than sex.

"Awww. My big bad alpha." She leaned down to kiss Lena gently. "You're such a baddass when you're angry. So powerful and in control. But you can be so gentle and sentimental. I've never been with an alpha like you, Lena."

"I like hearing you call me your alpha." Lena said, her voice cracking a bit. Kara felt a tear slip down her own face at the sight of Lena getting emotional.

She leaned down to kiss Lena gently then began peppering kisses on her mouth, down to her jaw towards her throat until Lena gripped her hair to move their mouths back together, pushing her tongue inside as they moved into a deep, open-mouthed kiss. Kara let out a deep moan. 

For a long while Kara was content exploring Lena's mouth, but eventually she could no longer ignore the building need at her center. When she moved her body down against Lena she could feel she was already getting hard again. She smiled against Lena's mouth.

"Ready again...so soon? You're amazing Lena..." Kara leaned back and reached beside her to grab a condom. 

"I could never get enough of you." Lena husked.

"So...fucking...good..." Kara gasped out, starting to move her hips, her body demanding some friction while at the same time tearing open the condom and getting it lined up over the tip of Lena's cock.

Lena watched with wide eyes and Kara carefully rolled it down. Kara smiled as she felt Lena stiffen fully in her hand.

"I can't wait to have you inside me." She moaned and Lena rumbled at her words. 

Kara couldn't bring herself to tease or delay things any further, she was aching with her body's demand to be fucked and the sight of Lena nearly naked beneath her. She could see the mirrored demand in Lena's eyes. Once again she was impressed how well Lena was controlling herself, being patient rather than just taking what she wanted - despite her eyes and scent telling a different story.

Kara pressed a hand against the bed next to Lena's head and leverage herself to lift up. Using her other hand she guided Lena to her center and eased herself down. They both gave a deep guttural moan when Lena's cock at last moved inside.

"Oh...fuuuuck" Kara said loudly. Lena reached to cover her mouth and Kara licked her hand. She felt desperate for more of the taste of Lena, wanting to touch more of her skin however she could. Lena slid two fingers inside Kara's mouth and she began to suck.

"Good girl." Lena husked. "That'll keep you quiet." 

Kara began to feel even more desperate as her descent was eventually slowed by Lena's girth and her own clenching cunt. She could hear her own needy whine.

"Shhh...it's OK, Kara. Let me take care of you...." Lena's hips started were undulating slowly, already moving in deeper just a millimeter at a time. 

"Just...we have to be quiet. Vaz and Jess will be scarred for life...not to mention my flight crew..."

Kara couldn't help but laugh, but then got serious again at the tight pressure of Lena's cock, steadily moving deeper. She was torn between the warring feelings of pleasure and pain shooting through her body. 

Kara's head dropped back and she gazed at the ceiling as her body began to give in to Lena's movements. She closed her eyes tight and she felt tears squeezing through her lids. She felt her body undulating as Lena drove deeper. 

"Please Lena...I want all of you..."

Lena's chest rumbled as she continued her efforts. In that moment Kara felt the base of Lena's cock expanding.

"Fuck, Lena..." Kara could feel she was already knotting.

"I know, I know." Lena gasped, gripping Kara's hips more tightly. "What do you want, Kara?"

"You...please...I want your knot."

Lena rumbled in response, and sat up to hold Kara tightly in her lap. "Just relax...I'm going to take care of you..."

At that Lena rotated to lay Kara down on the bed, then shifted to reach a new angle before she began to drive forward.

"Yes, yes, yes...don't stop.." Kara encouraged. She gripped tightly into Lena's hair, forcing her to look directly back into Kara's eyes as she fucked her.

"You feel so good, Kara...taking me so well. So, so good. You're squeezing me so tight..." Lena soothed. "It's ok baby. I'm going to make it all better..."

Kara let out a whimper and dug her nails into Lena's back to encourage her deeper. She knew the only thing that would soothe her heat was a deep fucking by Lena, and she was determined to have it. Now that she was on top Lena began deeper thrusts, pulling back to just the tip and pushing roughly forward. Over and over she pulled hearly out only to thrust harder into Kara's wet, clenching heat

"Fucking take it!" Lena growled. Kara spread herself wider and began to whine in desperation as her heat ramped up. She reached to the back of Lena's head to pull her down against her neck. She could feel Lena's harsh breathing against her neck, followed by her teeth grazing her pulse point.

"Oh yes...do it Lena..." She whispered and Lena bit down hard. Kara called out loudly in pain and pleasure as Lena knotted her at last. Kara cried in relief as she her vision went white. She rode the wave of her orgasm, clenching tightly around Lena until at last she began to release inside. 

"Yesss...oh fuck yes...." Kara gasped. Lena maintained the hold on Kara's neck as she came. Kara held still apart from her cunt continuing to milk Lena's cock, which seemed like it would never stop releasing inside her. When at last she finished, Lena released her bite and began to lick the area. She wrapped her arms tightly around Kara's back as Kara began to tremble.

"Are you OK?" Lena whispered.

"Yes...so good. Just overwhelmed..." Kara said quietly. "That was...so good Lena...you're amazing..."

"You're the one that's amazing...the things you do to me...I don't remember ever cumming that much..." Lena began leaving soothing kisses along Kara's throat. Kara was gently stroking her back.

"Lay down on me, Lena. You must be exhausted."

Lena shifted carefully, trying not to cause any pain since they were still knotted. She eased herself down on top of Kara who wrapped her legs around Lena's back. She purred at the feeling of being covered by the alpha. 

"That's it." She said, running her fingers through Lena's hair. "Just rest."

"I'm sorry I was so aggressive earlier, telling you not to take your blockers...I just...wanted you so much...And your scent...I could feel how much you wanted it..."

"Shhh...Lena, please. That was so fucking hot. Just relax. You're right...I wanted every bit of it. Everything you had to give me." Kara kissed the top of her head. "I'm the one that's sorry. You wanted to take things slow, and here I am triggering..."

"Stop. Obviously you had no control over that."

"No regrets?"

"Of course not! And technically we're out of Japan airspace, so...we didn't have sex in Japan." Lena smirked.

Kara laughed. "Thank you for letting me off on a technicality. And thank you for getting me off..."

"The pleasure is mine. And anyway, how could I regret this. Being tied with you like this...is the best feeling in the world." Lena shifted her hips and Kara moaned in response.

"Yes. Oh yes. Feels so...right." Kara whispered.

"I've been wanting this for so long."

"Me too." Kara murmured. "Even though it took me a while to admit it to myself. And I'm sorry about that, Lena."

"Doesn't matter." Lena whispered into Kara's neck. "None of that matters anymore. We're together now and that's the only thing that matters."

Kara hummed happily and dragged her nails gently up and down Lena's back. "What about you, are you feeling OK?"

"Um hmm..." She could feel Lena's eyes blinking closed against her.

"Why don't we try to sleep?" Kara suggested.

"I don't want to hurt you..."

"You won't. Just relax. We've got plenty of time."

Kara could feel Lena's breathing even out against her chest. She was not ready to let go and sleep yet and wanting to hold on to the feeling. She clenched tightly and reveled in the feeling of holding Lena deeply inside. She continued stroking her back until she felt her own eyes blinking closed.

"I love you, Lena." She whispered before she finally gave in to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I broke my streak! It felt right to end the chapter there, without a dramatic "Oh. Fuck." It was a good run and I think I showed about every way it could be used.  
> From here there are many more possible adventures but this could also be a nice stopping place. What do you think, dear readers - do you want to see more from these two? LMK.


	28. Fuel for My Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who responded to my question about continuing. Due to all the the interest in reading more, probably another 6-10 chapters. I'm still plotting out what all I want to do - meanwhile, enjoy some smut!

_Lena POV_

When Lena awoke later she had no idea what time it was. Being in the center of the plane in a room with no windows there was no way to tell, and she'd left her phone at her seat. When she shifted it caused Kara to clench around her and Lena moaned in pleasure at the feeling. She quickly looked down at Kara and saw she was sleeping. Lena's heart skipped a beat at the sight of her, and the feeling of still being joined to her. A moment later she panicked a bit, realizing she needed to deal with the condom now that her knot was down. She hated to disturb Kara but was more worried about what might happen if she didn't.

Lena began to ease out as carefully as she could. Kara stirred as she climbed off and disposed of it. When she turned around Kara was looking at her with a sleepy smile.

"How do you feel?"

"Fantastic. Like I got railed within an inch of my life." Kara said quietly. "Which was exactly what I wanted."

Lena smiled in return and sat next to her. "I love falling asleep inside you. It just feels so..."

"Right." Kara offered.

"Exactly."

Kara reached to pull Lena down for a kiss, which Lena eagerly returned.

"Come closer." Kara gripped the sides of Lena's open shirt to pull her down. Soon Lena was on top of her with their legs twined together. Lena nuzzled in to the dark mark she'd left on Kara's neck, causing her to moan.

"I loved it when you bit me. You always seem to know what I want exactly when I want it."

"You weren't worried I would break your skin?"

"I trust you, Lena. Completely."

Lena moved her teeth lightly over the bruise. _Mine_ she thought to herself, but resisted saying it out loud. Kara's body began to squirm at the feeling of Lena's mouth on her neck.

Kara moved her fingers against the back of Lena's neck and gripped her hair to bring her into another kiss.

"We need to be careful." Lena reminded them both. "I have no idea what time it is. I feel like I was out for hours. We may be close to landing."

"My phone is in my bag." Kara said.

Lena reluctantly climbed off to bring it to her. She hated the idea of learning the time and having to face the real world. 

Kara glanced at her phone. "Yeah. We better get out of here and get some air. I already want you again. Before long I'm going to need you again."

"You're coming to mine after we land?"

"Of course. If you want me to..."

"I want that more than anything." Lena broke in.

Kara's smiled brilliantly. "So, how are we going to get back to our seats without..."

"Nothing to worry about. Yes, we do have to do the walk of shame back to our seats, but we don't need to worry about this going further. Every one on this plane has signed an iron clad NDA."

"You do think of everything..." 

"Indeed. And now let's get some food into you. Something tells me you're hungry."

"Ah, you know me well."Kara laughed and pulled Lena in for a last kiss.

***

Lena was glad that everyone was out of sight when they'd walked back to their seats, less than an hour before landing. Lena worried that Kara would feel embarrassed, but watching her closely all she could see was a small, slightly wicked smile and a look of being well, if only temporarily, sated. 

The rest of the flight was uneventful. Her staff were complete pros and gave no hint of being aware of their activities, though she did notice a twinkle in the eye of one of her new flight attendants, Mona, who came and served them a light meal. But she felt so good she decided to let it slide and didn't call her on it.

Still, it took a while to deplane, gather luggage and make it to her car. By the time they made it inside Lena was starting to pick up on discomfort from Kara. She took her hand after Kara settled in to the back seat.

"Still up for going to my place?"

"Of course." Kara smirked.

"Home, please, Vaz." She said and raised the partition.

Lena let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"Did you think I'd changed my mind?" Kara looked at her with concern in her eyes.

"It's just...I know you start training on Monday. Now that you're...more calm, I thought you might have reconsidered. Maybe you want to take some blockers and try get some rest?" Lena attempted to calm her nerves by mapping the route to her place on a screen on the seat back in front of her. She dreaded the thought that Kara might want to stop.

Kara reached her other hand to Lena's chin to turn her face to look at her. 

"The only thing I want right now is to ride out my heat with you." Kara leaned to press her lips against Lena's ear. "I want you to fuck me till I can't walk."

Lena rumbled deep in her chest. Kara started nipping and kissing by her ear, then moving down below her chin. Lena fought her instincts and let her head tilt back, allowing Kara better access to her neck she made her way lower, towards her open collar. Lena slipped her hands into Kara's hair, but only gently.

Eventually Kara reached the button of her blouse, where she couldn't follow her skin any lower. When she started to undo the top button Lena stilled her hands.

Kara leaned back to reveal an adorable pout.

"Soon, baby." She purred, pulling one of Kara's hands to her lips to kiss. Kara's scent was changing and Lena felt herself starting to respond.

"Sorry, I can't believe I'm cycling up again already..."

"Don't be sorry." Lena said, caressing her hands in a way that she hoped was soothing rather than stimulating. "I love how insatiable you are, Kara. I never want you to feel bad about wanting me. And know that I always want you."

Kara gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek and shy smile, looking into Lena's eyes.

Lena could sense Kara was starting to get uncomfortable, and it made her anxious. She had always been told she was a fantastic, even considerate lover. She always took special care of her heat partners. But what she felt around Kara felt different. She had such a powerful need to protect her and care for her. And she hated not giving her what she wanted. She touched the screen again and saw they still had at least 30 minutes due to traffic.

"Lean back in your seat, Kara." Lena husked. "I'm going to take care of you."

Kara started to say something. A protest, Lena assumed. But she stopped her mouth with a kiss. She smiled when she felt Kara relax and lean back.

"Do you want that, Kara?" 

"Yes. God yes" 

She gasped.

"In that case, I need you to be very quiet." Lena said firmly. "Can you do that for me, baby?"

"Yes." 

Lena covered her mouth again with her own, delving deep with her tongue as she moved her hands down Kara's body to find the top of her pants.  
Fortunately for Lena, Kara was wearing pants that had some stretch in them and she was able to slide her hand inside without much struggle. She felt Kara's breathing becoming more rapid. Her scent changed from uncomfortable to excited.

Kara slid down lower in the seat and spread her legs wide.

"Such a good girl." Lena rasped as leaned back so she could look at Kara with approval.

Lena moved her hand inside Kara's underwear. It was a tight fit, but she gently slid down to reach her hot, velvety folds.

"So good, baby. You're so, so wet." Lena's eyes closed at the feeling of her cunt, and she willed herself to keep control.

Kara let out a deep moan at the feeling of Lena's fingers as she started moving back and forth over her clit."Yessss. Please don't stop." 

Lena circled her clit, trying to keep the touch light, to bring Kara gently to an orgasm. But then Kara gripped the collar of Lena blazer to pull her closer, nuzzling into Lena's neck. Lena could feel her cock growing against her pants as Kara's movements and sounds became more desperate.  
"More. I need more." She pleaded.

Lena slid her finger down, briefly teasing her entrance before thrusting a finger in as deep as she could.

"Ummpfh!" Kara let out a surprised sound, followed by pleased purring at the feeling of Lena's finger moving in and out while her palm pressed tightly against her clit. Kara immediately began to grind against it. Her hips moved powerfully against Lena's hand, and Lena resisted the urge to straddle her and keep her still. She was supposed to be easing her off until they could get to her penthouse, not escalating. 

"More..." Kara whined. Lena slid another finger inside and curled them tightly against Kara's g-spot. She began steadily thrusting in and out as best she could in the limited space.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Kara began saying with each thrust until Lena felt her starting to spasm and clench around her fingers. She exulted in the feeling of Kara's orgasm and excited scent. 

She leaned back so she could see her better. Kara's head was leaning against the car seat, her lips kiss-swollen and her hair a mess, with a lazy smile on her lips.

"You always take such good care of me." Kara reached to rub her fingers against Lena's lips. Lena kissed them in return.

"And you're always such a good girl for me." Lena smiled then glanced at the map. "We only have 15 minutes - almost there."

Kara lifted her head up, a sly smile crossing her face. "Fifteen minutes? There's a lot I can do for you in 15 minutes..." Kara took Lena's hand and licked off the evidence of her orgasm from her fingers.

"I'm good, Kara. Just relax." Lena said, despite her body's demands.

"You're not the boss of me..." Kara looked at her with an evil grin as she shifted up. She gripped Lena's shirt collar and pushed her back against the seat. In the blink of an eye she was straddling Lena's lap.

Lena laughed. "Well...sometimes I am..."

"Ha, very true!" Kara giggled. "But lucky for you, not right now. Don't worry, I'm going to take care of you just like this."

At this point Lena was fully hard and straining against her pants. As Kara spread her legs her cock became nestled between them. She felt very thankful for the thinness of Kara's stretchy pants and her own silky trousers, which allowed her to feel Kara's heat, even through their pants. She let out a deep, guttural moan as Kara began to shift her hips, her burning heat engulfing Lena's cock as she moved up and down.

"Fuck, Lena. You're so hard..." Kara moaned

Kara gripped Lena's shoulders tightly and gained leverage to lift herself all the way up to the tip of her cock. Lena's eyes were glued to Kara's face. She saw her eyes roll back as she rolled her clit against the tip. Watching Kara getting herself off only made her more desperate.

"Ahhhh...." Kara breathed out as she began sliding down. Once she was sat down on Lena's lap she moved slowly up again, then all the way down. She moved into a steady pace, shifting up and down. Lena watched as long as she could before she was overwhelmed in pleasure and her head fell back against the seat. Her hips began to move without her direction

At that point Kara moved her mouth to her neck. It seems like she wanted to kiss Lena, but she didn't have enough control due to her own impending orgasm, and instead her lips and teeth just moved against Lena's neck as she moved up and down, moving steadily faster up and down.

"Oh, fuck, Kara! I'm going to cum...." Lena gasped. "Cum with me, Kara."

"Yessss...." Kara began jerking faster before at last coming undone. Lena lifted her head to watch the exquisite expression on her face before letting go herself. She wrapped her arms around Kara and held her tightly as they both rode out their orgasms steadily rocking into each other.

As Lena came down she began kissing Kara's face gently.

"Now who's taking care of who?" She whispered into Kara's ear.

"It's only fair that I get to take care of you sometimes too." Kara said gently.

"How did you get to be so perfect?" 

"It's easy with you. You make me want to be good." 

Both women moved into a lazy kiss. Breaking it Lena peered over Kara's shoulder at the map.

"Oops, almost there. We better try to make ourselves presentable."

Kara laughed. She climbed off Lena's lap and began trying to tame her hair. They both began shrugging into jackets, despite the warmth of the car. There was nothing they could do about the tell-tale signs of their tryst on their pants, but the coats helped cover it up. Due to the time change between countries they were arriving in broad daylight, about the same time of day that they left Japan.

Lena was sure Vaz must have known what they'd been up to, but there was absolutely nothing in her expression to suggest it as Vaz held the door for them.

 _A total pro._ thought to herself.

"Thank you, Vaz."

"Have a nice day, ma'am." 

"Oh, I will." Lena said under her breath as she reach for Kara's hand and led her to the elevator. Once inside Kara moved into her arms, nuzzling in to Lena's neck contentedly.

"I can't wait to have you all to myself." Kara whispered.

"And what are you going to do with me?" Lena smirked

"I'm going to tell you to do whatever you want." Kara whispered. "I'm really ready for...you to be in charge."

Lena's eyes went wide and a smile crossed her face. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes, Daddy." 

_Oh. Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People seemed to miss this notorious ending, so it's also back by popular demand, at least for this one ;)


	29. Fire Meet Gasoline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last, the Daddy Lena chapter. Note there is some mild bondage. This is my first time writing it so let me know what you think!

"Yes, Daddy." Kara whispered as the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

Lena inhaled sharply, ignoring the doors to tease along Kara's ear lobe.

"You're sure that's what you want? You want Daddy to take care of you?"

"Right now I want whatever you want." Kara said, looking sincerely into Lena's eyes ane gripping her open shirt collar.

Lena looked directly back into her eyes and only hesitated for a moment. She kissed Kara gently on the lips. "You're so, so good, baby."

"Thank you, Daddy. Now...what can I do for you?"

"I'm so glad you asked." Lena said, her lips curling into a smile.

She took Kara's hand, slid past her and led her out of the elevator. She stopped and turned towards Kara, pullng her hand close to kiss it gently.

"I want you to go draw a bath and get in it. I have an call I can't miss and some messages to catch up on, then I'll join you."

"I'll be waiting." Kara said as she turned to go prepare the bath.

"Oh...and Kara?"

"Yes?"

"Don't touch yourself while you're waiting. I don't want you to cum until I'm the one making you cum."

"Yes, Daddy."

***

After filling the huge tub with warm water and bubbles, Kara relaxed into the tub and began to wash carefully. As she started to slip into sleep she thought of Lena, remembering how it felt to fall asleep tied with her. She clenched at the thought of Lena so deep inside, and could feel a renewed ache for her starting. She eased her fingers between her legs to lessen the pressure. 

As time wore on she began to stroke her clit gently, then remembered what Lena had said about touching herself and cuming without her. Kara smiled at the thought of Lena's alpha rumbling at the edge of her voice before they got of the elevator. She missed being surrounded by her scent and couldn't wait for her to return. The warm water and all their exertions caught up with her and eventually Kara dozed off with her head propped against the side of the large pool. The next thing she knew Lena was caressing her cheek and she startled awake.

"All clean?"

Kara was slowly coming out of her haze. "Yes...I was just...waiting for you. Are you done with work?" She took a deep breath and her omega rejoiced to find she was surrounded in Lena's scent. It was different than before, smelling of power and aggression. It only made her desire to submit even more intense.

"Yes. Thank god. I have to admit it was very hard to focus knowing you were in here naked."

Kara grinned and reached to grip Lena's tie, which she hadn't been wearing before. "Looks like you've been working hard..."

"I'm planning to be working a lot harder..."

Kara took in a sharp breath and arched her back, straining upward towards Lena as she leaned down. Kara could already taste Lena's lips as she moved closer, but then she paused just before their lips touched. 

"You smell amazing. So...powerful. Did something happen?"

"The call was very...contentious. I had to put some people in their places. Unfortunately, it took longer than I thought." She leaned back and felt disappointed that she hadn't received a kiss.

"What were you thinking about while you were waiting on me? Were you getting impatient?" 

"No! No...actually I...I was being good. But I did start to dream about your cock."

"Oh? What did you dream?"

"It was really more of a memory than a dream..."

"And what did you remember?"

"I remembered...I remembered you knotting me on the plane. Falling asleep while we were tied..." Kara said. "I want you inside me again, please?"

"Please...who?"

"Please, Daddy."

"Very good." A sly smile spread over Lena's face, then she leaned down and gave Kara a quick kiss. She stood up and moved to pick up a soft robe, then returned and held it open for Kara. Lena watched with hungry eyes as she stood out of the bath and stepped into the robe. She wrapped it around Kara an nuzzled her neck and ear from behind. Then Lena took her ear lobe between her teeth and held it tight. Kara's chest started moving more rapidly as Lena maintained her grip.

"What do you want, Kara?" She released her bite whispered into Kara`s ear.

"I only want to make you feel good." Kara gasped out, sounding like a guilty confession to a priest. Lena released her, turning Kara so she could look into her eyes and stepping away from her.

"And what's your word, if you want me to stop?"

"Kryponite." Kara whispered.

"Good girl." Lena said. Kara moved closer to bridge the distance between them. But the look on Lena's face stopped her before she touched Lena. 

"Can I help you with your tie? You don't look very comfortable."

Lena stayed quiet but nodded slightly.

Kara moved in closer to work on the tight knot around Lena's neck as Lena continued to watch her intently.

"Seeing you in this suit is making me so wet." Kara said, licking her lips. Lena smelled of raw power, probably from whatever she'd had to deal with during her call, and it was making Kara salivate at the thought of tasting her. She resisted the urge to go down on her knees as she wriggled Lena's tie loose and released the top button of her shirt.

"Is that better, Daddy?"

"Much." Lena reached and loosened the knot on Kara's robe and released it to let the robe hang open.

"Seeing you come out of that bath was one of the most beautiful sights...Water pouring off your body. You have the most amazing body, Kara. You're so strong, yet so soft in all the right places.." Lena let her hand move the robe further open and ran her hand down to Kara's breast, which she caressed gently for a moment before squeezing the nipple almost to the point of pain.

Kara gasped out in pleasure at the suddenness of the pinch. Lena's eyes watched her intently. She seemed to be deciding what she wanted.

"Go to the sink. I want you to see in the mirror how beautiful you are."

Kara moved reluctantly away from Lena towards the opulent marble sink and large mirror. She looked at herself, but was more distracted by the image of Lena behind her, easing out of her jacket and hanging it nearby. Next she released the buttons on her shirt sleeves and began rolling them up slowly, causing Kara to gulp with anticipation of Lena touching her.. Lena loosened her tie further but left it around her neck. The predatory look in Lena's eyes caused her to clench again. Kara longed for Lena to touch her, but she only continued watching her carefully.

"What did you do while I was away?"

"I washed, very carefully. I wanted to be clean for you."

Kara could hear Lena making a sound of appreciation under her breath. "I bet you did such a good job."

Kara felt her omega preening at the praise. She watched in the mirror as Lena moved her hand down to press against the tight bulge that had formed in her pants.

"I can help you with that, Daddy."

"I know you can, baby." Lena moved closer behind her, still off to the side so Kara could see her in the mirror. 

"First, tell me the truth. Did you touch yourself while I was gone?"

"I...well, yes."

"What did I tell you about that?"

"You told me not to. I stopped myself though...I remembered what you told me." Kara's pulse raced at the thought Lena might punish her. "I know I was bad. I just...missed you."

"What do you think I should do about that?"

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I want to be good for you." Kara said. She could tell she didn't sound very sorry at all. "Maybe you should punish me. So I learn my lesson."

A pleased smile crossed Lena's face. "I know you want to be good. And I'm going to help you." Kara felt Lena's hand against back, then moving down the curve of her ass, gripping it through her robe and gently teasing between her legs. Once again Kara clenched at the feeling, but Lena's hand was gone as quickly as it came.

"Please, touch me again." Kara whispered.

"How can I help you learn your lesson?"

"Maybe you should...spank me...."

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes, Daddy. Teach me to be good." Kara could see Lena inhale deeply and noticed her breaths coming quicker. She was rewarded by Lena moving closer to her again, caressing her exposed neck gently before gripping Kara's robe and pulling it down slowly. Kara longed to feel Lena's lips against her skin, but all she did was continue pulling the robe down while standing behind her. Kara put her hands on the sink and braced her arms to push back enough to graze her ass against the tight swell of Lena's cock, straining against her pants.

Lena gripped Kara's hips tightly to hold them still. "Did I tell you to do that?"

"No, Daddy." Kara said. "I just...god, I want your cock."

"Then you need to be good." Lena said huskily.

"I will. I promise." Kara said. "Teach me how."

Lena resumed stripping Kara out of her robe slowly, pulling it off her shoulders and down her back. Kara felt exposed and more desparate for Lena to touch her. As Lena pulled the robe lower, Kara's arms slipped free. She reached behind with one hand to the front of Lena's pants. She couldn't resist the urge to rub along her shaft. She wanted to see how far she could push Lena.

After a moment Lena gripped her wrist tightly to stop her. "If you can't be good I know how to help you." Lena bent her arm into a right angle and held it against Kara's back.

"Oh!" Kara said at the sudden movement. Her pulse thundered with excitement to realize it was difficult to move her arm.

"Are you OK, baby girl?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'm going to let go of your wrist but I want you to keep your arm right where it is."

"Yes, Daddy." Kara said, her hips pressing against the marble of the sink.

Lena released her arm and Kara could hear her moving behind her but couldn't tell what she was doing. A few moments later she was back, taking Kara's wrist again and raising her other arm to bring them together behind her back. 

"Now, since you can't control your hands I'm going to control them for you."

The next thing she knew Lena was tying her wrists together tightly with the belt from the bathrobe. Kara pulled slightly to test the knot and realized her hands and arms were trapped behind her.

"Oh, fuck me..." Kara gasped under her breath. She was aching with desire and everything Lena was doing was driving her towards the edge.

"Still doing OK?" Lena checked in with her.

"Yes, Daddy."

"You're not getting impatient, are you?"

"No...I...I'm just waiting for you to tell me what to do."

"Very good. Now., tell me again, ..what do you think I should do to help you learn your lesson? To help you be a good girl?"

"I think you should spank me."

Kara could sense Lena's excitement and felt even more thrilled to be pleasing her.

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes, Daddy. I want to be good for you. I want you to make me remember." Kara was surprised to realize how much she wanted it.

"Spread your legs, baby."  
.  
Kara found it awkward to adjust her position with her hands tied behind her, but managed to move her feet about a foot apart. She tried to see Lena in the mirror but couldn't see what was happening behind her. Soon she felt Lena's fingertips against her left thigh. As Lena moved her fingers upward Kara could tell her wetness had spread halfway down her legs. 

Lena's fingers moved steadily up her leg until she parted her lips gently, slipping through the wet folds to her clit, which she teased gently. Kara heard Lena moan at the feeling of her wet cunt. Then she felt what must have been Lena's thumb pressing against her ass, teasing at the opening while still moving against her clit.

Kara's eyes closed and her head dropped back as she moaned in pleasure to at last have Lena touching her at last. Then, Lena's hand was gone and she had taken a step back.

"Please...don't stop." Suddenly, Lena was gripping her hair roughly and pushing her forward to bend over the sink counter. The next thing she knew her cheek was pressed against the marble.

"I'm going to teach you to be patient." Lena had bent over her and rasped into her ear. Kara could feel Lena's cock straining through her pants, rubbing against her bare ass. She couldn't help her groan but held still.

"Yes. Please teach me, Daddy." She whispered, trying to keep her breathing under control. Now that she was pressed against the sink counter with her arms tied behind her she noticed how rapidly her chest was expanding and contracting.

"Still with me?" 

"Yes. God yes." Kara gasped.

"Good girl. You look so pretty there, bent over and tied up against my sink." Lena murmurred. "You're being so good, maybe I don't need to punish you. What do you think, baby?"

"I think you should..."

The next thing Kara knew was a searing pain as Lena brought her hand down sharply against her ass. Kara felt herself clench with pleasure and pain.

"Oh!" She screamed with surprise.

"Anything you need to say?"

"Thank you, Daddy."

At that Lena didn't hesitate. She spanked her again, causing Kara to clench and cry out again. Another blow had Kara clenching again, and reveling in the feeling of being under Lena's control. She strained her neck so that she could see Lena in the mirror from the corner of her eye. She took another sharp inhale at the look of intensity on her face. 

A sharp strike on the opposite cheek forced Kara to close her eyes. After a rapid succession of five hard spanks Kara let out a sob against the pain.

Lena stopped and began caressing her ass gently. The contrast felt strange to Kara. She couldn't fully feel the light strokes due to the spanking

"Still doing OK, baby?"

"Yes, Daddy." Kara blinked through her tears. 

Lena moved her fingers to wipe a tear from Kara's cheek. "I think you've learned your lesson, don't you?"

"Yes. I promise I'll be good."

"I know you will." Lena said, stroking Kara's back gently. "Let's get you into bed."

"Please..." Kara caught herself before asking.

"What do you need, baby? You've been so good. What do you want to ask?"

"Please...I want you to fuck me..."

Kara felt Lena's nails grip into her shoulder and she made a rumbling sound. Her hips moved forward to grind against Kara's ass.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Please don't make me wait anymore."

Kara felt Lena move away and worried that she'd gone too far with her request. Then she heard the sound of Lena taking off her belt, unzipping her pants. Again she strained her neck to watch in the mirror. She saw Lena stroke herself through her briefs before taking out her cock. Kara couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her lips. Lena's size always struck her a bit dumb with amazement.

Lena stroked up and down her shaft. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes. Please. Haven't I been good?"

"So good. You took your punishment so well." Kara saw Lena's eyes flash and then she could no longer see her as she moved closer. She could feel Lena untying her hands, then rubbing each of them carefully before moving her arms down to the counter so that Kara could support herself. Kara held her breath, hoping Lena would touch her.

Next she heard Lena opening a nearby drawer and listened closely as she put on a condom. Kara's teeth were gritted in anticipation and longing to feel Lena inside her. 

Lena stepped closer, but not close enough for Kara to feel her.

"I can smell you, Kara." Lena inhaled deeply. "You're so wet. So ready." 

"Yes..." Kara didn't want to risk saying the wrong thing and delaying her gratification. Kara was rewarded in a moment when Lena gripped her hips roughly to better position her.

"Spread your legs further for me." Lena demanded. "I need a lot of room to get this big cock inside you."

Kara clenched at her rough words then moved her feet further apart and angled her ass upwards.

"So, so beautiful." Lena murmured as she stroked over Kara's reddened ass.

In a moment Kara felt Lena's fingers around both her thighs, squeezing them tightly to spread her further, then sliding one hand up into her wet folds. Kara whimpered at the feeling of Lena's fingers teasing her entrance.

She could feel Lena's body moving closer, leaning over her until her cock was bumping against her ass cheek, still sensitive from spanking. Kara held her breath in anticipation. She knew Lena was making her wait and begging might slow her down even more.

Suddenly she felt two fingers deep inside, causing Kara to call out. 

"Ahh!" 

Lena began to thrust her fingers firmly against the wall of Kara's g-spot, rapidly bringing her to the edge of an orgasm before suddenly disappearing again.

The next thing Kara knew Lena had gripped her hair and pulled, causing her to raise up on her arms.

"I want you to watch as I fuck you."

"Yes, Daddy." Kara managed and held herself up on her elbows against the sink.

She watched Lena's face as she lined herself up and finally pushed in side her.

 _Yes! Oh, yes..._ Kara was nearly sobbing in relief as Lena's cock began to fill her. 

Kara reveled in the feeling of her cock and the look of ecstasy on Lena's face as she entered her, then came to a stop to give Kara a chance to adjust.

"You feel so good, baby." Lena groaned. 

Kara rejoiced at her words and the feeling of Lena finally inside her. After a few slow movements Lena began moving out to her tip before thrusting roughly forward deeply. Lena's fingers dug into Kara's hips as she gripped them for leverage and began to move in and out in earnest. The pain of it drove Kara even higher.

"Yes, Daddy! Oh please...you're so big...filling me up with your cock. Please...don't stop!" Kara couldn't help herself. Lena was filling her so fully, she couldn't stay quiet any longer. 

Lena didn't seem to mind. Kara watched Lena's eyes close and her mouth open in pleasure as her hips began to move more rapidly and deeper. Lena was making a rumbling sound that was shooting straight through Kara's center. She felt there was nothing that could stop her orgasm.

Apparently Lena could feel it coming. "Hold on, Kara. Don't come till I tell you to."

Kara clenched around Lena's cock but tried to keep her orgasm at bay. The sight in the mirror was incredible, the raw power of Lena as she fucked her seemed to be coming off her in waves. Kara only wished Lena was naked so she could see her body rippling into her.

Eventually Kara couldn't hold her head up any longer and let it drop onto her arms as Lena continued to plow into her. Kara felt the beginning of Lena's knot and groaned loudly at the feeling.

"Please...please...

Kara found she couldn't form sentences but wanted Lena's knot more than anything.

"Not here, baby." Lena whispered as she shifted Kara's hips further back and reached around to her clit. "I want you to come now."

The feeling of Lena circling her clit pushed her over the edge. She sobbed as her orgasm hit her in waves. She couldn't resist the delicious pleasure surging through her, despite her longing for Lena's knot. Lena continued to fuck her as she rode it out, but Kara could tell she wasn't trying to knot her. She could feel herself spilling around Lena's cock.

As she came down Lena slowed her thrusts and Kara was finally able to speak again.

"Why, Daddy? Don't I deserve your knot?"

"Of course you do." Lena was now breathing heavily herself. Kara sensed Lena was working to control herself, that was very difficult to stop from burying her knot. Kara marveled at her restraint, but couldn't understand her reluctance. Suddenly Lena was pulling out and Kara felt the loss deeply.

Lena gently wrapped her arms under Kara's chest and lifted, encouraging her to raise up off the sink counter. As Kara stood she peppered her neck and shoulders with kisses and helped her up from behind. Lena nibbled gently at her ear, as she caressed her breasts and made quiet, soothing vibrations against her body.

"You did so, so good, Kara." She turned Kara so that she facing her. Her legs felt wobbly and she rested against Lena's chest. Lena wrapped her arms tightly around her in support.

"Then why? Why won't you knot me?" She could smell Lena's need and wanted to reach down to fist her knot, but she resisted the urge.

"You'll have my knot, Kara. But we need to move. As beautiful as you look laid out like that, I don't want you trapped like that while we're tied."

Once again Kara marveled at Lena's concern and amazing control of her body. She nuzzled into Lena and whispered. "Then take me to bed." 

"Can you walk?"

"Of course!" Kara said, but realized as she took a step away from the support of Lena and the counter that the blood hadn't fully returned to her legs. Lena swiftly bent to lift her into her arms and Kara gratefully wrapped her arms around Lena's neck.

Lena moved Kara quickly to her bedroom and laid her gently on the bed. "How are you feeling?" She asked. 

"Like I need your cock." Kara said, she felt their dynamic shifting and was ready to demand what she wanted.

Kara laid back and spread her legs in invitation. "Give me your knot, Lena. Please." She added with a whimper. 

Kara watched as Lena rushed to undress and was on top of her in a moment, covering Kara's body with her own. She leaned over to give her a deep kiss before pulling back and shifting down. She then gripped Kara's hips roughly, jerking them into position before lining up her cock and sinking inside.

They both cried out at the feeling and Lena immediately began thrusting and grunting loudly with each one .

"Yes, yes, yes!" Kara also called out with every thrust. In moments Lena was buried to the edge of her knot.

"Please, please, fucking knot me, Lena!"

Lena growled and bent forward to grip the edge of Kara's neck and shoulder with her teeth, causing her to go still. With a few rotations and thrusts she at last pushed inside. Kara's vision went white with pain and pleasure as she felt the massive knot move inside, once again pushing her over the edge into orgasm. She clenched repeatedly in welcome as she at last felt Lena releasing. 

"Ummpf!" Lena called out as she came. Her eyes closed in concentration and pleasure as Kara continued to milk her cock for everything she had.

Kara wrapped her legs around Lena's back and gripped her shoulders desperately as they rode out their orgasm. Despite being tied now Lena was shifting her hips in a way that sent Kara into yet another orgasm. She realized she was sobbing again, this time in relief of having Lena's knot, on top of the ecstasy of multiple orgasms.

Eventually Lena slowed her movements and Kara pulled on her neck, encouraging her to lay down on top of her.

As Lena caught her breath Kara caressed her back and neck with her fingertips.

"Jesus, Lena. I don't know how you do it. Just when I think it can't get better, you take me to a higher place. How do you do that?" Kara whispered.

"You do the same to me. You always surprise and amaze me. You affect me the way no one ever has, Kara."

"Well, you're going to ruin me for other alphas." Kara teased.

"Good. Because I don't want you with other alphas." Lena said, sounding much more serious.

Kara kissed the top of Lena's head and got quiet.

"Sorry. I know that sounded very alpha. I know we haven't talked about anything beyond exploring a relationship." 

"Shh...Lena." Kara teased her fingers soothingly through Lena's hair. "Don't apologize for saying what you want. I'm trying to be better about that myself. I've kept everything bottled up for so long, but I don't want to do that any more. And I don't want you to feel like you can't express how you're feeling."

"You can tell me anything, Kara. Good or bad. I want you to know you're safe with me." Lena shifted her body slightly to make them more comfortable, causing a ripple of pleasure through Kara's core.

"God, you feel so good inside me." Kara groaned. She couldn't ever remember feeling so satisfied and content during her heat. 

"You fit so perfectly around me. It feels so right being connected like this. I wish...I wish we could stay like this. Hide away from the world and all our obligations." 

"Me too." Kara said, then yawned. After the flight half way around the world with little sleep, not to mention the series of orgasms and knotting, it was hitting her how tired she really was.

"We should get some sleep." Lena said, also looking exhausted as her eyes fluttered.

"Yes." Kara knew they had to sleep, but she longed to say more while they were both still awake.

She looked down and saw Lena's eyes closed where she lay against her chest.

"Lena?"

"Mmm?" She murmured sleepily.

"I...before you go to sleep. I just want to say..." Kara took a deep breath, struggling to spit out her thoughts. She could see Lena's breathing was evening out and she was practically asleep.

"I just want to say that...I'm...falling in love with you, Lena. No, I mean...I'm...in love with you."

Kara watched as Lena's eyes went wide with surprise.

_Oh. Fuck._


	30. Love They Say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling in a celebratory mood (feel free to guess why :) - so I'm putting this out earlier than planned.

"I just want to say that...I'm...falling in love with you, Lena. No, I mean...I'm...in love with you."

Lena's eyes went wide with surprise as she lay on Kara's chest. Kara felt her heart squeeze with fear. She wanted so much to say it but hadn't really considered the consequences of Lena's reaction. 

"I'm sorry, I..." Kara stammered. "I shouldn't have said it! You don't need to... just, go to sleep. Let's pretend I didn't..."

"Kara, stop." Lena whispered as she raised up on her elbow. "You just surprised me, don't apologize for saying how you feel."

Lena reached up to caress her cheek and found a lone tear, which she wiped away.

"Baby, please." Lena kissed the other cheek. "Surely you already know. I've been falling in love with you since you hugged that young fan on the plane. The first time we met."

Kara bit her lip, feeling more tears coming. "And every moment since. Every time I've seen you, talked to you, touched you. I only fall harder. Of course, sometimes I tried not to. Tried to be friends, just like you asked. It never worked. It never could work. No matter what happens between us...I know for certain. I'll always love you, Kara."

Now it was Kara caressing Lena's cheek and encouraging her closer for a kiss. She found Lena's lips for a deep searching kiss.

"It's all I ever want to do. I want to know you more, be with you more, love you more. I have such a drive to love and protect you, Kara. If you let me I'll never stop."

"Yes. Yes." Kara admitted. "I want to be loved like that. And I want to love you like that in return. It has to be a two-way street. You have to let me take care and protect you too."

"Whatever you want." Lena said. She eased her hands behind Kara's hips and gently rolled them so that she was on her back and Kara was resting on her chest. The movement caused them both to moan as Lena shifted inside her walls.

Lena kissed the top of her head. "That was so brave of you to say. And I'm never going to make you sorry you did."

Kara arched her neck to kiss Lena below her jaw, then nuzzled into her neck to take in more of her scent.

"How can you be so perfect?" Kara asked.

"You make me want to be good." Lena said, a smile in her voice. Kara laughed to hear her own words repeated back to her.

"How could I not fall in love with you?" Kara asked, then teased, "Though I really did try."

"I noticed." Lena laughed. "And I'm glad you stopped trying."

"Me too." 

"Why don't we get some sleep?" Lena soothed her fingers through Kara's hair.

Kara kissed Lena's collar bone and settled her head on her chest. "Mhmm."

***

Kara woke hours later, disappointed to find the bed empty. She soon after she detected a delicious smell from the kitchen. She slid out of bed, grabbed a silky robe laid out on top of the comforter and hurried down the hall. In the kitchen she saw and smelled a gorgeous sight - Lena in a short robe and a counter piled with pancakes and bacon. 

"I feel like I've died and gone to heaven." Kara said, her stomach rumbling.

"I felt the same way when I woke up with you in my bed."

"Cheesy."

"You would know." Lena smiled and moved in for a kiss. "Now go sit at table. We may as well try to act civilized for a few minutes."

"Yes, ma'am." Kara teased and sat down eagerly. Lena piled a plate high and put it in front of her, followed by juice and coffee.

"Wow, it really is a full service operation around here." Kara gave her a lopsided grin before diving into her pile of pancakes. She smiled wider when she tasted chocolate chips.

"You remembered - my favorite!" She commented and took a sip of coffee. "And this coffee is amazing."

Lena sat watching her eat with a satisfied smile.

"You aren't eating." Kara observed between bites.

"I ate earlier. I've been up a while." Lena said. "And you know how I love watching you eat."

"Well, you know I'm always happy to oblige." Kara winked.

"Yes, I noticed you are very obliging..." Lena smirked.

"You really are too much." Kara said, not sounding like she thought Lena was not too much at all, but just right.

"Can't help it. You bring something out of me that I...can't explain." Lena's eyes watched her thoughtfully.

"Same." Kara eyes went down to Lena's fingers where she toyed with her mug. She couldn't help but think of all the amazing things Lena had done to her with those fingers.

"Uh-oh." Kara could already feel stirrings in her core.

"What?" Lena asked.

"We're not done with this, are we?" She was starting to pick up on the upcycling of Lena's scent.

"Were you hoping we were?"

"Not at all. And I'm not surprised." Kara said, reaching out to drag the backs of her fingers down Lena's where she held the mug. "I never can seem to get enough of you."

"Same." Lena grinned. She set her mug down and entwined her fingers with Kara's. 

Lena seemed content to watch as Kara ate, but eventually spoke up.

"Do you remember what we talked about before we passed out?"

Kara chewed and gulped down her food to clear her throat. "Of course I do."

"Now that you're not high on endorphins, any regrets?"

"Of course not. Never. I meant everything I said. I'm in love with you, Lena. No take backs!"

Lena laughed, and sounded genuinely happy. Kara reveled in the sound.

"So. How long do I have you?"

"That depends. What time is it?" Kara chuckled and looked around. "You fucked me so thoroughly I'm not even 100% sure what day it is."

"Mmm. That's what I like to hear. Maybe I can make you forget that you start World Cup training tomorrow."

Kara smiled, knowing that Lena was teasing and would never do anything to stand in the way of her and soccer. "Well, we're starting bright and early tomorrow - 9 am."

"Well, it's almost 4 pm, so, only about 16 hours...not complaining, mind you. Just weighing the possibilities." Lena smirked.

Kara smiled and detected the increasing intensity of Lena's scent, which was also causing her body to react. She began shoveling in more food. "I think I'd better do some more carbo loading..."

She felt incredibly content at the thought of being holed up in Lena's place for another night. She knew she had never been so thoroughly taken care of during any other heat. Never felt so desired, yet also so safe.

"I'm so glad you get to spend the first 2 weeks of training in National City."

"One of the many benefits of winning the championship - hosting the first 2 weeks. That's a new policy they just started, and I'm also very happy about it." Kara said, squeezing Lena's fingers.

"I'm going to miss you after they ship you out." Lena said, looking down at their fingers tangled together.

"You make it sound like I'm going to war." Kara laughed. "Need I remind you that you have your own jet?"

"Technically I have 3. But who's counting?" Lena said nonchalantly. "And there is one in particular that will always be my favorite."

"Let me guess. Is it the one where I blew you in the crew cabin on the flight out and you fucked me senseless on the return?"

"The exact one." Lena smirked, her voice dropping significantly lower than it had been.

"Speaking of..." Kara smirked. "I just thought of a way to thank you for this fabulous breakfast." She slid out from behind the table and made her way around to Lena's side. 

Lena looked up at her with surprise as Kara gripped the side of her chair. In a moment she had jerked it so that Lena was now facing her instead of the table.

"You really are quite strong, aren't you?"

"The better to suck you off, my dear." Kara watched as Lena's eyes went wider and darker.

"Oh, fuck..." Lena gasped as Kara went to her knees. She began running her hands up and down Lena's thighs, over her silky robe. 

"You smell so good right now. I can tell you need me to take care of you." Kara scooched in closer to Lena's legs, putting hands on each of her knees and starting to move them apart. 

As she moved she never took her eyes off Lena, who was staring at her so intensely that Kara felt she couldn't look away. Still, she continued to slide Lena's robe higher on her legs, teasing them gently as she moved.

"Let me have you, Lena. I want to taste you. I want you to come in my mouth."

"Jesus, Kara." Lena shuddered and her eyes closed tightly, finally breaking their eye contact. Kara took the opportunity to kiss Lena's knee, then moved slightly up her thigh with her tongue. She continued to nip and lick her way higher as Lena's breathing got heavier. Eventually the robe was getting in her way. She leaned back and looked up at Lena again.

"Untie your robe for me, Lena." Lena complied at once, her eyes once again riveted on Kara. Moments later her robe spilled open and revealed her cock standing at full attention and ready to go.

"Mmm. Yes." Kara said simply, then continued working her way up Lena's leg, nudging the other aside to make more room for her to move between them.

When she finally got to the base of Lena's cock she paused to inhale deeply. Her scent had intensified and it was having an almost dizzying effect on her. But she was determined not to stop, and teased the tip of her tongue out to taste. Kara let out a pleased noise of satisfaction.

"Mmm, you taste so good." Kara muttered, then resumed her efforts by running the edge of her tongue from the base to the tip of Lena's cock. She eased her mouth up and down, and around her shaft, lathing every inch and sometimes edging with her teeth.

"Yeesss...worship that cock..." Lena groaned as she massaged Kara's scalp.

Kara continued her efforts, making Lena squirm and moan with pleasure. After a while Kara lifted herself tall on her knees to take the whole tip in her mouth.

"Oh god, yes!" Lena called out. Her hands jerked forward to grip Kara's hair in what felt to Kara like an involuntary motion. Kara smiled around Lena's cock at the strong reaction, then began sliding her tongue back and forth over the tip. 

Kara could feel how Lena was trying to keep her hips from bucking. She eased off and looked up at Lena. "It's OK to let go, Lena. You can move. I'll squeeze your leg if it's too much, remember?"

In response Lena moved her hand under Kara's chin to lift it, then leaned down to kiss her, delving her tongue deeply into her mouth.

"I love the taste of my cock on your tongue." She gasped in a low voice when she eventually eased off. "You're phenomenal, Kara."

After that Lena shifted to lean back in her chair, her arm over the back of it, a clear indication for Kara to continue, which she did with enthusiasm. She reached for Lena's free hand and moved it back to her head, then braced her own hands on Lena's knees as she leaned over to recapture the tip of Lena's cock in her mouth. She sealed her lips and began to suck gently.

"Oohhh, uh, ohhh, yeeesss." Lena moaned. Her sounds got less coherent as Kara continued, tightening the suction and rolling her tongue around the tip. 

Eventually Lena reached her other hand into Kara's hair. Lena shifted her hips lower on the chair, giving Kara a better angle as she began to take Lena in more deeply. Kara maintained the suction as she steadily moved lower down her cock. She gripped them both tightly through her curls in encouragement, though she didn't try to move or push her. Despite having taken Lena's cock and even her knot into her mouth before, it always became intimidating at some point as her mouth became further stretched. As always, she closed her eyes and powered through it, determined to have more of Lena. To have all of her.

Soon Kara began to bob her head in an effort to take her deeper, and Lena's hips began to gyrate slightly in sync with Kara's rhythm.

"You're so...so good...Kara...god...please...don't stop...." Lena began rambling as she gave into the ecstasy of Kara's mouth. Kara would have smiled if her mouth wasn't stuffed full of cock.

Kara gagged slightly as Lena hit the back of her throat, but she held tight and didn't let Lena ease her back. Kara began to push down harder, determined to take Lena into her throat as she felt Lena losing control.

Suddenly Lena gripped her hair harder and Kara could feel Lena's tension as she resisted the urge to shove in deeper. Kara took it upon herself to take her deeper, sucking and bobbing until she managed to take another inch down her throat, causing Lena to call out loudly in pleasure. She began to swallow, causing an impossibly tight feeling in her throat as it took Lena into a vice grip.

Kara felt Lena starting to knot and for a moment she wanted to force it into her mouth before it got to0 large to take. But due to her ministrations on Lena's cock, the ache in Kara's cunt was now overwhelming, and she knew she had to have Lena deep inside, all the way to her core.

Lena whined as Kara gripped the quickly forming knot at the base of her cock, squeezing tightly as she eased Lena out of her mouth. In a moment she was on her feet and climbing onto Lena's lap, determined to have her right there and then.

With her knees on Lena's thighs Kara was able to lift herself high enough and maneuver Lena's cock to her entrance. The both groaned in pleasure as Kara took her inside, just the tip, and clenched down.

"Oh, fuck, Kara! Oh my god, your...god your cunt is...so fucking good." Lena gasped, staring to ramble again. Kara watched the ecstasy on her face until suddenly Lena's eyes went wide.

"Wait - Kara! Condoms..." Lena looked at her with alarm but Kara only moved lower, taking Lena inside another inch.

"It's OK, Lena. I can take something later, just...please don't ask me to stop..." The feeling of their naked skin was delicious. Kara couldn't bear the thought of stopping.

"No, no, please don't...please don't stop..." Lena begged, gripping Kara's hips. Lena started driving her hips upward, forcing herself deeper with steady thrusts as Kara's mouth fell open and her head dropped back. She held onto Lena's shoulders for balance as she started to ride her like a bronco.

Soon Kara was hitting Lena's rapidly forming knot, and she had to work harder to keep getting deeper. The feeling of the bare skin of Lena's cock on hers was incredible and driving her even higher with pleasure. She began to whine, desperately trying to force Lena's knot inside with increasingly harsher movements. Lena's nails dug into Kara's hips as she pushed Kara further down.

"Make it fit...please...make it fit."

Lena growled ferociously and maneuvered her hips. Kara's head dropped forward, her mouth going to Lena's neck and she bit down hard. Lena called out and pushed again until she at last slipped inside. They both howled in pleasure and began to convulse into orgasm as the tip of Lena's cock bumped Kara's cervix. 

"Take it! Oh yes, fucking...take it!" Lena screamed as she began to spurting inside. Kara's vision was blinking white, the feeling of Lena pouring inside her instead of a condom was sending her to new heights. 

"Yes, yes...oh yes. Fill me up." Kara sobbed as she gripped into Lena's hair for stability. Her teeth and mouth found Lena's ear and she hissed "Breed me, Lena." 

"Mine!" The sound that ripped from Lena's throat along with the single word as something Kara hadn't heard before, and it only made her want more. She clenched tightly around Lena's knot reflexively, her body determined to keep every bit of Lena's seed. She felt Lena's teeth on her neck, and pushed on the back of her head to encourage her. She could feel the tension in Lena's jaw as she bit down, but held back enough not to break the skin.

Lena held her tightly with her arms and her teeth as they rode out their orgasms. They were triggering each other into a series of orgasms that seemed like they might never end, until at last Kara could feel she was starting to calm slightly. They wrapped their arms around each other and rocked, soothing each other with their bodies, light kisses, and loving words.

As their heaving breaths began to slow Kara started crying. She couldn't control it.

"Oh my god...Lena...that was..." Her words dropped away, she was at a complete loss to express how she felt. 

Lena squeezed her tighter, making Kara feel utterly safe and protected. 

"I know, baby. I know." Lena whispered, soothing Kara's hair. She could feel Lena's cheeks her wet with tears.

"My big bad alpha." She teased as she kissed away the tears on the side of Lena's face.

"Call me that again." 

"My alpha." Kara said simply. "You're mine..."

"Yes." Lena whispered, sounding much more calm in hearing that. "Always."

Kara couldn't help the smile and joy that came over her at those words. 

"That was fucking amazing. Feeling you surrounding me without barriers. Spilling inside you...I just never...knew it could be that way..." She shuddered.

"Me neither." Kara whispered, almost sounding shocked.

After their breathing returned to normal, Lena moved Kara's legs, encouraging her to wrap them around.

"Hold on, baby. I'm taking you to bed."

"Are you sure?"

Lena stood with Kara wrapped around her. "Of course."

"Talk about being quite strong..." 

The both groaned as the walking and shifting caused the bare skin of Lena's knot to shift inside Kara, and she clenched.

Lena reached the bed and turned around backwards to let herself drop back while holding Kara. She managed to roll them into a reasonably comfortable position.

"Just try to get some rest." Lena whispered when Kara yawned.

"OK." The sun was going down and Kara was too tired to protest.

They both closed their eyes and Kara whispered. "I love you."

"Love you too, baby." Lena said as they drifted off to sleep.

***

Hours later Kara jerked awake to the sound of her phone ringing. She looked around and was surprised to find broad daylight. She was disappointed to realize she was no longer tied to Lena.

She rolled over and managed to grab her phone before it stopped ringing.

"Kara! Where the hell are you?" She heard Alex at the other end of the line. "You said you were coming in early to meet me so we could work on your ankle! Practice is starts in 20 minutes!"

"Oh, fuck!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning to resume some plot next chapter. After all that blocking, I'm enjoying so non-stop smut writing. Any complaints?


	31. Take Me Anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got going and couldn't stop, so I'm posting a week early - enjoy!

_Flashback: Lena POV_  
"Breed me, Lena." Kara hissed into her ear.

"Mine!" Lena growled more than said. Her alpha was reaching heights she'd never experienced as she continued emptying deep inside Kara. Her mind flashed to a vision of Kara round with her pups. She couldn't imagine anything more beautiful and felt such a sense of longing that she'd never had before.

She tried to get a grip on her feelings, but there was nothing she could do, or anything to slow the rush she felt consuming her body, her soul. She could hear Kara whimpering and begging for more as she let go, with no hope of holding anything back. She wrapped her arms more tightly around Kara's back as she continued shallow movements as Kara milked her cock for everything she had.

"Fuck, Kara. Oh...fuck." Lena bit her tongue against declarations that screamed from her heart:

 _Take it, Kara. Take it all. Carry my pups. I'll protect each of you. I'll do anything...to make you happy...to love you..."_ Lena thought to herself.

She bit down harder on her tongue, feeling as if her life was flashing before her. All the things she's dreamed of felt within her reach, yet, had to remain secret. She managed to maintain control and not say anything she would regret.

Kara's cunt felt impossibly tight around her, and without even consciously doing it she realized her teeth were now squeezed tightly against the tendons of Kara's neck. She fought with everything in her not to break the skin. She heard a sound rip from her own throat in her fight to hold back. The feeling of Kara's bare skin wrapped around her was putting her into a new orbit of pleasure and intensity.

Lena wrapped her arms more tightly as she rocked her hips to ease Kara down. Still, their movements and the contact of bare skin triggered them into a series of orgasms that neither could resist. Lena held her tightly with her arms and her teeth as they rode out it out. As they began to catch their heaving breaths she could feel Kara trembling and crying. 

As they talked it through she was reassured that Kara was crying from joy. Lena felt her own tears falling and when Kara called her 'my alpha' she realized that's all she ever wanted to be.

She managed to carry Kara to her bed with minimal jostling and convinced her to get some sleep. She couldn't help but worry about her being tired for practice the next morning. Her mind also flashed to worry over her needing to take something to prevent pregnancy within 24 hours, and what kind of affect it might have on her body to take it twice in less than six months. There was nothing she could do about it then, so she pushed the thoughts away and decided to enjoy the moment, the feeling of being tied to Kara, as long as possible.

Kara shifted slightly on top of her, snuggling in to get more comfortable, causing her stomach to push Lena's. Lena gasped at the feeling of Kara's normally tight abdomen feeling soft against her. Lena moved her hand down along Kara's side, feeling slight roundness where she used to feel only stiff muscles.

 _Oh god, she's full!_ Lena realized in amazement. _Full of my seed. No one else's. Mine!_

Lena tried to put a check on her feelings of possessiveness, and most of all the intense desire to breed Kara. To see her pregnant with her pups. Lena never really thought of herself having a breeding kink, but when Kara hissed into her ear _"Breed me!"_ , a feeling came over her like none she'd had before. Deep in her soul, she realized she wanted to see her pregnant.

But it was more than that, she realized now. It wasn't just the image of Kara pregnant. She couldn't help her imagination now, flashing past pregnancy, to birth and beyond. Images of Kara as a mother, the mother of her children, came unbidden to her fevered brain. She closed her eyes, imagining her breastfeeding a tiny head, and then seeing her smiling and playing with small children that Lena couldn't really distinguish. She pictured her smiling and laughing in the sunlight, playing tag with a child Lena could only see from behind. 

Lena could feel tears slipping down her cheeks. She closed her eyes more tightly, now trying to push away the images.

_It's impossible, Lena. It can never happen. You're a Luthor, and Luthors don't do...happily ever after. Stop torturing yourself. Enjoy what you have right here. Focus on making this last with Kara, for as long as you can._

She opened her eyes to take in the sight of Kara drifting off to sleep. She looked so content. Lena kissed the top of her head as she watched her breath even out. She wanted to stay awake as long as possible and enjoy the feeling. Even so, she was so exhausted that she soon followed Kara into a deep, contented sleep. She slept deeply until she was jarred awake by Kara the next morning yelling:

"Oh, fuck!"

Lena could feel her hackles rising up at the thought that something was happening to Kara. In a moment she was up and reaching for her, but could quickly see she was just on the phone, not in any danger.

Kara was already leaping out of bed.

"I'll be there soon!" She threw her phone on the bed and rushed into the bathroom. Lena heard water running and moments later Kara reappeared, toweling off and searching for clothes.

"Sorry, Lena, I'm so fucked." Lena laughed when saw Kara's eyes grow wide when she realized her unintentional pun.

"It's OK, is there anything I can do to help? I should have set an alarm..." 

"Well, we were a bit out of it last night." Kara laughed as she yanked on some clothes. "Luckily I have clothes and shoes for practice already at the stadium."

Lena grabbed her phone, dialed her driver and gave instructions to meet Kara as soon as possible downstairs.

"Ok, I have to get you some food." Lena jumped out of bed, grabbed a robe and rushed to the kitchen to dig through her pantry. She didn't really have a lot of great to-go options, but grabbed a box of breakfast bars from Sweden, snagged a bottle of water out of the fridge and met Kara at the elevator where she found her pulling on a shoe.

"Here." She said, pushing the box and bottle at her as she hit the elevator button. "I'm really sorry, I didn't want you to get off to a bad start..."

"Shhh, it's all going to be fine." Kara took the items with a smile. 

Lena saw a message pop up on the screen next to her elevator, which was set up to display her incoming texts. "Vaz is waiting for you downstairs. They can get you to the stadium faster than anyone."

"You always take such good care of me." Kara gave her a quick kiss and stepped backwards into the elevator. Lena watched it close, her heart pounding.

"Good luck!" She called as Kara disappeared behind the doors.

Lena took a deep breath and surveyed her place. It was a bit dishelved compared to her usual tidiness, but not bad considering she felt like she'd just been through an emotional and physical hurricane. She knew by her own temperature and Kara's scent that they were both coming down off their rut/heat. She was relieved that Kara wouldn't have to be practicing in such a state.

She was also relieved to know that Jess had moved all her Monday morning appointments, since she'd had the foresight to ask her to take care of it when they arrived from Tokyo. She wandered to her bedroom to find her phone and sort through the many messages she was sure had come while she'd had her ringer off. She noticed 8 calls from Sam and decided to put her out of her misery. She hit call and Sam picked up after one ring.

"Lena!" She yelled. "What the fuck? I've been calling you for 2 days."

"Sorry, Sam...I've been...very occupied." Lena dropped back on the bed, unable to resist the smile coming over her face at her memories of the weekend.

"Lena, spill! What happened in Tokyo?"

"Tokyo was wonderful. We had a lot of fantastic dinners. I had to work a lot but Kara really enjoyed the city."

"That's all?"

"That's all."

"Right." Sam said in a disbelieving tone.

"I'm serious. Nothing happened." Lena said. "I told you, I needed time. I wanted to make sure Kara was sure. I didn't want to risk...starting things up again if she wasn't ready."

"Fair enough. I'm proud of you Lena. Sounds like you were very wise. So, by your estimation, when is she going to be ready, exactly?" Sam sighed. "I mean honestly Lena, I've never known you to go this long without, well, getting laid, for lack of a better term."

Lena remained quiet on the other end of the line.

"Well. It actually hasn't been that long...'

"Well, how long has it actually been?"

"Um, I can't say exactly." Lena suppressed a chuckle. "I'd estimate about...8 hours."

"Lena!" Sam said in complete exasperation. "Just tell me what the hell is going on."

Lena eventually had mercy on Sam and told her the just of what had happened that weekend, sparing her any details.

"Oh my god!" Sam sighed deeply. "Lena..."

"Easy, Sam. I just...I'm still getting used to the idea myself. This weekend was... very special. I feel like my heart is hanging on the edge of a cliff, prepared to fall. And it scares me to death."

"Wow. OK. So, the great player Lena Luthor...has met her match?"

"Sam, please..." Lena said.

"I'm sorry, Lena. It's adorable, really." Sam teased. "You're falling for Kara! I'm really - that's amazing!"

"Enough! Really, Sam. I..."

"When will you see her again?"

"I don't...I don't know. Her training is starting, she probably needs a lot of rest and...but practice will be here for the next 2 weeks, so at least she isn't far away even if she is very busy...And then they'll move to Florida for most of the training."

"I'm well aware, Lena. My girlfriend is going with them."

"Your girlfriend, huh? Now that is adorable." Lena teased.

"Stop it!" Sam insisted, then changed her tone. "Listen, Lena. I know how you feel. Like you've finally found the most amazing woman. You're falling in love and feeling so happy. But it also makes you feel more vulnerable than you ever have. Like you're wearing your heart on the outside of your body."

"Yes. Exactly." Lena said. "I don't want to mess this up. And I worry there's a chance she might still not be ready."

"So you think you need to slow things down?"

"Maybe. But I don't know how. And I don't really want to. All I want is to be with her."

"You can't achieve great things without risk." Sam said. "Tell me, Lena. Is she worth the risk?"

"Yes. Of course she is. She's worth any risk."

"Well, then you have your answer."

***

_Kara POV_

Kara arrived at the stadium only a few minutes late and managed to change in record time. Still, by the time she made it to the field she was more than 10 minutes late. Sara Lance had been selected to lead the World Cup team, and she was looking at Kara with her best death glare when she ran to the scrum of players standing around for their opening talk.

"Ms. Danvers. So kind of you to join us."

"I'm so sorry, Coach, I..." Kara scrambled for any excuse that might help. Somehow, telling her she got railed and knotted past the point of remembering to set an alarm just didn't sound like it would help the situation. Her voice dropped off.

"Please, go on. We'd all love to hear what is more important to you than training for the World Cup. More important than respecting my time and the time of the other players."

"Nothing! Nothing, I just...it will never happen again, Coach. I promise!"

Sara was scrutinizing her closely. The rest of the team was looking at her wide eyed, some looking concerned for her, but from one in particular she could see an open smirk.

 _Kate Kane._ Kara's blood ran cold at the realization. She knew Kate would be here, she'd looked over the full roster many times. But she wasn't expecting the curling feeling in her stomach. What was it? She'd been pretty awful at the party after the championship. But Kara sensed it was more than that. The fact that Kate and Lena had been together a year, maybe more. That Lena had been with her, in the same way she'd been with Kara. That Lena had loved her. Still coming down off the hormones of her heat, Kara felt an intense jealousy as she sensed Kate watching her and seeming to enjoy her humiliation. Kara had a strong urge to wipe that smirk off her face.

 _Get it together, Danvers!_ Kara chided herself.

Eventually a look of mercy flashed across her coach's eyes. Kara once again thanked her lucky stars that Sara was chosen as coach. She didn't know anything about the assistant coach, but, but Kara knew that in the end she trusted her and knew she was 100% committed to her and the team.

"I'm sure it won't." She said eventually. "And if it does, there will be consequences."

"Understood, Coach." Kara didn't want to think about what that could mean. Probably reduced playing time, which in her mind was the worst thing that could happen.

"Now, give me 20 laps, Danvers. The rest of you begin passing drills. Coach Kyle, can you lead them?" 

Kara suppressed a smile. She had made it through the worst of her coach's wrath. As she ran she couldn't help but flash on images and feelings of her weekend with Lena. She felt soreness between her legs as she ran, a sharp reminder of Lena's size and stamina. She found she didn't mind at all, and loved the fact that she could almost still feel Lena inside her if she used her imagination.

 _Focus up, Danvers!_ She shook herself out of her thoughts as she neared the end of her laps. _What you really need to be thinking about is how to get the meds._

Kara dreaded the thought of asking Alex, but she knew it was the easiest and most discrete way. She needed to take the pill within 24 hours, and she knew that taking it within 12 hours was better.

 _Too late for that._ She thought.

She made it through morning practice without too much trouble. It actually felt great to be playing again, even if she wasn't exactly rested and hydrated.

She found Alex in her new clinic when they stopped for lunch.

"Kara, what the hell? If you weren't going to make it in time to meet me early you could at least have texted."

"I'm so, so sorry, Alex." Kara took Alex's hand and squeezed it. "I didn't, well...I didn't set my alarm."

"Were you drinking last night? Before starting training? That's really not like you."

Kara stayed quiet so Alex kept going.

"When did you get back from Tokyo? And why haven't you returned any of my texts?"

"Listen, Alex." Kara looked around. "Can we go into your office?"

Alex glared at her, then turned to stalk into her tiny office, shutting the door behind them.

"Spill, Kara."

Kara finally spilled the story with minimal details. Alex stayed quiet but Kara felt her eyes might burn through her skull.

"Alex, please. I know it was a mistake. I need your help."

"Kara, do you realize that this stuff is not candy? It's very hard on your body. And here you are doing it for a second time this year? How long has it even been?"

"I got caught up in the moment! I just, I made a mistake." 

_A mistake that felt very right._ Kara thought to herself. _Not now, Danvers! Not now._

"Lena shouldn't have let you make that mistake."

"Please don't blame her. It was me. She tried to stop me. I was very...insistent."

"Kara, please, spare me the details. Just...stop."

"Will you please help me, big sis?"

"Damnit, of course I will! You know that. But Kara, please, you have to take better care of yourself. I worry that you aren't in good control of yourself when it comes to Lena."

Kara stayed quiet. "I trust Lena. Please don't blame her."

"I don't blame her. But I want you to get your shit together. You're on the goddamn World Cup team! This is no time to fuck around."

"I know. I promise. I'm not going to fuck it up." Kara pleaded. "Please, Alex. You know me. This is the most important thing in the world to me."

"OK. Just...what time is it?" Alex glanced at her watch. "I'm going to write you a script. And apparently I'm also going to pick it up since you won't have enough time to get it before your afternoon practice!"

"Thank you, Alex!" Kara wrapped her up in a tight hug. "You are the best!"

"I know. Now get out of here and eat something before you pass out."

Kara scrambled for the door and ran to find some lunch before going back to practice. By the time they had their first break in the afternoon Alex was back with her meds.

After practice that day Kara took an extra long shower, standing under water as hot as she could stand it. It was her first chance to be alone and think since she'd stepped on that plane in Tokyo. Since leaving Lena's place she had hardly had a minute to herself. She hadn't taken time to call Lena or check her messages. She'd been on the run and didn't want to get distracted with more thoughts of her. She couldn't wait to talk to her, but she also knew she had to be careful and not get too caught up and lose focus on her training. She had to be at her best during these crucial weeks.

She came out of the shower in her towel, expecting the locker room to be empty. She was jarred to find Kate Kane still there, fiddling with something in her locker, but once Kara walked in she slammed it and turned to face her.

"Nice work today, Danvers. You really got off to a great start."

Kara felt immediately angry, not as much because of her words, but her mere presence. She knew it was jealousy and that she had to get a handle on it for the sake of the team.

"Yes, well...I was busy. It won't happen again. I take this very seriously. You don't need to worry."

Kate walked towards her and took a deep inhale, followed by a smirk spreading over her face. "I think I know exactly what you did to make you late this morning...or rather, who."

Kara felt her blood starting to boil in the face of Kate's smirk. She was determined not to take the bait and turned to her locker to get dressed.

"I can see why Lena's so infatuated with you." Kate said, watching Kara getting dressed. "But you should know...it's never going to last."

Kara bit her tongue and jerked on some clothes.

"She's had a rough family history. At some point you'll get too close. She'll panic. And when you try to hang on it will only drive her away."

Kara could feel her face getting redder and her breathing becoming more rapid. 

"I know you don't believe me now. But someday, you'll see. You will learn the hard way. Lena is going to leave you " 

Kara's omega protested loudly at that declaration. She couldn't hold back any longer.

"You're right about one thing. I don't believe you."

"I was with her for over a year. Longer than she's been with anyone. Much longer than she's been with you. And I know her better than anyone. I'm only trying to help you."

Kara had finished dressing and turned to face her. They were going to be playing together and needed to get along. But she couldn't bear to let Kate get away with what she was claiming without pushing back.

"Listen, Kate. I understand why you're jealous. And I certainly understand why you're sorry you lost her. She's an amazing person. And you may be right. Maybe it won't last. But you can't scare me away from trying. I'm willing to take the chance because she's worth it. So you can say whatever you want, it makes no difference to me."

"You say that now, but..."

"Let me be clear on this, because it's not something I'll be discussing with you again. She's mine now. And no petty ex-girlfriend like yourself is going to change that."

Kate's smirk weakened when Kara said "She's mine now."

"I should probably discuss this with Lena anyway. Give her a chance to defend herself against what you've said."

At that Kate's smirk completely disappeared. Her eyes went wide at the thought of Lena's reaction.

"Fine. I was only trying to help." Kate said, stepping backwards. "I won't bring it up again."

"Great. I'm glad we understand each other. We may not be friends, but we are teammates. We need to get find a way to work together for the sake of the team."

Kate had nearly reached the door. "Understood. And you don't need to mention anything to Lena." She mumbled before she finally disappeared.

"Wow! 'She's mine!' - what the fuck, Kara?" Kara fully realized she was talking out loud to herself.

She felt more than heard her omega arguing, deep at her core. _She is mine._

"Stop it." She said aloud. "And while you're at it, stop talking to yourself."

Eventully she managed to stop rambling. She finished throwing the rest of her stuff into her bag. She knew she'd sounded calm and collected to Kate, but inside she was raging. She slammed her locker and made her way outside the stadium. It was only then she reached for her phone. She saw many texts from Lena, and decided to give her a call rather than read through all of them. She couldn't wait to hear her voice. Lena picked up on the second ring.

"Kara!"

"Hey, Lena."

"Is everything OK?" Lena asked. "I was so worried...were you able to get some meds? I texted to see if you needed me to do anything. I just...you left in such a rush. I could have arranged..."

"Lena, it's all taken care of, I promise." Kara said. "Alex wrote the prescription and picked it up for me. I took it by 3:00 this afternoon."

"Thank god. I was so...I'm sorry you had to deal with all that on your own. I tried to call and text."

"It's all fine, Lena. I can take care of myself."

"What? I know that. Of course I know that. I just...wanted to help."

"I know. And you don't have to worry. I'm not going to get pregnant."

Lena got completely quiet on the other end.

"Well, I better get home. I'm still at the stadium and I've got a big day tomorrow." Kara couldn't help but feel a bit hurt at Lena's desperation at making sure she wasn't pregnant.

"Right, OK." Lena said, sounding surprised. "I thought maybe..."

"I'll talk to you later, OK? I'll call you after practice tomorrow." Kara decided she needed to get her head on straight. And that would not be possible if she was anywhere near Lena.

"OK. Sure." Lena took a deep breath. "Kara. Did I say something wrong?"

"No. It's just...I got into a lot of trouble today at practice. And my sister helped me realize that I have to 'get my shit together'."

"OK, got it. I'm sorry for bothering you."

"You're not bothering me, Lena. I just..."

They both got quiet for a few awkward moments.

"Listen, Kara. Will you just...call me after you get home?"

"Sure. Of course Lena."

"Thank you." Lena said, taking a measured breath. "I'll talk to you soon."

***

Kara tried to relax during her ride share back to Alex's apartment. She chastised herself for getting upset at Lena's reaction. Of course they both knew she couldn't get pregnant right now. Why did it hurt her feelings that Lena seemed so desperate to make sure it didn't happen?

When she made it inside she slammed the door and headed straight for the fridge. Of couse, since she'd been away Alex had no reasonable food options. She managed to find a large container of plain yogurt and started eating straight out of the container.

"Ugh, this is terrible! Where's the sugar?"

She flopped down on the couch and pulled herself together to call Lena.

"Kara, hey."

"Hey."

"Are you OK?"

"Yes. I promise, I'm totally fine. It was quite a day." She took a deep breath. "But you don't need to worry. It's all taken care of. And I'm really sorry I put us in this position. I was way out of line, seducing you to have unprotected sex with me. I just...got carried away."

"Kara, please! Don't say that. It was one of the most amazing feelings...I've ever had." Lena said. "I'm only sorry if it hurt you in some way."

"I told you, I'm fine."

"I know, but, I also know you shouldn't take those anti-pregnancy drugs often. And now you've done it twice in..."

"Lena, I promise, I'm fine..." Kara broke in.

"and it's my fault."

"Please, stop...Both times it happened, it was me...I just wanted you so much...I'm sorry if you were worried that I might get pregnant."

"That's not why I was worried, Kara. I just wanted to make sure you were OK."

"I'm good, Lena. It's good to hear your voice."

Lena took a deep breath "You too. I was hoping...I might see you tonight."

"I'm sorry. I'd love to see you. But I really need to get some sleep and be well rested for practice."

"Of course." Lena said. "So, how did it go today?"

"Well...I was a bit late. And Coach sort of...ripped me a new one."

"I'm so sorry, Kara."

"It's fine, I promise. It's nothing I can't handle."

"Have you eaten?"

"Not unless you call plain yogurt food. Which I don't."

Lena chuckled. "Let me order some dinner for you."

"No need. I have an app that orders my usual from the nearest pizza place in two clicks. The only thing is..."

"What?'

"I just hate to eat alone. Coming off my heat, I guess I'm feeling needy. Maybe you want to come over? Just for dinner." Kara knew it probably wasn't a good idea, but convinced herself it was harmless. They made it past their heat/rut and could control themselves.

"I'd love to Kara. But it sounds like Alex may not be very happy with the idea."

"Alex is not the boss of me!" Kara insisted. "Also, she's staying at Sam's tonight."

Lena laughed. "Well, I guess I can't argue with that logic. I'll be there soon."

"Thanks, Lena. What kind of pizza do you like?"

"Um, well. Just...surprise me."

Kara chuckled. "OK, see you soon."

***

The pizza arrived just before Lena, who arrived with wine. She was wearing jeans and a sweater and Kara realized she couldn't remember seeing her look so casual before. She couldn't help but admire the way her jeans hugged her curves.

Lena handed the wine over sheepishly. "Sorry, I realized on the way over I shouldn't have brought alcohol. You probably aren't drinking tonight."

"I'm not, but there's no reason you can't." Kara smiled brightly at her.

"No, actually, I'll just have water."

"Sure you don't want some pop?"

"Some 'pop'?"

"Oh, I mean 'soda'. The Danvers always called it 'pop', so I do too."

"Sure. I'll have whatever you're having." Lena seemed to gulp when she heard her own words.

They settled on the couch and Kara quickly tucked in to the pizza as soon as she got Lena set up.

Lena took her time and seemed almost hesitant.

"Lena, when was the last time you had pizza?"

"Oh, I...guess it was the last time I was here. When I came for our not-date." Lena smiled at the memory but Kara grimaced.

"Sorry for being such an idiot. For pushing you away for so long."

"What? Kara, deciding what is right for you, for taking the time you needed...you weren't being an idiot. You were very wise. I'm glad you took the time you needed. I'm also very glad you're ready for us to be more."

"Me too." Kara grinned, still chewing.

Lena laughed at the sight. "You really can't help it, can you?"

"Help what?"

"You are irresistable."

This time Kara refrained from speaking until she swallowed, then observed, "You still aren't eating."

Lena tentatively pulled out a greasy slice.

"You don't eat with your hands much, do you? Should I get you a knife and fork?" Kara teased.

"Of course not!" Lena finally took a bite.

"Wow, this is...delicious."

"You sound surprised. I can see I'm going to have to work on getting you to enjoy some of the less-than-finer things in life."

"Please do. I'm sure there are many things you can show me, Kara Danvers. And I want to see them all."

"Same here, Lena Luthor." Kara smiled. "Honestly, I can't wait to know you better. To learn about what you love, what you hate...and everything in between."

"Well, if you must know. My new favorite pastime is spending time with you."

Kara grinned and kept chewing.

Lena quietly finished her slice and wiped her hands on a napkin. Lena took some large swallows from her drink and let out a loud burp.

She looked at Kara with a shocked expression and Kara burst out laughing. "Sorry, Lena, that kind of comes with the 'pop' territory! You'll get used to it."

Lena smiled and leaned back slightly against the couch. She looked very content to watch Kara eat. Kara happily obliged.

After Kara finished and cleaned up a bit she settled into the couch with Lena.

"Listen, Kara. I hope I didn't upset you by asking about the meds. It's not that I didn't trust you to take care of it. I only wanted to help, if I could. It's not fair that all the burden fall on you."

"I understand, Lena. And I realize that most people don't have a family member who can write them a script right away. It must be a difficult to have to urgently figure out how to deal with it. I appreciate you wanting to help."

Kara got quiet for a minute before continuing. "Is this something you've had to do a lot?"

"What? No, I..." Lena sounded taken aback. "I mean, it has happened before. But it's not something that I..."

"Sorry. I shouldn't have asked that. It's really none of my business." Kara couldn't help but think of Kate acting aggressive in the locker room. She hated the thought that Lena had touched her in the same way.

Lena seemed to sense her distress and reached for her hand.

"The truth is, Kara, it's never felt like that for me with anyone else. Something...different happened...deep inside."

"Well, something happened deep inside me as well. Very deep." Kara changed the subject by teasing.

Lena closed her eyes. The mention of her being deep inside Kara caused her cock to throb.

"Kara, please." She squeezed her hand tighter. "Are you trying to torture me? What did I ever do to you?"

Kara chuckled. "I'm sorry, that wasn't fair. If I'm being honest, your comment had me reeling a bit and I was deflecting."

"It's OK, Kara. We don't need to talk about anything you aren't comfortable with."

"No, I, I want to do better about talking about my feelings."

"What's on your mind?"

"The truth is, when you were so concerned that I get the meds...it sort of...hurt my feelings. I know it's ridiculous! And of course it's not the right time to be pregnant. It can't happen. It's not that, it's just, I guess the omega in me doesn't want to hear my alpha sound so desperate to make sure I don't get pregnant - I know it sounds crazy! It is crazy. It was just a...gut reaction. Basic instincts, I guess. I'm sorry..."

"Kara, please!" Lena said, caressing the back of her hand. "There's nothing wrong with how you feel." 

"It's really not that I want to be pregnant, I just I can't explain it..."

"You don't need to explain anything." Lena took a deep breath. "And I should be honest as well."

"About what?"

"About how I felt. Being inside you like that. Filling you up, with nothing between us. It was the most incredible feeling..."

Kara squeezed Lena's hand.

"And when I felt..." Lena hesitated and Kara waited patiently.

"When we were in bed later I...well, I felt your stomach. I could feel...it was different. Filled. And in my mind sort of, well, it made me think...imagine, really. I pictured you pregnant."

Kara inhaled sharply.

"I'm sorry if that sounds weird or creepy..."

"It doesn't." Kara murmurred, hoping Lena would continue.

"Kara, my mind flashed on things I'd never...that had just never crossed my mind in any significant way."

"What do you mean?"

"I imagined...you giving birth. Breastfeeding. Running and laughing with children." 

Kara's heart surged at Lena's description. But Lena was looking down and a bit ashamed.

"Lena, please, look at me." Kara slid her hand under Lena's chin and lifted it to look her in the eye.

"But it was more than that, Kara. I couldn't really...see the children, they were hazy, like in a dream. But I knew...I knew they were mine."

Kara gasped in surprise at the way Lena said that, with an edge of possessiveness but also anxiousness. This time Lena turned away again and even shifted slightly away. Almost like she was preparing to stand.

"Thank you for sharing that with me. Please don't feel embarrassed. It sounds like a beautiful dream."

"It was. One of the most beautiful things I've ever dreamed or imagined." Lena admitted. "I just...I can't explain where it came from. That's not me. Not something I ever wanted."

"Do you mean you never want to have a family?"

"I guess I've never really thought about it. I never really dreamed...it was something I could have."

"Why not, Lena?"

"I suppose...well family, to me...has always been something that ultimately causes pain. Not something I necessarily want to continue."

"But you know that family doesn't have to cause pain, don't you? That family can be a wonderful thing. The best thing..." Kara looked away as she started to feel a bit choked up.

"Maybe. Yes, I've seen examples of loving families. A few, through the years."

"And that's not something you want?"

"Maybe that's just not...something I deserve."

"Lena, how can you say that? All you do to make the world a better place. All you do, ultimately because you care. You're an fantastic, loving person! How could you think you don't deserve a family? If that's something you even want, I mean."

"I don't know if it's something I want. It's not something I ever thought about. Or thought I wanted. Not until...when I touched you. When you were falling asleep last night. Your abdomen was..." 

Kara closed her eyes and took a much-needed breath. Her heart was hammering away inside her chest. 

"I was full...of you...and you could feel it." Kara almost whispered with the understanding, peering at Lena. She looked like she might bolt at any moment. Kara reached out a tentative hand to her knee to discourage her from moving further away.

"Yes." Lena said, still not looking at her.

Kara moved to close some of the distance Lena had created between them on the couch. "That's beautiful, Lena. You have nothing to be ashamed of. I can see those feelings scare you. And we don't have to keep talking about it now if you're uncomfortable. But I want you to know that there's nothing wrong with what you're feeling. It's very natural." Kara could feel her omega purring with pleasure at the Lena's reaction to touching her. Her brain was sounding loud warnings, but her omega only wanted to soothe and reassure Lena. She decided to let her omega take the lead.

Kara reached for her chin again, turning Lena's face and eyes towards her.

"Thank you for sharing that with me. It took a lot of trust. I want you to feel safe talking to me about anything you're feeling."

"I thought I was the one who should be telling you that. After all you've been through..."

"Hey, we've all been through some stuff. And you don't have to be the big bad alpha all the time. The fact that you aren't a typical alpha is how you were able to break through my defenses. The reason that I'm here with you right now."

Kara could see a single tear slip from Lena's eye. She shifted close to kiss it away. As she pulled back Kara could see another tear slip down her other cheek. Kara moved to kiss that one as well, then found herself leaving gentle kisses across her cheeks. 

She felt Lena's arms slip gently around her back. Kara continued kissing Lena's cheeks and eyes, now with her hands threaded in Lena's hair to move her head as she worked her way around. Lena went along with whatever Kara wanted, remaining passive and pliable in her hands, until at last Kara reached her lips, then Lena responded with eagerness, moving her hands up to the back of Kara's head and gripping it tightly, as if afraid she might escape. 

They lost themselves in a deep, searching kiss for several minutes until Kara shifted to move more on top of Lena, pressing her back on the couch. That seemed to bring Lena out of her reverie.

"Kara, wait, I...I'm only here for dinner, remember? You have to get some rest. I need to go..."

As Lena rambled Kara had continued pushing her backwards, gripping Lena's hips and shifting them towards hers on the couch, then moving to straddle Lena's hips.

"Kara..." Lena gasped, but seemed to finally be out of words as Kara stopped her mouth with more kisses. She gripped Lena's wrists and pressed them above her head, then leaned back.

"I know what I said, Lena. I promise I'll get some sleep. But right now I need you to stop talking." Kara leaned down again and kissed her deeply. She could feel how powerless Lena was to stop her and it thrilled her. She leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Need I remind you that it's safe for me to have unprotected sex for up to 12 hours after I take the medication?"

Oh. Fuck.


	32. Lift Me Up Like Helium

"Jesus, Kara..." Kara was kissing down the side of Lena's neck and straddling her hips. She then lifted up to reach Lena's mouth to make her stop talking. 

When Kara finally leaned back to catch her breath, Lena chased her lips, but found she had limited movement since Kara still had her wrists trapped against the couch.

"You're going to be the death of me..." Lena gasped.

"Not a bad way to go, right?" Kara smirked and went back to work on her neck and moving down her collar bone as far as Lena's v-neck sweater would allow.

"I would have absolutely no complaints..." Lena confessed.

Kara giggled and then sat back a bit. "Seriously, Lena. Do you want me to stop?"

"Of course not. I'm just worried...I was only supposed to stay for dinner..." Lena said, calming her breath. "I don't want you to be tired for practice tomorrow."

"You let me worry about practice, OK? I am the professional athlete, after all." She teased. "Anyway, it's early. Let's stop wasting time and take advantage of these meds while we still can."

"Dammit, Kara. You know I can't say 'no' to you. Especially when you're in my lap like this."

At that admission Kara let her body sink down further onto Lena so that her center rubbed against the rapidly forming bulge in Lena's jeans.

"Don't fight it Lena...We'll both be happier if you give me what I want." Kara leaned harder onto Lena's wrists and began to grind against her. Even through their pants she could feel Lena pulsing.

"Oh, fuck..." Lena said as Kara began nipping and kissing at her ears.

"Wait! Before we get too carried away...we have to at least set an alarm. I can't bear to have you be late again." Lena said weakly.

"You think of everything!" Kara released Lena's wrists and they both reached for their phones.

"What time do you want to wake up?"

"Let's set them for 7:00. That way I can have a couple of minutes with you before I have to get ready."

"Wonderful idea."

After she was done setting her alarm Kara started working on Lena's neck again.

Lena took a deep, reluctant breath and spoke up again.

"Kara...shouldn't we at least...I mean...what about the couch? Things might get a bit...messy."

"Oh, most definitely..." Kara grinned. She reluctantly dismounted and stood next to the couch, then pulled Lena up by her wrists until she was standing too.

"I'll race you to my room!" In a moment she was gone, tearing down the hall at a top speed.

Lena chased her closely and grabbed her from behind just as they got inside her bedroom door. She wrapped her arms around Kara's chest and pulled her close.

"Hardly a fair race." Lena protested. "First, I've never even been in your room before. And second, well, you are a professional athlete, after all!" Lena nipped teasingly at her neck.

Kara laughed at hearing her own words repeated back to her. 

"Don't worry, I think you're going to be very happy with your second-place reward." Kara turned her head and said huskily into Lena's ear. 

"I have no doubt..." Lena chuckled and continued her work on Kara's neck from behind. 

"So, since you've never been in my room before - what do you think?"

Lena paused what she was doing and looked around. "I love it. It's very...you." 

"I know it's not what you're used to. It has a well-earned second hand vibe." Kara said, sounding self-conscious. "But now that my salary's gone up, I'm getting my own place...I'll be able to..."

"Shh, Kara, please stop. I love your room. I just said it was very you, didn't I? What's not to love then? I'm just happy to be here with you. Sometimes when I used to think about you at night I tried to picture where you were. Now I know. Thanks for inviting me in."

"I'm really glad you're here." Kara said, turning her head so she could briefly kiss Lena's cheek.

"So...you mentioned something about a second-place reward?"

Kara giggled and reached behind her to pull Lena's hips closer. Lena leant a hand by pushing forward to bring their bodies flush. Kara gasped at the feeling of Lena's cock against her ass. She pushed her hips back harder.

"You know someday, I'm going to want to explore this position a bit...further." Kara said. "But right now I don't want to miss this chance of feeling you empty deep inside me."

"Whatever you want, baby. Anything you want." Lena said breathily into her ear. Kara loved to hear the effect she was having on Lena in her voice.

"Good answer." Kara smirked. She managed to spin in Lena's arms so that she was facing her, then took her hands and began slowly walking backwards until the back of Kara's knees reached the bed. Lena pushed forward just enough to send Kara falling backwards onto it. Lena followed close behind, climbing on top to straddle Kara's hips but now lowering herself down enough to be in contact. She reached for her "National City Spirit" sweatshirt and tugged it upwards. Kara raised her arms to allow Lena to free it, then quickly ripped her own T-shirt off. Lena reached around to release her bra while Kara went for the button of Lena's jeans. She used one hand to work on the button while the other slid over the tight bulge.

Lena groaned loudly at the feeling of Kara's hand putting gentle pressure on her cock through her jeans.

"You poor thing...so tight inside these jeans." Kara said as she slid her hand up and down over Lena's straining cock. "God, I want you so much."

Kara managed to loosen Lena's button and then started to work on her zipper.

"Kara, please..."

Lena gripped her wrists and pulled her hands away. "Not so fast. I need to taste you first." Lena said, reaching for Kara's waistband and started working her pants down. "May I?"

Kara nodded enthusiastically.

"Lean back against the headboard so you can have a good view of me worshipping you."

Kara obeyed, scooting back until she reached the headboard. Lena followed closely, sliding Kara's underwear down and off her legs. Next she finished removing Kara's bra as she moved the straps off her shoulders.

For several moments Lena looked a bit mesmerized at the sight of Kara completely naked before her. Kara bent her knees slightly and spread them in a clear invitation. 

"My god, Kara...you're incredible. You have the most beautiful body...I've ever seen."

"Benefits of being with a professional athlete." Kara grinned and flexed her abs a bit.

"Well, I've been with 'professional athletes' before. No one has ever turned me on the way you do."

Kara's omega couldn't help but preen at her words, her mind flashing to Kate getting aggressive with her in the locker room. 

"And I can take care of you better than any of them." Kara purred.

"I know, baby. Better than anyone." Lena whispered as she leaned in. "But right now I'm going to take care of you."

"Wait. At least take off your sweater, Lena. I want to see you too."

Lena moved back a bit to comply with Kara's request. She pulled the sweater over her head, then removed her bra. Kara's eyes grew wider as if she was looking at a delicious meal. She smiled in appreciation.

"Talk about a beautiful body..." Kara said, licking her lips.

Before she could say more Lena pressed down on Kara's shoulders, pushing her against the headboard as she resumed her efforts. She worked her way down Kara's body at a painstakingly slow speed along her neck and collar bone before finally taking one of Kara's nipples into her mouth. She moved her tongue gently at first, steadily increasing pressure and suction and finally biting down, causing Kara to cry out in pleasure. Eventually Lena switched sides to give equal attention to both before eventually starting to work her way lower. 

She continued kissing every inch of the skin stretched tightly over her abdominal muscles and hip bones. Kara was mesmerized at the sight of Lena's bare shoulders and gorgeous muscles of her back working as she moved her tongue with great skill. Kara squirmed and moaned in pleasure, while teasing her fingers through Lena's hair. 

Lena eventually shifted her body lower along Kara's and began to tease and lick along her knees, moving along her inner thighs until she at last reached Kara's soaked folds. They both groaned as Lena's tongue slipped between the delicate lips and began to graze slowly up and down. She edged the tip of her tongue along every dripping fold. Kara could tell how wet she was by the way Lena's tongue slipped through her so easily. 

Lena paused only for a moment and leaned back slightly. "You taste so good." She murmured before she delved the tip of her tongue again, gliding quickly over her clit to begin licking her entrance steadily. Finally she delved her tongue inside as Kara began to squirm and gyrate her hips.

When Lena moved up to her clit, Kara called out in pleasure. Her hands gripped Lena's head in encouragement, though Lena clearly needed none. Her velvety tongue held Kara so gently at first, then intensified with steadily more pressure and rapid licks against the engorged nub. 

"Lena...please..." Followed by an incoherent ramble of pleading as her hips began to thrust in sync with Lena's mouth.

Kara could feel she was ready to fall over the edge, her core responding desperately to Lena's talented mouth. She was so close and couldn't hold out much longer. She wanted to feel Lena inside.

"Please...touch me...inside..." She begged. Lena immediately had her fingers at the edge of Kara's entrance, sliding two gently inside. She continued pressing deeper, then pulled towards her in a beckoning motion. Kara started moving her hips more urgently in response to the steady movements of Lena's fingers against her g-spot.

"Oh god, please...don't stop." As she moved into a rhythm of thrusting with her fingers, Lena never let up her tongue's relentless movements against Kara's clit. 

"Yes, yes, fuck...yes." Kara arched off the bed, roughly gripping Lena's head and holding it tight against her as she began to grind against her face. A moment later she was riding her orgasm like a wave of pure pleasure. Kara bucked her hips against Lena's face and fingers. 

Lena wrapped her free arm around Kara's ass and back and held on tight. Lena continued her ministrations until she pushed Kara over the edge into another orgasm.

"Lena!" Kara screamed as she arched again off the bed, this time squirting on Lena's face as she continued to lap and suck on her clit or the pressure on her g-spot. "Yes, yes, yes..."

Kara rode Lena's face through yet another orgasm, drawing it out as long as possible until she dropped back onto the bed.

"God...Lena...that was..." Kara was at a complete loss for words. Instead she moved a hand under Lena's jaw to encourage her to come up and meet her.

Lena's lips were on hers and the both hummed contentedly at the feeling.

"Mmm, you taste like me." Kara said, leaning back with a happy smirk.

"My favorite." Lena said. She was beaming at the sight of Kara's pleasure.

Kara was resting and feeling boneless against the headboard of the bed, but she was determined not to miss her chance to take Lena bare.

"I'm not done with you yet." Kara smiled and pulled Lena to her for a long kiss. As Lena hovered over her Kara reached again for Lena's pants, first rubbing through her jeans, which were unbuttoned but still zipped. 

"You know, you look really good in these jeans. But I want them off you." Kara nipped at Lena's lips. "Now."

"Your wish is my command, darling." Lena said, stepping off the bed to peel out of her jeans.

Once she was free of them Kara smiled in approval at the sight of her cock standing tall inside her briefs.

"I want you inside me, Lena. With nothing between us."

Lena moved immediately back on the bed as Kara reached for Lena's underwear and tugged. Lena slid them down and at last there was not a stitch of clothes between them.

"Come here." Kara said, her voice sounded with authority and Lena didn't hesitate to move on top of her, wrapping her arms around Kara's back and pulling her close. 

"I'm here." She whispered.

"I want every part of you, Lena." Kara said, nuzzling into Lena's neck as Lena moved between her legs.

"Then that's exactly what you're going to get." Lena said darkly as she roughly pressed her legs further apart so she could move between them. Kara could hear her alpha rumbling just beneath her words.

She gripped Kara's ass and shifted so that now Lena's cock was moving tightly through folds.

"Ummphff!" Kara made an incoherent noise at the feeling and in return gripped Lena's ass, encouraging her movements. Longing for her to get rough.

"I want you to breed me, Lena...don't hold back. I want to feel every vein." She husked into Lena's ear.

In the next moment Lena moved off Kara, shifting her body off the headboard and down the bed. 

"I want you on your hands and knees." Lena growled more than said into her ear. The next thing she knew Lena had gripped her arm and maneuvered her deftly so that she suddenly found herself on her front sprawling across the bed.

"Oh, fuck." Kara gasped in amazement at Lena's strength, even outside of her rut. Kara instinctively pushed her hips up off the bed and spread her knees apart to present her pussy for Lena. Kara could tell she was absolutely dripping with want.

"Beautiful." Lena whispered, clearly enthralled at the sight. Kara squirmed, trying to relieve the ache for Lena's cock building in her core.

Lena responded by gripping her hips and pulling Kara closer, tilting her ass up and causing Kara's head and shoulders to drop towards the bed. Kara's blood surged at the feeling of being moved roughly into the best position for breeding. Despite being past her heat, her omega was loving the treatment. A needy whine escaped her lips.

"It's OK, baby. I'm going to give you everything you want."

"Want you to fill me. Fill me with your cock. Your come...your..." Kara realized she'd stopped herself from saying 'pups'. All thoughts went out of her head a moment later when she felt the tip of Lena's cock against her ass. She reflexively pushed back on it. Lena eased her cock forward into her wet folds. Lena slipped back and forth and coated herself thoroughly. Kara involuntarily began to whimper in anticipation and longing. She opened her mouth to beg but was silenced by a sudden thrust from Lena, who had nimbly lined herself up and at last pushed inside before Kara could speak.

"Yes!" All other protests and thoughts disappeared at the feeling of Lena moving inside her at last. "Yes. Your cock, Lena. God I love your cock. Yes..."

Lena didn't say a word, but instead pulled back and swiftly pushed in again, burying herself deeper into Kara as she called out again.

"Kara..." Lena was already breathing heavily at the feeling of their bare skin sliding in the tightest pleasure. "You're perfect. Your cunt...is perfect."  
Kara clenched harshly at Lena's words, coaxing her cock deeper.

Lena quickly moved into a steady rhythm of thrusting in and pulling back and nearly out. Lena was getting rougher in response to Kara's pleading.

"Take me, alpha...I'm yours..."

"I want to...breed you...fill you up..." Lena hissed into Kara's ear. Lena gripped Kara's hair and pressed her head into the bed, creating the perfect angle for her cock. Kara reveled in the feeling of Lena's bare cock, pounding inside her. Without the condom Lena's cock was moving so fluidly and deeply with such ease. Kara loved the increased sensitivity, and the way she could feel the ridge of Lena's cockhead against her g-spot each time Lena pulled back.

As Lena began to thrust harder Kara flashed on the image of being filled with Lena's come. She could tell by the sounds she was making that Lena was close. She closed her eyes tightly and held on.

"Yes." Kara gasped. "Yes, Lena. Make me round with your seed. I wanna carry your..." 

Kara bit down hard on her tongue, not really ready to hear the words spilling out of her own mouth. Instead she began to move and achieved a perfect rhythm with Lena, who was moving in and out with earnest. 

"Yes...don't stop. Deeper. All the way. Harder. I can take it... want all of you..." Kara felt like she was losing control of her basic sensibilities. All she could think about was getting Lena to fill her.

As Lena increased her pace and depth, keeping Kara's head pressed into the bed, Kara was reduced to sounds rather than words, but all of them only encouraged Lena to go harder. Lena began to grunt roughly with each thrust, and soon Kara began letting out a high-pitched 'ah' sound which she could no longer control, every time Lena buried herself inside.

"I'm going to...I wanna...please Kara..." Lena was rambling but Kara seemed to get a sense of the thoughts that Lena's alpha was trying to get out.

"Anything...you want." Kara managed to gasp out between thrusts. "Breed me...fill me up...with your come..."

Lena reached around to find Kara's clit and began to work it roughly as she continued bucking into Kara. Moments later Kara was clenching in orgasm, squeezing Lena's cock tightly, demanding to be filled.

"Oh, fuck, please Lena, please."

"Yeeessss..." They both called out as Lena fell over the edge and began to release. Kara had felt the tip of Lena's cock bumping her cervix only moments before. Her hips began to gyrate rapidly, which seemed to worry Lena's alpha. She released Kara's hair and gripped her hips tightly while at the same time biting harshly into Kara where her neck met her shoulder, causing Kara to instinctively become still. She realized Lena's alpha was probably trying to make sure her come stayed inside, since she wasn't in rut and there would be no knot to seal them.

"Yes...fill me Lena...I'm yours..." Kara began to sob in joy and was pushed over the edge into another orgasm as she felt the rush of Lena's come inside. The feeling of Lena filling her instead of a condom felt so right.

Lena began to move her fingers against Kara's clit again, this time very gently, causing her to continue milk Lena's cock.

"Yeesss...god yes...." Lena groaned.

"So full..." Kara whimpered as she continued to cry with happiness and pleasure.

When at last the heavy streams began to slow, Lena released Kara's neck and began to kiss and lick the area while whispering loving words. 

"So beautiful, Kara. So, so perfect." Lena continued to kiss and soothe her. "You're so good..."

Kara reached down to take Lena's hand from where she was now covering her clit gently. She moved it up and pressed Lena's hand against her abdomen which was taut with come.

"That's you, Lena." She whispered. "Inside me." 

Lena inhaled sharply at he words and soon Kara could feel hot tears on her back as Lena began to sob against her gently. Kara caressed Lena's hand where it still remained pressed against her stomach. Lena began moving her hand all around softy to feel the stretch, then wrapped her arms tightly around Kara from behind and held her.

"I want to see your face, Lena." 

Lena moved her hands to Kara's hips and gently eased out. Kara momentarily regretted the loss, but moments later she felt content to be on her back and wrapped up again in Lena's arms, so that she was now able to kiss and see her.

"Are you OK?" Lena asked, sounding worried. 

"Never better, I promise." Kara reassured her. "I love when you get rough like that. And I love feeling you releasing inside me. Being filled with your come."

"It's an incredible feeling, Kara. Like nothing I've ever known..."

Kara shifted to get more comfortable, causing them both to moan and come to escape.

She looked down, rubbed her fingers through it and spread it across her stomach. "I'm covered in your come..."

Lena gasped and looked down. "It's a beautiful sight, truly." She whispered. 

They laid wrapped in each other for a long while, both seeming content and sated as they caught their breath and slowly came down from their mutual high. Eventually Lena spoke up.

"Speaking of being covered in come, why don't you go jump in the shower? You really need to sleep and I want to get your bed cleaned up so that you're comfortable."

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena, not quite ready to be apart from her. "Will you stay tonight?"

"Don't you think you'll sleep better alone? I want you to be rested for training tomorrow and..."

"I'll sleep better with you here." Kara interrupted. "Please, stay."

"Of course. Anything you want."

"Good answer." She grinned.

"Now, go get in the shower. And point me in the direction of your clean sheets."

Kara laughed and rolled out of bed and waved towards her closet. "OK, boss. On the bottom shelf in there."

"And stay in that shower until I join you." 

"Yes ma'am." Kara saluted and disappeared down the hall. 

She slipped under the hot stream of the shower and leaned her forehead against the wall, trying to calm her racing feelings. She was a bit shocked at how exhilarated she was at the idea of Lena breeding her. It was something she hadn't really known she would want or get excited by. Her mind flashed at the sensation of Lena fucking her so hard and releasing so deep inside her. 

She stayed under the hot stream of water until Lena slipped in behind her. She put her arms around Kara from behind and kissed her gently on the neck. Kara luxuriated in the feeling of Lena's wet breasts slipping against her back.

"Thank you, Kara." She whispered. 

"No, thank you." Kara chuckled.

"I'm serious. You didn't get scared off about my...thoughts...of you getting pregnant. And tonight...well, you fulfilled one of my deepest fantasies."

"I'm glad you told me about what you imagined." Kara said, turning her head so that she could kiss Lena's cheek. "You don't ever have to be self-conscious of your feelings about me." 

"The truth is...the fantasy about breeding... it's one I didn't even know I had before you. Maybe I didn't even have it before meeting you." 

"Not even with Kate?" Kara had said it before she had a chance to stop herself.

"What? No. Why...Oh." Lena stopped. "Of course. You saw Kate at practice today."

"Yes. Sorry, that was silly of me. It's really none of my business."

"No, no. You're free to ask me anything you want." Lena said. "I hope it's not...awkward...to be playing with her."

"Maybe a little. But I've played on teams in awkward situations before. I won't let it affect my play or the team dynamics."

"Kara, did something...happen with Kate during practice?"

"No." 

"It's just that...well, your scent has shifted. You seem anxious."

"Ugh! I...I really didn't want to say anything about it. I shouldn't have mentioned her. Can we pretend I never did?" Kara closed her eyes and leaned her head under the shower spray, trying to figure a way out of this discussion.

Lena reached around to shut off the water, then turned Kara towards her. "Please. Tell me what happened." 

Kara could sense Lena's scent shifting too. Her hackles were rising and Kara realized she may be imagining something even worse than what had actually happened. She needed to come out with it.

"Really, nothing happened during practice. But, afterwards...I ran into her in the locker room." Kara took a deep breath, annoyed with herself for getting into this situation and worrying Lena. 

"What did she do?" Lena demanded, her breaths starting to come more quickly.

"It was really nothing, Lena, I promise. She just suggested, or I guess tried to warn me...she said that...you would leave me, eventually."

Kara felt a wave of fury coming off of Lena. She seemed almost speechless so Kara kept going.

"Don't worry, I'm not one to listen to something a jealous ex-girlfriend has to say about you. I'm going to listen to what you say. And to my own heart." Kara put her hand over Lena's chest above her heart, trying to soothe her.

"Kara, I...I'm very sorry you had to deal with that." Lena said, finally finding some words. "I'm going to speak with Kate and make sure..."

"No!" Kara interrupted. "No, Lena, please. I handled it. She's not going to speak about you to me again."

"She said that?"

"Yes."

"What did you say to her?"

"I told her I could see why she was upset that she lost you -because you're amazing. And I told her I didn't believe what she was saying. And that we wouldn't be discussing it again." Kara took a deep breath. "Oh. And I might have told her that...you're mine."

"You...told her..." That seemed to have a dramatic affect on Lena's rising anger. "Did you really?"

"I believe my exact words were 'She's mine now'." Kara looked at Lena with an embarrassed grin. "I don't know what came over me. I know we haven't talked about...well, I was a bit worked up."

"Don't be embarrassed, Kara." Lena said, relaxing a bit and moving her hands around Kara's back. "The truth is I am yours...if you want me."

"Of course I want you. How could anyone resist you?"

"Well, I seem to remember you resisted me. For quite some time." Lena teased.

"That wasn't about you."

"I know, darling."

Kara caressed Lena's chin, shifting it so she could look into her eyes. "And I'm yours. If you want me."

Lena moved forward to take Kara's lips with her own for a deep but brief kiss before pulling back. "More than anything."

Kara smiled and moved in for another kiss. But Lena shifted back.

"Kara. Will you do me one favor?" Lena asked. "Please will you tell me if Kate says something to you about me again?"

"Lena, I told you, I can handle myself. And I can definitely handle Kate Kane."

"I know. I know that, darling. I just...hate that you have to deal with this on account of me."

"It's OK for me to have to deal with things on account of being with you. I don't have any illusions about that, Lena. I'm not a child. I know that being with one of the most beautiful, powerful, and famous CEOs in the world is not going to be without challenges. Strike that. Being with THE most beautiful and powerful and famous women in the world." Kara grinned and kissed Lena chastely.

"I think you mean notorious rather than famous..." Lena said, frowning to suppress a smile.

"The point is I can handle it, Lena. I want to handle it. And as you've already discovered, being with me is no cake walk either. And soon I'm going to have to get much more focused and serious about my training. I'm going to be a way a lot, I won't be able to see you and..."

"I don't care what it takes, Kara." Lena interrupted. "I'll wait for you as long as you need me to."

"Then we agree. Because I'm going to do whatever it takes to make this work too. I promise." Kara took Lena's fingers and kissed them. "Now, can we finish this shower? I can't wait to curl up in bed with you."

Lena's smile grew and she turned the water back on. "Anything you want." She began to wash Kara carefully, sliding a soapy sponge over her skin. 

Once Kara was thoroughly washed she turned Lena around and began to do the same to her, gliding over her neck and back, moving down the curve of her ass. She reached around her to circle her breasts and moved slowly down her abdomen. She could feel herself getting excited again by the feeling of touching Lena's skin so freely. And when she moved her hand even lower it was clear that Lena was getting very excited too.

"Hmm, what do we have here?" Kara husked into Lena's ear as she slid the sponge over Lena's stiffening cock. "Ready to go again so soon?"

"Always ready for you." Lena said breathily. "But we should go to bed. You need to get some sleep, Kara..."

Kara grinned and continued her attention to sliding over Lena's cock. "Come on, Lena. Just once more...before my medicinal carriage turns into a pumpkin? I'll be fine missing a little sleep. But missing out on a chance at having your bare cock one more time? Now that would be a real shame."

Lena continued to resist and Kara got more insistent with her efforts. In a few moments Lena's cock was fully hard in Kara's slippery grip.

"Please Lena." Kara breathed into Lena's ear. At that Lena turned abruptly to face Kara, a look of fire in her eyes. In a moment she had hoisted Kara up and had her back against the shower wall as the water continued to stream around them. Kara wrapped her legs around Lena. Lena moved deftly into position and before she knew it Lena was inside her again. Kara clenched down hard in response, welcoming Lena's cock with delicious pressure.

"Yes! Fuck me..." Kara called out. Lena grunted and thrust higher, working her hips in and out steadily until she was fully hilted. Kara called out encouragement as Lena penetrated her, powerfully trapping her against the shower wall.

"Please..." Kara began to plead and mutter incoherent sounds. She'd already had so many orgasms and felt extra sensitive. She could tell she wasn't going to last long. She suddenly became aware of shuffling sounds in the apartment, and then distinctly heard the front door slam.

 _What the...?_ Kara thought, but couldn't stop herself from crashing into her orgasm, clenching tightly and bringing Lena along with her, causing her to cry out in pleasure. Kara put her fingers to Lena's lips to tell her to be quiet as they both fought to catch their breath.

"Kara? Is that you?" Yes, she hadn't imagined it - Alex was home. Both women froze and whispered in unison:

"Oh. Fuck."


	33. And Drive You All Night

Lena's POV

Kara and Lena stood completely frozen at the sound of Alex' voice inside the apartment. Lena came to a stop fully hilted inside Kara, who had her back against the slippery shower wall, her arms and legs wrapped around Lena for balance. It was too late to stop the onslaught of their orgasm and both gritted their teeth to keep from crying out again as their orgasms continued to crash over them. But Kara couldn't stop herself from clenching repeatedly around Lena's cock as Lena released deep inside her. Eventually they started easing off, breathing rapidly and trying to be as quiet as they could.

Lena eased Kara to her feet. They quickly rinsed off and climbed out of the shower. Kara handed Lena a robe and wrapped another around herself.

"I'm going to go out and face the music. Just slip down the hall and I'll be there soon. There's a chance she didn't hear us."

"Not bloody likely." Lena said with a worried half smile. 

Kara grinned and gave her a quick kiss before disappearing. "It's all going to be fine."

Lena snuck to Kara's room and debated whether she should get dressed or climb into bed. As she heard their voices down the hall getting louder, she reluctantly began to get dressed to go home. She sat down on the bed and looked through her messages while waiting for Kara to return. She looked up when the door opened and began to apologize.

"Kara, I'm sorry, I never should have..." She whispered.

"Shh...it's totally fine, Lena. Alex is just being a worried big sister." Kara said, taking Lena's hand and pulling Lena towards her. "There are so many wonderful things about living with her and working with her. But others that aren't. I know she's only looking out for me, but she also has to remember that I'm a big girl now..."

Lena chuckled and pulled Kara into a hug. "You certainly are."

"Hey. Why are you dressed?"

"I really should go, Kara. Let you get some sleep. I know Alex doesn't want me here..."

"If I promise to be good will you stay?" Kara pulled back, looking at Lena with pouted lips.

"Ugh, you really could weaponize that pout, do you know that?"

"I've been told I'm really good at it." Kara grinned. She went to her dresser and began digging around, eventually pulling out some worn T-shirts and sleep pants for both of them.

"Sorry, no silk p.j.s." She said, handing Lena a set. "But it seems unwise for us to sleep naked."

"Agreed." Lena grinned and saw that it was a National City Spirit shirt with Kara's number on it. "This is perfect."

She leaned forward to kiss Kara briefly. "Just like you."

"Now who's being cheesy?" Kara asked with a toothy grin.

"You love it."

"Guilty."

They quickly got dressed and climbed under the comforter.

Kara took Lena's hand and turned her away so that she could snuggle into her from behind. She kissed the side of Lena's neck briefly as she wrapped her arms around her.

"Um, Lena?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Before you go to sleep, um...I need to tell you something..." Kara said, sounding worried, almost upset.

"What is it, Kara?" Lena felt a cold dread in the pit of her stomach.

"It's just that...well. I've decided that on nights before training we probably shouldn't see each other. I just...don't have very good control around you. And I really do need to focus on training and get good rest." Kara took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, please don't misunderstand."

"There's nothing to misunderstand, Kara. You have to do what's best to help you prepare for the Cup. There's nothing to explain." Lena took a deep breath, feeling huge relief.

"Are you sure you don't mind? I really hate to do it..."

"It's OK, Kara. It's part of deal when you're with a _Professional Athlete_..." Lena teased, dramatically pronouncing 'professional athlete'.

"Lena!" Kara shoved playfully against her shoulder.

"My only question is, are you training every day of the week?"

"Actually, Coach is giving us Saturday off this week."

"Well then, I guess I do have one more question...What are you doing on Friday night?"

"You, apparently." Kara said, chuckling.

"Good answer." Lena smirked.

"Thanks for understanding, Lena."

"I want to help you however I can." Lena said, pulling Kara's hand to her lips to kiss it. "Now get some sleep, Supergirl."

"Yes ma'am." Kara said, wrapping her arms around Lena and snuggling into her back.

***

Lena was happy to hear Kara dozing off and sleeping soundly before long, though she herself could do no such thing. Whether she was anxious that she'd kept Kara up so late or just the excitement of being in bed with her - just sleeping, like an actual couple - she wasn't sure. She also felt awkward knowing that Alex's room was right next door.

She dozed off several times but always woke whenever Kara moved. At the first light of dawn she got up and got dressed as quietly as she could. She managed to slip out of the apartment without waking Kara or running into Alex. She had plenty of time to get home and get ready for a big day of meetings she had planned. She was still playing catchup from her trip to Tokyo. 

At lunch she received a text from Kara:

K: Missed you when I woke up this morning.

L: Sorry. Thought it best to avoid an awkward mtg with big sis.

K: Probably right :/

L: Thank you for last night.

K: I should be thanking you. You fucked me so hard, I can still feel you inside me.

Lena inhaled sharply when she read that last one and looked around guiltily. She felt a surge of desire through to her core at Kara's words.

L: Be good, Kara.

K: Always ;)

L: Miss you already.

K: Me too. Gotta run, have a good day at the office :)

L: Good luck with training!

The rest of the week passed slowly for Lena. It felt extra long knowing she wouldn't be able to see Kara. She felt annoyed with herself for getting so caught up in her so quickly, but she knew it was pointless to fight her feelings. She was falling hard and fast and there wasn't a thing to be done about it. And if she was honest with herself, she didn't want to do anything about it. Instead, she resolved to be more disciplined around her and do whatever she could to help Kara stay on track with the team and her training. 

Not seeing Kara on the weekdays helped Lena stay more focused on her work. Occasionally throughout the day she would get a goofy, often emoticon-laden text that would make her smile and take her thoughts to Kara. Given all the international work she was doing, Lena often had work calls to different time zones in the evening. Kara also kept busy and spent most evenings going out with her new teammates. Her coach encouraged them to do things together after practice (but no drinking!), to help them bond as a team. Even so, Lena never went to bed without at least hearing Kara's voice, if only for a quick good night. She resisted any temptations to take things further over the phone, determined not to become a distraction to Kara and her sleep regime.

That Friday night Lena decided she really wanted to take Kara out on a real date. As much as she also couldn't wait to get her alone, she was excited about the idea of spoiling her a bit. But she didn't want their relationship to become a distraction for the press. Being a CEO she understood the importance of publicity, and she was very conscious of Kara's image. She didn't want to do anything that might be detrimental to her career and opportunities for sponsorships. In Lena's opinion, being seen with a notorious Luthor would not be at all helpful at this early stage in her career, especially during the World Cup when there was such high visibility.

As Lena went to text her about dinner, it occurred to her that she hadn't really asked Kara out for a date in the traditional sense before. They'd been out to many dinners in Tokyo, but that was a phase when they weren't really dating, when she was waiting to see how sure Kara was about her feelings. They also didn't have to worry about the media discovering them when they were in Tokyo. Lena felt oddly nervous asking her out. She wondered if Kara would worry about them being seen together. 

L: Are we still on for tonight?

K: Of course! It's all I can think about :D

L: What time shall I pick you up?

K: I can be ready by 7:00.

L: Perfect. Can't wait to see you.

K: Me too. So where are you taking me, Ms. Luthor?

L: I made reservations at Cafe Rousselet. It's about 40 minutes beyond the outskirts of the city. Nice and private.

K: Wow, very fancy! So we're going on an actual date?

L: I really want to show you a good time.

K: Baby, you always show me a good time...

L: Kara! Are you worried about going out in public?

K: Of course not. Can't wait! ;)

Lena had made reservations at a 4-star restaurant outside of the city where she had a relationship with the owner and could be sure there wouldn't be any unwanted attention. Unfortunately, after making all the arrangements she got tied up in a meeting that ran late. She texted Vaz to pick Kara up as planned and that she would meet her there. She'd decided to drive herself so that Vaz have the night off after dropping Kara off at the restaurant. Her heart sped up when she at last made it there herself. It had hardly been 4 days but she couldn't wait to see her.

The maître d' led her to their table on the rooftop terrace. Kara stood when she saw her enter. She looked gorgeous in a simple dress with straps that barely made it to her knees. Lena kissed her cheek before taking a seat.

"So sorry I'm late, darling."

"It's not a problem. I love watching you enter a room."

Lena smiled warmly. "The truth is that I was jumping out of my skin by the end of that meeting. I couldn't wait to see you." 

"Me too."

Lena reached across the table and caressed her hand. "You look stunning, Kara. As always."

She watched Kara smile and her cheeks flush pink. "I was hoping you would like this dress."

"Very much."

"Um, Lena...just curious...why do you think no one else sitting out here? The place seem packed when I came in downstairs."

"Oh, well. That's because I reserved the terrace."

"You reserved...the whole rooftop?"

"Yes, well, I didn't want to risk being disturbed. And the owner here is a personal friend."

"Wow." Kara looked concerned. "Are you so worried about us being seen together?"

"Kara, it's not that I want us to be a secret, I hope you know that. But this really isn't the right time for our relationship to get out. You don't need any distractions from your training. The press would have a field day with it, especially now. First there is my well known...history...with women. Then there is the rather generous L-Corp sponsorship, which I'm sure they would love to scandalize if they knew we are dating. Not to mention the Luthor name is...well, not something you should be tainted with as your making your way onto the world stage..."

"Lena! I'm not worried about being associated with you or the Luthor name..."

"Well, you should be. This is a critical time for you, not just for your performance in the Cup, but also your sponsorship opportunities. I won't let you sacrifice for me, Kara. Not more than you already have..."

"More than I already have?! Lena, what in the world are you talking about?"

"Never mind, Kara. Let's not talk about it right now." Lena soothed her fingers over Kara's. "Can we just enjoy this beautiful evening together?"

"Yes. Of course." Kara said, but she didn't look totally convinced.

"Shall we order?"

"Yes!" Kara said enthusiastically.

"Now, there's my girl." Lena squeezed her hand and released it to reach for the menu.

After finding out what Kara wanted Lena proceeded to order in French. She knew the server and that French as her first language. 

"Why am I not surprised to see you order in flawless French?"

"How do you know it was flawless?" Lena smiled.

"Because I know. And the server really enjoyed that." 

When the food arrived Kara could not say enough about how delicious everything was. Lena had ordered too much food, too much even for Kara to finish. They drank a lot of wine as they laughed and talked through dinner. 

Near the end she could see Kara was looking at her with a more serious expression. "Thank you for this fantastic meal, Lena. For this amazing experience. Here under this beautiful night sky...so much delicious food. Such wonderful company."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it. You deserve the best, Kara."

"Well, I have the best." Kara said, winking at Lena and giving her hand a squeeze. "I really missed you this week. It was hard going from seeing you every day in Tokyo, to 24/7 back in the States, then suddenly going cold turkey for four days."

"Cold is right. I missed you too. Very much." Lena said. "I hope it helped you to concentrate on your training. How did it go this week?"

"It was great! Really good. As much as I hate to admit it, it did help me to stay focused knowing that I couldn't see you."

"I'm glad." Lena said, delicately dabbing her napkin to her lips and laying it down on the table. "No one...gave you any trouble this week?"

Kara looked at her closely and said, "I assume you mean Kate." Lena stayed quiet.

"No one gave me any trouble. And Kate hardly looked me in the eye all week. But I want you to know that if she does, I can handle it."

"I know that, Kara. I can't help it if I worry." Lena looked down at the table, trying to keep her composure at the thought of Kate causing Kara difficulties on the team. "The truth is...all I really want to do is take care of you. The thought that she might..."

"Shh, Lena, please. I appreciate you wanting to help. But I promise there's nothing for you to worry about."

Lena continued looking down at the table, still battling her rearing alpha.

"Lena, come back to me please." Kara said quietly. Lena immediately looked up and searched her eyes. She felt more calm seeing how composed and unconcerned Kara seemed.

"Will you come home with me tonight, Kara?" She held her breath waiting for the response.

"Of course." Kara didn't hesitate. "How could you doubt that?"

"Now that you're immersed in your training, and with the team...I just don't want to do anything to get you off track again..."

"Good. Then you won't let me go out of my mind thinking about you, not being able to touch you, for another week." Kara said, moving her hand under the table to brush Lena's knee.

Lena felt a charge go through her at Kara's touch.

"I'm just trying to be a good soccer girlfriend."

"Girlfriend, huh?" Kara smirked.

"Sorry, I...didn't mean to presume..."

"Lena, stop." Kara took her hand from Lena's knee and took her hand instead. "I was only teasing. I would love to call you my girlfriend. To be your girlfriend..."

"I would love that too." Lena smiled. She pulled Kara's fingers to her lips and looked into her eyes.

"Now, please don't take this the wrong way. This dinner was absolutely fabulous, but..." Kara grinned impishly. "Can we please get the fuck out of here?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Lena moved quickly up from her seat and offered Kara her hand.

"Shouldn't we...call the server?" Kara looked confused as she took her hand.

"It's all taken care of." She said as Kara stood. She held out her arm for Kara. "Now, your carriage awaits, my lady." 

Kara giggled and took Lena's arm. Lena led her down the stairs used by the staff instead of the way Kara had come in. They exited through the back of the restaurant and made their way around to the valet where Lena handed over her keys.

Kara's eyes went wide a few minutes later when the valet pulled up in an emerald Tesla roadster.

"You drove?" She asked, sounding shocked. "This is your car?"

"One of them. My favorite one, actually. It's the fastest electric car available." Lena smirked. She couldn't help indulging in high-priced toys occasionally and it was fun to see Kara's excitement.

"Did you think I was just a prissy boarding school girl who never learned to drive?"

"Well...not exactly. I've just never seen you in anything except riding in the back seat of your town car I guess..." Lena opened the door and was holding it for Kara, who finally managed to get over her surprise and climb in.

Lena tipped the driver generously and took the driver's seat. 

"The truth is, I don't get much chance to drive these days. I'm usually so busy, and I'm able to work when I'm being driven around. I don't have to deal with parking or other hassles. But every now and then I love to drive. Fast."

"Well, let's see what you've got." Kara's smile widened with excitement as they zoomed away.

They rode in silence for a while, taking in the beauty of the country side as the sped along. Eventually Kara broke into the quiet.

"I didn't realize they made these in emerald."

"How would you know that?"

"I guess I'm a bit of a Tesla fan. I've read a lot about them." Kara smiled. "And I admit, I have perused the colors on occasion. I didn't dream I would be riding in one with a gorgeous woman at the wheel..."

Lena couldn't help her smile. She was enjoying the power of the vehicle underneath her, the sight of Kara looking so excited out of the corner of her eye. And as much as she loved the convenience of her car and driver, sometimes she just liked to be in complete control.

"The truth is, they don't usually produce them in this color."

"I suppose you have a 'personal friend' at the company."

"You could say that." Lena said vaguely, hoping they would move on to another subject.

"Sounds like there is a story there. Tell me about this friend." Kara teased. "Anyone I should worry about?"

"Of course not. There's no one you need to worry about. Period."

"Then tell me."

"It's nothing. A friend of mine had this car created for me. He claimed I should have a car to match my eyes and insisted on giving it to me. I tried to turn it down but in the end I couldn't resist - it was too beautiful. So, I accepted the car, but insisted on paying for it. I didn't want there to be any strings attached. I didn't want him to have the wrong idea."

"The wrong idea?"

"That I owed him. Or that I was interested in him. Or men, for that matter."

Kara snorted at the last comment. "Lena, would I recognize the name of this person?"

"Maybe." Lena hedged. "Probably."

"Let me guess. Was it Elon Musk?"

"No comment."

"Lena!" Kara exclaimed. "Well, I'm not surprised to learn he has good taste."

Lena chuckled but kept her eyes on the road. She was enjoying the freedom of being on the open road with Kara.

"Do you ever think about just...driving away from it all?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Not really. But then, I don't run a multi-billion dollar company."

"You have a lot riding on your shoulders as well, Kara. A lot of public scrutiny and pressure to win."

"I get paid to play soccer. I get to work with my sister and play on a wonderful team with a baddass coach. And now...I have an amazing girlfriend..." Kara grinned a bit sheepishly. "Honestly, I can't imagine a better life."

"You have such a positive outlook. I feel very lucky to know you, Kara. You bring light into my world."

"I'm the lucky one, Lena." Kara turned to look at Lena closely. Lena shifted down a gear, deciding that she didn't want this ride to end too quickly. It was wonderful being out on the road just the two of them.

"You handle this car like a pro." Kara said, sliding her hand across the console to stroke Lena's knee.

"You sound surprised."

"Well, I know you grew up in boarding schools, and I think you've mostly lived in cities since. You have a full-time driver so..."

"Yes, well. My father went through a racing phase when I was growing up. He sponsored cars and had a few of his own that he drove as a hobby. I used to go to the track with him when I was home for school breaks. He would let me practice sometimes, before I was legally allowed to drive on the streets." Lena said thoughtfully. "The love of fast cars was one of few things we shared."

Lena stepped on the accelerator a bit at the thought of racing. She couldn't resist the feeling of the engine, she loved the thought of so much power and danger underneath her. She could feel Kara's eyes on her but she kept hers on the road. She could feel more than see Kara's breathing increase.

"You're so fucking hot, Lena." Kara said, teasing her fingers higher, past Lena's knee and up her inner thigh. "So powerful. The way you handle this car...it's driving me crazy..."

"Pun intended?"

Kara ignored the question and shifted in her seat, angling towards Lena and moving her face closer to Lena's. She was moving her hand slowly but steadily higher along her inner thigh. Kara's fingers felt electric against her, even through her pants. She could tell where this was going and knew she had to put a stop to it, as much as she hated to.

"Kara, you know it's dangerous to distract a driver. Especially at these speeds." Lena could smell Kara's arousal intensifying and it was starting to get to her.

Kara had leaned across the console and husked into her ear. "I'm sure you can handle it." She squeezed her leg tightly, causing Lena to gasp and her thigh to tense. 

"Relax. I just want to touch you." Kara said into her ear. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too." Lena said, glancing briefly at Kara.

"Eyes on the road, baby."

"Yes, ma'am."

Kara smirked and continued her path up Lena's leg slowly. At this point her hand was mere inches from Lena's cock. Lena saw Kara's lips part in anticipation out of the corner of her eye. Her heart began to race at the thought of her mouth. 

"Kara..." She said in weak protest.

"Shhh. You need to concentrate on driving." Kara leaned closer and whispered into her ear, then nipped gently at her ear lobe. Her fingers trailed higher until her nails were teasing over her pants, dragging lightly against her cock. Lena could feel herself responding to the attention.

"I know how you love to be in control, Lena." Kara husked into her ear. "I wonder if you can keep control when I try to distract you."

Lena looked at Kara warily out of the corner of her eye. 

"Keep your eyes on the road." Kara said with authority. She flattened her hand against the stiff bulge growing in Lena's pants. "Do you think you can handle that?"

"Yesss." Lena hissed in response to the challenge. Kara squeezed her tighter.

"God I missed your cock. I know it was only 4 days, but it felt much longer." Kara said, now stroking along Lena's shaft steadily. "Feels like you missed me too."

"So much." Lena gasped out.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Please don't."

Kara smirked and slid her fingers into the top of Lena's pants, slowly unbuttoning the top button. Lena was already straining against her pants, pulling them tight and making it harder for Kara to get them undone. She couldn't help but glance down and was rewarded with the sight of Kara's chest moving more rapidly as she leaned over, causing her dress to stretch tightly across her breasts. Lena moaned at the view, which was down Kara's dress to see her cleavage.

"Still have those eyes on the road?" Kara teased.

"Yes."

"Good girl." Kara resumed her work on Lena's pants, giving a noise of satisfaction when the button at last came free. Next she started working on the zipper.

"Not much room to work here." She observed. "You're already so hard for me. So tight."

Kara rubbed her fingers over her bulge. "Don't worry. I'm going to take such good care of you."

Lena's mouth parted to speak but no words were coming. She forced herself to stay alert and focused on her driving despite the amazing sensations that Kara was causing.

Kara eventually stopped caressing Lena, seeming to become impatient with the barrier of her pants. "I need to feel you. I want to feel your bare skin."

"Oh god, I want that to..." Lena whispered.

She worked at the zipper, finally making some progress. Lena tried to hold her hips still as the zipper finally slipped down and her cock at last had some room. 

Kara fingers went immediately around her shaft. She throbbed deeply at the feeling of Kara's hand. Even with her briefs in the way it was an incredible feeling. She realized how much she had missed Kara's touch. Being surrounded in her scent in the confined space was only driving her higher, making her harder.

Kara gripped the top of her underwear and pulled it down to finally release her cock, which stood tall once free of the confines of her pants. 

Lena gasped in pleasure as Kara again wrapped her hand around her, this time with nothing between them. She moved low, down to the base for a long, languid stroke.

"Yessss." Lena breathed out in relief.

"Eyes still on the road?" Kara glanced up at Lena from where she was now leaning even further over her.

"Yes. I'm promise, I'm in control." Lena said through measured breaths as Kara continued slow strokes up and down. She was fighting to hang on, but desperate not to put a stop to this. "Don't worry, you're in good hands."

"I think you're the one in good hands." Kara smirked. "Well, let's see how long you can stay in control..."

At that Kara leaned down and licked across the tip of Lena's cock, which was wet with pre-cum. Lena called out in pleasure, squirting more pre-cum onto Kara's tongue.

"Mmmhm." Kara smiled contentedly, like she was about to have a delicious meal. She didn't waste time before going back for more, this time taking the whole tip into her mouth.

Lena's hand shot out involuntarily to grip Kara's hair. She immediately pulled back and Lena released her.

"Baby, I need you to keep your hands on the wheel. Can you manage that?"

"Yes, sorry, I..."

"You're the driver. You have to stay in control." Kara said, seductively. "Can you do that for me?"

"Absolutely."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Kara moved back down to kiss the tip of Lena's cock before parting her lips and taking her even deeper than before.

Lena gripped the steering wheel tightly, determined to hang on. She'd never had such incredible contrasts in her urges and feelings. The incredible power of the car and control she had over it, yet she wasn't allowed to move her hands from the wheel or eyes from the road. Having Kara's mouth around her cock made her alpha surge, yet she had to fight to keep herself from gripping Kara's head and directing her. She had to leave that control to Kara. On top of it all, the thrill of danger coursed through her at the thought of getting a blow job while keeping the vehicle at top speeds. Despite the alarms going off in her head, Lena knew she couldn't stop if she wanted to. She didn't want to.

Kara was in no hurry, languidly sucking around the tip and very slowly moving lower. Lena groaned as Kara increased the suction. She began to rock her hips very slightly, unable to stop some movement despite her best efforts. Kara seemed to appreciate the help, smiling briefly around her cock before resuming her the tight suction she was creating.

In response to Lena's slight hip movements she began to bob her head in the same rhythm, gently pushing Lena even higher in her pleasure.

"So good, Kara...so fucking good..." Lena groaned. "Please...don't stop."

Kara began to increase her speed and suction slightly.

"Kara, I...I'm close I...I'm going to cum in your mouth if you don't stop..."

Kara didn't slow a bit, but instead wrapped her hand around the base of Lena's cock, sending a clear message that that was exactly what she wanted.

"I'm going to...cum so hard down your throat..." Lena rumbled. 

Kara increased her speed again and moments later Lena called out as she shot into Kara's mouth. Kara swallowed determinedly and Lena could no longer resist looking down. The sight of Kara's mouth stuffed full, her cum leaking from the corner of her mouth pushed her into a prolonged orgasm. Kara continued milking Lena's cock for all she was worth.

Lena was nearly sobbing with relief as she released into Kara's mouth, until she heard a piercing sound out of no where. She looked into her rearview mirror to see flashing lights and sirens coming towards her fast.

"Kara, the police!" Kara quickly eased Lena out of her mouth, wiping at dripping cum before exclaiming:

"Oh. FUCK!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do not try this at home!


	34. Drowning in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posting early just for fun, short but sweet - hope you enjoy!

The flashing lights gained on them as Kara tucked Lena into her pants and very carefully zipped her up. Lena was steering to the side of road to come to a stop. As the officer approached the vehicle Kara attempted to fix her face and hair in the visor mirror.

"Open the windows!" Kara hissed. Lena immediately rolled down all the windows, realizing there would likely be an incriminating scent when he reached the vehicle. A few moments later a very tall patrol officer was peering in her window.

"Good evening, ladies." He announced with a smug look at the sight of two beautiful women. Lena thought she saw the exact moment the look of recognition passed across his face as he ascertained the situation. The slight smug smile disappeared immediately. 

"I...I assume you know...um, why I'm pulling you over." He stammered. Lena watched as the wheels in his head were spinning to try to understand the situation while Lena continued looking straight ahead down the road. Kara held her breath waiting for her to respond.

"I'm sorry, Officer. If you could please explain, I would be forever in your debt." Lena said wickedly.

"You...I..." He continued to stammer while looking back and forth between the two women. "I mean, you. You...were speeding."

"Sir, I'm sure you're aware that this car would have notified me if I was exceeding the speed limit." Kara looked at Lena in surprise, and Lena gave her a wink. Clearly she was not too worried.

"Ma'am I...assure you that you were over the limit."

"Officer, I'm sure that you're aware that these so called 'speed guns' are inaccurate 1 out of every 10 times they are used. Truly, I think this is one of those occasions. As I've said, the car's computer would have warned me if I was going too fast, and, of course, I would have immediately slowed to the proper speed."

"I clocked you 2 times, and the second time was faster than the first. You were speeding up."

"Sir, do you have documented proof of these 'clockings'? I'm going to need that proof for the case I'll be bringing."

"You're bringing...a case?"

"I'm sorry, but there's clearly been a mistake. I'll be asking my lawyers to look into this." Lena sighed. "Have you had any other mistaken traffic stops? Is there anything on your record that could pose a problem? They will need to look into that as well."

"Ma'am, I'm sure that's not necessary. This is a clear case of speeding, and a simple ticket. If you don't have a record it won't even change your insurance rates."

"Insurance rates? The cost of insurance isn't my concern. I'm more worried about this injustice that's being done against my character."

"Ma'am, it's just a speeding ticket."

"If it's 'just a speeding ticket', then why must you issue it when it's clearly a mistake?"

"But it's not a mistake!"

"And that's why I need to get my lawyers involved. I'm sure they can get to the bottom of this. I just hope there's nothing else that you would prefer they didn't learn."

The officer's eyes went wide and he fell silent for a few moments. "No, I...I can see this is clearly upsetting you. And that you never intended to speed."

"Exactly."

"I suppose...I can let you off with a warning."

"Thank you, officer. I would be forever indebted to you." Kara watched as Lena flashed her brilliant smile at him.

"I'll still need your driver's license and registration."

"Are you absolutely sure about that? You've been so kind, and I really hate to use up more of your time. If you just let us move along I will be extremely careful about my speed. You have my word. You will never need to worry about me again."

This time Lena brought out her full wattage charm smile and Kara could tell he was helpless against it.

"OK, I suppose just this once..."

"You're a star! Thank you very much, officer." 

The man stood for a few more moments before backing away, looking a bit dazed.

"Goodnight!" Lena called as she began to pull away.

"Lena!" Kara gasped. "How did you do that?"

"Old Jedi mind trick." She smirked.

"But why not just pay the ticket? Are you worried about your record?"

"Honestly, I'm more worried about your record. If he looked at my license and recognized my name, what a story he would have to tell! He clearly had a good idea what was going on when he pulled us over. If he recognized my name he would have looked more closely at you as well. It just wasn't worth the risk."

"You could charm the skin off a snake if you wanted to."

"Something about the way he smiled at us before he realized we were up to more than speeding, just seemed...off. The guy is not completely above board himself, you can tell by the way his eyes went wide at the thought he might be investigated."

"I can see why you're so successful. You can read people like a book."

Lena chuckled but kept her eyes on the road. 

"One more question. Why didn't the car warn you about going to fast? You can't have been going the speed limit."

"Well, I disabled that function as soon as discovered it. I can't have a car telling me what to do."

Kara chuckled and Lena drove on, this time staying under the speed limit. Kara seemed anxious about the incident and kept her hands to herself for the rest of the ride. 

They managed not to touch until they were safely inside the elevator to Lena's penthouse. Leaning against the wall on the long ride up Lena reached for Kara's hand and pulled her so they were facing each other. 

"Thanks for coming home with me." Lena reached and moved her fingers along Kara's jaw. "All week I've been dreaming of making love to you...falling asleep with you in my bed, and waking up to you."

"That sounds like a dream to me." Kara said, cupping Lena's hand against her lips and kissing her palm.

"Do you need to be anywhere in the morning? Any alarms need to be set?"

"No." Kara grinned. "Tomorrow I just want to spend as much time as I can with you. Tomorrow night I...well, I have practice on Sunday, so..."

"So we'll make the most of our day together."

Kara nodded and smiled, a bit sadly. "Thanks for understanding." She teased her fingers into Lena's hair and pulled her close for a gentle kiss.

"There's no need to thank me. Now I'm going to show you what making the most of our time together is all about. And I'm going to wipe that sadness from your smile."

Kara grinned broadly as Lena moved back in to kiss her, just as the elevator dinged to a halt. Lena ignored it and eased their lips together for a chaste kiss.

"The beauty of having the penthouse is that no one else is using this elevator." She leaned in again. Kara happily received her lips. They were in no hurry to go anywhere and lingered over their kiss as the doors stood open. Kara teased her hands around Lena's sides and around to her back, pulling her in closer as she deepened the kiss. Lena pressed Kara against the elevator wall and their tongues met, exploring each other slowly like they had all the time in the world, kissing deeply until they were breathless.

Lena laughed as she pulled back for air. "Maybe we should go inside. We do have somewhat of a history with elevators."

Kara chuckled and stood up from where she was leaning against the elevator wall. "Well, I guess you know by now that I'll take you anywhere I can get you."

A quiet rumbling sound escaped Lena's chest as she took Kara's hand and led her out of the elevator, but immediately turned on her as the doors closed. Lena gripped Kara's waist and eased her back against the closed doors of the elevator to continue what she'd started. Kara draped her arms over Lena's shoulders and smiled into the kiss.

"I can never get enough you, Kara. You're like an addiction to me."

"You can have all of me." Kara husked into her mouth. Kara teased her tongue into Lena's mouth, encouraging her deeper. Lena's body was now pressing her more tightly. She realized she needed to slow things down before she ended up fucking her against the wall. She reminded herself that she wanted to take her time and savor every moment they had. Before she could say that she was jarred out of her reverie by a voice coming from the living room.

"Lena! I'm sorry to interrupt, sis. It sounds like you are a bit...busy. But this really can't wait."

Both women froze at the sound, but Lena didn't turn and kept her eyes on Kara.

"Kara, please go ahead to my room. I'll join you as soon as I can." Kara was looking at her with wide eyes. She glanced over Lena's shoulder and then nodded, disappearing down the hall.

Lena spun around in time to watch Lex walk into the foyer. She hoped he hadn't gotten a good look at Kara before she left.

"Lex. What in the actual hell are you doing here?"

"Do you mean why am I not in Arkham?"

Lena just starred at him. Anger was boiling up inside her and she was trying not to say something she would regret.

"Well, it seems that I'm cured. I've been released under my own recognizance."

"That's impossible, I just spoke to the director a week ago..."

"Oh, right, the director. He's probably enjoying some of the windfall money he's come into recently. Honestly, I don't think he's with the institution any longer."

Lena fumed and tried to understand how this was possible. She was busy calling the direct line of Arkham's director. She tried to remain cool when the operator explained the number was no longer in service.

Next she dialed her mother, who picked up right away. She was angry but not overly surprised to learn that Lillian already knew all about Lex's release. _Probably she helped arrange the payoff._ Lena thought to herself. Her mother was anxious to figure out where Lex might be and when Lena explained she was looking right at him her mother demanded to speak with him. Lena assured her she would tell him to call and hung up before her mother could respond.

"Call your mother." Lena said with disdain. 

"Don't you mean 'our' mother?" Lex said, his lips curling into a wicked smile before changing the subject. "I truly am sorry for interrupting your evening. Your friend is lovely. She seems so familiar...Have I met her before?"

Lena was seething and trying to think of the fastest way to get rid of him, desperate that he not recognize Kara.

"I doubt it. She doesn't run in our usual circles." She knew that if she reacted strongly to his interest in Kara it would only make him more curious. And if he learned who she was he wouldn't hesitate to use it against her.

"Slumming it, are we Lena?"

Lena took a deep breath, and managed to control her urge to wrap her hands around his neck. She knew Lex loved getting under her skin and she didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"Lex, if you've just been released, why are you here? Have you nothing better to do?"

"What can I say? I missed you, sis."

"I don't believe you. What do you want?"

"OK, I can see it's not a good time for a reunion. I just wanted to let you know that I'm back. I'm back and I'm ready to engage at Luthor Corp again."

"We're called L-Corp now. And we're doing just fine. There's no reason for you to add to your stress load just as you're getting out. You should take it easy. Why not go to that island you love so much? Saddleback Cay?"

"Very funny. No, I've had enough down time. I'm ready to get back in the mix. And I'm very concerned about the new direction of the company."

"Lex, if you'll come to my office on Monday we can discuss this in detail." Lena didn't dare say more, she was already on a knife's edge holding herself back from going full Luthor on him.

"Of course. Obviously you have something...someone...important to do." He said with a smug smile.

Lena refused to take the bait. "Call my assistant. I have a full schedule but I will arrange something if you can come on Monday."

"How kind of you." Lex said with irritation. "To take time out of your busy schedule."

"Goodnight, Lex."

Lex stood for several moments, clearly reluctant to go, but eventually started to walk towards the elevator.

"Until Monday." He said as he stepped into the elevator. "Oh, and give my regards to Kara Danvers. She was spectacular in the championship match. I'd love to meet her at a more...opportune time."

Lena felt her blood run cold as the elevator doors closed. 

_Oh. Fuck._


	35. Set the Past on Fire

As Lex disappeared behind the elevator doors, Lena closed her eyes and felt the fury surge through her. As much as she wanted to go to Kara, Lena didn't want her to see her in this state. She made her way to her office at the opposite end of the penthouse and grabbed a bottle of scotch. She poured herself a double and took a healthy swallow.

She began to think about all the possible modes of attack that Lex might be preparing against her, and started plotting her response to all of them. First and foremost, she worked through the potential impacts to Kara and her career, and what she might be able to do to stop him from harming her in anyway. She loathed the fact that their relationship was putting Kara at risk, which had always been her greatest fear once they became involved.

She could feel the warmth of the scotch starting to warm her and make her thoughts fuzzy. She had no idea how much time had passed when Kara appeared in her doorway.

"Are you coming to bed?" Kara asked, leaning against the door with an inviting smile.

Lena looked over at her in surprise but didn't speak.

"I'm sorry. I heard him leave and just wanted to make you're OK." Kara said softly. "Do you need to deal with your brother? Would you rather I leave?"

"God, no." Lena said in a low voice as she leaned ner head into her hands, elbows on the desk. "Please, stay."

"Of course. I'll stay if you want me to."

"Thank you." Lena said, and again seemed a bit dazed, leaning back in her chair and gazing into space. Kara lifted herself off the door frame and made her way to Lena's desk, where she leaned against the front of it, facing towards Lena sitting in her chair. Lena finally looked up at her and then leaned forward into Kara, resting the top of her head against her stomach.

Kara eased her fingers through Lena's hair, running the tips gently over her scalp.

"I didn't realize he'd been released." She said quietly. "Are you OK?"

Lena moved back into her chair again and took a deep breath. "It seems he, and probably Mother, found someone they could pay off to get him out." 

"I'm sorry. You seem very worried. Do you think he'll hurt himself? Or someone else?"

"He would never do anything to hurt himself. He's much too vain and in love with himself to do that. But hurt someone else? Yes. Always. And now it looks like he may be coming for L-Corp."

"I'm so sorry, Lena. I know you've been working so hard to make changes while he's been away."

"Yes, and we're in a much better place now. Honestly, I'm more concerned that he might try to do something that would impact you. Your career."

"Lena, really? How could he do that? And why would he?"

"Well, I was hoping he wouldn't recognize you. At first it seemed like he didn't. But of course he did. He was probably just playing with me the whole time. Hell, he probably has someone keeping an eye on me, and already knew about us. I'm such an idiot..."

"Lena, seriously? You're the smartest, most brilliant person I know." 

"I just...after all these years...should have known better. I should have been more careful."

"Why does it matter that he knows about us? Why would he even care? He doesn't even know me."

"Many reasons. First of all, he is evil and enjoys causing trouble in general, but more importantly, he probably sees that hurting you would hurt to me. And he especially enjoys hurting me. It has very little to do with you. He could use it as leverage if he decides to make a move with the Board to gain more power over L-Corp."

"How does it help him with the Board? You said that the Spirit and our championship has been a huge boon to L-Corp."

"Of course it has. But keep in mind that I was the one who pushed them to sponsor the team. And how does that look if they find out I pushed them to sponsor my girlfriend's team? It's a clear conflict of interest."

"I like hearing you call me your girlfriend." Kara said with a gentle smile. She reached down to caress her chin and encourage Lena to look at her.

"Really Kara? That's what you took away from that?" Lena closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "You really are the eternal optimist."

"Sorry, I'm not used to hearing it yet." Kara chuckled. "And I`m not worried. I know you're going to outsmart him at L-Corp. I'm not concerned about my career. In case you haven't noticed I'm a total baddass! We'll figure this out together."

Kara reached her fingers down to caress Lena's cheek.

"It's not that simple, Kara. I don't think you have any idea what you are on the edge of right now. You're only getting a taste of what it's like to be a celebrity. If the team succeeds...if your team wins, or even does really well - you're all going to be the darlings of America. And I suspect it will be you, most of all. You're perfect, Kara. And everyone else can see that, just like I can. And America loves a winner. You'll be America's Sweetheart."

"I don't care about any of that, Lena. I mean, I want to win. Obviously. The rest is...it doesn't really mean anything. It's not real. What matters is the game. The world championship."

"You're so naïve, Kara. The rest of it...matters. It matters about your sponsorships, about where and how you'll be able to play. It can even make a difference in the length of your career. These are all things athletes have to think about."

"Lena, please. Let me worry about my career. In case you haven't noticed, I can take care of myself."

"I know that, Kara!" She said in frustration, then caught herself and took a deep, calming breath and admitted quietly. "But in case you haven't noticed, I want to take care of you too. I can't help it. And it makes me crazy to think that being with me could cause you harm! That my family could hurt you. I would do anything to protect you."

At that Kara leaned down and pressed her lips against Lena's insistently. Lena tried to resist but didn't last long before she returned the kiss. As they began moving closer, Lena suddenly pulled back.

"Wait. Wait." Lena put her palms against Kara's chest to keep her from moving closer. "I just...I have more I need to say. And I need you to let me say it."

Kara immediately backed off, a look of concern on her face.

"No, it's not..." Lena rubbed her forehead, she realized her head was starting to throb due to the stress. "I can't bear to let the Luthor name...or my reputation...mess up this opportunity for you..."

"Lena, please! Please, don't say it..."

"Kara, no. I'm not saying we can't be together. I'm not...strong enough to say that...I just mean we have to be careful. Until the Cup is over."

"I know, Lena. We will be careful. We already agreed we wouldn't see each other on nights before training..."

"I'm sorry, but now that Lex knows...we have to be even more careful. We can't give him or the paparazzi an opportunity for pictures of us together. We can't...I think we shouldn't see each other until after..."

"No. No, please don't say it..."

"You don't understand about my brother! What he's capable of... We can't...we have to be smart! Patient. This doesn't change anything, Kara. Nothing can change how I feel about you. But I have to protect you. And that means putting my own needs and desires aside. For the short-term. And for the long-term...after the Cup, we do it carefully. On our own terms. I'm going to have my best public relations expert working on this. She's also a close friend. She'll be discreet and help us do it in the right way. A way that won't hurt you. Or at least, minimally."

"Fuck, Lena! Why won't you listen to me when I say I don't care about that? The celebrity, the public relations - it doesn't mean anything!"

"Maybe you don't care about it right now. But you should. And some day I believe you will. It will change everything about your opportunities related to the sport you love to play."

"I love you more than the sport!" Kara stood up from the desk and moved to get away, but Lena reached and put a hand on the side of her hip to keep her from pulling away.

"Please don't leave." She whispered, pulling Kara towards her and leaning her head against Kara's stomach again.

"You just said we shouldn't see each other until..."

"Can we just have tonight?" Lena said, looking up at Kara with pleading eyes.

Kara just gulped and nodded. She felt a tear slip as she eased her hands under Lena's chin.

"During training and the Cup tournament...we can still talk? And text?"

"Of course. Everyday if you want. We can even zoom. I'm going to get you a secure phone so we don't have to worry about any of Lex's bullshit around our electronics. He thinks he's pretty smart..."

"But you're smarter." Kara said, smiling down at her through shining eyes.

"Exactly." Lena said, feeling a bit better now that Kara wasn't making a move to leave. "I have a plan. And if it works out we won't have to worry about my brother...or my mother, in the future. We can beat them both. We can be together. And we can do it in front of the whole world. We'll have nothing to fear from anyone. We just have to be patient."

Kara was looking down at Lena, watching her carefully but staying quiet.

"Do you trust me, Kara?"

"Of course." She said, finally. Kara caressed her index finger over Lena's lips. "Of course I trust you. I just...it's going to be so hard not to see you for...what, at least 6 weeks?"

"It will all be worth it. I promise. We can put all this behind us - forever." Lena took Kara's hand and kissed the tips of her fingers. "Trust me, Kara. We can do this. We can be anything we want. Together."

"I do." Kara said, letting out a deep breath. "I do trust you. And I'll wait for you. We'll do whatever you think is best. I know you're smarter than they are. I believe in you."

"Thank you." She began smoothing her hands over the sides of Kara's hips, then down the outsides of her thighs. She continued gazing up at Kara, looking for any sign of reluctance or hesitation but saw none.

"We still have tonight. I still really want to make love to you, Kara."

Kara nodded, still caressing Lena's cheeks. "I want that, too."

Lena stood from her chair, bringing their bodies together at last and wrapping her arms tightly around Kara.

"God, I love you. I can never...explain..." Lena gave up talking and allowed herself to explore Kara's neck and jawline with her lips. Kara draped over Lena's shoulder and she let her head back to give her more access. Lena could feel her chest start to move more rapidly. Could feel her scent move from being anxious to aroused.

"Shhh...Stop talking." Kara said. She teased the fingers of one hand into the back of Lena's hair. "Just...show me."

A moan escaped Lena's lips at Kara's words, and the feeling of her shifting and opening more for her. She moved her hands over Kara's ass, squeezing and caressing gently before sliding her hands down further. She slid them down Kara's thighs until she gripped them both and lifted Kara onto the desk.

Kara parted her legs automatically so that Lena could stand between them.

"I'm going to show you." Lena whispered, easing her tongue along the edge of Kara's ear. "I'm going to show you all night."

"Mhmm." Kara breathed out. "Yesss. God yes...."

Lena's hands moved back to Kara's ass and she squeezed and massaged tightly. Kara managed to shift her hips forward, closer to the edge of the desk while also gripping Lena and pulling her forward. They both groaned at the crush of their centers together, as Lena's hardening cock came into contact with Kara's hot center. Even through Kara's bunched up dress and Lena's pants the heat between them was incredible.

Kara's hips began to shift and grind gently against Lena. She continued pulling Lena tighter to her body until Lena stopped her.

"Wait! Wait, I need to taste you first. You smell so good..." Lena gasped. "Let me have you, Kara. I need you."

"Yes. Anything you want, baby." Kara massaged her fingertips into Lena's scalp.

"Good answer." She smiled softly up at Kara.

Lena slid her hands down to find the hem of Kara's short dress. She began to slide it up, easing her hands up her muscular thighs until she could get her fingers into the top of her panties. Kara braced her feet on Lena's chair and helpfully lifted her hips so that Lena could free them. Once Lena had dispensed with her panties she moved to sit back down in her chair and pushing Kara's dress up even higher so she could gaze at her bare pussy.

"I wish I had the words to tell you how beautiful you are." Lena said wistfully. "I can never really explain what you do to me. what your body does to mine..."

"Then show me, Lena." Kara reached behind Lena's head, pulling her gently forward to encourage her closer. Lena couldn't hold out for another instant. She dove forward to part Kara with her tongue, to at last taste her. She was so incredibly soft and wet, Lena was nearly overwhelmed with all the sensations - her scent, her taste, her heat. She lapped into her gently, then steadily deeper with her tongue, as if searching for an answer she was sure she could find. 

Kara moaned deeply as she dug her fingers roughly into Lena's hair, her nails grazing Lena's scalp and pushing her deeper. Lena followed her guidance willingly, delving deeper into her folds and finally grazing Kara's clit with the tip of her tongue.

The first touch of Lena's tongue against her clit caused Kara to jerk and Lena pulled back slightly with concern.

"No, no. Please don't stop that." She gasped.

Lena smiled only for a moment before moving back in with her tongue, searching again for something she had never before hoped to find. For that moment all that mattered to her was Kara's pleasure, and in that moment she was sure that if she could bring it to her then nothing else mattered in the world. She could push all the rest out of her brain, if only temporarily. She longed for the respite and would do anything to achieve it.

Lena reveled in the beautiful whimpers and noises coming from Kara has she began to plead and moan Lena's name. She smiled inwardly to hear that Kara's ability to form a coherent thought was gone. 

"Ah, ah, fuck...yes....Lena...oh, god. Please, please..."

Based on the movements and sounds Kara was making, Lena could tell she wasn't going to last much longer. With Kara's hands now pressed hard against the back of her head, Lena moved her tongue rapidly back and forth across her clit, and began to tease her a fingertip at the edge of Kara's entrance.

"Inside." Kara demanded as she began to grind against Lena's face. Lena exulted as she penetrated Kara with her index finger, and quickly followed with another when Kara's body language demanded more. She thrust the tips of her fingers over the silky ridges of her g-spot, moving in rhythm with Kara's hips. Moments later she felt the rush as Kara fountained over her face. She swallowed as Kara continued to ride her face as her orgasm cascaded over them both.

When Kara finally started coming down Lena let up slightly, then began leaving soft nips and kissed to her thighs as Kara gained control of her breathing. Eventually Lena peered up mischievously at Kara from between her legs and gave her a wink. "For a Professional Athlete, seems like I gave you quite a work out."

"You really are...too much...Ms. Luthor." Kara said between breaths. In the next moment Lena was standing again, wrapping her arms around Kara and pulling her close.

"That was amazing, baby." Kara whispered into her ear.

"I don't know how I'm going to make it for weeks without tasting you." Lena rasped.

"Hey, that was your idea, not mine." Kara said with a pout.

"I promise. It will all be worth it."

"I trust you, Lena." Kara said into her ear. She pulled Lena closer and wrapped her legs around her back. "But I can't pretend I like this plan."

"I hate this plan, believe me." Lena said, teasing her lips along the side of Kara's neck. "I'm doing this for you. And for us. How can I feel good about us being together if it's at your expense? Kara, I need you to understand how important it is to me to protect you. I could never feel at ease if I was doing anything to jeopardize your career or your reputation."

"I can see your need to protect me. And even though it is not your responsibility, I appreciate your concern."

"It's a lot more than concern, Kara. It's much more...primal...than that."

"OK, alpha." Kara teased, running her fingertips under Lena's jaw and tilting her head to kiss her. They lost themselves in the kiss for several moments before Kara shifted her hips forward until she was flush with Lena's body.

Lena groaned at the contact with her cock, which was straining desperately against her pants, and now reaching the warmth of Kara's cunt. Kara gasped and jarred slightly.

"I'm sorry, are you too sensitive?" Lena asked, sounding concerned.

"Just...give me a minute. That was a pretty intense orgasm." Kara whispered. 

Lena shifted back but continued kissing along Kara's neck and jaw. "I don't care if we just sleep tonight. I've been dreaming of falling asleep and waking up with you, without an alarm or anywhere we need to be."

"That does sound dreamy." Kara said, kissing Lena's forehead. "And we will definitely do that. But I just had a brilliant idea that I think you're going to like."

"Do tell." Lena rasped.

"I want to make some new memories with you to tide me over. I want to feel you and remember you in every part of me. At my very core. And I want to you to remember every part of me.

Lena froze, trying to understand what Kara meant.

Kara moved her fingers down Lena's back and gripped her ass. She kneaded her slowly, building up to a tighter grip and pulling her cheeks apart until eventually Lena felt Kara's finger stroking between them.

"I want you to fuck my ass, Lena."

Lena made a guttural sound in the back of her throat, then reflexively wrapped Kara tighter.

"Are you sure?" Lena whispered into Kara's ear and gripping into her back with her nails.

"Please, Lena. Don't make me wait 6 weeks to feel your cock in my ass. I want to sear the memory of you through my core." Kara slid two fingers over the top of Lena's lower lip, pulling it down so she could kiss her more deeply.

Lena closed her eyes tightly before breathing out her words into Kara's mouth. "Oh....fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had several readers asking for this next scene and finally saw an opportunity for it - so coming right up. I promise they won't get the bum rush ;)


	36. I Feel Your Body Working Overtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please note new tag, though if you read previous chapter you don't need any warning ;)

"Please, Lena. Don't make me wait 6 weeks to feel your cock in my ass. I want to sear the memory of you through my core." Kara slid two fingers over the top of Lena's lower lip, pulling it down so she could kiss her more deeply.

Lena closed her eyes tightly before breathing out her words into Kara's mouth. "Oh....fuck."

Kara moved her hips closer causing Lena's cock to press against her stomach and stimulating her even more. 

"I have to admit, I've fantasized about it." Lena whispered, sounding amazed. "I wasn't sure if...you'd be in to it."

"I'm into it. Believe me." Kara tilting her head and giving her a one-sided smile. "And you know you can always ask me if there's something you want to try." 

Kara undulated her hips, causing her stomach to massage the tip of Lena's cock. Lena flashed on an image of gripping Kara, turning her around and bending her over the desk. It dominated her mind as she kissed Kara roughly, causing her to gasp. Kara gripped her ass and pulled Lena even closer in response. But despite the extremely appealing thought of taking Kara on top of her desk, she was worried about the potential for hurting her. She knew she needed to get them in to the bedroom to make it as safe as possible. She managed to control herself enough to stop the breathless momentum driving their bodies together.

"Ok, Ok, let's just...slow down for a minute. Why don't you go take a shower?" Lena's breath was coming rapidly as she put a hand on Kara's chest and held her back enough so she could speak. "I actually...I really have to make a couple of calls. Lex isn't the only one with people. And I want to get eyes on him as soon as possible. I'll be right behind you as soon as I can."

"Pun intended?" 

"Very funny! Now get out of here before I bend you over this desk." 

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Kara stood up from where she was sitting on the desk and smirked. She lingered but eventually moved to go.

Lena slapped her lightly on the rear as she turned. "Naughty." 

Kara chuckled as she left the office. Lena couldn't help but watch her ass moving in the tight dress as she walked away. She bit her lip and forced herself to make the calls and send some emails. She didn't want to lose any time in her work against Lex. She kept her hand pressed against her cock to try to soothe the ache as she hurried. As much as she couldn't wait to get to Kara, Lena knew she needed to be smart and stay in control.

Lena rushed through her shower and finally made it into her bedroom where she discovered Kara reclining against some pillows near the center of her bed. She had on one of Lena's thin silk robes, which was untied and hanging open to reveal her breasts, her nipples already standing at attention. Lena felt them calling to her as her eyes moved lower to see Kara's legs were slightly open, her hand gently stroking her pussy which was shining with arousal.

It was a breathtaking sight. Lena took a sudden breath and froze at the foot of the bed for a minute to take it in. Kara smiled at her reaction, then lifted up off the pillows and crawled towards her. When she reached Lena she went up on her knees and reached to grip the sash of her robe to pull her closer. Lena realized her mouth was agape as Kara leaned forward and licked into it.

Kara eased Lena's robe open slightly and teased her fingers down her breast to her hardening nipple. She then cupped her own breast to bring her nipple in direct contact with Lena's, causing her to gasp at the sensation.

"God, you feel so good." Lena husked as their naked skin finally came together. As Kara continued working her body, Lena teased her tongue over Kara's lips. As Kara's lips eased open Lena began to lick inside, over her tongue and teeth. Kara began to untie Lena's robe as she kissed her deeply. 

As their kiss got more heated Lena eventually pulled back slightly and slid two of her fingers into Kara's mouth, gliding them over her tongue to get them very wet before resuming their kiss. She slid her hands into Kara's robe, around Kara's back to grip her ass. Lena began by rubbing gently over her cheeks. She wanted to make sure Kara was really ready for her. Slowly she began to slide her wet fingers between Kara's cheeks until at last she grazed her index finger over Kara's puckered back entrance, causing her to inhale sharply. 

"Mmmhm. Yes..." Kara moaned encouragingly into Lena's mouth. Gradually Lena began to move the tip of her finger slightly inside as Kara began to shift against Lena, pressing her ass back for more attention. Lena smiled at her responsiveness, then paused.

"Wait here, baby." She kissed Kara gently then moved to her an armoire near the bed. She returned with a clear bottle and dropped it on the bed next to Kara. When she eased her hands into Kara's robe again she could feel her trembling.

"Kara, are you cold? Do you need to put something else on?" She asked with concern, looking into her eyes.

"No, it's not that, I..." Kara bit her lip and got quiet. She pulled Lena in closer, but Lena held back, determined to understand what was going on.

"Kara, please. You know you can tell me anything. Are you having second thoughts about this?"

"No. Not at all. I really want it, Lena. I really want you, I just...I'm just excited and...a bit nervous, I guess." Kara shivered as she took a deep breath. "The truth is...I've never done this with someone as...well, big...as you. It's a little intimidating."

"Kara, we don't need to do this. We really don't. I don't want to do something that scares you."

"It doesn't scare me. Well, maybe a little, but more than that it excites me. It's a thrill to think about you... inside me that way. Pounding into me..."

A slight whine escaped Lena's lips involuntarily at the mental image Kara had just conjured.

"Just let me make love to you. Just...lay back on the bed. I don't need anything more than to be with you."

"I trust you, Lena. I know you're not going to hurt me." Kara kissed her. "Please."

Still, Lena hesitated. She'd had some experiences with omegas that hadn't been able to handle her size and she couldn't bear doing anything that would hurt Kara.

"Come on, Lena." Kara moved her head forward to bring their foreheads together and whispered. "You've already been cervix-deep in my cunt. Fully-hilted down my throat. Don't you wonder what it would feel like to be balls-deep in my ass? Railing me from behind?" 

"Yes...oh god yes..." Lena hissed. "Just...you have to promise to stop me if..."

"I promise. I remember my word - 'kryptonite'. And I know you're not going to hurt me, Lena. I know it." Kara rasped. "Please. Give me what I want."

"OK...OK. What can I say?" Lena said, almost sounding exasperated. "You know how hard it is for me to say no to you." 

"No, but why don't you tell me...how hard is it?" Kara smirked. "Or show me;" She then felt Kara's fist around her cock. Lena took in a sharp breath as Kara began to drag her thumb over the tip. She could tell by the slick feeling that she was already leaking pre-cum. Kara resume kissing her and Lena moaned into her mouth, then reached down and cupped her hand gently around Kara's hand. She teased her fingers between Kara's so that they were both touching and holding her shaft. She squeezed slightly, pressing Kara's fingers tighter around then moving their hands up and down for a few strokes. 

"God I love your hands. Your fingers are...magic." Lena groaned as she moved their hands up and down together. She then leaned back so she could look into Kara's eyes, still moving their hands up and down her cock, then squeezing to bring them both to a stop.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Despite Lena's concern for hurting Kara, she could still hear the edge of a rumble in her voice. She knew she was on a dangerous precipice, where her alpha was demanding to get what she wanted and was using her voice and her scent to push for submission. Lena searched Kara's eyes for hesitation.

"I promise, I can handle it." Kara squeezed her gently. "I want to feel you buried inside me. I want to feel you empty into me when I make you cum. I can take it. And I want you to make me take it. Alpha..."

"I see." At that Lena had resolved to give Kara what she wanted. What they both wanted. Lena pulled Kara's hand off her cock and released her, then reached and eased the robe off of Kara's shoulders. She watched in satisfaction as the silk slid off and pooled on the bed around her body.

"Then be a good girl and lay down on the bed for me." Lena rumbled. "On your stomach, baby." She could hear the rumble coming through even more now. She stopped trying to control it.

Kara moved quickly to comply. Lena gazed at her stretched out across her bed, naked with her legs slightly spread and ass tilted up, looking very ready. Lena wondered if she had ever seen such an erotic sight.

She took a deep breath to calm herself before stripping off her own robe and joining her on the bed, parting Kara's legs further so she could be between them. Lena gripped Kara's ass cheeks and caressed them gently, then steadily squeezing harder an leaning down to lick and bite them all over. After a while she began squeezing more aggressively to create access for her mouth before at last leaning lower to lick a broad stripe from her cunt upward and across her pink, puckered opening.

"Ohhh...yessss." Kara moaned. Pleased with the response, Lena began to lick in earnest. Kara's ass began to tilt more upwards, allowing better access as Lena began to lick carefully, then eventually probing her tongue slightly inside her back entrance. This seemed to drive Kara wild, her hip movement becoming more urgent.

Lena paused to reach for the lube to cover her fingers, then put the tip of her index finger right at the edge of her opening as Kara strained for more. She slid just the tip inside and began working slowly deeper as Kara began to murmur encouragement.

"Yes, Lena. Deeper. I want you deeper inside." Lena continued her slow and steady pressure and soon Lena had entered as deep as she could with her finger.

"More." Kara rasped. Lena eased out completely, then began again, this time with two fingers. As she felt Kara opening more to her, she leaned over Kara's back to kiss gently along her spine. She slid her free hand around Kara's side to find her breast. Taking her nipple between two fingers she gripped Kara tighter, pulling her flush so that Lena's breasts were pressed against her back. 

All the while she continued working her fingers inside, creating more space and openness. Kara began to moan and squirm.

"How do you feel, baby?"

"G--good." Kara stuttered out. "So good."

"You're doing so well." Lena assured her.

Lena stopped her gentle kisses and stretched higher to bite at the edge of Kara's shoulder, fighting her instincts to move into full predator mode. The surprise of the bite caused Kara's body to lurch. Lena released the bite but wrapped her arms tighter around Kara to calm her.

"Sorry, I...didn't mean to hurt you." She whispered in her ear.

"No, I." Kara's breaths were coming faster. "Lena, I want...I want you to...mark me...I want to feel...be able to see your marks...on my body when we're apart."

Lena's breath caught in her throat and she managed to stifle a sob. But she couldn't stop a tear that fell and landed on Kara's back.

"Please." Kara whispered.

Lena released her hold on Kara so she could lean back and look over her beautiful back. At Kara's request she could no longer hold out against her instinct to mark her skin. But she knew she had to be careful not to touch her in places where others would notice. As much as she wanted the world to know Kara was hers, the time wasn't right. The marks would be only for Kara.

She bent and began sucking on Kara's shoulder in the same spot, leaving a purpling bruise behind. Lena froze when Kara gave a sharp cry.

"No, don't stop. It's a good pain. Please, I want it."

Lena worked her way down, drawing out more marks as Kara murmured encouragement. Moments later she teased her teeth along Kara's back, giving small but possessive bites, without breaking the skin. All the while she never removed her hand, but continued with steady and gentle thrusts inside.

Kara was quickly becoming a squirming mess as Lena marked her back. Finally she reached her ass and bit a bruise onto one of her cheeks.

"Mine..." She said through gritted teeth. She immediately regretted losing control of her words, but Kara quickly eased her concern.

"Yesss." She breathed more than said. "...yours..."

Lena involuntarily growled, the noise coming from deep in her throat, and spurring her to increase the speed of thrusting her fingers.

"More. I want more." Kara groaned, sounding more desperate. Lena pulled back again before pushing inside with three fingers. She moved slowly until Kara was writhing and pleading. The sight was driving Lena to the edge of control. She gritted her teeth against the longing to bury herself inside.

"Please Lena. I'm ready. Give me your cock..." Kara begged. Lena couldn't hold against her pleas any longer.

Kara made a complaining noise as Lena removed her fingers again. She reached for the bottle of lube and coated her dick thoroughly, then drenched between Kara's cheekswith the lube. She watched as Kara's back moved rapidly as her breathing became more rapid, reminding Lena of how excited but also anxious she was. Lena then grasped Kara's hips and pulled them off the bed towards her, pulling Kara into a position she knew would be more comfortable to take her. Now Kara's arms were stretched over her head, her ass off the bed and ready.

Lena pressed her cock against Kara's ass cheek. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes! God yes..." Kara nearly sobbed.

"If you want it there's something I need you to do, Kara."

"Anything." She moaned.

"I want you to touch yourself. Imagine it's my fingers."

Kara didn't hesitate, seeming to be happy for the chance at some relief. Lena watched as she moved one hand down between her legs. Lena could hear the sound as Kara began to tease her clit which was slippery with arousal. 

"I want you to keep doing that." Lena demanded. "Understood?"

"Mmhmm. Yes." Kara moaned. "I'm so ready for you."

She continued rubbing her clit, and with the loss of one of her arms to support her body, Kara's face was now turned to the side and braced against the bed, which allowed Lena to see her expressions. She could see the desire burning through Kara, and she determined to give her everything she wanted.

Kara then tilted her ass slightly higher, and Lena couldn't wait any longer. She guided the tip of her cock to Kara's puckered entrance and pushed the head into the tight ring of muscle. 

"Unnphff!" Kara called out as Lena finally slipped inside. Lena herself gasped at the tight warmth squeezing her cock so completely.

"Are you OK?" She managed to ask. She saw Kara grimace as she penetrated her

"Yessss. Hurts...so good."

Lena held still to try to read Kara's body. A moment later she only had to listen.

"More..." 

Lena dug her nails into Kara's hips and pulled her closer, pushing in another inch as Kara groaned in pleasure.

Kara's sounds encouraged her, Lena pulled back and then pushed even deeper. She repeated the movement slowly, going even deeper and letting out a long, deep groan. She saw Kara squeeze her eyes shut tight.

"Don't forget...use your word...." She reminded Kara as she held herself still. The pressure surrounding her cock was like nothing she'd ever felt - so hot and tight. 

"I don't think I can remember my own name right now." Kara gasped out. "Please just...fuck me."

At that Lena stopped holding back and gave into her instincts, thrusting deeper, then back and nearly out. Then shoving deeper still as Kara's body pushed backwards for more. Again, and again, until she was thrusting like a machine, burying herself and following her body's demands.

"Oh god...so full...oh yes....Lena..." Kara was nearly sobbing with pleasure and pain.

It was an incredible sensation, and as Lena plowed steadily forward she realized eventually she couldn't go any deeper. She stilled at the feeling of incredible pressure, the thrill of being entirely engulfed and held so tightly inside Kara. Then Kara began to move and Lena reached out and gripped her hair, pulling it back to take control, instinctively acting to keep her from moving away, even though it was clear she didn't want to. Lena fought her instincts until she heard Kara cry out with encouragement.

"Ahhh!....yes..." She gasped out. "Fuck me harder, Lena..." 

At that she tightened her grip on Kara's hair, and resumed her thrusts, railing into her over and over. Lena suddenly realized that with each thrust she was releasing a deep growl. Lena lost herself in the moment, she was all instinct now, moving and grunting over Kara like an animal. She gave herself over to it even as she heard Kara call out as she fell over the edge into orgasm. Then Lena felt free to really let go, crashing into her own orgasm as she began emptying deep inside.

The release she felt was amazing, yet it was so different. There was no concern about spilling her cum, or breeding or any of the instincts that usually flared up during sex. Her alpha seemed to understand that breeding was off the table, and was letting go of all of it to just enjoy.

And enjoy she did. She reveled in the sound of Kara screaming through her orgasm, which spilled into another. Lena continued her thrusts until she had nothing left to give. 

When Lena was at last spent she collapsed against Kara's back, pushing her down on the bed and trapping her beneath her own body. Her alpha rumbled in pleasure at the feeling of being buried inside and at the same time covering her possessively. Both women's chests were heaving as they recovered.

When Lena could speak again she immediately checked in with Kara.

"Am I to heavy?"

"No. Just right." Kara reached behind to touch the side of Lena's hip. "That was fucking incredible, Lena."

"Yeah, I noticed." At that they both started to laugh.

"I can't believe we waited so long to try that." Kara mused.

"Well, it's not exactly first date material." Lena said, nuzzling into the back of Kara's neck. "And I don't think we've been on a second date yet."

At that Kara laughed one of her belly laughs, muffled a bit from the pressure of Lena's body. Lena wrapped her arms and body around Kara from behind to keep her close.

"Thank you." She whispered into Kara's ear. "You've fulfilled another fantasy of mine. I don't know how you do it."

"I should be thanking you." Kara chuckled. "You did all the work."

"You did beautifully." Lena kissed her gently on the neck. "Thank you for trusting me. For opening and giving yourself to me so completely."

"I do trust you, Lena." Kara said. "You make me feel so complete. And safe. Even when you're fucking me like an animal...I know you would never hurt me. Does that sound crazy?"

"Not at all." Lena could feel tears escaping down her cheeks. "And it means everything to me to hear you feel that way."

"Hey, why does my neck feel wet?" Kara asked. "Is my big bad alpha crying?," 

"Don't tell anyone." Lena said. " 

"You amaze me, Lena. You're so powerful and beautiful and strong...yet you make yourself so vulnerable. Give so much of yourself. And I love that you feel safe enough to cry."

"It's never...been like this for me before, Kara." Lena kissed her neck where is was slightly wet from her own tears. "It's you. You make me want to be open to you. To give you everything I have."

"It's never been like this before for me either." Kara paused and then said a bit hoarsely. "You know there was a time I thought I could never be with an alpha again, for anything more than sex.

Lena felt her alpha hackles rise up at the thought of Mikel, and the reasons why she didn't want to be with an alpha. She felt her breath coming more quickly.

Kara acknowledged the change and brought her back. "Hey, baby. That's all behind me now. And you helped me get here, to this place where I can be open and vulnerable with you. Now, stay here with me, and don't let anyone else in right now." 

"Yes. Of course. I don't want anything coming between us right now. I want to make the most of our time." Lena resumed kissing the side of Kara's neck and shoulders until both their breathing slowed further. She knew she needed to pull out before Kara became uncomfortable. She shifted to try to free herself from the vice-like grip of Kara's ass.

"Are you ready?" Lena asked, taking a deep breath. "Try to relax as much as you can."

Kara took a deep breath. "Yes. OK."

Lena pulled out as gently as she could, both of them groaning loudly at the feeling.

"I'm going to draw us a bath." She kissed Kara's neck as she extracted herself. "You wait here.

Lena made her way through the large bathroom of her bedroom suite. She turned on the jacuzzi water and adjusted the temperature before entering the shower and washing herself thoroughly. Once she got out she added some healing oils to the tub, then wrapped herself in a robe and returned to the bed.

She leaned against the frame of the bathroom door for a moment just to watch Kara laid out on the bed, looking boneless and thoroughly fucked. She was still on her stomach, limbs spread out and ass tilted slightly. For a moment Lena had the urge to do it all over again, but she knew the friction of taking her large cock for so long would have made her extremely sensitive and she didn't want to risk it becoming painful for her.

Instead the slipped into the bed and peppered Kara's back with kisses. Her alpha surged at the sight of her back covered with Lena's marks. Kara rolled her head towards her and smiled.

"Your bath is almost ready." She said gently.

"I don't think I can walk yet." Kara chuckled.

"No problem." Lena said and rolled Kara over onto her back, bringing closer to the edge of the bed. Lena shifted her arms under her knees and back and carried her gently to the water. 

"My, my. What strong arms you have." Kara teased, wrapping her arms around Lena's neck. "And shouldn't it be me carrying you? I am the _Professional Athlete_ after all."

"That may be. But you're a professional athlete who just got railed. And I'm going to take care of you." Lena said as she set her down next to the tub.

Kara sighed as she slipped into the warm water. "You do a fantastic job of it. I'm not complaining."

Lena was feeling a bit overwhelmed at all the ups and downs that happened that night, beginning with a fantastic date, the shock of finding her brother in her home, the decision to stay apart through the Cup, and now this new, amazing experience with Kara. She leaned back against the sink counter to watch Kara luxuriating in the water. Her head was tilted back against the edge, leaving her gorgeous neck exposed. 

Emotions of euphoria conflicted with warring feelings of dread, knowing she wouldn't be seeing her for weeks. Kara broke in to interrupt her thoughts.

"Won't you join me?" She stretched her hand towards Lena encouragingly.

In that moment Lena flashed through her life and experiences with Kara. As brief as their time had been together, they'd experienced so much, both good and bad. Intense love surged in her chest, overwhelming her worries about the coming weeks when they would be apart, her worries about her family, and even L-Corp. She realized that ultimately none of it mattered. If she had Kara, that was all she needed. 

"Now, alpha." Kara said, breaking into her thoughts again with a playfully demanding voice, insisting that Lena get in.

Lena shook her head and laughed to herself. She was well and truly gone for this woman. And she wasn't afraid of what that would bring. She knew they could handle it together. As the realization hit her she could only smile and think to herself:

 _Oh. Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a completely joyous 'oh. fuck', no cliffhanger, no clockblocking, no angst.  
> Also, this scene was another first time writing for me, which I've done a lot in this fic. Would love to hear what you think!


	37. Just a Kiss

The week following their date and night together, Kara threw herself into training and spending time with her team. She loved getting to know the women who usually played for other teams, learning their strengths and weaknesses so that they could be stronger together. Kate seemed to have moved on, clearly having lost the battle to give Kara a hard time about Lena. Or so it seemed.

On Thursday her coach asked her to stay after practice. Kara felt nervous, having no idea what it could be about. She wondered if her coach had caught a glimpse of the marks Lena had left on her back. When she'd begged Lena to mark her, she hadn't thought through how exposed she sometimes became in the heat of playing, when she was at an all out run down the field, or working for the ball in a tight spot with bodies slamming and jerseys getting pulled, intentionally or not. 

She also had to avoid changing in the locker room and showering with the team, but, she really didn't care. She loved being able to squeeze her shoulder and feel the slight sting of Lena's mark, or stopping as she got out of the shower to glance in the mirror at the reminder of their night together. The marks were slowly fading and she figured it would only be another week or so and she wouldn't need to worry about the team seeing them. And who cared anyway? Sure, they might tease her, but they'd have no way to know who had done it. All these thoughts flashed through her mind as she slowly made her way to the office.

"Have a seat, Kara." Coach Lance said as she entered. Kara could see a smirk.

"Coach, listen, I can explain..." Kara started in.

"Kara, relax. I'm not calling you on the carpet. Though I do wonder what you're ready to explain now that you said that..."

Kara slammed her mouth closed and waited, determined not to get herself in trouble now that she realized she wasn't already.

"I just wanted to tell you, you're doing a fantastic job out there. You got off to a rocky start by being late on Day 1, but now that we're near the end of the week 2 I can tell you're working your butt off - clearly putting your heart into it. And not only your playing, but you're really helping to unite the team, bringing players from the different teams together. You're showing real leadership."

"Wow, thanks Coach!"

"But...I've noticed some tension between you and Kane." Kara got quiet and looked at her feet.

"I thought so." Her coach eyed her closely. "Is this because of that cheap move she made on you during the final match?"

"Not really. Yeah, there's been some tension. But it's nothing I can't handle."

"Then I don't suppose this is related to her past relationship with a certain sponsor of ours?"

Kara flashed on the image of Sara discovering her on her knees before Lena in the crew cabin. She decided to stay quiet.

"Listen, Kara. I don't need to know what's going on between you and Lena. It's none of my business. What is my business is if two of my top players have a beef."

"There's no beef, Coach! I promise, it's not a problem."

"Good. Because the reason I've called you in here is that I'm considering making you our team captain. But, you'd have to be captain for everyone. Not just the ones who've never fucked your girlfriend."

"Sara!" Kara exclaimed, shocked at her candor.

"Well? You're not denying it."

"Coach, I promise. I can be captain for all." Kara said, taking a deep breath and pulling herself together. 

"I hope so. Captain or not, you have to be able to work with everyone out there. You can't let any past drama put you off your game."

"Absolutely not." Kara said. "I want to give our team the best possible chance of winning. Captain or not, I'm going to do everything in my power to win."

"Excellent!" Sara said, her face breaking into a smile. "That's all I wanted to hear."

Kara squirmed in her seat, feeling very ready to get out of there.

"OK, I can see this has been sufficiently awkward. You can go see your girl now."

"No, Coach, I'm not..."

"Like I said - none of my business." Sara broke in, holding up her hands. "I'll make a decision about captain next week. Why don't you go hit the showers, Supergirl?"

***

Kara leaned against her locker and rubbed the top of her stiff shoulder, which also made her feel the slight sting of a bruise from Lena. She was stalling while the last of her teammates cleared out so she could shower and meet her sister out for dinner. The slight pain stimulated the memory of Lena biting her while buried deep inside her, and the feeling of Lena's tears neck. Touching the marks never failed to cause her pulse to quicken, her cunt to ache.

At last she managed to get showered, changed, and made it to the restaurant. When she arrived she found that Alex had very helpfully ordered appetizers that had already arrived. Kara was always starving after practice and of course her sister knew it.

"Hey, sis! Thanks for ordering." Kara smiled as she slid into the booth and began diving into the bar food that she loved. Alex just smirked as she watched her inhaling the food.

"Well, you've got to keep your strength up." Alex chuckled. "You've all have been working so hard. Seems like training is going much better this week."

"Yes! I'm really excited about well it's going."

"And it seems you've managed to stay away from a certain notorious sponsor..."

"Alex!" Kara said with her mouth full. "How would you know, anyway? You've hardly been home at all!"

"Sorry. You know I have that doorbell camera now. It sends me a video whenever anyone comes and goes."

"Right, I forgot that Big Sister is watching..." Kara shook her head. "That's actually something I've wanted to talk to you about... if you would ever come home.. Um, we've decided to...I mean, well...Lena's my girlfriend!"

"Really?" Alex sounded shocked. "I...wow, that's wonderful! I mean, Sam tells me she's crazy about you. And from what I see she treats you right. And you seem...very happy."

"Yeah. Thanks, Alex, I really am." Kara smiled softly. "But enough about me. Seems like things are are going well with Sam?"

"The best!" Alex burst out after a moment of holding back. "She's really...something else entirely."

"Well, you'll be happy to know that I'll be moving out after the Cup. I'm getting my own place. Then you two will be free to do...whatever you want to do...at your place as well."

"I'm not happy to hear that, actually. You know I like having you around. And I'm sorry I haven't been home more."

"It's totally fine, Alex. I know how it is when you're in the flush of a new relationship. Or at least...I know how I wish it could be." Kara smiled a bit sadly, thinking how long it would be before she could see Lena.

"I know it's hard not seeing Lena when you're training. But I think you made the right decision. Seems like it's made a big difference in your training - better for your game and the team."

"No, it's much worse than that. I won't get to see her until after the Cup!"

"What? Why?"

"It's complicated. But basically it seems like her family is awful and potentially trying to steal her company and maybe also will come after me just to be mean to her!" Kara rambled.

"What? Why?"

"Didn't you just say that?"

"Kara, seriously, what the hell?"

"Truly Alex, it doesn't matter. Or it won't matter - in the long run. I just really...miss her, right now."

"I'm sorry." Alex reached across the table to squeeze her hand. "I have to say though, despite all you're dealing with, you seem very happy."

"I am! It's hard, but it's only temporary. I can't explain it, Alex. I know we've had a lot of ups and downs, and haven't been together very long. But I'm happy just knowing we'll be together, after all of this. No, I mean, we are together. Whether we see each other or not."

"It's great seeing you so...content." Alex smiled. "And anyway, you'll see her tomorrow night, right? I can't believe she would miss..."

"Right, yes. Lena warned me there would be a send-off party tomorrow and Coach announced it to the team yesterday. I guess the national team needs more financial backing now that the Committee is insisting we get paid as much as the men's team, at least during the tournament. Lena agreed to host the party to build more support. She's very smart about these things, so I'm sure it's a good strategy."

"Yes, I'm sure." Alex smirked. "I wish you could see your face - you are so gone for her!"

"You should talk!" The sisters just smiled knowingly at each other.

"So, are you ready for Florida?"

"I guess. I think it'll help me and the other Spirit players be more focused. I want to do whatever I can to help us win."

"I know. And I know there's a lot on your shoulders to make that happen." Alex said. 

"Well, I wouldn't be here without you."

"And I'm going to be with you every step of the way. Even in Florida! God help me."

"I guess you'll miss your girlfriend as well."

"Yeah." Alex said with a small smile. "I guess so."

"Adorable. And disgusting!"

"Speak for yourself!"

"Don't worry, we're going to have fun. Make the most of our forced vacation. And abstinence."

"Ugh, I know. Sam's been super supportive, but I can tell she's not looking forward to the month separation."

"At least we'll have each other." Kara smiled and held out her fist. "Stronger together?" 

Alex fist bumped her and smiled. "Stronger together!"

***

Lena's week was decidedly less pleasant, beginning Monday with the promised visit by her brother to discuss his renewed 'interest' in the company. To make matters worse, her mother joined the meeting. They both came under the pretense of concern for L-Corp's financial well-being, and their interest in supporting Lena's success at leading the company. They feigned concern for her decisions to support research projects that they felt had more potential for societal benefit than financial reward. While Lena dreamed of ending famine and mitigating climate change, her family apparently worried that, though her lofty goals were ambitious, they would not be lucrative in the way that other projects might be. 

Lena tried to remain calm as she leaned back in her chair and regarded the last of her living family. After over an hour of discussion she was ready to climb the wall.

"Lena, won't you listen to reason? Those are all lovely ideas, but they aren't things people will pay for. They belong to everyone. And when everyone benefits from something then nobody pays for it. It's just not good business strategy."

"That is exactly why rich companies like L-Corp need to step up and make them happen." Lena said, feeling exasperated. "Please, Mother! Can't you see that not everything is about the bottom line."

"You might not want the board to hear you say that."

"Listen, both of you. I don't have time to hash this out with the Board right now. We have some important initiatives underway. I don't want anything to slow them down."

"Of course." Lex broke in with a condescending sneer. "I wouldn't want anything to slow down your initiatives."

Lena glared at him, seeing the cold smirk on his face. As much as she wanted to smack it, she knew she had to stay calm.

"How about this, as a temporary solution. I give Lex control of his own R & D department, with freedom to develop what you see fit. Of course there will be a review before anything goes to market. But during the development period, Lex will have control." Lena held her breath and tried not to show how much she wanted Lex to accept the offer. She was convinced that if given enough rope, he would hang himself.

Lex's eyes flashed with suspicion, but in the end he couldn't resist the offer. Fresh out of the Arkham Asylum, he didn't have many options. And given now well L-Corp stock had been doing under Lena, he didn't have a strong case with the Board. Lena and Lex conveyed all these understandings between each other with their eyes in mere moments. Eventually Lex took a deep breath to respond.

"Thanks, Sis. I do have some ideas that I'm really excited about. And if I can have the freedom to develop them, I'm sure I can turn this place around."

"Well, given our stock price and financial situation, I don't think there is an urgent need to turn anything around, but I'm happy to support your aspirations." Lena gave Lex her best death glare and added. "Dear Brother."

"Now, now, children." Lillian broke in. "Can we please be civil?"

"Really, Mother? Surely you can see that what I've offered is...beyond civil."

"What you've offered is very fair, Lena." Lillian acknowledged. "Now Lex, will you please shake hands on this agreement?"

Lex didn't mutter word. But he did lean over enough for a brief shake of his sister's hand.

"I'm only trying to help the family business." He muttered. But he looked defeated, and he left the office soon after with his mother.

Lena breathed a sigh of relief. At least Lex had managed to leave Kara out of it. He may have told Lillian, but she doubted that since Lillian hadn't mentioned it. Lena knew that Lex and possibly her mother were merely keeping that knowledge for leverage in the future. But for now she could bide her time and continue with her plans.

As soon as Lex and her mother left she called Jess and told her to send her Chief of IT Security as soon as possible. He was at her door within 2 minutes of her call.

"Mr. Dox, please, come in."

The always-reticent man entered, his eyes darting all over the room.

"How can I help, Ms. Luthor?"

"Mr. Dox, my brother is back with the company. He'll be heading his own research division. That means he will be on our networks with the potential to access our databases. I want to make sure that he will not be able to gain access to my personal communications, and some of my own research projects. I want to have some "black holes" that no one will be able to access. Regardless of how good they are with computers and coding."

"Not a problem, ma'am. If you can inform me about which projects then I will be sure to make them invisible to the system, and provide you with your own access codes."

"Thank you, Mr. Dox." Lena said with a bright smile. "And one other thing that may take a bit of time..."

"Anything, ma'am."

"I need to be able to see what is happening in my brother's lab. Be assured that he will take extraordinary measures to prevent anyone from having that access. As I've said, it may take a bit of time to figure out. I'm hoping you'll have an advantage by starting before he does. Whatever it takes, it is of the up most importance that I have eyes on his work. As soon as I decide what space and facilities he will use I will let you know."

"I do enjoy a challenge, Ms. Luthor. I don't expect it to be a problem."

"Thank you, Mr. Dox. Please don't hesitate to contact me if there is anything you need."

The man disappeared without another word. Lena smiled, knowing she had the right person for the job. She'd given him enough rope. She hoped it was only a matter of time before Lex managed to hang himself. She just needed to be make sure of the evidence and the grave digging.

***

That Saturday night Kara was nearly beside herself with nerves and excitement about the send-off/fundraiser party for her new team. She'd already packed and was ready to fly out the next day, but she hadn't seen Lena in a week and was feeling antsy about the thought of it. Even though they'd spent most of the night and morning naked together at Lena's place less than a week ago, she was ready for a fix. Sadly, she knew she wouldn't be getting it, given the media presence and important people who would be there. But she felt excited just for the chance to be in the same room with her. After a week of nothing but calls and texts, at least she would soon be seeing Lena in person.

Lena sent her car to bring Kara to the party. When she called Kara to tell her that Vaz was waiting outside whenever she was ready, Kara protested.

"Lena, I can make it to the party on my own. I'm not helpless!" Kara tried to sound irritated, but even she could hear the smile in her own voice. Truthfully, she was excited to catch up Vaz, one of the few people in the world who knew that she and Lena were together. Vaz had been a good friend when she was in Tokyo and she appreciated that they could talk more freely than with most others.

"I know you're not helpless! In fact you are decidedly...helpful." Kara could hear Lena's smirk as well.

"I think you can make anything sound sexual." Kara huffed and squeezed her thighs together. It was going to be a long night.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted...I mean, just because we can't go to the party together doesn't mean can't spoil you a little."

"Well, I do appreciate it. And Alex is going to be very happy that we don't have to wait on a Lyft. Thank you, Lena."

"I just wish I was waiting in that back seat for you." She husked. "I can't wait to see you tonight. Even if I'm only allowed to look but not touch...

"God, me too." 

Kara and Alex eventually finished getting ready and made their way to the car. Kara enjoyed catching up with Vaz, who couldn't help but tell Kara some funny things Lena had said that week that showed how much she missed Kara. Kara's heart melted even further.

When the sisters walked into the party, both were excited to see their girlfriends and to have some fun with the team. Both were discreetly scoping the scene for different women but neither had any luck. As it turned out, both their girlfriends were schmoozing promising potential sponsors for the national team. Kara gravitated towards the long tables of beautiful hors d'oeuvres.

"I'm going to grab a drink." Alex squeezed Kara's elbow before releasing her towards the buffet. "Be good, Sis."

"Always." Kara gave her a wink. She looked around the room to see who was there, but her attention was quickly drawn to a man making loud conversation, clearly trying to draw attention to himself. She turned to see the man she'd barely glimpsed at Lena's place the week before.

 _So this is the famous Lex Luthor. I wonder if Lena knows he's here._ She thought to herself. She watched as he continued to hold court. At one point he glanced at her and his smile widened in recognition. She turned away quickly and moved towards the smell of food. Moments later she was happily piling her plate with delicious treats. As she came away from the line of tables Lucy spotted her and rushed over.

"Hey!" She said excitedly, waving her champagne glass. "Do you want a drink?"

"I'm good, Lucy. I have my hands full." She smiled and they made their way to a tall table so Kara could set down her plates to eat.

"So, where's tall, dark, and handsome?" Kara asked.

"He had a work assignment. I'm hoping he'll be able to make it before the party's over."

"I wish you could see your face. You look so...excited. Happy."

"I am. He's really...someone special." Lucy said. "But what about you? You seem...oddly happy yourself."

"Why do you say 'oddly'?"

"I don't know. You just haven't been yourself since...well...a while."

"I'm great, Luce. I promise. Never better." Kara put a large potsticker in her mouth and began chewing while trying to keep from smiling. As she chewed she realized Lena must have exercised some influence over the menu, knowing how much she loved them. 

As the ate she suddenly saw Lucy's eyes go wide at something she'd spotted over Kara's shoulder. Kara couldn't help but turn quickly to see what had made Lucy react. She nearly spit out her mouthful as she turned to see Lena walking in. She wore a beautiful tuxedo, complete with a white shirt and bow-tie. Suddenly Kara was coughing, nearly choking on her food.

"Kara, are you OK?" Lucy said, hitting her on the back.

She managed to pull it together and swallow her food after some coughs and throat clearing. She turned back to see Lena in a serious conversation with the CEO of Galaxy Broadcasting System, who had hailed her just as she was entering. The sight of Lena took Kara's breath away.

"I'm going to get you some water." Lucy said, disappearing. Kara found herself alone at the table for a few moments before one of her new teammates appeared.

"Hey, Kara." The tall blonde beamed at her.

"Hey, Ava. You clean up nice!" Kara said, looking her up and down. "Not trying to impress anyone are you?" She'd noticed her teammate's crush on their coach and thought it was very cute.

"Whatever do you mean?" Ava smiled and laughed, clearly surprised.

"Oh, nothing." Kara said with a smirk. Just then Lucy appeared with a tall glass of water and Kara took it from her and downed half of it in a two gulps. By the time she had a chance to look around Lena was gone again.

"You, OK? You're looking a bit flushed." Ava asked.

"I'm fine. Totally fine." Kara said, swallowing roughly. After seeing Lena dressed to kill she realized the night was going to be harder than she thought. No pun intended.

Kara looked around the room and happened to see Sam enter next. She was soon greeted enthusiastically by Alex and they made their way to the bar. She couldn't help but feel a bit jealous that they could be so open about their relationship. She decided it was a good time to check in with her sister and Sam since both knew she was in a relationship with Lena. She just needed a minute to not pretend that she was nearly bowled over by her entrance.

As she approached the couple they were clinking glasses of champagne.

"Hey, Kara! Have a drink with us." Sam said warmly and turned to get her a glass.

"Thanks, I just...needed a minute."

"You OK?"

"Yes, just...had some food go down the wrong way."

"Mhmm. You've never seen Lena in a tux before, have you?" Sam said with a smirk.

"No." Kara admitted. "She's...breathtaking."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you look amazing."

"Thanks, I...that doesn't make me feel better. I just really wish..."

"I know, Kara. You don't need to explain." Sam took Alex's hand and squeezed it. "Would it make you feel better to know she feels the same way? She misses you terribly."

"I know." In that instant Kara looked over and spotted Lena already engaged in another conversation. This time Lena noticed her and gave a quick wink.

"It's going to be a long night." Kara said. "I guess I better go schmooze."

"You are the star attraction." Sam said, handing off a glass to Kara. "Go make your girl proud."

As Kara turned to go she was almost immediately engaged by a VIP from Obsidian North. She smiled and nodded and did her best to be charming. It wasn't long before another potential sponsor joined them, and it kept going on that way. People coming and going, excited to have a word with her and shake her hand. She could feel the energy, the excitement they felt and interest in her. Kara kept it up for over an hour before she needed a break. She made an excuse and went to the bar. She needed a drink.

She asked for same wine and then leaned on a tall table near the bar to take in the scene for a moment. Actually, she was just trying to catch a glimpse of Lena since she'd been engaged non-stop with fans and potential sponsors and hadn't had a chance. She glanced across the dance floor and spotted Lucy and her boyfriend James moving to the music in a close embrace. She smiled at the sight of her friend looking so happy.

Looking further around the room Kara finally caught a glimpse of Lena sitting on the far side of it, clearly captivating a table of guests. A few moments later, Kara's eyes narrowed as she saw Andrea Rojas come up behind Lena's chair. She put her hand on Lena's shoulder and leaned in close and whispered into her ear. She watched as Lena's face broke into a smile and a laugh. She couldn't hear but imagined the sound of it. In the next moment Lena took Andrea's hand from her shoulder and squeezed it, looking up at her with a smile on her face.

It all happened in the blink of an eye. Kara saw red flash across her field of vision, and stood up from where she was leaning, determined to cross the room and confront Andrea. She hated the sight of her touching Lena. Now she was leaning in again, her lips practically touching Lena's ear. She took a few quick steps towards their table across the room before she was intercepted by a young woman asking for an autograph. She stopped and graciously provided it while answering a few of the typical fan questions. 

By the time she extracted herself Kara thought better of her urge to confront Andrea. Instead she made her way quickly towards a door to the terrace nearby. Someone else tried to talk to her, but she couldn't bring herself to stop. She pretended not to notice and walked right by.

Once outside she took a deep breath and leaned against the railing, looking out at the lights of the city. 

"You complete idiot." She said out loud to herself. She knew she was being ridiculous, and yet the sight of them together had made her incredibly jealous. It seemed so unfair that she couldn't see Lena for weeks. She tried to calm down by checking her texts. She answered a couple and then sent a quick text to Lena.

K: You look amazing tonight. Thanks for hosting this for the team. I'm sure it will raise a lot of money.

Hitting send she immediately heard a ping. She turned towards the door to see Lena approaching. She squeezed her hands tightly around the railing to keep from rushing to her.

Lena continued coming towards her with composure, stopping a few feet away and leaning against the same railing. Looking down at the message she whispered.

"Thanks. I'm glad you think so."

"I'm not the only one." Kara said a bit grumpily, looking out over the city and not at Lena. From behind no one would be able to tell they were even talking.

"Well, you're the one I dressed for."

"Really?" 

"Of course." Lena said, her lips curling into a knowing smile. "But I assume you're referring to Andrea."

"Why do you say that?" Kara said, feeling chastised.

"Jess texted me that you nearly bowled over a VIP from Cyberdyne Systems on your way out here. Since Andrea was practically kissing my ear at the time, I made an assumption. Am I wrong?"

"I guess not." Kara sighed. "I admit, I felt jealous seeing you two together. Honestly, I almost came over there to remove her hand from your shoulder. But then I realized I'm being ridiculous."

"Well, if you looked closely you would have seen that I removed it." 

"Yeah, I did notice." Kara admitted.

"And if you think I would be the least bit interested in Andrea when I'm with you, then yes, you are being ridiculous."

"I'm sorry."

"There's no need for you to apologize, Kara. I'm sorry if that upset you. Andrea and I have a long history. Our relationship is very complicated, going back to boarding school and now overlapping business interests. And yes, sex. I think we've gotten very good at using each other for various...needs. But it's never been about love. And it's nothing compared to what I feel for you."

Kara continued looking out over the city, wishing she could move into Lena's arms but knowing someone could walk out at any moment. Rather than complain she just stayed quiet.

"Still with me, Kara?"

"Always." Kara whispered.

Lena shifted slightly closer and rested her hand on the railing near Kara's, without touching her.

"I just wish..." Kara's voice dropped off. Despite Lena's understanding she was feeling silly for getting upset.

"What do you need, baby?"

"You." Kara whispered. "Lena, with all the security we had to go through for the party. And all the media out there, focused on the party. Along with your brother. Couldn't we just...sneak away? Around the corner and out of sight. Just for a few minutes together?"

Lena closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I miss you so much." Kara moved her fingers over the top of Lena's hand, caressing her fingers gently before pulling them back. "Please."

"OK. Of course. I..." Lena was clearly feeling conflicted. "If you follow this balcony around you'll eventually get to my office. It's the only room in the building that no one can see the camera footage of without my permission."

Kara didn't say another word, just turned and walked away. She didn't want to risk saying something to change Lena's mind. But she chuckled when she heard Lena cursing under her breath and chastising herself as she turned to go:

"This is a terrible idea, Luthor!"

Kara eventually reached the exterior door to Lena's office, remembering it from the celebration for the Spirit that L-Corp had hosted. Of course that was the night that Lena confronted Mikel, right in his very office. After a moment of revulsion at the memory of him, her heart skipped a beat at the memory of Lena defending her. She couldn't help but shiver at the memory of him cowering before Lena. Even though Kara knew she could stand on her own, it felt good to know that someone as powerful as Lena was on her side.

She tried the door to Lena's office but found it was locked. She turned and waited in anticipation, watching Lena eventually round the corner and walk towards her, Lena's eyes never leaving hers as she came closer. She stepped aside without a word. Lena entered the door code and held the door for her. Kara moved inside quickly, nearly jumping out of her skin in need to touch Lena. But when she turned Lena hadn't moved any closer. She had a cautious expression and was eyeing her closely. 

As much as she longed to move into Lena's arms, instead, she took a few steps away to give Lena space. She leaned her hips against Lena's large desk.

"You seem so distant. Should we get back to the party? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or anxious. I just thought..."

"You aren't making me uncomfortable. It's just that...you look positively smashing in that dress. And you smell so wonderful, and...I'm afraid to touch you."

"It's OK. We should get back anyway." Kara stood up off the desk, preparing to go, but then Lena was suddenly next to her in a two quick steps.

"Wait." Lena stepped close and put a hand on Kara's hip to still her. Kara inhaled sharply.

"Before we go, I just want to make sure you understand, Kara. Whether it's Andrea, or Kate, or another ex, or any other person at all, for that matter. There's no one else I want. It's only you. It can only, and ever, be you."

Kara reached out to take Lena's hand and squeezed it. "Thank you. I guess I did need to hear that."

"Is there anything else you need?"

Kara hesitated. She could hear the music far down the hall change from a dancy Dua Lipa tune to "Miss Chatelaine" by k.d.lang. It had always been a favorite, especially when she was in the flush of getting to know someone new who had caught her eye. It was such a romantic song and it occurred to her then that it was written by a woman, who was singing about falling in love with a woman.

"Maybe just...one dance?" 

Lena smirked, and lifted Kara's hand to her lips for kiss. "You are going to be the death of me, Kara Danvers."

She put her hand behind Kara's back and smoothly moved into a traditional couples dancing posture. Kara put her arm on Lena's shoulder as Lena began to lead them in a whirling waltz. Kara realized it fit perfectly with the string music of the song and also kept their bodies somewhat at a distance. But she was happy to at last be in Lena's arms and, not surprisingly, found she was a talented dancer. But it was Lena who complimented her.

"You're very good, Kara."

"You sound surprised."

"Well, not many people our age are forced to take ballroom dance classes like the Luthor children were."

"Actually, Eliza did make me go to Cotillion to learn the basics, which I absolutely hated. But now I'm glad I did." She was enjoying spinning around the room with Lena leading. A few moments later Lena dipped her backward and they both laughed, as they went too low and nearly toppled. As they came up their bodies moved closer together as the abandoned the formal steps of the waltz and just swayed in each others arms.

"Someday we'll dance in front of that crowd out there. In front of anyone we like." Lena whispered into her ear. Kara just hummed acknowledgement.

"Hey, is that a tear?" Lena asked, feeling her cheek.

"Don't worry, I'm not upset. These are happy tears. It feels so good to be in your arms. To hear how you feel about me." Kara said. "It's not easy being here, seeing you - looking like this - and not being able to touch you. I guess I'm just feeling emotional."

"You don't have to explain." Lena said, she kissed the tear on Kara's cheek away. Kara closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Lena then kissed both her eyelids.

"We should get back." Lena said, but continued gentle kisses on down Kara's cheek.

"Yes, we really should." Kara said, but she moved her hand behind Lena's head to encourage her movements. Lena continued, kissing gently over her ear and down the side of her neck.

Kara teased her fingers into Lena's hair, scratching her scalp and holding her tighter to keep her from moving away. Lena didn't show any interest in moving away. She continued moving lower, dragging her lips lower down Kara's neck.

"God, Kara, your neck is so perfect." Lena was now moving dangerously close to Kara's cleavage. Kara was conflicted, knowing if she went further it would be hard for either of them to stop, yet, she really didn't want it to stop. She gripped slightly to pull Lena back and looked into her eyes.

"Sorry, I got carried away." Lena apologized.

Kara didn't say anything, but took Lena's hand and turned away, leading her towards the nearby desk. When she got to it she lifted herself up onto it and pulled Lena in. She could see the look of helplessness, of loss of control on Lena's face as she moved closer until she was standing between Kara's legs. In another moment their mouths came together in a desperate, deep kiss. Kara slid her arms inside Lena's jacket, gripping her back and pulling her closer.

"Kara..." Lena gasped.

"Shhh...please, don't tell me to stop." Kara shifted her hips forward to the edge of the desk to bring their hips together. 

"I...I can't." Lena murmured.

"Can't do this or can't tell me to stop?" 

"Can't tell you to stop." Lena husked. Kara smiled into Lena's mouth. Lena's hands moved down to grip her ass tightly. "What do you want?"

"You. We can be quick, just...I really want to feel you inside me right now."

"Oh, fuck." Lena gasped. Kara moved a hand to Lena's abdomen and slid it over the top of her pants. She could feel Lena's cock responding enthusiastically to her touch.

"Oh, yes." Kara smirked and eased back so she could use both hands to work on Lena's pants button. "Please. We're flying out tomorrow and I probably won't even see you for a month. Please. Fuck me, Lena."

Lena growled deeply, but pulled away to move around the desk. She rummaged around, then quickly returned and laid a condom next to Kara on the desk.

"Glad to see you're always prepared." Kara scoffed, twinging at the reminder of a how much of a player Lena had been, both according to the paparazzi and according to Lena. She pushed the thought away and began to work on Lena's zipper. 

Lena moved her hands to Kara's thighs, sliding her dress up quickly so she could reach her panties as Kara finished releasing the zipper and reached her hand inside to grip Lena's cock, causing her to call out in pleasure.

"Let me take these off." Lena whispered. 

"No time...just..." That's all Lena needed to hear to do what she was longing to do anyway. She quickly tore at the thin fabric and slid her fingers into Kara's dripping cunt.

"Oh god, Kara." Lena gasped at the feeling. Kara was stroking her rapidly hardening shaft over her underwear. In the next moment she had taken her out and reached for the condom. Kara tore it open using her teeth and quickly rolled it over Lena's cock.

"Yes, baby. So, so good. Your hands feel so good." Lena murmured as she continued caressing Kara's clit and sliding her fingers gently inside.

Kara knew they didn't have much time before they were missed at the party, if they weren't already. She didn't want Lena to waste anytime being careful and letting her adjust. She pushed Lena's hand away, then lifted herself up slightly to bring her cunt to Lena's rock hard shaft. She moved her hips back and forth to get her nice and wet before beginning to push herself down onto the tip of Lena's burning cock. Kara wanted her fully hilted as soon as possible.

"Do it, Lena." Kara demanded. She braced herself on Lena's shoulders and continued gyrating her hips. Lena understood and immediately shifted forward roughly, giving Kara everything she could in one thrust. Lena let go with a deep groan of pleasure.

"Yes! Oh fuck, yes..." Kara called out. "Don't stop!"

Lena began thrusting more rapidly, grunting almost uncontrollably. "Not gonna...stop. I'm gonna fuck you till you feel it in your throat..." Lena growled.

Kara could feel Lena's thick shaft dragging over her g-spot and hitting into her cervix with each thrust. After being wet for her all night, it didn't take Kara long. "Lena...yes, I'm gonna...cum all over your cock."

"Yes. Oh yes, baby..." Lena reached down to stimulate her clit. "Cum all over me."

"Cum with me! Please..." Kara gasped, causing Lena to move even more rapidly, driving them both to the edge.

"OH. FUCK!" Both women froze as they suddenly heard another voice in the distance. Kara looked over Lena's shoulder to see a woman standing outside the glass doors of her office. Kara knew she couldn't really see much due to the darkness of the hallway and office, but clearly she could tell by their positions what was going on.

"It's Jess!" Kara whispered. She bit her lip for a moment before hissing into Lena's ear. "Just...don't you fucking stop..."

"Are you sure?." Lena gasped. Instead of a verbal response Kara squeezed Lena's ass and shifted forward to push her deeper.

Lena seemed to have no choice but to obey as she resumed her movements, quickly driving them both over the edge as she whispered in amazement:

"Oh. Fuck!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank god for iron-clad NDAs, amirite?  
> I really wanted to have this song playing while they danced, so I tacked it on at the end - it's a classic wlw tune.  
> Also, I'm feeling pretty chuffed about the double, possibly triple, "oh. fuck." ending ;)


	38. Don't Believe What They Tell You (They Lie)

Kara woke the next day to the blaring sound of her phone alarm. She was enjoying dreams of dancing and being in Lena's arms, but woke to an empty bed. She reached for her phone and found a message from Lena that was sent long after Kara had gone to sleep.

L: Thinking of you. Wish you were here.

It was before dawn, still dark outside and Kara knew that Lena, along with most of the other party-goers who weren't getting on a plane that morning, were fast asleep. Still, she typed a quick note, wishing she could talk to Lena before her trip.

K: Me too. I dreamed of you last night. 

Kara then went immediately back to sleep until, after hitting the snooze four times, she finally forced herself out of bed. She made a mad dash to collect her bags and grab some breakfast. She found Alex, already looking very awake and sitting at the kitchen counter with her coffee.

"Damnit, I overslept! Did you send for a Lyft yet?" Kara asked.

"Won't be necessary." Alex murmured.

Kara looked at quizzically and Alex waved towards the window. Kara went and looked down to the street to see Lena's car below.

"Your girlfriend is whipped." Alex deadpanned.

Kara just smiled and started digging through the pantry to grab a box of pop-tarts for the road.

"Kara, really?"

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" Kara winked at her sister. "We better run, Sis."

The women grabbed their bags and joined Vaz in the car. Vaz got them to the airport at a break-neck pace. 

After the surprise of the car waiting for her that morning, Kara was not as surprised to find that L-Corp had loaned the company jet for the team to fly to Florida. But the rest of the team was surprised and very excited. Even in their sleepy state it was clear they were thrilled for the extra luxury. Before take-off, Coach Lance called roll to make sure they had everyone, then gave them a pep talk followed by her usual send-ff.

"Alright women! Buckle your seatbelts and grab your mimosas - we're headed to the Sunshine State to kick some world-wide butt!"

After that she looked directly at Kara and smirked, acknowledging that she was likely the reason they were flying on a private jet. Kara was in too good a mood to feel embarassed, instead giving Sara a conspiratorial wink.

Kara settled in a seat next to Alex, who whispered, "Thanks for the upgrade, Sis!"

Kara just laughed and started texting Lena while waiting for take off.

K: You're spoiling me again.

Apparently Lena had a chance to wake up because she responded right away.

L: You deserve it. And I like spoiling you.

K: I can't wait to say thank you in person. Someday...

L: I very much look forward to that.

K: And thanks for a memorable time at the party last night.

L: My pleasure, truly. Although I'm afraid it may have been too memorable for Jess. Scaring, even. 

K: Oh god, I'm so sorry! I really couldn't help myself.

L: Don't worry about it darling. It's nothing a generous raise won't take care of. 

K: Did you talk to her?

L: No, she was long gone. 

K: Well, I owe her one. Were you happy with the party?

L: I enjoyed the part when I wasn't at the party most ;)  
But yes, we raised even more money than I expected.

K: That's amazing! Great news for the team. 

L: You and the team work very hard at representing our country. Raising money shouldn't even be necessary, but since it is, I'm happy to help. You all deserve the best.

K: Tell me, do you always get what you want?

L: Since I'm in bed alone right now, I'd say no.

Kara groaned inwardly at the thought of Lena in bed. Just then a voice came over the loud speaker instructing them to turn off all electronics.

K: Have to run. Thanks for everything!

L: Well, I haven't given you everything. Yet.

Kara grinned and sent a heart before turning off her phone.

***

After the team landed they went immediately to their hotel to settle in and get ready for their practice that afternoon. As the team doctor, Alex was given her own room. Kara was excited that they paired her with Lucy, because she was always fun and she wouldn't need to worry about rooming with someone she didn't know well.

That afternoon they arrived at the stadium that was home to the Orlando Pride where they would be practicing for two weeks before the trip to Australia and New Zealand for the tournament. When they got off the bus there was a group of photographers waiting for them, angling for pictures of the team. It was a shock to Kara that they would be there already, when they were still just practicing. They weren't being too aggressive, but she did hear them calling her name often, even shouting questions about her relationship status. Clearly this was a bigger deal to the media than she expected. She remembered what Lena had said and realized she'd been right about the attention to her especially. It occurred to Kara that Lex might even have someone there masquerading as paparazzi - there would be no way for her to tell. 

_Would he really go that far?_ She wondered.

Most of the players ignored the cameras, though a few women stopped to chat and smile for photos. When they eventually came on the field it was starting to hit home to Kara, too, that this was real, that they were representing the country in the World Cup. She thought she saw the same look in the other players' eyes, it was a look that said that the reality was sinking in. And that they were there to play and do whatever they could to be ready. She could feel the energy as they waited for their coach to appear. Coach never failed to get them going, which was one of the things Kara loved about her.

"OK, players, welcome to your new home! You are going to eat, sleep, and breathe soccer here for the next two weeks. And no more Saturdays off, we're moving to a 7-day training week. I want you here at 7 am for weight training before practice at 8:00. And don't worry about getting up early because you will be going to bed early! There is a curfew of 8:00 pm - so no going out, and no drinking or partying in the rooms! We're going to make the most of the time we have left together. Oh, and thanks to the big fund-raiser on Friday night, we hired a caterer to prepare healthy meals here at the stadium, so no wasting time to run down some crap junk food."

"Sorry, Kara!" Kara heard Imra yell from the back of the group and the team broke out laughing. Kara laughed along with them. It was great to feel the team coming together.

"OK, enough talking, I want to see some action! Let's get out there - I want 5 laps around the field! Gotta shake off that jetlag and get some real work done today."

The team groaned but quickly moved to follow orders. They ran hard and practiced hard. Since they had all gotten up before dawn to catch the plane, it was a very long day. At the end of it their coach came to talk to them in the locker room before sending them to the hotel.

"You all looked great out there today! You've got your game face on right out of the gate - that's what I like to see."

She took a deep breath before going on. "OK team, I want to let you all know that I've decided that Danvers will be team captain for the tournament."

Many on the team cheered and a few called out "Yay!" and "Go, Supergirl!"

Kara smiled, but before she could say anything, she heard another voice call out from the back.

"What the hell, Coach?" Kara looked back to see Kate standing and looking at Sara defiantly. "Doesn't anybody care that she's sleeping with our biggest sponsor?" 

The room got completely quiet and everyone looked at Kara. Kara jumped to her feet and headed towards Kate. Lucy hopped in front of her, giving her a hug and saying.

"Congrats, Captain!"

Kara was grateful that Lucy had reminded her that it would not be good to have the new captain laying into a player, even if she was being an ass. She glared at Kate. Kate glared back.

"I've made my decision. Kane, see me afterwards." Sara said, her voice sounded cool as a cucumber but her eyes looked furious.

"And just a reminder to all of you. There's going to be a lot of attention on all of us. We're representing our country in a world arena. You saw it's already starting today with the paparazzi tourning up for the first day of practice here. If we do well it will only get more intense. And there will be a lot of interest in our personal lives."

Sara paused and looked around at each of them. "I want to be very clear with all of you. Whatever is going on in your lives...with your family, significant others...anything. It's no one's business but your own. And it would be to your own best interest to avoid any discussion of personal topics."

Again she paused and looked around the room. "It's your decision about what you say about your own interests. But you are never...and I mean never...to say anything about a teammates' personal life. As we've just had here. And if you don't take me seriously, well. There will be consequences. And you will regret it."

At that Kate slipped out of the room. Kara looked up at her coach, eyes wide with amazement and admiration. Sara looked at her with a hidden smile before suddenly changing her tone.

"OK, team! Great work out there today. Hit the showers and get some rest."

Everyone seemed grateful for the escape and quickly disappeared from the room. Only Kara remained, looking at her coach intently.

"Thanks for standing by me, Coach."

"Sure thing, Supergirl. I believe in you." Sara said, then winked. "And now I'm going to tear someone a new asshole."

***

Kara left the locker room without showering, not wanting to be there for Kate's meeting with Coach Lance. She didn't want to wait on then team bus, so she sent for a Lyft. Once inside she called Lena, hoping to hear her voice. She held her breath as the rings went on unanswered.

"Hello?" When Kara was sure it would switch to voicemail she heard Lena's voice.

"Hi." Kara said.

"Everything OK?"

"Yeah. Just wanted to hear your voice. Thanks for picking up."

"I always pick up for you if I possibly can. You know that."

"Yes. I know that."

"How was your day?"

"Exhausting! And wonderful...and also, not great." Kara said. "What can I say, it feels like I lived a week today."

"What happened?" Lena asked, sounding amazed.

"It's a long story." Kara admitted. "The good part of it is that Coach announced that she's selected me to be captain..."

"That's wonderful, Kara! I always knew I liked her. She's a smart woman."

"Yeah. Well, it's just...a lot. Getting up at 4:00 to make the plane, flying all that way and then practicing for hours. I just wish...that you were going to be waiting for me at the hotel."

"Is that right?" Lena chuckled. "Well. I have to admit that does sound rather good. You coming in all overheated from training...of course I'd need to remove your sweaty clothes immediately...get you into the shower for clean up...which I would need to see to myself...need to make sure you're nice and clean...'

"Lena, please...I'm in a Lyft right now."

"Sorry, darling. Guess I got carried away."

"I don't mind." Kara chuckled then got more serious. "Hey, listen, I wanted to apologize for last night. I mean the part about feeling jealous. Well and also...um, for _attacking you in your office_..." She whispered that last part.

"Kara. You don't need to apologize for feelings. Your feelings are valid and I'm glad you shared them with me. You've been through a lot. You've worked so hard and you're so strong. It takes time to build trust, and it's Ok if you feel jealous or insecure sometimes. I just hope you'll tell me when it happens. So I can help make it better."

"You did make it better...Very much so." Kara said quietly.

"And as for what happened in my office, well, no need to apologize for that either." Lena chuckled. "Although it might be a bit distracting on Monday when I'm back in at my desk. It'll be hard not to think about you on desk...the way you took what you wanted...was so fucking hot..."

"Hey! Still in the lyft..." Kara crossed her legs. "I'll try to call you if I can get a minute alone."

Unfortunately, once she showered and made her way into the room she did not find it empty. Instead, she was facing her best friend/roommate who was in the middle of one of the beds. Lucy immediately initiated the third degree.

"So, Ms. Danvers. Is seems you've been holding out on me..."

"Lucy, please..."

"What? How can you not share this with your BFF? I'm wounded." Lucy sounded like she was only half teasing.

"Seriously Lucy. It's important that this doesn't get out right now. We agreed not to tell people yet."

"My lips are sealed, obviously. Now tell me all the details!"

Kara couldn't help but feel relieved to be able to share with her friend, even though it made her nervous and angry that after being so careful, Kate had exposed them to a lot of people that Kara didn't know that well. She could only hope that she could trust her teammates not to speak to the press. She knew Kate wouldn't dare due to Sara's threats.

"So, tell me. Is Lena as hot in the sheets as she is on the street?"

"Lucy!"

"Come on, Kara! I really must know. Spill!"

"All I can say is - yes! But I'm not talking details."

Lucy continued to tease and push for details.

"Just give it up Lucy!" Kara laughed. 

"OK, fine." Lucy pouted, then got more serious. "Do you ever worry about...her reputation?"

"No. Well, maybe a little. But honestly, Lucy, she's really been there for me, through everything. All the work I've been doing to get through the BS with Mikel. ..I know I haven't talked to you about it, but she's been a good friend. I know she was a player in that past but, I know she cares about me. Honestly, Lucy, I trust her."

"That's awesome, Kara! Sounds like she appreciates how amazing you are. And I can see you're happy." 

"Thanks, Lucy." Kara said. "Now. Can we please get some sleep?"

"OK, Captain." Lucy winked and rolled over.

Kara snuck into the bathroom to call Lena. She wanted to warn her about what Kate had said to the team.

As expected, Lena was livid about the news. Kara tried to assure her that Sara had handled it and that Lena didn't need to do anything. 

"Kara, I'm glad to hear Sara handled it so well, but I'll still be speaking to Kate."

Kara could tell by her voice that it was pointless to argue. She could feel her eyes closing.

"OK, alpha. I know you're going to do what you feel you have to."

"You sound tired, Kara. You should sleep."

"Yeah, sorry. I really should." Kara yawned. 

"Sleep well, baby."

"I...love you, Lena." Kara said awkwardly.

"I love you." Lena said warmly. "And miss you."

"Sweet dreams.

***

The team and Kara fell into a pattern after that. Wake, eat, train, eat, train, train, train, eat, sleep, repeat. The team got closer and were starting to really come together on the field.

Later in the week Kate found Kara and apologized for what she'd said. She admitted she still felt jealous and promised not to say anything about her relationship with Lena again, to the team or anyone else.

Kara knew this was probably the result of something Lena had done, but she was gracious to Kate. She needed them to move past this so she could truly be a captain for everyone. She made that promise to Kate, that she would do everything she could to bring every member of the team together and play their best.

"I know you're the right one for the job." Kate admitted reluctantly. 

"Thanks. It means a lot to have your support. I promise I'll give it everything I've got."

"I've no doubt, Cap'n." Kate touched two fingers to her forehead in a casual salute, before smirking and turning away. Kara watched her go, trying to feel reassured.

***  


By the end of that first week in Florida, the team was well into their routine of training, eating, sleeping, and little else. Their bodies were sore and exhausted, but Kara could feel they were getting stronger. She kept in touch with Lena kept through texts and calls squeezed in between meetings and trainings. They tried to talk at least once a day, but sometimes their schedules didn't coincide and it was impossible for Kara to have any privacy. As much as she missed her, Kara could see it was for the best in helping her stay focused on the team. Still, sometimes at night after a very long day she longed to just be in Lena's arms.

That Friday was one of those long days. It seemed like the coach was driving them extra hard. Late in the day Kara caught a glimpse of Alex standing at the edge of the field. Alex was always regularly coming and going to observe the team, to keep an eye on any players who had any issues or injuries. It was nothing unusual, but somehow it felt different. She could feel Alex' eyes on her it particular. When Sara appeared Alex made a beeline for her and they huddled for a while. Kara could tell something was up.

After practice she got through the locker room quickly and wasn't surprised to find Alex waiting for her outside the stadium. Alex had rented a car there since she had more free time to explore than the players did. Without her saying a word, Kara followed her and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Just spit it out, Alex." Kara looked at her with wide eyes. 

"Alex, is everyone OK? Where's Eliza?" 

"No, no, Kara. Everyone is fine. I promise. Just...here..." Alex handed her phone over. Kara could see it was a post from Mikel. It went on for pages and pages. It seemed to start as an apology, but then quickly moved into accusations towards her. A flood of anger, guilt, and helplessness came over her.

She looked at Alex like a deer in the headlights. Alex just wrapped her up as tight as she could and held her.

"Alex, I didn't...I mean, yes, I fought back sometimes. Sometimes I was afraid for my life. But I never...I didn't..."

"Kara, just stop. What he's done here...saying he takes responsibility when it's clearly just an effort to make himself the victim...it's just beyond..." She seemed to be too angry to find words.

"I just can't believe..." Kara wiped away tears and began to read it again.

"Kara, don't." Alex took the phone away. "I set up a call for you with Julia. Let's just get you back to the hotel. It's after 5:00 now. She said her appointments will be over and she's free anytime."

"Yeah, OK."

***  
_Lena POV_

Lena sat at her desk, not believing her eyes as she went through the pages of the statement from Mikel, not believing her eyes. Jess had brought it to her attention after her last meeting of the day.

"What...is wrong with this man? How dare he..." Lena found herself at a rare loss for words.

"Jess, get Daxam on the phone. Now."

Jess turned quickly and left the office. Lena watched her through the glass in a daze. As she made several calls then patched him through to Lena.

"Ms. Luthor. I guess I was expecting to hear from you."

"Mr. Daxam. It seems you didn't take my promise to you very seriously."

"Your promise?"

"When we last spoke I told you L-Corp would be severing ties with Daxam Industries..."

"You did sever ties!" He broke in angrily. "And Mother has made me pay for that, believe me. It's cost the company and me a lot."

Lena couldn't help but feel a bit vindicated at that. But she wasn't done.

"I also told you that night that if you ever came near her again..."

"I didn't come near her!" He protested.

"You've done something that was clearly intended to hurt her."

"I apologized!"

"Don't be absurd, Mr. Daxam. This is clearly a feeble attempt to justify your own despicable, shameful actions."

"I was trying to make things right!"

"This victim-shaming, these accusations..." Lena could feel the alpha in her rearing. She took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. The primal beast in her was raging to hang up the phone and track him down.

"I hope people will see through this. If Kara did fight back, well, I think most people will be glad to hear it. But for you to put this out in public...and while she's preparing for the Cup...this is clearly just an effort to redeem your own reputation at any cost."

"It's not, I was only trying to..."

"What? Make things right?" Lena broke in. "Let me ask you, if you were trying to make things right, why not reach out to her directly? Or why not just post an apology and leave it at that?"

"Because I..." His voice dropped off.

"What's wrong, Mr. Daxam. Having trouble getting laid?" 

"It's not that, I just..."

"Part of the reason Kara spoke publicly about this was that she felt responsible for warning other woman. I'm glad to hear it's had that effect."

"It's not fair, I..."

"I'm not interested in your personal life, truly. I just wanted to let you know that things are about to get worse for you and your company."

"Please, I wasn't trying to hurt her..."

"Don't bother, I'm not interested in your explanations. I promised you that if you did came near her again that I would take things a step further. That is, I just wanted to make you aware that I will be taking things a step further."

"What do you mean?" He sounded desperate. "She hurt me too!"

"God, I hope so...." Lena muttered to herself then redirected. "What I mean to say is that there is now a new L-Corp policy - that we will not do business with any companies doing business with Daxam Industries."

"Lena, you can't possibly mean..."

"Don't call me Lena. I can mean it, and I do. It will take some time. But I'm assigning staff to find out about these connections and I'll be speaking with the leaders of these companies personally. Then they will be free to decide whether their relationship with Daxam or L-Corp is more important."

"Lena, I mean, Ms. Luthor...that will ruin us..."

"You probably should have considered that before you did something that you knew would hurt Kara, just to soothe your own precious ego."

"Please. I'm asking you not to do this-"

"I'm nothing if not a woman of my word. And I gave you my word."

"Wait, could you just-"

Lena hung up before he could finish his sentence. She decided she'd wasted enough time speaking with him and also was anxious to talk to Kara. She quickly dialed her number but it went to voicemail. Next she buzzed Jess to come back in.

"Lena, are you OK? I don't think I've ever seen you this angry." Jess nearly whispered. "And that's saying a lot."

"I'm OK. But my girlfriend is not. I need you to schedule the jet to fly out as soon as possible. I'm going to Orlando."

Jess stood with her mouth agape and thought to herself...

_Oh. Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to JTO for the unintentional nudge to dive back in! And special mention to insomnia :)


End file.
